


VIXX's Retrograde Lover

by Giraffe23



Category: K-pop, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga), VIXX
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Bottom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Bubble Bath, Claustrophobia, Coma, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Group Sex, Idols, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just Add Kittens, Leo-centric - Freeform, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, M/M/M/M/M/M - Freeform, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Homo, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orgy, POV Third Person, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Pistols - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Souls, Spoilers totally homo, True Mates, Vixx - Freeform, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/pseuds/Giraffe23
Summary: TaekWoon always felt a little left out when the other members used their Madararui abilities to communicate and comfort each other. He would never admit how lacking and alienated he feels just being with them these days; especially with the weird signals they keep sending him.When an accident on stage leaves him in a coma TaekWoon wakes up to a completely different world where he's got everything he supposedly wanted. Only not really and now he just wants everyone to snuggle with him.





	1. VIXX FIGHTING!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based heavily on the manga Sex Pistols/Love Pistols by Tarako Kotobuki. It's a super cool story so I recommend checking it out as well as the animated OVAs that have been made.  
> I will try to explain everything through out the story so you don't have to go and watch it if you're just here for the boys but you defo should if you have free time and like Yaoi.  
> This fic was insipired by the many compilations of the boys tormenting TaekWoon and it just reminded me of this manga so here we are.  
> If you are confused about anything feel free to message me. My Instagram is @giraffelegned. Or comment and questions down below.  
> Comments and kudos would be super welcome so don't be shy.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx
> 
> Some definitions to help y'all out :)  
> Madararui- 30% of the population who are descended from animals other than Apes. They have the ability to shift fully fully into the type of animal they are but can also show their power and status through their soul which takes on the shape of their animal.  
> Humans- everyone that is descended from apes. 70% of the population who can only see the souls if they are allowed to by the Madararui.  
> Inugami- group of canine subspecies of Madararui.

TaekWoon huffed as he pushed himself into an upright position on the sofa. The dry cough rattling through his chest bringing tears to his eyes.

After the coughing had died down TaekWoon carefully rolled his neck to both sides, which let out a satisfying crack, before settling back against HakYeon. The older boy weakly attempted to push him off before turning back to his phone.

TaekWoon fidgeted around for a little while to get comfortable again and finally settled with his head on HakYeon’s stomach. The rhythmic up and down movement was comforting as the anxiety of the upcoming stage began to creep up on TaekWoon.

After a few moments, HakYeon’s fingers slid into his hair, being careful not to mess it up, and stroked the strains gently. TaekWoon hummed lightly in appreciation but hoped that his Hyung hadn’t heard the noise. With how loud the younger members were being it wasn’t very likely anyway.

SangHyuk and JaeHwan were messing around and dancing to some loud music while HongBin pretended to glare in there direction from the sofa. TaekWoon watched them chasing each other with fondness that was slightly mixed with a small amount of longing.

Being the only human on an otherwise fully Madararui team was hard sometimes. He couldn’t pick up on the other members’ emotions from scent, nor could he reassure the others with a single touch.

They were usually considerate about TaekWoon’s lack of sensitivity and had worked hard over the years to express themselves in more human ways. TaekWoon was endlessly grateful but he also felt incredibly guilty for making them replace parts of their natures for his comfort.

TaekWoon had brought the thought up to the others before but had always been dismissed.

“ _It’s not like you can suddenly become Madararui, Hyung. We just have to interact with you differently.”_ WonShik had reassured him once.

It wasn’t like he wanted to become a Madararui, on the contrary, the complex social status and uncontrollable instincts sounded pretty bad to TaekWoon. Instead, TaekWoon had asked them to explain it to him so he could understand more.

However, the others had been clearly reticent to share their secrets with him. TaekWoon couldn’t really blame them. The Madararui had only made their presence known to humans twenty years ago and there were still secretive habits his band mates had. The reception hadn't exactly been warm back then and even today there was still some discrimination towards them.

TaekWoon didn’t even know what subspecies his members belonged to and while it was endlessly frustrating to be so close yet so distance from them all he knew there wasn’t anything he could do. He only knew what the youngest two Madararui were because they had lost control a few times in the past and shown their souls.

“HongBin-a change the song. This sucks.” JaeHwan’s whining pulled TaekWoon out of his thoughts.

“Are you kidding me? This is such a good song.” HongBin countered with a frown.

“No it isn’t, put something else on.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I swear if you don’t turn it off.” JaeHwan took a menacing step forwards. The switch from his usual bubbly self to this barely contained beast had TaekWoon's head spinning.

“Or you’ll do what Hyung? Go on say it.” HongBin challenged and his soul, a pale green Labrador, flashed over him in a glowing aura.

TaekWoon felt his breath catch in his throat as he witnessed the display of power and a show of what was so essentially HongBin. JaeHwan on the other hand was not phased in the slightest.

“Don’t pull that on me, I out rank you.”

HongBin scoffed but relented and tapped violently at his phone. TaekWoon continued to watch the exchange from his spot across the room. JaeHwan was visibly trying to calm himself down as he turned away from HongBin.

The adrenaline of the shows always had the members acting with more aggression right before; something to do with increased adrenaline.

TaekWoon coughed violently into his hand and swallowed down the slight burn from the soreness. HakYeon's fingers began to dig in slightly harder where they moved against TaekWoon's sculp and TaekWoon settled back down quickly.

SangHyuk had moved to stand behind HongBin’s shoulder while TaekWoon wasn't paying attention and was leaning down to see the phone in HongBin's hands.

“That one’s good. What do you think, Hyung?” SangHyuk turned the phone so JaeHwan could see.

“Yeah, just put it on.”

The maknae nodded and pressed the song before giving HongBin a comforting squeeze and moving back to JaeHwan.

The three boys continued messing around for a while longer and HongBin got up to join in with the dancing. However, with the table and chairs in the cramped dressing room they kept getting in each other’s way. TaekWoon winced as toes were stepped on and ribs were elbowed until the tension in JaeHwan’s shoulders became too much to ignore.

TaekWoon felt the muscles in HakYeon’s stomach tense in preparation to intervene even though he hadn’t looked up from his phone.

“HongBin, I swear, if you touch me again I will hurt you.” JaeHwan snarled.

“Try me, Hyung!” The younger boy yelled and stepped forward.

“ _Stand down_. You’re just an Inugami so don’t push it.”

TaekWoon felt his heart leap into his throat at the hurt that appeared on HongBin’s face. He wasn’t the only one who had noticed as HakYeon nudged TaekWoon to sit up so the older boy could stop a fight if it should break out, it had happened before in the stress of the pre-show preparations.

“Shut up. Don’t pull that bullshit with me.” HongBin bit back.

“It’s not bullshit if I outrank you.”

“Nobody follows that outdated shit anymore, JaeHwan.”

“You bet your ass they do and you are damn well going to. _Apologise_.” JaeHwan matched HongBin’s death glare and pulled up to his full height.

TaekWoon watched helplessly as the two Madararui got into each other’s faces. SangHyuk was also getting wound up as the two continued to argue and release their power in to the room.

“Knock it off both of you.” HakYeon said sternly as he walked over to the squaring off members.

All three of the boys seemed to shrink at his voice and TaekWoon couldn’t help but marvel at how powerful the interactions were.

HakYeon grabbed JaeHwan and HongBin by the necks and talked to them quietly. TaekWoon caught a few glances thrown his way before all the boys were nodding slowly and looking guilty.

“Good.” HakYeon finally announced. “Now try and calm down, I know performing gets everyone worked up but you need to keep it together.”

“Yes, Hyung.” HongBin muttered.

HakYeon turned his expectant gaze onto a pouting JaeHwan and cleared his throat.

“Yes, Hyung.” JaeHwan kept his head bowed.

HakYeon studied them all for a little while longer before he seemed satisfied and gave each of them a playful neck chop before he headed back to the sofa.

“Sorry about that, Taekie.”

“It’s okay, Hyung.”

“You don’t need to be scared of them.” HakYeon pulled TaekWoon’s head back down onto his stomach in the same position as earlier.

“I wasn’t scared; I’m used to how they get.” TaekWoon protested and he felt HakYeon’s gaze drilling into the top of his head as he lay back down.

“Still, if it got out of hand you could have been hurt.”

“I would have been fine, Hyung.” TaekWoon said quietly.

“You’re only human.” HakYeon countered. “Don’t be reckless.”

TaekWoon knew there was nothing he could say to reassure his Hyung so he simply settled into his touch and let himself drift in the warmth and comfort he felt.

TaekWoon was jerked from his daze a while later by loud voices and the loss of a warm body beneath his head.

“I said back off. So fucking give me space!” SangHyuk roared.

TaekWoon sat up groggily on the sofa and looked around. HakYeon was now standing in the middle of the room with a smirking HongBin behind him. SangHyuk and JaeHwan stood facing each other with matching scowls on their faces.

“What’s going on?” TaekWoon asked as he stood up cautiously.

“Stay out of this.” HakYeon shot over his shoulder.

“But Hyung-”

“TaekWoon. _Not. Now_.”

TaekWoon fell back onto the sofa with wide eyes and could barely swallow the hurt that he harsh words caused in his heart.

The other members had had scuffles before a show before but never this bad, usually a reprimand from the older members was enough to stop any fights on their tracks. TaekWoon didn’t know what to expect and the warning HakYeon had given him earlier ran through his head. He curled up on the sofa and stayed as quiet as possible as he watched.

“I can’t deal with you right now.” SangHyuk was still shouting at JaeHwan who just glared back.

“You two need to calm down.” HakYeon tried to interject.

“Don’t even start.” SangHyuk rounded on their leader with a steely gaze. “I’m stronger than you as well. You’re only the leader because a stupid human put you there.”

“I’m going to forget you said that right now.” HakYeon clenched his fists and he stood his ground.

“Why are you even getting involved? It doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“You know why. You need to calm down.”

“Stop telling me what to do.” SangHyuk rushed forward and pushed HakYeon’s shoulders; sending him back a step.

HakYeon seemed stunned for a moment before his eyes turned murderous and he charged back at the maknae with a yell.

“Yeah get him, HakYeon Hyung.” HongBin hooted.

The grappling pair collided with JaeHwan who immediately jumped into the fray. TaekWoon could barely see anything as fists flew between the blurred bodies and SangHyuk’s large bear soul sprang to life.

The sight truly shocked and terrified TaekWoon. To see his members, his friends, so lost to their animals was something he had never seen before.

Without thinking he was on his feet and moving towards the fight.

“Guys, cut it out.” TaekWoon spoke with a shaky voice as he got within arm’s reach of snarling boys.

Suddenly, a large hand wrapped around his wrist and held him almost painfully. TaekWoon was spun around so quickly he didn’t even registered being pushed behind a broad back to begin with and just stood there blinking.

“ _Enough_.” WonShik’s tone left no room for argument.

The room froze as the new presence made itself known. Four pairs of terrified eyes turned to WonShik who stood observing with detachment.

TaekWoon hid behind the muscular body in front of him, shaking slightly, as the Madararui calmed themselves down.

“We are better than this.” WonShik said slowly. “We’re all on edge but this is not how VIXX behaves. **Do I make myself clear**?”

There was a chorus of mumbled responses.

“Good. Now do whatever you need to do to calm down and sort yourselves out.” WonShik’s tone remained steely and TaekWoon shivered.

He was immensely glad he wasn’t a Madararui and hence unable to detect the pheromones WonShik would be producing now. TaekWoon could feel the tears prickling at his eyes just from the tone of voice, and it wasn’t even directed at him.

TaekWoon swallowed to try and fight the rising misery but the movement caused his throat to constrict painfully; setting off another round of coughing.

There was a sudden tension in the room and the other members seemed to be frozen; holding their breaths. Once TaekWoon regained control of his breathing, he noticed the weird vibe and froze as well.

“TaekWoon?” WonShik’s gravelly voice sounded from above his bowed head and TaekWoon bit his lip.

“TaekWoon? Look at me.” WonShik repeated.

TaekWoon swallowed and looked up into the rapper’s concerned gaze. He couldn’t stop his eyes from flitting to the other’s, all seated on the floor, and took in their contrite faces as they watched him with worry evident in their eyes.

“Are you hurt? Is your cold getting worse?"

TaekWoon shook his head and looked back down at his feet to avoid the probing stare.

“TaekWoon?”

TaekWoon cursed WonShik’s persistence and took a shuddering breath before slowly raising his eyes back to WonShik’s. WonShik searched his face for a few moments before his jaw tensed and anger flooded his usually peaceful expression.

“TaekWoon could have been hurt by your foolishness. Not only that, he could have been killed if things went too far-”

“Hyung, we would never!” HongBin protested.

“ **Do not interrupt me.** ”

TaekWoon had to fight the urge to move away from WonShik as his aura flooded the room. Even as a human, TaekWoon could feel the power and could only imagine the effect it had on the others. The pained whimpers that were forced out were a good indication though.

****“This is the last time things get so out of control. The safety of our friends cannot be compromised because we haven’t had as much time to bond recently. We are stronger than humans so it is our job to protect them. All it would have taken is one hit to his head and TaekWoon could be seriously hurt. Am I making myself clear?”

There was another round of affirmations and apologies said sullenly to the floor.

“Go and get yourselves sorted out by the makeup Noonas and get your heads straight.” WonShik dismissed the others before striding from the room without even sparing TaekWoon a backwards glance.

Once he was alone in the room TaekWoon released an explosive stream of breath through his lips. His hands were still shaking and his knees felt weak.

What the fuck had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'd like to thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you go on to read the rest.  
> If you like please follow me on twitter @Giraffaholic1 and I will be happy to chat or take requests.  
> Also I'm looking for VIXX mutuals and GCs so hit me up.  
> X


	2. Falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Welcome Welcome.  
> I hope you are ready for the next installment of this story. Your comments have been amazing and I'm glad things aren't too confusing.  
> I hope y'all are ready to enjoy a good Neo moment :)  
> Please leave and comments and kudos that you want to.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

TaekWoon stayed in the room until HakYeon came to find him. The shaking in his hands had subsided a little but the hyperactive awareness and sickly fear from the event earlier remained.

HakYeon knocked gently on the door and pushed it open. His scrunched up nosed and a deep frown made TaekWoon even more unsettled as the Madararui hesitated to enter further.

“Can I come in?” HakYeon asked eventually.

TaekWoon nodded absentmindedly in reply but remained staring at his hands. HakYeon walked over and seemed to pause before sinking to his knees in front of TaekWoon; forcing their eyes to meet.

“Taekie, I… I- I’m really sorry about earlier. I never want to hurt you or cause you to fear me but… I just… because you’re human it’s hard sometimes.” HakYeon apologised gently.

TaekWoon looked away from the earnest eyes and continued to wring his fingers together. He was still worried about how the others had acted before; how helpless he had been. Being scared for his members was something TaekWoon had encountered over the years they had been together but being scared of them? Never.

TaekWoon shook his head to clear the thoughts but realised HakYeon must have taken that as a rejection because the leader had scrambled away from him.

HakYeon turned to leave the room, looking miserable, but TaekWoon suddenly felt a desperate need to stop him that overcame his fear and confusion. He grabbed HakYeon by the wrist and felt the other tense in his hold. TaekWoon knew full well that HakYeon could easily pull away from him if he wanted so he looked up to meet the other's gaze.

HakYeon was watching him with concern but also such hope that it caused TaekWoon’s chest to tighten.

“Don’t go, Hyung. I forgive you; I’ll always forgive you.” TaekWoon whispered.

HakYeon's eyes glistened and his mouth quirked up in to a wobbly smile. TaekWoon was glad his Hyung was no longer running away from him. He didn’t think he could handle the others leaving him; even if it was to protect him and his fragile _human_ body.

“I’m not going anywhere, Taekie.” HakYeon murmured and pulled TaekWoon into a tight hug.

TaekWoon rested his chin on the older boy's shoulder and let him hold on for as long as he needed. TaekWoon knew that Madararui got comfort from skinship and even though he was only human they had included him in that aspect of their pack at least.

After a while HakYeon pulled away from TaekWoon and searched his eyes for the last time before leaving his grasp completely.

“We should get going. The others are waiting.”

TaekWoon merely nodded as he was reminded that they actually had to perform now. The pair left the dressing room and headed down the corridor to the wings.

“Have they… Is it sorted?” TaekWoon asked cautiously.

“Everyone’s relaxed a bit for now so don’t worry.” HakYeon reassured him with a smile.

“Why was it so bad this time?”

“Like WonShik said, everyone is a little on edge due to how busy we’ve been. It doesn’t leave much time for bonding.”

“Oh…” TaekWoon nodded and tried to ignore the tightness in his throat as he was again reminded of his oddball status.

“Plus with how you’ve been-” HakYeon went wide eyed and cut himself off.

“ _Me_? What have I done?” TaekWoon asked in concern.

“You haven’t done anything Taekie… It’s just the scent of illness you carry at the moment. JaeHwan’s been worrying about you. We all have."

“It’s just a sore throat Hyung and a few headaches.” TaekWoon scoffed in disbelief.

“Be that as it may, it’s still not a scent the others like on you. Sickness is never pleasant to scent and because you're human...”

"I'm not going to die from a cold, Hyung. It's not a problem."

"No, but you could get worse easily and it takes you longer to get better." HakYeon shot back. "You have to remember that we come from pure Madararui families and it is always a shock to see you getting unwell."

“Why didn’t you just tell me before?”

“It wasn’t a big deal before. We’ll sort it after the show so don’t worry about it.”

“But Hyung-”

“Really, Taek-a, don’t worry about it.” There was an edge to HakYeon’s voice that caught TaekWoon’s attention.

TaekWoon found the evasive replies a bit worrying but swallowed any further questions he had so as not to cause another fight. Falling back into silence, TaekWoon thought a little on what HakYeon had said; now that it had been mentioned he could remember the other members being more touchy and attentive since he had fallen sick. He had just dismissed it as tiredness from the travelling but if it was more... TaekWoon resolved to ask the others after everything had calmed down so he could understand what was happening a little more.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and joined the others waiting in the wings. TaekWoon caught all of their anxious gazes as they watched him approach and tried to project the love and forgiveness he had for all of them. It seemed to settle them even further and WonShik nodded to HakYeon.

“It’s raining pretty hard.” JaeHwan commented as he peaked out at the stage.

“I can’t believe Starlights still came in this weather.” HongBin added.

“Be careful on the stage everyone. It looks slippery.”

“JaeHwanie is right. Don’t be careless.” HakYeon agreed.

They all stood and watched the rain falling in sheets onto the uncovered area of the stadium. The cheering from the crowd was filling the air and buzzing through TaekWoon’s bones as he let his _Leo_ persona fall into place.

“Five minutes.” One of the stage managers informed them before moving away again for the last few checks.

“Okay, VIXX, gather round.” HakYeon pulled them all into a huddle. “We forget what happened backstage and we give our best. This is for Starlights so we have a good time and do everything we can to make this concert memorable.”

The members all agreed with shouts of “Hwaiting!” and TaekWoon pulled away to let them scent each other as they did before every public appearance.

WonShik had HakYeon wrapped up in a back hug while he nuzzled into his neck; taking deep breaths. HakYeon had one hand buried in WonShik’s hair and the other rubbing up and down SangHyuk’s side. SangHyuk was clinging to JaeHwan’s shoulder on one side and HongBin was on the other.

They continued to rotate between each other, snuffling and releasing deep sighs of tension. TaekWoon tried to look away to give them some privacy but the longing he felt to be a part of it, part of their pack, was too immense to ignore.

TaekWoon dug his fingertips into the skin of his upper arm so tightly it stung and he was sure there would be bruises later. The sharp pain kept him from becoming overwhelmed and lost in his loneliness until the others separated.

“You ready, Hyung?” SangHyuk asked as he bounced over and wrapped his arms around TaekWoon’s waist.

“Absolutely.” TaekWoon smiled fondly at the maknae.

“Hell, yeah. Let’s do this.” SangHyuk tightened his hold and swung TaekWoon around a few times.

The tight hold and fast movement forced a few coughed out of TaekWoon's lungs but he couldn't help laughing at their childish maknae.

“Hyuk, put the hamster down and get ready.” HakYeon scolding teasingly.

SangHyuk huffed but gently placed TaekWoon on his feet and stepped away with a strong pat on the shoulder. The other members all patted his shoulders as they passed as well and TaekWoon couldn’t help the sense of peace that engulfed his body.

Bonelessly, he floated to his starting position and waited for the music to begin and the lights to come up.

TaekWoon stepped forward onto the stage with the others and the wall of noise from the fans stopped his motion. The attention was so much, it was _too_ much. Everyone was looking at him and no doubt judging him.

The breath in his lungs froze with his legs and he helplessly looked out at the crowd.

_Calm down_ , he thought, _you can do this. This is what you want. The others are here. It’s okay._

TaekWoon was broken from his panicking by an arm winding around his waist and pulling him forward to stand in line with the others. He looked over to see the wide, toothy smile of HongBin and the other idol tightened his hold in a squeeze.

Relaxing into the atmosphere, as the others began their introductions, TaekWoon didn’t even notice the small sideways lean he was doing against HongBin until several fans screamed and the others looked confused. The members all looked between each other to see what had caught people’s attention.

TaekWoon turned his body to face HongBin and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s chest so he could see everyone clearly from where he stood at the end of the line. HongBin smiled at the continued contact and patted TaekWoon’s butt.

The cries from the audience increased enormously and TaekWoon couldn’t help the deep blush that appeared on his face as he realised it was him the fans were screaming for. He immediately pushed HongBin away and tried to hide his face in his hands.

“Aww does Hamster need some attention?” HakYeon called from where he stood and all the members were suddenly crowded around TaekWoon in a group hug.

When everyone finally detached, TaekWoon corrected his clothes and headset that had been bent. The other members were grinning happily as they continued talking to the fans and introducing themselves. A few teasing remarks were thrown his way but TaekWoon simply nodded and remained still with his hands clasped in front of him.

Starting the dances couldn’t come soon enough for TaekWoon as he was beginning to get cold from the rain and stiff from remaining tense on the stage. They ran through the numbers to perfection and TaekWoon felt his worry shedding off of him like an old skin with every high note he hit.

TaekWoon forgot his nerves and shyness as he moved his body to the music and used all of his focus to make sure he didn’t slip on the puddles that were dotted around the stage. After one near miss TaekWoon cursed the animal instincts of the other members that allowed them prance around like nothing was any different while he struggled just to keep his balance.

Everything was going really well until HongBin was accidently hit in the face by JaeHwan while the two were messing around with some of the fan gifts that had been thrown onto the stage. HongBin had sent a murderous glare across the space and would have retaliated had HakYeon not been on hand to hold him back.

TaekWoon considered going closer to make sure everything was okay but decided against it as HakYeon covered his headset to talk directly to HongBin. Deciding not to intervene TaekWoon cautiously approached SangHyuk who was busy posing for pictures at the edge of the stage. WonShik was performing one of his solo songs on the main stage so the other members wandered around posing for pictures and interacting with fans.

SangHyuk laughed happily as TaekWoon joined him and pulled the older into a tight hug.

“You’re so cold, Hyung.” SangHyuk remarked in surprise.

“Well, I’m soaked.” TaekWoon laughed in response; a small cough coming out as well.

“Do you need to change clothes?”

“Not much point now we’re nearly done and I’ll just get wet again.”

“You sure, Hyung?” SangHyuk pushed and began rubbing TaekWoon’s arms to warm him up.

“Idiot.” TaekWoon berated the maknae fondly and pulled on his ear.

“Want to do some aegyo with me?”

TaekWoon groaned and hid his face in the other’s shoulder but eventually relented and threw up some peace signs. The fans screamed and several flashes blinded TaekWoon as he tried to smile.

After a while, JaeHwan joined the pair and they all continued to take pictures.

“The rain really isn’t letting up.” JaeHwan pouted.

“If anything it’s getting heavier.” SangHyuk agreed.

TaekWoon was looking up at the sky in consideration when a shout from behind caught everyone’s attention.

“HongBin **stop** -!” HakYeon yelled.

The three boys turned just in time to see HongBin barrelling towards them at frightening speed. His face was set in a mask of fury as he zeroed in on JaeHwan.

Before TaekWoon could comprehend want was happening HongBin had reached them but JaeHwan had neatly side stepped the attack. As HongBin scrambled to try and catch JaeHwan his failing arms nearly hit TaekWoon.

TaekWoon took a reflexive step backwards to avoid a collision and felt his foot slip on a wet patch of the stage. His foot flew out behind him; causing TaekWoon to lurch forwards.

Losing his balance completely, the edge of the stage rushed up towards him and TaekWoon didn’t have any time to even bring up his hands in defence.

There was a sickening crack as TaekWoon’s forehead and nose hit the edge of the stage. Hands grasped at the back of his shirt but they weren’t fast enough to stop his fall.

TaekWoon continued head over heels off the stage as his back leg continued its momentum. As he fell, TaekWoon could feel warm, wetness spreading on his face and wondered how badly he had hurt himself.

His back hit the floor first and knocked the air out of TaekWoon’s lungs.His head followed and hit the metal leg of the divider keeping the fans away from the stage. A deep pain bloomed from the spot, and TaekWoon could hear voices and yelling coming in and out of focus before his world was filled with nothing.


	3. Wakey wakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! I hope y'all had a good weekend.  
> I tired my best with this chapter but having never been in a coma or known anyone who had (touch wood) I don't really know what the whole process entails or what waking up is like. I did my best with the few web pages I read.  
> That said if you are sensitive to hospitals or medical scenes please take caution when reading this.  
> For everyone else please leave any comments or kudos you feel motivated to leave.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

The first thing TaekWoon noticed was his incredibly dry mouth. Trying to swallow some of the dryness TaekWoon encountered a plastic tube running through his mouth and down his throat.

TaekWoon began to panic slightly as the feeling registered in his muffled brain. Something was also between his lips keeping his mouth open and there was an itchy material on his cheeks. Trying to keep his breathing steady around the strange tube in his throat TaekWoon could feel tears escaping his eyes and running down towards his ears. Everything began to ache as he tensed at the heaviness and lack of control he had of his body. Fighting to open his eyes TaekWoon was first blinded by bright lights but the panic flooding his body made him squint through the discomfort to take in his surroundings.

At first TaekWoon saw the empty room of somewhere he couldn’t remember and his panic continued to build. Close to his face, so close it was blurring, was the plastic tube that came out of his mouth. TaekWoon followed the tube with his eyes to a silver canister beyond the railings of his bed but it couldn’t focus as the terror forced heaving sobs from his prickly throat.

Suddenly he was struggling to breath and a hard brace around his neck was choking him. Raising his hand to try and tear at the strange equipment only succeeded in causing a spike of pain in his bending elbow. TaekWoon choked out a groan as new pains in his chest and head swamped his being as it all became too much.

Somewhere in the distance TaekWoon could hear a rapidly increasing beeping and a new louder alarm starting up. The piercing noises and the bright lights added to TaekWoon’s confusion as the sobbing increased; fully cutting off his airways.

Several hands were suddenly on his body and TaekWoon tried to jerk away; a gargle escaping his lips.

“Sir? Sir? You are in a hospital; you need to let us help you.” An authoritative female voice cut through the jumble.

TaekWoon tried to understand the words but couldn’t stop the shaking in his body. There was a flush of something cold going up his arm and TaekWoon lost his grip of consciousness.

The next time TaekWoon resurfaced enough to remember was much calmer for himself but the previously hushed room now had ringing voices erupting through it.

TaekWoon shifted in the bed and groaned at the pain that shot through his torso. At least the tubing was gone and there was only an uncomfortable rushing of artificial air up his nose. The neck brace was also gone and the room wasn’t spinning.

Closing his eyes again TaekWoon had nearly drifted off to sleep again until the yelling registered in his mind. The voices belonged to his members and TaekWoon strained to catch what was being said.

“I need to see him.” That was WonShik.

“We can’t go in there now.” HakYeon countered.

“He’s hurt and we need to protect him. Now more than ever!”

“Stop and think for a moment. He is in a critical condition right now and with his head injury who knows how our pheromones will affect him.”

“I don’t care. He’s part of our pack now; our pheromones might help him.”

“And they might not WonShik! As heavy seeds it’s our job to protect him and right now that means staying away.”

The hallway fell silent for a moment and TaekWoon frowned at what he had overheard. Where they talking about him? Had another member been hurt? It didn’t make any sense. As a human TaekWoon wouldn’t be effected by the pheromones, heavy seed or not, so why were they waiting in the hallway and not in his room?

TaekWoon tried to call out to them but his throat was still bone dry and only a croak came out.

“No, you can’t possibly be asking me to go home right now! Not while he’s like that.” WonShik resumed the yelling.

“I don’t want to leave either Hyung.” SangHyuk whined.

“We’re not arguing about this. We need to leave; besides Binnie and JaeHwan-a will be here.” HakYeon reasoned.

“That’s not good enough.” WonShik thundered.

“Look at yourself!” HakYeon all but screamed back. “You can barely control yourself and you really want to go in there with him? No, I don’t think so!”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“You may be the heaviest seed WonShik but I am still your Hyung and I need you to trust me right now.”

“I can’t leave him. I can’t…” WonShik trailed off sounding incredibly unsure.

The rest of the conversation was too quiet for TaekWoon to make out clearly so he settled back into his pillows and waited to see what would happen next.

TaekWoon was nearly falling asleep when the door to his room pushed open slowly. Cracking open his eyes to see who was entering allowed TaekWoon to see a very pale looking HongBin and JaeHwan sneaking into the room.

“Jae-a? Binnie?” TaekWoon rasped out and both boys froze.

“Hyung?” JaeHwan asked cautiously after the two had exchanged a look.

“Hi there.” TaekWoon smiled gently.

“TaekWoon Hyung. You’re awake.” JaeHwan bounced forwards with an answering grin on his face.

JaeHwan reached out to embrace TaekWoon but suddenly pulled back with wide eyes and even took a step away from the bed.

“How are you feeling Hyung?” HongBin asked from where he still stood by the door.

TaekWoon’s smile slid off his face as he took in the weird behaviour of his members. JaeHwan was always desperate for skinship and HongBin was the second maknae on top. TaekWoon tilted his head in question and took in the awkward stances of his members.

“Why are you all the way over there? Come and give Hyung a hug.” He said eventually and lifted a heavy arm towards the boys.

“Are you sure Hyung?” JaeHwan asked gently.

TaekWoon nodded and JaeHwan didn’t need any more convincing as he skipped to the bed and carefully gave TaekWoon a small hug. JaeHwan sat down on the side of the bed and began stroking the messy hair back from TaekWoon’s forehead.

JaeHwan helped him raise the bed slowly into a semi-seated position using the remote and TaekWoon realised there was still one person missing. HongBin remained hovering by the door and TaekWoon raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“HongBin-a?”

HongBin startled and looked at TaekWoon with worry and longing. Tears were brimming in his eyes and his lip quivered.

“Binnie, what’s wrong?” TaekWoon tried to sit up in concern but JaeHwan pre-empted him and kept him horizontal on the bed.

“Hyung I’m so sorry.” HongBin fell to his knees before the bed. “It’ my fault that you- I could have killed you Hyung. I’m so sorry and I don’t expect you to forgive me but I-”

“HongBin.” TaekWoon cut the sobbing boy off.

HongBin remained on the floor sniffling until his curiosity got the better of him and he looked up to meet TaekWoon’s eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault. I slipped and fell. You couldn’t have known.”

“See? What did we tell you Binnie?” JaeHwan added.

“But Hyung I-”

“I’ll forgive you for blaming yourself so let’s put this behind us.” TaekWoon smiled and reached out again.

“Okay.” HongBin said quietly and slowly made his way over as if expecting TaekWoon to take it back and send him away.

When HongBin was within his reach TaekWoon took his hand and gripped it tightly as he sat on the other side of the bed.

“Now which one of you is going to tell me what happened?”

“You’ve been asleep on and off for three weeks Hyung.” HongBin informed him sullenly and the shiny quality to his eyes had returned.

“The doctors were really worried about you.” JaeHwan added.

“You hit your head twice, front and back, as well as your spine and you fractured a rib.”

“Trust you to hit your head twice.” JaeHwan teased as TaekWoon sat in silence absorbing the information.

“That sounds bad.” TaekWoon said hollowly.

“It was so scary Hyung. There was so much blood where you fell and you weren’t responding to anything the paramedics did.” HongBin squeezed his hand.

“I’ve never seen WonShik lose it like he did when the ambulance took you away.” JaeHwan recounted with a shudder.

“We thought you were dead.” HongBin whispered.

TaekWoon’s heart broke at the quiet admission and he rubbed his thumb against the back of HongBin’s hand.

“Well I’m okay now so you don’t have to worry.” TaekWoon reassured him.

“You have to rest well Hyung. The doctors said there is still swelling in your brain so you need to be careful.” JaeHwan implored.

“I’ll be careful. Who would cook for you all if I was gone?” TaekWoon joked.

“Be serious about this Hyung. You mean more to us than that.” 

“Well I now that I was just-”

“Good. We can’t lose you okay?”

“Okay.” TaekWoon promised and the tension in JaeHwan’s shoulders seemed to release.

The two younger boys continued to recount the events of the last few weeks while TaekWoon had been asleep and TaekWoon slowly got more and more tired. Just as he was about to fall asleep completely the door opened and a man dress in a white coat entered the room with a clipboard.

“Mr Jung. I hope I’m not interrupting but I would like to run some tests now that you have regained consciousness.”

“It’s okay we were about to leave anyway.” JaeHwan bowed to the doctor and stood from the bed.

“Hyung was about to fall asleep.” HongBin added fondly.

“Well I am sorry to delay your nap Mr Jung but this really can’t wait.”

TaekWoon nodded and received farewell hugs from the other two boys. JaeHwan tensed up slightly as he scented against TaekWoon’s neck and he looked confused as he pulled away. TaekWoon looked at him questioningly but JaeHwan merely smiled and patted his arm.

“Please take good care of him. He is very important to us.” JaeHwan addressed the doctor and bowed again before leaving.

HongBin followed silently and the doctor watched them go with a pleasant smile.

“Your members have been here every day waiting for you to wake up. They obviously care a lot for you.”

TaekWoon nodded again and fiddled with the hem of his blanket.

“You’re lucky. Some Madararui have to be forcibly kept away for the patient’s safety. I’m glad they could be here for you.”

TaekWoon looked up at the doctor in shock.

“They would never hurt me.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t but stress can make some act in uncharacteristic ways.” The doctor explained.

TaekWoon was stunned by the thought and could only nod slowly in response.

“Okay I’ll try and get you through these tests as quickly and painlessly as possible. Are you ready?”

Sighing and nodding again TaekWoon resigned himself to the loss of sleep his was now facing. It was weird to think that he had been sleeping for three weeks and he was still so tired. Still that was nothing new.

A porter arrived to wheel TaekWoon to the first test in the MRI machine. The loud thumping and uncomfortably small space made TaekWoon’s head ache with sharp shooting pains that were hard to ride out without moving.

“Just a little while longer.” The doctor’s voice came over the microphone.

TaekWoon tried to relax but only found the pain getting more and more overwhelming. When the machine finally stopped and the technicians pulled him out the pain was making TaekWoon nauseous and shaky.

“You did great. I’ll ask one of the nurses to give you a little something before we move onto the next test okay.” The doctor said with a wink.

The rest of the day passed in a haze as the pain medication put TaekWoon into a deep lethargy. The doctors seemed pleased with the results and said it was likely he would be able to return home soon. By the time he was wheeled back into his private room TaekWoon was ready for another three weeks of sleep.


	4. The pedestal can be lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you guys been sent into a complete panic as you realise your youtube is connected to your email account and so if you change your name it also changes it on your email and then you email really important and professional people with your derpy fandom name and you have to delete your old youtube in absolute shame? Yeah me either. Pffffffffffffffffffft.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been a pain in my butt! I keep editing and adding and then taking it back out again.  
> Please leave any comments and Kudos you feel compelled to leave.  
> Have a good day xxx

TaekWoon was woken by a strong presence appearing in the room with him. Opening his blurry eyes he saw HakYeon, with his back to him, closing the door. TaekWoon shook his head to clear out the sleep. Must have been the sound of the door that disturbed him.

It was early evening and one of the nurses had turned the lights off on her rounds so TaekWoon could sleep. As a result the room was dimly lit and HakYeon must have not realised he was awake. TaekWoon, on the other hand, could just about make out his leaders face from the light of the open door.

The older boy stopped just inside the room and slapped a hand over his nose. TaekWoon could hear his audible gulp in the silence room.

"Shit. Jae was right."

TaekWoon felt something in his gut tighten as HakYeon turned to leave. He called out instinctually and HakYeon jumped towards the light switch to turn it on. When he lifted his gaze and met TaekWoon’s curious stare HakYeon froze in place.

“Hyung?” TaekWoon repeated. 

His voice wavered as he was suddenly unsure of what was going on. HakYeon looked almost scared and he was keeping a large distance between them just like HongBin and JaeHwan had done.

“I’m sorry. The nurses told me you were asleep.”

“Am I that bad? That you only want to visit me when I’m unconscious?” TaekWoon teased.

HakYeon’s face hardened and his jaw set. TaekWoon was even more confused by the response. Usually HakYeon couldn’t resist teasing and playing with him. Deciding the older boy might need some nudging like others early TaekWoon held out his arm.

“How are you feeling?” HakYeon moved to take a step back but bumped into the wall behind him.

“I’m doing better. The only thing that really hurts a lot is my rib.”

“Have you been eating properly?”

“Yes Hyung.” TaekWoon replied with an eye roll. He was glad they were back in familiar territory; a nagging Hyung was something he knew how to deal with.

HakYeon nodded at his response but remained quiet and was now intensely studying the floor. TaekWoon knew something else had to be going on for HakYeon to be acting so strangely. His normally tactile Hyung was almost vibrating with tension and seemed to be edging towards the door as the silence dragged on.

“Hyung is something wrong?”

“You’re in hospital.”

“I know. But did something happen with the others?” TaekWoon could feel the insecurities creeping up on him.

“The others are fine. You shouldn’t be worrying about them right now.” HakYeon scolded him.

TaekWoon bit his cheek as he was reminded of his Hyung words on the day of his accident. He supposed the others wouldn’t have fared well if it had been a further three weeks of stress. The guilt at causing his members unnecessary problems caused TaekWoon’s throat to tighten.

There was nothing he could have done, after all, he only had his slow human reflexes to use and the rain had been really heavy that day. TaekWoon just had to accept that there was still nothing he could do to help the other members. He couldn’t scent them, he couldn’t intertwine his soul with theirs, and he couldn’t shift into a strong animal to have sessions of rough play to relieve the stress.

In fact it probably wasn’t the stress of the past month that was causing the members to act coldly towards him but instead the knowledge that they worked better without him around. They were trying to come up with the least painful way to say he was out of the group. 

TaekWoon had seen the power of their bond come into play during one of their appearances on weekly idol. When he had finally been pulled from the group dance everything had worked perfectly. The effortless communication and almost telepathic knowledge they had of each other was truly awe inspiring even if it hurt.

The thought hurt but if it would lead to their happiness TaekWoon thought he could manage. It broke his heart to imagine leaving but he would have to bare it to make it easier on the other members. When the time came for him to leave, he would go without a fight. Despite having thought the same thing multiple times of the years there was a new stabbing pain in his chest at the decision that TaekWoon wasn't used to.

“This was a mistake.” HakYeon ground out through his teeth.

Looking up TaekWoon saw HakYeon was grimacing and had his hand covering his nose again. TaekWoon felt even more guilt at causing his Hyung discomfort and he internally berated himself. If the members had hated the scent of a common cold they probably hated being at the hospital. A building blanketed in death and pain.

“Hyung I’m sorry-”

“I’ve got to go.” HakYeon turned on his heel and yanked the door open.

“No Hyung please don’t leave me yet!” TaekWoon shouted in panic before realising how selfish he was being.

HakYeon paused with his knuckles white on the door handle. He remained facing away from TaekWoon and for while TaekWoon wasn’t sure if he would stay or go. Finally HakYeon seemed to huff out a breath and turned to face him again but came no closer than before.

Remaining silent he felt the other boy’s piercing gaze on the top of his head and began fiddling with the blanket again.

“Yet?” HakYeon’s angry hiss hit TaekWoon right in the heart.

Of course he’s angry, you are being selfish in keeping him with you. He’s one of your oldest friends so grow up and think about the others. TaekWoon looked up into the face of his Hyung and took in the clamminess of skin.

“I meant… you only arrived a few minutes ago but you don't have to stay if the smell is-”

"You know?" HakYeon asked sharply.

"Well you said before you didn't like the smell of sickness."

Realisation dawned on HakYeon's face and TaekWoon felt even worse at the relief that settled there. He had just given HakYeon the green light to run away and it hurt that the other looked like he couldn't wait to sprint away.

“Taekie, I’m not leaving you, I don't want to, I just… It’s hard to explain.”

“Is it Madararui stuff?” TaekWoon whispered.

“Yeah. I can’t tell you about it right now.”

TaekWoon nodded and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Why was he so emotional all the time? Was it the pain medication? It wasn’t like his exclusion from the pack was a new development; he should be used to it by now.

“TaekWoon-a?” HakYeon took a cautious step forward and looked into his eyes earnestly. “I’m just worried about you. We all are.”

“I know Hyung.”

"The others want nothing more than to be here with you right now. Hyukkie and WonShik are-"

"You don't need to lie Hyung." TaekWoon interrupted glumly.

HakYeon looked like he wanted to argue but stopped himself and bit the inside of his cheek. The older boy took a step forward before shaking his head and retreating back to the door.

“Just wait for the test results to come back before you start worrying about the rest of us.”

TaekWoon could tell there was something unsaid behind the leader’s words but he couldn’t quite put it all together. HakYeon looked like he was about to continue when the door to the room opened again and the doctor walked in.

“Sorry. I always seem to catch you at a bad time don’t I?” The man joked with a warm smile.

“I was just leaving.” HakYeon hurried towards the door.

“Are you sure? You might want to stay for this.” The doctor looked confused at the other boy’s sudden exit.

HakYeon paused in the doorway before shaking his head and continuing out.

“Oh excuse me.” A female voice sounded from outside the door and TaekWoon heard HakYeon's growl before he quickly apologised and his footsteps continued their retreat.

“Ah that will be the specialist I asked to consult on your case.” The doctor smiled reassuringly.

A professional looking woman walked through the door a moment later and bowed in greeting. TaekWoon felt a tingling awareness on the back of his neck that the woman in front of him was powerful and highly dangerous. It felt similar to the presence that had accompanied HakYeon in the room but somehow colder.

“Hello Mr Jung. My name is Dr Choi and I am a Madararui medicinal specialist.” The woman introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you.” TaekWoon nodded but turned his questioning eyes onto the other doctor.

“I asked Dr Choi to help me with your diagnosis because some of the tests showed some interesting results.” The man explained.

“How much do you know about Madararui heritage? I see you have some... friends with such decadence.” 

TaekWoon felt his mouth fall open in shock and he turned to take in the new comer fully. Why was a Madararui specialist helping on his case?

“I know the basics.” TaekWoon replied when he realised they were still waiting for his answer.

“Do you know about the different subspecies?”

TaekWoon shook his head. Dr Choi nodded in understanding and moved to sit down in one of the visitor’s seats by the bed. She pulled out a few leaflets and handed them over. TaekWoon found his hands shaking so badly that he couldn’t really read the writing one the front.

“Madararui as split into ten different basic groups: Inugami, Nekomata, Onikuma, Jyanome, Mizuchi, Mangusu, Batto, Tengu, Ningyo, and the rarest type a Returner to Nature. Do you know what a Returner to Nature is TaekWoon-ssi?” Dr Choi asked gently.

TaekWoon was overwhelmed by the swirl of words that the woman had spoken. None of them held any meaning for him and he still had no idea what was going on. Finally he shook his head and frowned down at his hands.

“A Returner to Nature is a Madararui born to Human parents who have some distant ancestor with Madararui blood. They are the rarest subspecies and are greatly desired for their high levels of fertility. This trait is also accompanied by an irresistible scent; especially to those of the heavy seed classification.”

TaekWoon nodded in acknowledgement but was still confused as to what the Doctor was trying to tell him.

“A Returner to Nature is also very special because they can live their entire life thinking they are a human unless they experience a near death experience. Once their true nature is triggered they undergo a transformation period where their scent and pheromones are extremely strong before settling into normality.”

TaekWoon’s mind was frozen as he came to a conclusion that he desperately hoped wasn’t true.

“Am I… Am I a…”

“Yes. Your tests showed a strong presence of foreign DNA which would be closer to the Nekomata, or Feline, subspecies of Madararui than that of a human.” Dr Choi confirmed.

“But I can’t be… I’m just… just… me.” TaekWoon choked out.

“You are extremely special TaekWoon-ssi. I’m sure the others in your pack have already realised which is why they aren’t here now. They wouldn’t be able to control themselves and might end up inflicting damage.”

TaekWoon realised that was the reason he hadn’t seen WonShik or SangHyuk at all since he had woken up. He allowed tentative hope to fill him that HakYeon had run away for the same reason. But if they had to stay away so as not to lose control why had HakYeon come? Had he not known before that? And if so why had they not come in to visit and sit with him before that?

It all made a lot more sense now as to why his usually clingy members had vanished but there were also several new questions running through TaekWoon's head.

“Then how can you be here?” TaekWoon blurted as the thought occurred to him.

“So you did notice?” Dr Choi gave TaekWoon a dry smile.

“Your presence is very strong.” TaekWoon confirmed.

“I’m a Jyanome, or snake, Madararui. I can be here, while your friends can’t, because I have a mate of my own.”

TaekWoon flushed at the private information and felt insensitive for asking such a personal question of a stranger.

“Don’t worry about it. Curiosity it a good thing for you right now. An awful lot of things are going to change in the next few weeks.” Dr Choi smiled again. "You will need the others, especially the lesser seeds, to help you."

“What does a Returner to Nature do that's so different?” 

“It depends on the individual but they mostly mate into families of pure-blooded, heavy seed individuals to provide offspring.”

“Will I need to…”

“In this day and again no one will ask you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with.” 

“Will the others… my members… will they think less of me now?” TaekWoon voiced his biggest fear that the revelation had brought about.

“Not at all. I think once this all hits them they will be extremely happy.”

"Because I smell good?" TaekWoon asked doubtfully.

"That and other things. A Returner to Nature also has a very calming influence on packs and mates. They can sometimes have empathetic powers too."

TaekWoon nodded and let out a breath of relief. He glanced up and caught sight of the other doctor observing them from the foot of the bed.

“Was everything else okay?”

“Yes. The swelling had almost completely disappeared and the internal bleeding around your spinal was contained before any damage could occur. There should be no lasting damage but I think a long break and some rest is in order.” The doctor smiled.

“That’s good. Will I be able to go home soon?”

“Absolutely. We’re going to keep you in for observation for a few more days just to make sure but after that your care will be handed over to your management company as per your insurance.”

TaekWoon nodded in thanks and settled back against his pillow as his ribs began to ache at the over exertion.

“I’ll leave you two to talk some more about everything without a nosey doctor looking over your shoulder but I’ll be nearby if you need me.”

“Thank you for everything.” TaekWoon called after the doctor from his bed.

“You are very welcome.”

TaekWoon watched the doctor close the door with a mixture of dread and excitement. On the one hand, with him left the only chance this could be a mistake and TaekWoon was still just a normal human. But on the other hand, if he truly was a Returner to Nature then he could finally be a useful and complete member of the VIXX pack.

“How about we go through these leaflets and see if we can answer some more of your questions.” Dr Choi suggested and reached for the stack she had placed on the table.

“Yeah. Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my friends I will attempt to explain the Madararui classes.
> 
> Seed level: There are several levels: Heavy, medium(sometimes called light), and light (sometimes called flight)... yeah I know........... and the heavy are the strongest seeds. The different subspecies all have the different seeds and different social standing based on them.  
> Heavy: The are the rich and high class level (cough Ravi is a sugar daddy cough). They also have very low fertility and require help when breeding between themselves.  
> Medium: mid level and can be rich or less well off. Have higher fertility but still low.  
> Light: lowest level and are often less well off and shunned by higher seed levels. They have almost human levels of fertility.  
> Returner to Nature (retrograde): this is also considered a subspecies in itself but it is notable as an equivalent seed level because they don't fit into any of the others. They have high social status amoungst Madararui and very high fertility. Because of the scent they give off then need to be guarded by a heavy seed.
> 
> And now the subspecies  
> Inugami- canine type. most common.  
> Nekomata- feline type. common but the strongest.  
> Onikuma- bear type. common.  
> Jyanome- snake type. common.  
> Mizuchi- crocodile/dragon type. common.  
> Mangusu- mongoose type. rare.  
> Batto- bat type. rare.  
> Tengu- bird type. very rare  
> Ningyo- fish type. considered extinct.
> 
> Returner to Nature- can be any species. rare.


	5. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my friends we are back to the grind soon. (Why do holidays never last forever????)  
> I hope you all have awesome plans for the weekend! Maybe listen to Pentagon's new mini albulm - I recommend Alien very highly. But like VIXXs fantasy has also been doing the rounds on my playlist recently. Multi-talented kings.  
> Please leave any comments or kudos you want to. And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Giraffaholic1 I would love to hear from you and chat.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

TaekWoon hissed as the sharp pain in his ribs made itself known. He was hopelessly out of breath already and all he had done was get dressed before attempting to pack him bag. The excitement of going home was quickly dwindling as TaekWoon realised how reliant he would be on the members for a while.

“Are you ready to go TaekWoon?” His manager popped is head around the door.

“Yeah just finishing up.”

“Let me help you with that. The guys would skin me if you hurt yourself more lifting a bag.”

TaekWoon nodded and stepped away from the bag with a grateful smile. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and steeled himself to finally leave the hospital after almost a month.

“I’ve already signed the discharge papers so we can head straight to the van.” The manager said conversationally as he swung the bag onto his shoulder.

TaekWoon scanned the room one last time to make sure no get well card or gift basket wrapper had been missed. It felt odd to be leaving the room but TaekWoon had been beginning to go a little crazy staring at the same four walls for most of the day.

The only fresh air he had gotten in the last week had been from the window or the slow walks through the hospital garden. In addition the members, other than HongBin and JaeHwan, hadn’t visited at all; TaekWoon had found it increasingly hard to settle as the days went on.

“Are you leaving us then, TaekWoon-ssi?” 

TaekWoon turned to see his doctor standing by the ward desk. He smiled warmly at the man.

“Yes. Thank you for looking after me so well.” TaekWoon bowed as much as his ribs and back allowed.

“It was my pleasure but don’t let me catch you back here, okay?”

“Counting on it Doctor-nim.”

TaekWoon finished his goodbyes with the friendly nurses that had kept him company when their shifts allowed and followed his manager out. They walked through the corridors in silence and TaekWoon thought about what would be waiting for him at home. He still hadn’t seen SangHyuk or WonShik since the accident and HakYeon hadn’t returned.

“There are some fans outside so just stick close with me and keep your head down.”

TaekWoon nodded and accepted the black mask and hat the manager offered. For added protection he pulled the hood of his jumper up as well. As other people entered and exited the hospital TaekWoon could already see the small crowd of people with signs.

“We managed to move most of them on while you were still in the coma but news got out you had woken up and some started coming again.” The man explained as he slipped on his own mask.

TaekWoon nodded and felt a surge of love and gratitude of his fans who had no doubt been extremely worried. If he wasn’t already exhausted from the walk down from his room TaekWoon have gladly gone to say hello.

The pair walked out of the hospital door and turned towards the car park where the manager had left the van. Some of the fans obviously noticed them because calls of “Oppa” erupted from the crowd and camera flashes went off as he walked.

TaekWoon sent a small wave to the Starlights and made a mental note to post something on social media to thank them all properly. He was also endlessly grateful that Starlights were so considerate of VIXX and gave him lots of space to make his way to the van. When they reached the van the manager unlocked it and put TaekWoon’s bag in the back. TaekWoon climbed in wearily and slumped back against the headrest.

“Chin up kid. Only a little while longer and you’re home.”

TaekWoon hummed and allowed his eyes to drift shut as the movements of the van calmed him.

“Was there much in the media about the accident?”

“A few fan videos from the concert and there was a bit on the news but we managed to keep it relatively close to the chest.” 

“That’s good.”

“Yeah the video was awful. Blood everywhere and people screaming.” His manager shuddered as they pulled up to a stop light and turned to face him. “The guys they… well they nearly lost it. I was really worried for them when it looked like you might not pull through.”

“It was that close?”

“Far too close.”

TaekWoon swallowed. Despite being in the hospital, and feeling all the aches and pains every day, the severity of the accident hadn’t truly dawned on him. No wonder the members had been acting weirdly when they came to see him.

“Still, you’ll have something interesting to talk about on variety shows for a bit.” The manager teased.

“I am not going on weekly idol again for at least three more months. If ever.” TaekWoon groaned. "I deserve that much."

“We’ll see.”

“Hyung.” TaekWoon whined and threw in a bit of aegyo for good measure.

“Alright, alright fine. No weekly idol.”

“Thank you.”

TaekWoon settled back in his seat as the car began moving again. He was nearly lulled to sleep again before his manager spoke.

“Before we get to the dorms there are a few changes I need to run past you.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” TaekWoon mumbled without opening his eyes.

“This is serious TaekWoon. I need you to pay attention.”

TaekWoon sat up straight in curiously and looked over at the other man. He nodded to show he had his full attention.

“We consulted with Dr Choi about things you would need for the remainer of your transition. One of the things that came up was about the living arrangements.”

“Do we need to move somewhere else Hyung?” TaekWoon frowned in confusion.

“Not all of you but it was advised that we separate you from the heavy seed members of the group until everything was settled.”

“Okay?” TaekWoon said slowly, still unsure about what was going on.

“HakYeon, WonShik and SangHyuk have all been moved to temporary accommodation. JaeHwan and HongBin will be with you as long as you are comfortable with them and I’ll be at the end of the phone if you need anything, okay?”

“Have they already gone or can I see them for a little bit?”

“It’s better if there is no contact at all. Not even phone calls.”

A small sound of disappointment escaped TaekWoon’s throat at the news. It seemed even when he was finally able to be part of the Madararui pack he was only causing more problems for the others.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I will do my best to make it work.”

“I know it’s hard after being with them for so long but this is for the best. You need to rest and recover properly.”

“I know.” TaekWoon said quietly.

His manager looked like he was going to say more but turned to the road and nodded in understanding. TaekWoon was glad for the silence so he could order his thoughts and  
prepare to be greeted by an empty dorm.

Just because he understood the reasons behind what his manager was saying didn’t mean he agreed with them. There was a longing in the pit of his stomach to see the others; to reassure himself and them that everything was okay.

Turning to look out of the window TaekWoon watched the streets flying passed and wondered where the other members were; if they were thinking of him too. Would they be glad to see him or blame him for being kicked out of the dorms? The manager had said temporary accommodation so hopefully everything would be sorted out quickly.

TaekWoon huffed and sunk deeper in his seat. He knew objectively that the members loved him and it was his own insecurities getting to him that made him worry. That thought only made him feel guiltier for doubting his members.

The drive back from the hospital went faster than TaekWoon would have liked. The little bit of calm he had gathered fizzled out as they pulled into the gated parking and he began to question himself again.

“Do you need me to come up with you?”

“No. I’ll be alright. Thank you.”

“Okay. Well you have my number.”

TaekWoon nodded. He moved to leave the car but paused with his hand on the handle.

“It will be alright. Just go and see them.” His manager said kindly and patted his shoulder.

TaekWoon took a deep breath and let himself out of the car; grabbing his bag he headed through reception and towards the lift. After pressing the button for his floor he leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair frustratedly.

As the doors slid open TaekWoon headed towards the dorms. He had only just rounded the corner when the door swung open and JaeHwan bounced out into the hallway. HongBin also poked his head around the door with a wide smile.

“Hyung. You’re back.”

JaeHwan raised his arms and approached for a hug until he stopped in his tracks and scrunched up his nose. HongBin was also covering his nose where he still stood in the door way.

“Wow, you smell so-. I mean let me get that bag for you Hyung.” JaeHwan shook himself out of his gaze and took the bag, being careful not to touch TaekWoon at all.

JaeHwan held out a hand gesturing for TaekWoon to go ahead of him into the dorm. HongBin had also scurried away into the living room. TaekWoon ducked his head and tried to put the worries to the back of his mind.

He toed off his shoes and followed HongBin into the main room. The younger boy watched him awkwardly from the middle off the room while TaekWoon took off his coat and sat down. TaekWoon silently watched HongBin from under his fringe as the other opened and closed his mouth several times.

TaekWoon could hear JaeHwan moving about down the hall before heading back into the living room with a nervous smile and flushed face.

“Do you need anything?”

TaekWoon’s head snapped up at the sudden question; he went to shake his head but thought better of it.

“A drink would be nice.”

“Water? Water? You want some water? I’ll get you water. Sick people need water.” HongBin babbled before sprinting to the kitchen.

JaeHwan followed HongBin with his gaze before turning back to TaekWoon. As their eyes met TaekWoon watched with confusion as the flush on the younger’s skin deepened. JaeHwan was also beginning to sweat a little as he breathed heavily through his nose despite the dorm being on the chilly side.

TaekWoon felt the tension in the room climbing by the second and his ribs began to twinge again.

“Here you are.” HongBin returned and handed TaekWoon a cold glass.

“Thanks Binnie.”

HongBin nodded and moved to stand next to JaeHwan again. They both silently watched TaekWoon expectantly and he could feel his face beginning to flush from the continued attention.

“So what have you guys been up to?”

“We were just watching a new series and waiting for you. Nothing exciting.” JaeHwan shrugged.

“That sounds good. Why don’t we put that on?”

“You sure?” HongBin asked carefully.

“Yeah what else am I going to do?”

“Where would we sit though?” JaeHwan frowned.

TaekWoon felt his mouth fall open as he looked at the empty sofa he was sitting on. Were they just messing with him or was something wrong?

“On the sofa.” TaekWoon patted the cushion beside him.

“You sure Hyung? You just got back and you’re… you’re…”

Realisation dawned on TaekWoon as he took in the situation and remembered his new biology that was currently changing his body. Their comments and behaviour suddenly making more sense. Maybe he should tell the manager to send them with the others afterall; they were clearly uncomfortable with him.

“My scent is bothering you, right?” TaekWoon nodded in understanding.

“No!” HongBin shouted.

“Not at all Hyung. We just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” JaeHwan explained hurriedly.

“You just smell so good and maybe HakYeon Hyung could control himself but… we’ve never met a Returner to Nature before.” HongBin added.

TaekWoon pursed his lips and wondered what that meant. He studied the flushed faces and awkward shifting before he noticed the matching bulges both had in their trousers. The real reason for their discomfort displayed very clearly in front of him. TaekWoon knew he should be embarrassed about his two members sporting boners for him but he couldn’t stop the warm feeling spreading in his chest at the obvious desire.

“I don’t mind.” TaekWoon whispered shyly. “You can sit.”

JaeHwan and HongBin looked at each other nervously before cautiously making their way to the other side of the sofa and settled down to watch the show.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay beautiful peoples. Unfortunately it was deadline central around here for a bit anyways better late than never.  
> Please leave any comments and kudos you feel inclined to do so. The feedback and support means the world to mean and also helps me improve so please keep them coming.  
> I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter xxx

TaekWoon tried to focus on the show and not on the two cuddling bodies at the other end of the sofa but it was hard. There was a tugging deep in his gut telling him to worm his way between the two other boys and bury into their warmth.

The weight of their gazes on him also added to the difficulty as it left a tinging along his arms and up his neck. At first TaekWoon had thought he had been imagining it but after catching them both turning away quickly when he glanced over he had suspected something was going on.

After a few episodes had played the stress of the day and the constant alertness of his body began to drag TaekWoon into a drowsy haze. He knew he should move to his bed or he would have a stiff neck in the morning but TaekWoon didn’t want to be separated from the others for any reason.

Fighting to stay awake TaekWoon turned his blurry eyes to the TV but the warm blankets HongBin had brought him during the afternoon and the calming scents of the others slowly lulled him. He must have been nodded off because a gentle hand on his shoulder shocked him awake.

“Are you sleepy Hyung?” JaeHwan asked tenderly.

“Yeah.” TaekWoon hummed and snuggled into the blanket some more.

“He’s so cute.” HongBin muttered but TaekWoon was too tired to protest.

“You can’t fall asleep here Hyung. Let’s head to bed okay?”

TaekWoon shook his head and whined before reaching out a hand to grab JaeHwan. The body under his hand stiffened as he tugged lightly.

“Do you want me to carry you?” JaeHwan said cautiously as TaekWoon kept tugging.

TaekWoon nodded and whined when JaeHwan reached up to untangle TaekWoon’s fingers from his shirt.

“Hush baby. I’ve got you.” JaeHwan cooed as he slid his arms under TaekWoon’s back and knees to pick him up bridal style. “Beans can you get the door please?”

TaekWoon tuned out the muttering of the two boys as he found his face pressed to the crook of JaeHwan’s neck. The lean body felt insanely strong where he rested against it and the scent of fir trees that cocooned him was overwhelming. Overwhelmingly good.

Pulling in deep breaths TaekWoon felt his body relax even further as he was carried through the dorm to his room. He was so engaged in trying to suck in as much of the intoxicating scent as possible that TaekWoon didn’t even notice JaeHwan lowering him to the bed until the other boy tried to pull away.

“No. Stay with me please.” TaekWoon’s voice cracked as he desperately clawed from the retreating arms.

“You sure baby?” JaeHwan asked.

“Yes. Please.”

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"Like I didn't notice the hard ons you both had all day." TaekWoon huffed.

“Okay.” JaeHwan chuckled as he slipped in next to TaekWoon and wrapped his arms back around his body.

TaekWoon hummed in pleasure and scooted backwards into JaeHwan’s hold before trying to settle back into sleep. The hard planes of his chest and the comforting pressure around his waist was sublime after spending so long without physical comfort. TaekWoon could even ignore the bulge pressed into his thigh and the increasing scent of arousal in the room. It was warm and comfortable and everything was-

Something was wrong.

Popping his head back into the air TaekWoon spotted HongBin hovering by the door and watching the two members with puppy eyes.

“Why are you over there?” TaekWoon frowned at the younger boy.

“I- You… Do you need anything else?” HongBin forced out as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Cuddles from my HongBinnie.”

HongBin’s head snapped and his eyes widened with hope. The younger boy was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

“You mean it? It’s okay?”

TaekWoon nodded and reached out a hand. HongBin looked between TaekWoon’s eyes and his out stretched hand before letting out a small squeal and jumping forward.

HongBin rounded the end of the bed and crawled up on the other side of TaekWoon; sandwiching his body in warmth and comfort. HongBin’s earthy scent joined with JaeHwan’s lighter tones and TaekWoon decided it was one of the best combinations he had ever smelled.

“Can I have him please Hyung?” HongBin asked JaeHwan and vibrated with anticipation.

JaeHwan rubbed his nose into the back of TaekWoon’s neck before agreeing and helping HongBin twist TaekWoon around to be back to chest with the younger boy. TaekWoon whined a little and hissed as his rib was jostled but settled as HongBin reached a hand under his shirt to stroke his hip. JaeHwan also shifted closer and laid an arm over him with a gentle squeeze.

TaekWoon let a little noise of contentment escape his throat and he snuggled deeper into the covers and the warm bodies on either side of him. The tugging in his gut was finally dulled enough for him to ignore it and the tiredness in his limbs finally spread up into his head; allowing him to drift off to sleep.

The feeling of security continued all through the night until TaekWoon began to regain awareness of the room. 

There was a warm weight covering him from head to toe and TaekWoon arched up into the hard chest that was hovering above. A small whine escaped his lips as the figure chuckled in the darkness above him.

A large hand began to skate lightly down his side; leaving a fiery trail as it went. TaekWoon tried to squint into the dim light of the room to see who was on top of him but it was only light enough to see a vague outline.

There was also no discernible scent that TaekWoon could pick up on so he knew it couldn’t be HongBin or JaeHwan. Despite not knowing who was pressing him down into the mattress TaekWoon felt safe and the reverence of the man’s caresses on his skin was heavenly.

The man’s breath fanned out over TaekWoon’s neck as he leaned in and TaekWoon tilted his head to the side.

A deep chuckle sounded from above him and the man drew away. TaekWoon panicked and tried to reach out but his hands were met with nothing.

“Not yet Kitten. Wait for me.” The gravelly voiced echoed through TaekWoon’s mind.

"WonSik?"

TaekWoon bolted up in his bed and looked around desperately for the man that had spoken. The morning sunlight filtered in through the half drawn curtains and illuminated the room that was empty apart from himself.

Letting his head fall into his hands TaekWoon fluffed up in hair in frustration.

What the hell kind of dreams was he having now?

TaekWoon exhaled deeply and looked down at the bed on either side of him. The sheets were screwed up and still warm from where his dongsaengs had been. He flopped back into the sheets and sniffed at the faint scents of the Madararui to comfort himself.

As he lay there the sounds of chattering and bubbling pots floated down the hallway and the tugging in his gut returned.

“Must be hungry.” TaekWoon muttered.

He grabbed a large hoodie off the floor and slipped it over his head before shuffling into the kitchen to find the others.

The sight that greeted him was wholly unexpected and TaekWoon and to take a moment to fully rub the sleep out of his eyes before looking again. The table was covered in various placed of food from grilled meat to rice and noodles.

HongBin and JaeHwan were standing with their backs to him as they playfully nudged each other and stirred even more food that was still on the stove.

“Are you guys cooking?” TaekWoon asked in amazement.

Both boys whipped around at the sound of his voice and sheepish smiles appeared on their faces.

“Taekie Hyung you were meant to still be sleeping.” HongBin said bashfully.

“Well I woke up and I was alone so…”

“I told you one of us should have stayed.” JaeHwan muttered to HongBin.

“No it’s okay. I don’t want to stop you from… from… that.” TaekWoon gestured to the general area of the kitchen and turned to head back to his room.

“No wait Hyung. The food is for you.” HongBin exclaimed.

TaekWoon paused in the doorways and turned back to pear up at the others through his fringe.

“We weren’t sure what you would want or what you could even eat after the hospital so we… made everything.” JaeHwan trailed off as he looked around the kitchen at the sheer volume of food on every surface.

“It’s too much isn’t it? You don’t like it.” HongBin looked crestfallen as he took in TaekWoon’s shocked expression.

“No, I… Thank you.” TaekWoon stumbled over his words.

“Anything for you Hyung.” JaeHwan smiled brightly as the doubt in their actions disappeared immediately. “Come and sit down.”

TaekWoon shuffled into the kitchen and pulled out a seat while the other boys whirled around to finish everything and set out the plates. Once they were both seated TaekWoon took in the huge amount of food that all smelled amazing.

“It all looks amazing.”

“Try some before you comment.” JaeHwan scolded from next to him and held out a prepared bite on some chopsticks.

TaekWoon blushed but leaned forward to accept the food anyway. He had held the other two boys captive in his bed all night; the least he could do was try the food they had prepared. He chewed the mouthful and froze as the flavour exploded over his tongue.

“It’s amazing. How come you’ve never cooked before?” TaekWoon asked, mystified.

“We didn’t need to. Your cooking is better.” HongBin beamed and stuffed some food into his own mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." JaeHwan flushed and pulled TaekWoon's legs so they were hooked over his own and laid an arm along the back of his chair.

The boys all focused on eating the exquisite food for a while before TaekWoon stopped to take a drink.

“What brought all of this on?” TaekWoon asked as he set the glass down.

“You just got back from the hospital Hyung. Do we need another reason?” HongBin pouted and held up another bite for TaekWoon to try.

“Plus you’re a Retrograde so it’s our duty to protect and provide for you.” JaeHwan added as TaekWoon chewed.

“A what?”

“A Retrograde or Returner to Nature.” JaeHwan clarified.

“Oh. So this is about my transition?”

“Yes, but not just that but we want to make sure you recover well.”

“Thank you. It’s very kind of you but it wasn’t necessary-”

“Of course it was.” HongBin interrupted with a frown.

“Hyung, I don’t think you really understand how important you are.” JaeHwan sat forward and met TaekWoon’s gaze head on.

“Explain it to me.” TaekWoon said quietly as he pushed some rice around with his chopsticks. "Please."

“A Returner to Nature is very rare, they make up less than 0.33% of the Madararui population, and they only awaken their soul when they experience a death like experience.” JaeHwan began. “Which is why we never knew before the accident.”

“Okay so I’m a little different. What’s new about that?”

“You’re not just different, Hyung, you’re special.” HongBin insisted and placed his hand over TaekWoon’s. “A Returner to Nature has the power to conceive with any seed level individual and had a scent that calls to all other Madararui. That’s why we, as your pack, need to protect you.”

TaekWoon nodded but a sudden thought occurred to him.

“If I need to be protected why aren’t the others here?”

JaeHwan and HongBin shifted awkwardly in their chairs. The both glanced as each other before having a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. TaekWoon rolled his eyes but didn’t comment as he waited for the answer.

“Well you see… they’re…” HongBin started.

“Maybe it would help if you knew what all of us were.” JaeHwan rushed out.

TaekWoon nodded slowly and turned to face them; pulling his legs up under his bum to sit up. JaeHwan looked crestfallen as he moved his legs away from him but swallowed and continued with the explanation.

“HongBin and I are both medium seeds so we aren’t as effected by your scent. I’m a Tengu, or bird Maradaraui, with a specific species of Peregrine Falcon.” 

“And I’m an Inugami, or canine Madararui, but I prefer Labrador.” HongBin added with a smile.

“Okay. Peregrine Falcon and Labrador. What are the others?” TaekWoon asked.

“WonShik is a Nekomata, or feline Madararui, but he’s a Jaguar and he’s the pack leader. HakYeon is an Inugami as well but he’s a wolf. Hyukkie is an Onikuma, or Grizzly bear.” JaeHwan listed off.

“Okay. So they’re all bigger animals.” TaekWoon reasoned.

“Yeah. Which makes them Heavy seeds and that’s why they can’t be around you right now.” HongBin replied happily.

“Why though?” TaekWoon asked with a frown.

“Because your scent is so strong right now that wouldn’t be able to stop themselves claiming you.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means they would pin you down and have hot, steamy sex until you scream.” JaeHwan explained with a smirk.

TaekWoon swallowed and tried to hide his red face in his hands.

What had he got himself into now?


	7. The fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back at it again. Sorry for the wait peeps; thanks for hanging on. Wifi was absolutely terrible since I got back so I couldn't upload anything.   
> I want to thank you all of the crazy amount of hits this story had gotten and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story. If you are enjoying please leave any comments and kudos you would like to; it really motivated me to do well and correct things for you guys.  
> Before we start I have to warn you that there is attempted non-con in this chapter and non-con touching as well as needles and sedation. I want to make it make it clear that what I have written here in no way represents the actual people. The actions are purely for the story.  
> With that said I hope you all enjoy the chapter xxx

TaekWoon endured the teasing for a little while longer before excusing himself and running to the bathroom to shower.

Struggling to take his shirt off without causing pain in his ribs and spine TaekWoon was covered in sweat by the time he was naked. He quickly turned the shower on to fight the chill of the bathroom and turned to grab a towel when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

TaekWoon hadn’t seen his reflection since he had woken up and had only been shown a few pictures of his injures by the plastic surgeons when they had told him nothing needed to be done. Seeing it all in real life was surreal and TaekWoon felt like he was looking at someone else.

His forehead, bridge of his nose and the left side of his face were all swollen and a deep purple with patches of green and blue speckled through it. Scanning down his body further TaekWoon saw the rest of the bruising that spanned his left side and twisting around revealed more swelling around the small of his back.

TaekWoon traced the edges of the discolouration with his fingers as he gazed down at his chest. There was more bruising on his left leg as well and TaekWoon couldn’t help but wonder how he had come out of the fall alive after all. He looked like an extra from a horror movie.

Grimacing TaekWoon let his thoughts wander and felt profound sadness at the knowledge the other members had been living with the possibility he could die. His manager’s words from the day before rang in his ears and TaekWoon promised himself that he would never put the others through anything like it again.

After a while he looked back up at the large mirror and found his reflection obscured by the condensation gathered on the glass. TaekWoon let out a deep breath and climbed into the shower stall.

The warm water did wonders to relax his muscles and cleanse his mind of all the thoughts that had been swirling around all morning. However, the warm water also made it a little easier to imagine how it would feel to be that intimate with the other members. The lessening of the pain throughout his body allowed him to consider the obvious signs of arousal his two dongsaengs had been displaying.

The dream was just the cherry on top when it came to his feeling for the others. TaekWoon would be the first to admit that his members were all extremely handsome and he was more than happy to gush about their stunning bodies if it got them to blush a little. He had never really considered if his feels went beyond physical appreciation and brotherly love before.

In the past when Madararui has first announced their presence to the human population strict controls on couples and legal unions had been implemented. Since then taboo had reduced largely to allow interspecies relationships but they were still rare. Humans just didn’t have the same needs or abilities as Madararui; it was easier to stay apart.

TaekWoon grabbed his loafer from the little shelf and began to lather his body with body wash; pointedly ignoring his new problem as he just enjoyed the water and stopped thinking. 

By the time he turned off the water he was feeling boneless and completely relaxed. As he used his towel to dry off his hair TaekWoon thought he heard murmuring voices from somewhere in the apartment but just assumed HongBin and JaeHwan were messing around again.

Finally drying himself off completely TaekWoon looked around to where he usually laid out his clothes only to find the space empty. TaekWoon cursed in his head at forgetting to grab clothes as he escaped from the others.

It wouldn’t be that bad; there was only the three of them in the dorms. Even if JaeHwan had particularly admitted to wanting to have sex earlier, TaekWoon was still recovering and he trusted the others to take care of him. Blushing heavily TaekWoon wrapped the towel around his hips and moved to the door. A shout from the other side made him freeze with his hand poised on the lock.

“You need to leave.”

There was a thud against the wall somewhere down the hall and a groan sounded. TaekWoon felt his throat tighten at the thought his members were being attacked and flipped the lock. He had gotten the door open a sliver before it was slammed shut again from the outside.

“TaekWoon stay in there and lock the door.” JaeHwan yelled.

TaekWoon was in too much shock to fight back and thoughtlessly obeyed.

“What’s going on?” TaekWoon called through the door.

“Hyukkie just turned up and he’s not in his right mind. Just stay in there until it’s sorted. We’ve already called the managers.” JaeHwan replied.

“Get out of my way.” SangHyuk growled and another crash sounded.

TaekWoon shrunk away from the door and looked around the bathroom for something he could use to defend himself. Grabbing the back scrubbing brush he held it out like a sword towards the door.

“Hyuk please stop this. Can’t you smell he’s scared and hurt?” JaeHwan tried to reason.

“He’s mine. He’s my mate.” SangHyuk thundered and the bathroom door shuddered as a large fist crashed into it.

TaekWoon yelped and stepped back further.

“Hyukkie. Please stop. He’s hurt-” JaeHwan tried again but was cut off by another thud.

There was an earie silence in the hallway for a while as TaekWoon listened to his echoing breaths in the bathroom. The shower head dripped ominously and TaekWoon strained to listen for the others.

“Taekie. Open the door for me.” SangHyuk’s deep voice reverberated through the door; dripping in power.

TaekWoon took a step forward and watched his hand reach for the lock as if he was in a trance. Just before his fingers made contact with the cold metal he yanked it away and held his breath.

“I can smell you in there baby.” SangHyuk purred. “You smell so good for me. Calling out to be claimed.”

TaekWoon swallowed but couldn’t make himself move. He saw the handle rattle slightly and the lock beginning to turn form the outside. Springing into action he held the lock closed and prayed someone would arrive soon.

“Playing hard to get are we?”

“Please Hyukkie. Please go away.” TaekWoon called out in a shaky voice.

There was a long pause on the other side of the door and TaekWoon hoped that the maknae had heeded his pleas and left. 

A sudden bang against the door caused TaekWoon to jump backwards and the lock snapped open. SangHyuk kicked the door open and TaekWoon could see his wild eyes. SangHyuk’s large bear soul was hovering around him in a menacing aura as he breathed in deeply.

TaekWoon watched in horror as SangHyuk took a slow step towards him and made a split second decision to run. He managed to slip past the younger boy but didn’t get far before two strong arms wrapped around his waist. His was raised into the air before begin slammed face first into the wall of the dorms.

White hot pain seared through his body as his ribs collided with the wall and his back was bent back unnaturally. TaekWoon let out a strangled scream as SangHyuk pushed up against him, covering his entire back with his muscular chest, and trapped him against the wall.

TaekWoon could hear HongBin yelling from somewhere nearby and there was a heavy pounding on the front door. Managing to turn his head to the noise in hopes of calling for help he spotted JaeHwan unconscious on the ground. TaekWoon tried to push against the wall and struggle away from SangHyuk’s wandering hands but the stronger male slammed him back into the wall.

Blood filled his mouth as he chin collided with the wall this time and the pain in his ribs increased. TaekWoon felt his legs buckle and his vision was obscured by lack dots. He needed to get help; he needed to help JaeHwan.

“Hyukkie please. JaeHwan is hurt; he needs help.” TaekWoon begged.

SangHyuk moaned in response and began rubbing his crotch into TaekWoon’s ass. The other boy pulled TaekWoon’s head to the side with a hand in his hair and stuffed his face into the exposed neck. SangHyuk took several deep inhales and began to mouth up and down the skin.

“That’s it. Submit to me; let me take care of you.” SangHyuk said roughly.

“Hyukkie-” TaekWoon tried to speak but there was no breath left in his lungs to continue his plea.

The excruciating pain in his side was mind blowing and TaekWoon was concentrating on sucking air into his body just to stay alive. The bear’s free hand wandered down this stomach and spread his fingers before pressed down making TaekWoon hiss in pain.

There was a deep growl from behind him but the world was swimming too much for TaekWoon to understand what was going on.

“Who did this to you? Why are you hurt?” SangHyuk snarled as he stepped back slightly; his hold on TaekWoon turning gentle.

Before TaekWoon could reply the front door to the dorms splintered and a swarm of heavily armoured people rushed into the room. SangHyuk was ripped away from his back and forced to the ground. TaekWoon’s legs gave away completely and he was caught by gentle and familiar arms.

“HongBin…?” He asked weakly.

“Yeah I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” HongBin chanted over and over again as he rocked TaekWoon in his arms.

“Jae- He…”

“Someone will see to him. Don’t worry about that now.” HongBin reassured him and reached his hand up to run shaking fingers through TaekWoon’s hair.

“Get him out of here.” Someone shouted as SangHyuk began to struggle with his eyes focused on TaekWoon.

The army of people quickly restrained the crazed Madararui and rushed him out of the apartment. As soon as SangHyuk’s heavy scent disappeared from around him TaekWoon felt a rush of dizziness flood into his brain and he began to shake violently.

“What happening to him?” HongBin cried out in fear.

“He’s reacting to the withdrawal of heavy seed pheromones. The heavy seeds aren’t the only ones that need the separation during the transition.” A woman’s voice explained calmly. “A Returner to Nature can also be pushed into accelerated transition which can be harmful.”

“What do we do?” HongBin asked desperately.

“Help me move him to the bedroom so I can check him over. I need you to calm down so he can follow your example okay?”

“Do as she says Bin.” JaeHwan spoke quickly from where he was being assessed by another medic.

“Okay. Are you alright?” HongBin asked urgently.

“I’ll be better once I know he’s safe. Take care of him.”

HongBin nodded before climbing unsteadily to his feet and carrying TaekWoon into his bedroom.

“I can take him for you.” One of the remaining police officers offered.

HongBin growled at the man’s out stretched arms which quickly retreated.

“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” The woman said in a clipped tone before herding HongBin away.

Once they were settled on the bed the woman finally came into TaekWoon’s field of vision and he blinked slowly.

“Do you remember me TaekWoon-ssi?” Dr Choi asked gently as she snapped some gloves onto her hands.

“Yeah.” TaekWoon chocked out.

“Okay that’s good. Can you tell me where it hurts?”

“Everywhere.”

“I’m sure it feels like that. You’re having a bit of trouble breathing so I’m going to give you something for the pain and to relax you okay?” Dr Choi held up a needle and waited for   
TaekWoon to nod.

She stuck the needle into the vein in his elbow and slowly pressed the plunger. The doctor began to run a few other tests while TaekWoon sat quietly and began to float away. During the examination JaeHwan limped into the room and joined the two on the bed; spreading his calming forest scent into the air. Dr Choi finally began to pack her equipment away and gave TaekWoon one last look over.

“How are you feeling now?” She asked.

“Good.” TaekWoon replied dreamily.

“Then my job here is done.” Dr Choi smiled as she stood from the bed. “Call me if he gets worse. I’ll arrange a follow up appointment for him as well.”

With confirmations from the other boys the woman left the room and TaekWoon was left to float in the silence of the room.

“I’m sorry Hyung. We couldn’t protect you.” JaeHwan mumbled as he rubbed his nose into TaekWoon’s hair.

“It’s okay.” TaekWoon hummed.

“I should never have opened the door.” HongBin muttered darkly. “I just didn’t smell him. He’s pack so I didn’t sense any threat and your scent is just so overwhelming I-”

“He would have found a way in anyway.” TaekWoon hushed the younger.

“That’s not the point Hyung. I’ve caused you to be hurt twice now.”

TaekWoon could hear the waver in HongBin’s voice and forced his tired body to face him. Sluggishly TaekWoon raised a hand to pat his cheek.

“It wasn’t your fault beans.”

“But Hyung I-”

“If anyone should be apologising it’s me.” TaekWoon slurred.

“What are you talking about Hyung?” JaeHwan asked gently.

“I caused this. First with my slow human reflexes and then with my stupid scent. It’s my fault all of this is happening.”

“Of course it isn’t.” HongBin tried to reassure the older but TaekWoon continued his self-deprecation.

“Yes it is. I’ll have to leave VIXX now. If the three of them can’t even be around me how can we be a group? Hyukkie attacked you Jae! You were unconscious on the floor and I   
couldn’t do anything.” TaekWoon felt a few tears stream down his face as the words left his mouth.

“Stop talking like that Hyung. No one is going anywhere.” HongBin scolded.

“Yeah. Once the transition is complete your scent will get to normal levels and the others will calm down. We can go back to performing and living together after that.” JaeHwan explained.

“Even after…”

“Yeah. Hyukkie wasn’t in his right mind. I know what he did as wrong but…”

“I forgive him.” TaekWoon reassured the other boys quickly.

“It’s going to take him a long time to forgive himself and I’m sure the others won’t be happy either. I love SangHyuk like a brother, possibly more, but I don’t think I could even look at him right now.” HongBin sighed.

“They’re not going to hurt him are they?” TaekWoon asked with a frown as he remembered the way SangHyuk had pulled away once he came back to himself a little.

“WonSik will discipline him in whatever way is appropriate. Which-” JaeHwan held up his hand to quiet TaekWoon’s protest. “Will most likely involved a very long lecture and a few reminders of his place in the pack. Nothing serious.”

“You promise?”

“Pinkie promise.” JaeHwan laughed and held out his finger.

TaekWoon huffed and hid his face in HongBin’s chest at the childish gesture. The three boys remained quiet for a while just enjoying being tangled together and reaffirming their   
safety.

“You’ll have to give him lots of cuddles to convince him that everything is okay TaekWoon Hyung.” JaeHwan teased.

“Jae!” TaekWoon cried in embarrassment.

“Lots of hugs and kisses and food and-”

“Nope. No more talking. Sleep now.” TaekWoon whined and snuggled back into the bed.

“We should drug you up more often TaekWoon Hyung. You’re fun like this.” HongBin huffed out a laugh as he watched the older boy get comfortable.

“Don’t you dare.”

Both boys laughed at their cute Hyung and pulled him into a hug before settling down to sleep tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to all Hyukkie fans!!!!! I really mean no offense to him or any of you guys by the characters actions in this chapter. I chose him purely because he is the youngest.  
> The pheromones took control of his actions and clouded his judgement so he was reduced to he base instincts.  
> That said I have no time of day of people that use alcohol and drugs to justify any sort of assault so I want to be clear that I don't justify this behavior in real life. The lore in this AU is different and based on the animalistic side which is why TaekWoon and the others are so forgiving.  
> If any of you have experienced anything that made you uncomfortable I hope you have someone safe that you trust and can talk to. I, myself, have never experienced anything of the sort so if what I have written his is wrong or offensive please let me know so I can correct it to avoid further problems.  
> This had been a PSA thank you for your time.


	8. Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the extra chapter I promised :) it's back in time and from WonShik's pov so hopefully it will clear a little bit up about what the others were up to while TaekWoon was with Ken and HongBin.   
> I considered adding it as a flashback for WonShik later but I think this fits better so here we are.
> 
> Another thanks to @m00dym00nie for reading through this and giving me some extra ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little extra something. Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed. I love to hear from you :).  
> Please enjoy this chapter x

WonShik skidded on the overpolished floor of the Madararui stabilisation unit as he raced towards the reception with HakYeon hot on his heels. The general baseline commotion that came with a squad of highly trained emergency response forces getting on with their duty was nothing but a distant hum in his ears as he focused on his breathing. The only thing he could allow himself to think about was getting to his maknae before any more damage was done.

The grey walls of the high-grade medical detainment facility sent chills through WonShik’s body as he forced himself deeper into the maze of prison-like corridors, heavily armed guards glaring at him as he raced past only paying attention to which sign led him the right way next.

WonShik had heard horror stories about the stabilisation unit, every heavy seed had, but being there in person was nothing like the myths told to him by his parents as a threat during a turbulent puberty. The real thing was cold and final and so, so much worse. A deary building of meter thick walls meant to keep even the most out of control heavy seed contained when they lost their minds and their humanity.

It had been one of the compromises the government and the Madararui campaigners had reached to help the two races come together, to reassure the humans that the physically stronger Madararui weren't going to run rampant, but it was still a last resort. The human guards were specially trained and run through rigorous application processes to get only the toughest of the tough employed on the squad. It was cruel and humiliating to be sent to the unit and many heavy seeds that had been contained within its boundary for more serious offenses were marked for life.

The thought of SangHyuk being in such a place alone, and blaming himself for possibly hurting someone, was unbearable and WonShik urged himself to move faster; reach him quicker; be better. The staccato rhythm of his heart that had been pounding away in his chest since back at the apartment, when he had climbed out of the shower to find HakYeon asleep in the bedroom and SangHyuk nowhere to be found, threatened to break through his ribs as he finally collided with the high desk at the entrance of the detainment wing.

“Han SangHyuk? He was just brought in from a house invasion.” WonShik told the receptionist breathlessly as he craned his neck to try and catch sight of his team member despite knowing he would be safely restrained in a room to calm down.

“Relation?” The bored looking worker droned around a mouthful of chewing gum.

“Kim WonShik. Pack leader.” WonShik gulped a few times nervously as the receptionist simply stared at them. “This is Cha HakYeon, also a pack member. Hyuk is our pack mate. We’re… pack.”

The receptionist gave WonShik a disapproving once over as if he didn’t know he had completely failed that title already and twisted around to type something on the computer keyboard. Taking a moment to read off the screen they pushed up their glasses and turned back with a derisive hum.

“Your boy’s in big trouble - Retrograde Transition - you go in to see him and I can’t let you back out until the obligatory forty-eight hour cool down period has been enforced. For all of you.”

“What?” WonShik’s mind spun as he tried to understand the other’s words.

The receptionist rolled their eyes and sighed in annoyance before pulling out a clipboard and pen and began to recite a clearly well practised legal declaration.

“Internee Han has come in contact with a Retrograde in the process of transition and lost control. He injured several officers before he could be subdued and to mitigate any chance of a repeat offence, and subsequent danger to the public from such actions, it is required by law that Internee Han remain in the stabilisation unit’s custody until deemed safe for public release - a minimum of forty-eight hours. 

Any heavy seed visitors will be required to remain in isolation with Internee Han in the event that any pheromone residue is still present and causes a reaction within said visitor. Any damage or theft of personal belongings while inside is not the fault of the stabilisation unit and no legal action can be taken in the event anything listed occurs. Please sign here and here to show you have understood and consent to what I have told you.”

“What? I don’t-”

“I understand, thank you.” Hakyeon rushed to interrupt WonShik and grabbed the pen to sign his name. Once he was done, HakYeon thrust the pen to WonShik and leaned in to mutter in his ear. “Get it together, WonShik-a, let’s not leave SangHyuk alone any longer than needs be.”

WonShik nodded numbly and signed his name in a daze before handing the clipboard back to the receptionist. The human studied the signatures for a long time before clicking their tongue and scanning the document into the system.

“At the sound of the buzzer walk through the door on your left; a security guard will meet you and conduct a pat down before guiding you to the secure unit. Any resistance and you will be taken into custody, do you understand?”

“I do.” HakYeon spoke crisply, already turning to the door while WonShik could only nod in response.

“Good. You'll have to go through one at a time to allow the guard time to work. Don't do anything unless you are directed to do so.”

A deafening claxon suddenly shrilled through the room and made WonShik jump. Looking back at HakYeon he could tell the older man was expecting him to take the lead and head through first as the pack leader so, taking a deep breath, WonShik squared his shoulders and pushed the door open. Once he had stepped through the alarmed door way WonShik took in the small security room.

The heavy entrance door was electronically locked behind him and WonShik turned to face the burly guard as she moved from her position next to the second door of the room. He was silently directed through a metal detector and then to the centre of the small room for a body search. The questions from the security guard went in one ear and out the other as WonShik allowed himself to be searched, all of his senses trained on trying to catch the scent of his missing pack mate.

When the second internal door was unlocked to reveal a long and grey corridor it took everything in WonShik not to bolt back the way he had come. Glancing back over his shoulder, WonShik wished he could stay in the relative safety of the dingey entrance room but the guard was slowly growing impatient with his hesitation and he stepped into the cold hallway.

The very air of the place felt  _ wrong _ as he cautiously stepped past the barred door and it closed with a grating shriek. The scent of artificial pheromones trying to emulate a calming scent set WonShik's teeth on edge as it just reminded him of how different it was to his pack, his splintered pack that was hurting and afraid while he stood there like a coward.

"Last chance to turn back, son." The guard spoke gruffly as she swung a huge set of keys on her thick fingers. "No shame in that. This isn't a nice place."

"No, I-" WonShik's voice broke as he stared down the empty corridor of unmarked steel doors that spanned as far as the eye could see into the distance. "I need to see him. He's my pack."

The guard's eyebrows twitched into an expression of surprised respect before she nodded gravely and began to march down the tiled floor with WonShik in tow, strange stains passing under their feet every few yards as they moved even deeper into the unit. Rattles and disembodied cries echoed from all angles as they walked and WonShik swallowed nervously as he tried to keep his unsteady breath to himself.

When the guard finally stopped in front of a large door, WonShik felt a strange calmness overcome him and he stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets. As the door's multiple locks clicked open the guard turned and patted him sagely on the shoulder.

"Your friend had to be sedated to remove him from the apartment safely. Don't be alarmed if he doesn't wake up for a couple of hours and he will most likely be a bit confused."

"Thanks." WonShik smiled weakly and bowed to the guard before shuffling through the doorway, gaze darting to every clinical corner of the room to check for danger.

The door clanged behind him and WonShik froze for a moment as the sounds of entrapment and the guard's heavy footsteps made his throat tightened. The animal side of him rose to the surface and raged against the feeling of being restricted, being caged, but there wasn't anything to be done now. Clenching his hands into fists, WonShik set his jaw and looked over to the narrow hospital bed against one of the bare walls.

SangHyuk looked too big in the tiny space. His usual air of mischievous innocence, playing pranks and running the Hyungs ragged, had been replaced with a shattered reflection that lay on the starched white sheets. WonShik took one last deep breath to fortify himself and made his way over to the cot; sitting down on the plastic visitors chair left haphazardly nearby.

"How did we get here, huh?" WonShik whispered as he ran his hand over SangHyuk's forehead and brushed the sweaty hair away; rubbing his thumb just above a perfect eyebrow as he just watched the young man sleeping.

SangHyuk didn't even shift in his artificial sleep, the sedative coursing through his veins too strong to allow so much as a twitch to break through, and WonShik dropped his gaze from the uneasy sight feeling shame creep down his throat and settle into his stomach like a poison. This was the second member to end up in a hospital in such a small time frame and it felt like a stab to WonShik's heart to know he had failed them both. He had failed to protect them, all of them.

He had to be better.

The sudden appearance of a dark splat on the crisp white sheet startled WonShik out of his thoughts and he blinked rapidly to clear away the unwanted tears. He had no right to such weakness.

_ Pathetic _ .

Sniffing, WonShik turned back to watch over SangHyuk but a sudden prickle in his nose had his eyes welling up again and soon wetness was spilling down his cheeks. He felt truly pathetic, crying when he was the one at fault, but he couldn't stop them falling as his breaths came out in shuddering jolts. WonShik gave himself a few moments to break, while no one was around to see, and let the tears fall. The crying grew heavier as WonShik allowed himself to finally let go of the emotional turmoil that had been wrecking his heart for nearly a month.

The sleepless nights waiting at the hospital as TaekWoon had gone through surgery after surgery; flatline after flatline; always coming back looking so much paler and smaller than before.

The shock as the too sweet and dizzying scent had begun to swirl through the hospital room and bundling the others out the door before it became any stronger.

The realisation as he had to stop himself from breaking into the room to be with his vulnerable packmate because it would just make everything worse; knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold TaekWoon in his arms again for too long.

The arguments with HakYeon and SangHyuk, his  _ family _ , over what they should do.

The vow that he would do more; be better.

It hurt.

Everything just…  _ hurt _ .

Swallowing past the guilt and the lump in his throat, WonShik leaned back over to rest his forehead against SangHyuk's for a moment and fully scent the younger man. The slight  _ edge _ to the pheromones, new but familiar in a way that could only be TaekWoon, coating the Onikuma made WonShik's heart flutter and his soul prowl under his skin.

"I'm sorry." WonShik croaked. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." 

After what felt like an eternity the sound of the alarm came again, followed by the shriek of the door and two pairs of steps making their way toward the door. The process seemed to take no time at all as WonShik listen from his hunched position and, before he knew it, HakYeon was sitting down next to him; gentle hand massaging his shoulder in concern.

"WonShik-a?"

"Yes…?" WonShik sniffed and sat up, scrubbing at his eyes as he physically pulled himself back together and turned to face his Hyung. "I'm sorry. It's this place… the walls-"

HakYeon opened his mouth but stopped before he uttered a word, a puff of air falling into the space between then and highlighting everything they couldn't say; every reassurance that just wasn't true. The older man closed his mouth and sighed deeply; letting his hand squeeze once more before it fell limply into his lap.

"Manager Hyung called."

"What did he say?" WonShik's attention snapped to HakYeon as the older fiddled with the threads of his jeans.

"He's heading over here now to run interference with the media; hopefully stop this turning into a media story but-"

"But what?" WonShik's heart nearly stopped at the tension around the Inugami's mouth and he sat forward in his seat. "But what, Hyung?"

"There was a lot of commotion at the dorms; an ambulance was called and the police-"

"Ambulance?" WonShik asked faintly, his brain not putting together the puzzle pieces HakYeon was laying out in front of him.

"From the information I got, it seemed like JaeHwan was pretty badly hurt and Taekie- well, they were discussing if a hospital was necessary when I hung up."

"They're hurt?!" WonShik shot to feet and sprinted to the door, banging his fists against the metal as he yelled for the guard.

" **WonShik. Stop** ."

WonShik grew more desperate as his mind conjured images of the three remaining members of his pack lying broken and bloody on the floor of their dorms. A place that had held laughter and warmth suddenly bathed in a red film as wet dripping filled it's silent halls. The imagined horror show growing more solid in front of WonShik's eyes as his mind tumbled down a spiral of pain and blood.

" **WonShik. Please stop. Calm down** !"

The panicked yell broke into WonShik's awareness but it felt distorted and distant as he turned the corner of the ghostly dorms in his mind's eye and stumbled. He could picture glazed and milky eyes rolling in lifeless faces of his pack mates as pale hands stretched across the fractured flooring. Macabre fingers reaching out to point; to blame; to accuse.

" **WonShik, please, WonShik!"**

WonShik's eyes followed the pointing fingers to a trail of bloody handprints and boot marks slowly becoming animal prints and then just long lines of ragged claw marks. The mad scratches leading to a dark corner and suddenly WonShik looked down. His shaking hands dripped with a thick, warm ooze that turned his stomach.

It was his fault.

Flinging himself away from the spectral vision of his red hands, WonShik fell with a shout and collapsed onto the floor. The grey ceiling of the stabilisation unit suddenly swirling back into his vision as he blinked away the terrors of his imagination.

Not even a second later he was collected into strong and protective arms. HakYeon's quiet muttering slowly began to filter into his mind where the terrified shouts had only mixed with the nightmare in his mind.

"It's alright, WonShik-a. Just breath. It's just the confinement; your mind is playing tricks on you."

"I'm sorry." WonShik gasped.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing you could have done. You couldn't have known."

"I should be… better."

"You are, WonShik." HakYeon hummed as he gently rocked them. "You are."

The hold was slightly awkward as WonShik tried to huddle into his Hyung's smaller frame but the fierce protectiveness pouring off the other Madararui settled WonShik panic into a dull buzz. The pain in his hands began to register and he wondered how much of a fool he had just made of himself, battering against the metal door like a madman.

"I need to go to them."

"You can't, we can't, it would just make things worse."

"I have to know they're okay."

"They will be." HakYeon reassured. "Manager Hyung will call me when he knows more and Doctor Choi is there to make sure everyone's okay. We're doing the right thing by staying away."

"It  _ hurts _ ." WonShik groaned and HakYeon's arms tightened around WonShik's chest.

"I know but you have to stay here. Help Hyuk-a, he's going to need the support when he wakes up. I can't imagine how he'll feel knowing…"

WonShik turned his head to take in the still figure on the bed and felt his heart clench in sympathy. He could understand what had driven the younger to seek out the pack and the pack home. The current situation with TaekWoon was so out of their comfort zones; the maknae had probably been feeling so isolated and uncertain that it was only natural to long for the members and the den.

"I want to see them."

"It too dangerous right now, WonShik, you know that."

"But I can control myself; I'm older and more experienced and I can-"

"Don't be delusional." HakYeon sighed. "You would be even more out of control than Hyuk. You know full well TaekWoon has more of an influence over you, always has; if you went to see him now it would be even worse than the concert."

WonShik's panic began to rise again as he was reminded of the feeling of being so helpless and out of control as he watched TaekWoon bleed out in the small gap between the stage and the crowd. The heavy rain plastering his dark hair to his head and making it impossible to distinguish what was matted with blood and what was just water. The ground had been flooded with red within seconds and WonShik could barely stop himself from fully transforming so he could stand over TaekWoon and protect him from the screaming crowd and frozen rain.

Several fans had nearly ended up mauled and clawed as they distracted the paramedics by asking endless questions and crying hysterically. If the bodyguards hadn't been there to drag him away WonShik was sure a lot more damage would have been done that day.

Dangling between the two larger men WonShik had felt a terrible pain wrack his whole body as he stood in the rain with his members, convinced he was watching one of his oldest friends, his family, his pack, dying in front of him. It had been devastating and when the emergency team had loaded TaekWoon onto a stretcher to move him away WonShik had lost his shit.

He didn't really remember anything from the crazed blurr that overtook his mind and a single thought of keeping TaekWoon with him that resonated through his entire body. Looking back now it had been a small miracle he hadn't ended up exactly where SangHyuk was now.

HakYeon was right, he had been much worse than the maknae. His reaction had been so severe and extreme that it scared WonShik to think about what he would do if he was exposed to the other right now. TaekWoon had always brought out the extremes of him, good and bad.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." HakYeon tutted. "It's in your nature. As heavy seeds it’s our job to protect him and right now-"

"- that means staying away. I know." WonShik forced a smile and twisted to nuzzle into HakYeon's neck and scent the older man.

"Yeah. Still sucks though." HakYeon joked as he rubbed his chin over WonShik's hair and finally pulled away.

WonShik tried not to whine as HakYeon climbed to his feet and dusted off his trousers before holding out a hand to help WonShik up. Accepting the offered support, WonShik let himself be led back to the flimsy plastic chairs and sat down.

His leg shook uncontrollably as he began to shiver in the seat. The feeling of the walls beginning to close in on them all started to make his senses prickle with unease and if he didn't keep his eyes fixed on the bed WonShik could swear he saw red beginning to soak through the walls. The place, and it's maelstrom of despairing pheromones smothered over with chemicals, set him on the already crumbling edge of control.

"Is there anymore news?" WonShik asked after a few moments of strained silence hoping to distract himself from everything that was just  _ wrong _ .

HakYeon slipped his phone out of his pocket and quickly checked his messages but a small shake of his head dashed WonShik's hopes.  _ Nothing _ .

"Maybe we could call manager Hyung to see if he knows-"

WonShik was cut off as a rough groan broke free from SangHyuk's throat and both men whipped around to face the slowly rousing maknae. When his eyes finally unglued themselves and fluttered open a deep frown settled on his features.

"Hak… Yeon... Hyung? Won… Shik H-hyung?"

"Yeah, we're here man." HakYeon gave a watery smile as he leaned closer to the bed to grip SangHyuk's limp hand and WonShik shuffled closer too.

"I'm... sorry."

"You're going to have to be more original than that, Hyuk-a. WonShik already used up my quota of apologies today."

Despite the seriousness of the situation WonShik found himself cracking a smile at HakYeon's gentle words. SangHyuk's lips twitched in confusion and he shook his head loosely.

"I just wanted… I hurt them- I'm sorry…"

"Hush now." HakYeon whispered, hands soothing over SangHyuk's face and hair as he calmed the growing agitation in the other's movements. "Don't worry about that now. We know you didn't mean it."

"Tired… hurts…" SangHyuk whined.

"Sleep then. We have all the time in the world to talk when you wake up again."

WonShik watched with bated breath as SangHyuk's eyelids grew heavier and finally closed. Once the younger man's chest was moving with deep, even breaths WonShik turned to share a concerned look with HakYeon.

"Holy shit, Hyung. What do we do now? It's going to kill him to find out he-"

"We do the only thing we can do." HakYeon interrupted as he tucked the sheets up under SangHyuk's chin. "We keep it together until we can fix this. We support him and love him and fucking pray."

WonShik was about to reply when the shrill ringing of HakYeon's mobile sounded from the bed where he had thrown it after SangHyuk had woken up. HakYeon didn't even check the caller ID before he accepted the call and pressed the device to his ear; standing up and wandering to the other side of the room to talk quietly with the person on the other end.

WonShik tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation but it was hard as his entire body longed for any updates at all. To distract himself he turned back to SangHyuk and lost himself in the up and down motion of the Maknae's chest. The movement was strangely hypnotizing as WonShik felt his own breaths syncing up and a static found its way into his mind, his body to emotionally exhausted to think of anything else as he sat there.

When HakYeon finally hung up and returned WonShik was nearly asleep himself and he let his head fall against HakYeon's shoulder with a sigh.

"And?"

"That was Manager Hyung." The smile in HakYeon's voice broke through loud and clear as he spoke, a new life spreading through his limbs even as they sat quietly together. "Doctor Choi just finished her examination. They're fine, WonShik, they're all fine. It's going to be okay."

"It's going to be okay." WonShik repeated in wonder and a bewildered laugh escaped him as he turned to face HakYeon with a smile of his own. "They're fine."

_ And it was going to be okay _ .

It had to be.


	9. Bruises fade but family is for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone. I hope it's been a good day for y'all.  
> Prepare for the fluff and comfort that we've all been needing after the pain these boys have gone through.  
> Please leave a comment or kudo if you would like to. I really appreciate the support and feedback about everything.  
> I can't believe that this story had over 1K hits now. That's insane so thank you everyone for reading.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

TaekWoon was awoken from his light doze by a pair of arms trying to unwind from his waist. He let out a whine as the warm body behind him peeled itself away slowly. Turning to desperately try and catch the retreating boy caused TaekWoon’s newly bruised ribs to protest with a vengeance; he couldn’t fight the pained groan that escaped him.

“Go back to sleep Hyung.” HongBin whispered gently and smoothed down TaekWoon’s hair.

“Where you going?” 

“Nowhere baby. Just rest now.”

The peaceful words and calming voice were at complete odds with the bitter tones woven into HongBin’s scent. The smell hurt TaekWoon’s head and he felt a deep sadness settle on his shoulders as the bedroom door closed.

Steadying his breathing to fight through the flares of pain TaekWoon could barely stop the tears from flooding down his face at the melancholic fragrance in the room. TaekWoon frowned at the feeling; although it was incredible strong it also felt muffled and distant. The emotions confused him and TaekWoon was incredibly tempted to snuggle back into JaeHwan’s chest and ignore everything for a while longer.

Blinking his eyes open TaekWoon took in JaeHwan’s peacefully sleeping face. The bruises running up one side and over the bridge of his nose made TaekWoon feel sick to take them in. The younger boy was so innocent and playful that seeing something so violent around him tugged at TaekWoon’s gut uncomfortably.

The slight flickering of his dongsaeng’s eye lids made up TaekWoon’s mind. Call him a coward but he wasn’t ready to face the damage that had been done to the younger as he defended TaekWoon; against their own maknae of all people.

The whole situation was messed up and thinking about it only added to the growing headache pounding at the back of his mind. The distraught emotions that had woken him up were now being joined by slivers of pain and betrayal that made TaekWoon want to throw up. It was all too much.

Mind made up TaekWoon heaved himself into a sitting position and paused there to ride out the waves of pain. Sliding his legs off the bed he then roused himself for the great effort of standing up straight, which he knew from experience was going to be a struggle, and pushed off the bed.

Wobbling for a moment TaekWoon thought he would fall backwards but he managed to regain his balance and slowly shuffle towards the door. Reaching out his hand to grip the handle revealed more bruised had joined his collection and now ringed his arms in coin sized marks. When had Hyuk become so strong? It felt like yesterday he was so small and unsure of himself.

TaekWoon shuddered at the memory of his crazed member’s fingers digging into his skin and the jerking movement made him hiss in pain. Gulping down the panic and pain TaekWoon glanced back at JaeHwan to see him still sleeping but now hugging TaekWoon’s abandoned pillow to his face. A smile ghosted on TaekWoon’s face and he slipped out of the door.

Padding quietly down the hallway he made his way toward the living room where a few loud sniffs could be heard. With every step he took the oppressive despondency grew in his chest and TaekWoon felt uncomfortable as the alien emotion seemed to be forced into his body.

Placing is hand on the knob TaekWoon took one last deep breath and set his shoulders before pushing open the door.

HongBin’s head snapped up sharply as TaekWoon walked in and he rubbed aggressively at his face. The two stared at each other for a few moments before HongBin was across the room and supporting TaekWoon’s elbow as he guided him to a chair.

“Damn it Hyung. Couldn’t you stay in bed? The doctor said you shouldn’t move too much for a while.”

“I wanted to make sure you were all right.” TaekWoon said lightly.

The extremely sour notes in HongBin’s usually comforting scent were really starting to get to TaekWoon and he had to subtly breathe through his mouth to stop the dizzy feeling.

“I should be asking you that.” HongBin scolded and put the back of his hand on TaekWoon’s forehead.

“Feels nice.” TaekWoon hummed and leaned into the cold hand.

“You’re pretty clammy Hyung. We should get you back to bed.”

“No. Let JaeHwan sleep besides I’m not sure I could make it right now.” TaekWoon flapped his hand at the hovering boy.

The double hit of both the scent and foreign emotions spiking caused TaekWoon to double over.

“Hyung?” HongBin leaped forwards and knelt to take TaekWoon’s face in his hands.

“It’s- it’s… I don’t know what’s happening. I felt it when I woke up like a deep sadness but not my own.”

“It’s your empathetic bond with the pack. You’re feeling our emotions.” HongBin explained gently.

With his words the intense sadness ebbed away and TaekWoon felt the hold on his lungs lessen; allowing him to breathe again.

“How did you…?”

“I shielded my emotions. You were responding to me.”

“That was you?” TaekWoon looked up at HongBin’s guilty face.

“I’m sorry Hyung.”

“Don’t apologise to me. If I was feeling what you’re feeling…”

“Just forget about it.” HongBin gave a weak smile and sat back on his heels to observe TaekWoon.

“Like I’m going to do that. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing-” HongBin cut himself off quickly as TaekWoon glared down at him. “It’s just… all of this is my fault. I keep messing up and everyone I care about is getting hurt because of it.”

“That’s nonsense.” TaekWoon said firmly but HongBin huffed and looked down at his fiddling fingers.

“It’s not. You got hurt because I was being stupid. Everyone had said that the weather was bad that day and I’d watched you slip so many times but I still ran at you all. If you weren’t Madararui and your heritage didn’t kick in when it did… Hyung I almost killed you.”

HongBin sat forwards and met TaekWoon’s gazed with tears streaming down his face. He took TaekWoon’s hands in his own and seemed to implore the others understanding.

“I couldn’t even visit you at the hospital despite being a medium seed because it was just too much and I couldn’t control myself. I didn’t even notice what was happening to you. JaeHwan and HakYeon did.”

“It’s really not your fault HongBin-a. These things happen; you were all on edge the day of the concert and you went a little overboard but it was an accident.” TaekWoon squeezed the hands laced with his own.

“I’ve already had this talk from the others. I can’t bear to have it from you too Hyung. Your life is too precious for this to just be forgotten. I can’t forgive myself.”

“You think it makes me happy to see you like this?” TaekWoon asked in frustration.

“I deserve it.” HongBin whispered.

“No you don’t it was an accident. These things can happen to anyone and how special that person is has no effect on the outcome. You’re just going to have to accept that it happened but that I’m okay now.”

“But I keep messing up Hyung. I let Hyuk get to you. I should have stopped him, or fought harder, or realised it was him earlier but I didn’t. Now he’s going to hate himself for what he did to you and you’re hurt again.”

TaekWoon flinched at the bitter tone and anger that began to seep into his awareness again. HongBin had said it was an empathetic bond so maybe it went both ways? TaekWoon decided to give it a try so as the two boys sat in silence TaekWoon conjured up all the calm and loving thoughts he could manage and imagined pushing them towards HongBin.

The younger boy tensed up and let out a gasp where he sat at TaekWoon’s feet before glancing up with wide eyes.

“Did you just…?”

“I think so?” TaekWoon hedged but kept the excitement down to focus on maintain the calming feelings. “Do you feel better?”

“That’s amazing.” HongBin whispered and rested his forehead onto TaekWoon’s thigh; his shoulders slumped.

TaekWoon continued to push the comfort towards the other boy and ran his fingers through his silky hair. Looking up from HongBin’s bowed head TaekWoon looked at the framed pictures of the group HakYeon had placed around the shelves of the room. A smile tugged at his lips and happiness that was solely his own bloomed in his chest. They could make it through this; they were strong enough as a group, and now as a pack, to sort everything out.

HongBin’s hands began to rub up and down TaekWoon’s leg and TaekWoon noticed the slight blush that was spreading up his exposed neck.

“Aish. You’re okay now then?” TaekWoon scolded.

HongBin looked up sheepishly but leaned in closer and climbed up TaekWoon’s body. Bracing his hands on the back of the chair, on either side of TaekWoon’s head, HongBin took in a deep breath. TaekWoon was caged in against the chair as HongBin stood looming over him. A thrill ran up his spine and TaekWoon noted with a sense of pride that the others scene was now heavy with arousal.

“I’m sorry Hyung. I know you’re just trying to help but you smell so good.”

TaekWoon bit his lip as he met the others heated gaze and found himself unconsciously tilting his head to the side. HongBin choked on his breath and searched TaekWoon’s face desperately as the excitement crackled around them.

HongBin’s focus gaze tingled on TaekWoon’s neck and the other leaned in, mesmerised by the bare skin, until TaekWoon could feel hot breath. A nose ghosting over a sensitive patch on his neck caused TaekWoon to shiver and he reached a hand up to push HongBin’s face further into his neck.

“I want to wake up to this every morning.” JaeHwan’s voice made the pair spring apart.

JaeHwan was casually leaning against the door jamb of the living room and observing them with a smirk on his face.

“Hyung-” HongBin exclaimed.

“Don’t stop on my account. It was just getting interesting.”

“But you're the higher seed. I should have waited.” 

TaekWoon looked back and forth between the two members in confusion. HongBin looked like a naughty child that had been caught doing something forbidden.

“Don’t be silly he invited you to scent him. I would have been angrier if you rejected him.” JaeHwan rolled his eyes.

“You saw that?” TaekWoon said in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands.

“I saw everything but I want to do more than watch now.” JaeHwan finally moved into the room and took up the position HongBin had been in earlier. “May I?”

The breath caught in TaekWoon’s throat but he nodded and slowly exposed his neck again. JaeHwan sank his face into the crook of his shoulder and huffed in a few breaths until his body was vibrating with tension. TaekWoon looked over his shoulder to meet eyes with HongBin and found him fixated on where JaeHwan was scenting him; the younger boy’s face was flushed and his chest was heaving.

“How do you smell this good?” JaeHwan murmured and pulled away slightly.

“Hyung can I…? Again?” HongBin asked uncertainly and took a step forward.

JaeHwan assessed their current positions and suddenly hauled TaekWoon off the chair. TaekWoon whined and wound his arms around JaeHwan’s shoulders to hold on as he was carried across the room. JaeHwan then spun around and lay down on the sofa. He twisted TaekWoon in his lap so they were chest to back and stuck a hand under his shirt.

“Come here Bin.” JaeHwan purred.

TaekWoon watched HongBin come closer with heavily lidded eyes. The scents of pack and protection and arousal that floated in the air left him in a daze and the rough hand stroking his stomach left his body aching.

“Look at him. Our little kitten is so out of it. He feels so good.” 

“Hyung.” HongBin whined loudly.

“Come on HongBinnie. Climb on and help me.” JaeHwan ducked his head back into TaekWoon’s neck and began to scent heavily again.

HongBin nodded eagerly and slowly pressed himself on top of TaekWoon and began to mouth at the other side of his neck. TaekWoon felt one of JaeHwan’s hands leave his body and he watched in awe as it cupped the back of HongBin’s head to encourage him further.

The dual sensation of both boys scenting him so completely drove TaekWoon out of his mind. After a while they began to scent each other as well and the weight of ‘pack’ and ‘love’ that hung in the air intensified to the point TaekWoon was gasping for air.

Despite the innate sense of rightness that was coursing through his body as the others unique scents were rubbed onto him the deep tugging in his gut told him something was missing. TaekWoon let out a whine at the missing pieces that stopped him feeling complete.

JaeHwan mouthed up his neck and to his ear where his breath tickled the sensitive shell.

“Soon Kitten. They’ll be here soon.”

TaekWoon whined again and arched up into HongBin’s body where it hovered above him. They better be otherwise TaekWoon would go out and find his missing pack members himself.


	10. A reunion of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back tot he trash that lives in my brain.  
> I'm really sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter but some rather major changes have happened in my life this week and I just couldn't bring myself to post.  
> See TaekWoon's adorable tweets about the past and how much he missed VIXX was so amazing to see and my love for these boys has increased so much.  
> Please leave any comments, feedback or kudos that you feel moved to do. I look forward to reading and talking with you guys.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

Despite JaeHwan’s promises that the rest of the pack would return soon another week had passed and the heavy seeds were still forbidden from the dorms. Another extremely boring week in TaekWoon's opinoin.

While spending quality time with his dongsaengs was heavenly, it was almost as if the others were making up for lost time, TaekWoon was getting cagey stuck in the same four walls all day long. Rationally he knew it was for his own protection but that didn’t make it any better.

The only highlight of the dragging days were the gift baskets that arrived by courier every morning. After the first one had been delivered TaekWoon had worked out that they must be from SangHyuk even though the sweet notes of apology seemed so opposing to the maknae’s boisterous attitude.

The baskets had contained everything from TaekWoon’s favourite food to warm clothing to expensive designer jewellery. The gesture made TaekWoon’s heart race every time he thought of the younger boy carefully selecting what was to appear in the next day’s basket.

JaeHwan and HongBin had also received baskets and the pure bliss on their faces had given TaekWoon hope that the pack wouldn’t be effected in the long run by what had happened. With any luck they would all be closer and TaekWoon would finally be a part of everything.

Beyond the baskets and the amazing cuddle sessions the medium seeds sprung on him at all hours of the day TaekWoon had found himself wandering aimlessly around the dorms. Eventually he had searched a couple of time consuming recipes online and come up with fresh, homemade apple juice. After that TaekWoon had commanded possession of the kitchen and set to work.

TaekWoon sighed as he poked at the apples cooking in the boiling water. This was the fifth pot today and he already had two litres chilling in the fridge; not to mention all the food he had made yesterday.

Seeing that the apples were browning up well and had become slightly mushy TaekWoon left them to boil for a while longer and leaned back against the counter. His hands ached from all the coring and chopping he had done that morning; there were even a few plasters on cuts from when he got too careless.

The kitchen wasn't in a much better state as apple seeds and juice were splattered all over the counter. There were still piles of fresh apples that TaekWoon had made JaeHwan pick up on his trip to the market and bowls of the discarded apple pulp.

After glancing at the clock TaekWoon huffed and span around to lean his elbows on the counter and contemplate what he could start making next. He would have to send one of the others out on a shopping trip but it would be worth it if it killed a few more hours of boredom.

A warm set of arms slipped around TaekWoon’s waist and a mouth latched onto his neck just over the pulse point.

“JaeHwan.” TaekWoon whined but leaned back into the other boy anyway.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“I’m not in the mood right now Jae. Do I need to shower to get rid of my scent?” TaekWoon asked as JaeHwan continued his nosing.

“It’s not just your scent you know.” JaeHwan murmured.

“You horn dog.” TaekWoon laughed and finally pulled away; pretending to be scandalised.

“Don’t insult me kitten. The only dog here is HongBin.”

“I heard that you pompous feather brain.” HongBin yelled from where he was watching a new show in the living room.

“You were meant to Lassie.” JaeHwan yelled back and grinned at TaekWoon.

TaekWoon covered his mouth in a silent laugh as the two boys yelled back and forth for a while until JaeHwan had charged into the living room to tackle the other. TaekWoon listened to the sounds of the others play fighting and felt the immense joy in his chest. It was so strong coming from the both of them that TaekWoon sat down at the table so as not to be overwhelmed.

After a while JaeHwan came back into the kitchen grinning madly and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Seeing TaekWoon with his head propped up on his hand and breathing heavily JaeHwan made his way over anxiously.

“Are you okay Hyung?”

“Yeah, you guys were just really, really happy. It was a lot.” TaekWoon smiled gently and reached out to smooth JaeHwan’s hair back into place.

“You sure?” JaeHwan didn’t look convinced.

TaekWoon nodded.

“I should probably get used to it anyway. When the others get back I’ll have all five of you to channel.”

“We’ll take it slow Hyung. It’s going to feel pretty overwhelming at first.”

“The leaflets from Doctor Choi told me as much. I think I’m ready, well… as ready as I can be until I know how WonShik runs the pack.” TaekWoon smiled reassuringly at JaeHwan.

“About that…” JaeHwan trailed off uncertainly.

“About what?”

“Well your scent had pretty much settled down now so if you’re ready… the others could probably come back tonight but only if you want them too.”

TaekWoon’s head snapped up and he searched JaeHwan’s face. The other was giving nothing away and just sat watching him carefully.

“They can really come back?” TaekWoon asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Everything should be all good now. No one is going to attack you or anything.”

TaekWoon could see the tension that had slipped into JaeHwan’s frame and there was a deep sense of worry drifting across the bond into his awareness.

“Do you want them to come back?”

“Of course I do! I just… I just don’t want you to get hurt again Hyung.” JaeHwan smiled sadly and traced a pattern onto TaekWoon’s exposed forearm.

“I won’t be. It’s just the guys and you said it would be all good. They have to come back some time.”

“I know. It’s been so strange being away from them.”

“Tell me about it. When did silence become so uncomfortable?” TaekWoon joked lightly, trying to raise the atmosphere.

“You’re right. I’ll go and let them now.”

JaeHwan pulled his phone out of his pocket and stood to leave the room. TaekWoon watched him with growing excitement in his chest at the knowledge his beloved members would soon be home and around him. 

Just before he left the room JaeHwan paused and turned back around to regard TaekWoon with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not so excited to see them because you’re board of me right?”

TaekWoon opened his mouth to rush and reassure the other when he spotted the playful glint in his eyes.

“So what if I am?” TaekWoon returned the teasing.

“Are you going to replace me?” JaeHwan asked in a pouty voice. He widened his eyes into a deadly puppy dog expression and fluttered his eye lashes.

TaekWoon smiled indulgently at his childish display and shook his head.

“Promise?” JaeHwan turned up the dial and tilted his head cutely.

“I promise. I’ll never replace you.” TaekWoon laughed.

JaeHwan smiled, wide and genuine, before sending a flying kiss in TaekWoon’s direction and flouncing off towards his bedroom.

TaekWoon watched his retreating back with a fond smile and turned back to his pot of apple slices. The day was really looking up. Not only were the others coming back but he could also venture out into the outside world again.

Placing some cheese cloth into his sieve TaekWoon hummed to himself as he began to crush the juice out of the softened apple slices. He began to make a check list in his head of favourite meals and what he would need for them all. Tonight would be a celebration of them all coming back together for the first time after his ordeal and TaekWoon could barely contain his excitement.

After HongBin had returned with all of his specified ingredients the boys had all worked in the kitchen to get everything ready before the others arrived. With an hour to go everything was as ready as it could be until the dishes were served.

TaekWoon checked on all the bubbling pots and looked over the cold side plates before excusing himself to freshen up and change.

All three of the boys had then piled onto the sofa and watched TV wrapped around each other while they waited for the others to arrive. The anticipation was vibrating through the air and HongBin’s soul kept appearing around his shoulders before the younger boy managed to calm himself down again.

When the agreed time arrived they all gave up the pretence of following the program on the television and watched the clock. As the minutes ticked by they felt their excitement sky rocket until a loud knock sounded at the door.

HongBin jumped up and raced towards the door with loud whoops of joy. The sound of the door slamming open and hitting the wall of the dorm reverberated back to the living room and TaekWoon laughed.

“You guys are really here!” HongBin exclaimed and several answering yells of happiness could be heard.

Despite his excitement to greet the others after so long TaekWoon found himself rooted to the spot where he sat on the sofa. JaeHwan ran his palm up and down TaekWoon’s thigh in a comforting gesture.

“It’ll be okay. Take your time.” JaeHwan whispered. “They’ll understand.”

The other members could be heard dropping off bags and hanging up their coats in the hallway as the background buzz of conversation returned to the dorm.

TaekWoon’s head snapped up and the breath caught in his lungs as the first of the boys entered the room. The first thing that hit him was the heavenly scent that just sang to him. The next thing that hit was the almost uncontrollable urge to submit and please the man in front of him.

“TaekWoon?” WonShik’s gravelly voice cut through the torrent of emotions that had caught TaekWoon’s attention.

Blinking up at the other boy TaekWoon noted the lack of honorific- was that his position now?- and the fact that JaeHwan had moved from his position on the sofa to stand shoulder to shoulder with the other Madararui crowded around the door.

“TaekWoon?” WonShik repeated patiently.

Nobody in the room moved, they even seemed to have stopped breathing, and TaekWoon suddenly felt an immense pressure on him.

“I don’t know what to do?” TaekWoon choked out into the heavily charged room.

“That’s okay Kitten. That’s what I’m here for.” WonShik smiled in relief.

TaekWoon nodded and continued to watch the other males.

“SangHyuk has something he wants to say. Is that alright?” HakYeon asked carefully. "It is the way of our pack that he should speak with you before we celebrate."

TaekWoon simply nodded again. He noticed the worried glances the others passed around but couldn’t force himself to speak and reassure them. The five of them standing opposite, watching him, just seemed to remind him of all the times he had felt separate, different.

“Hyung I-” SangHyuk had stepped out of the group and now stood between them facing TaekWoon. “Hyung, I just want to say…”

SangHyuk swallowed and looked up at TaekWoon with glassy eyes. His chin wobbled as he fought with the emotion inside him. TaekWoon tried to keep composed as the fear and sadness trickled into him from the boy in front of him.

“Go on Hyukkie.” WonShik said firmly from his position at the front of the pack of boys.

“TaekWoon Hyung, I need to apologise for my behaviour when I- when I attacked and took advantage of you while you were in transition. I lost myself to my inner beast and caused you pain. The pack leader as granted me mercy and forgiven my actions but I now ask for your forgiveness for the transgressions I performed against you.”

The formal langue the maknae used struck TaekWoon as odd and he felt like he was missing an important part of what was happening around him. The other boys hadn’t taken a single step closer to him and SangHyuk was shaking with fear as they all waited.

“Please Hyung, please find it in your heart to forgive me.” SangHyuk fell to his knees and bowed deeply; his forehead resting on the floor as tears streamed down his face.

TaekWoon sat frozen on the sofa. His mind was racing and he didn’t dare move in case it messed everything up further. Looking back over at the other members his gaze caught on WonShik and a wave of calm enveloped him.

“SangHyuk has apologised for his actions against you in accordance with the traditions of our pack. Do you accept his apology Returner of Ancestry?” WonShik’s eyes bored into   
TaekWoon and he couldn’t help but shiver.

Looking down to SangHyuk who was still bowing to him TaekWoon cleared his throat and curled his hands into fists to stop his hands shaking.

“I do.” TaekWoon said solemnly.

“Then it is done.” WonShik nodded and smiled broadly. “Hyukkie, get up. Everything is fine now.”

SangHyuk climbed to his feet shakily and gave TaekWoon a watery smile.

“Thank you, Hyung.”


	11. A dinner for Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is stocked up on chocolate eggs and bunnys to devour tomorrow. Everyone have an amazing easter and enjoy the day with family and friends (and hopefully sunshine!)  
> Everyone who is currently getting ready for exams take the day off and relax and take some time of yourselves. You deserve it!  
> Please leave as many comments and Kudos as you want. I love to hear from you and any idea's you have for upcoming chapters are very welcome. And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Giraffaholic1 I would love to hear from you and chat.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

TaekWoon tried to relax as the rest of the member’s settled themselves on the sofas around the living room but the buzzing in his head drowned out the pleasant chatter to an indistinct murmur. The member’s excitement at the reunion was also overwhelming as five other people’s joy expanded inside his chest.

Falling back into old habits TaekWoon clenched his jaw and sat silently observing. Noticing his hands were still shaking TaekWoon tucked his hands between his clenched thighs and hunched his shoulders; hoping the others would just overlook him in their happiness.

“It’s so good to see you Hyung.” JaeHwan sighed as he nuzzled into HakYeon’s neck.

“We missed you two as well. It’s a lot harder to deal with these hard headed fools without you.” HakYeon laughed and ruffled SangHyuk’s hair where the maknae sat next to him.

“We all know what was really hard this week.” HongBin snorted and wiggled his eyebrows.

All of the boys flushed and looked down. HakYeon coughed awkwardly and SangHyuk swallowed with a dry click. TaekWoon took the subdued moment to finally drag in a deep breath and he stood to escape to the kitchen.

“Food’s almost ready. I should go and check on it.”

Avoiding everyone’s eyes TaekWoon hurried into the hallway. He let out a deep breath and finally felt himself relax as the foreign emotions faded into background noise thrumming through his limbs. Standing in the empty space for a few moments TaekWoon felt his head spinning as he tried to adjust to the new noise and scents filling the dorms.

The leaflets and Dr Choi had made it all seem so manageable but now that TaekWoon was experiencing it first-hand he could barely stay standing. The familiar scents of HongBin and JaeHwan were still the most prominent on his skin but the sharper notes of the more powerful Madararui were swirling in the air and tightening TaekWoon’s throat.

The sound of the living room door opening behind him propelled TaekWoon the last few steps into the kitchen and he busied himself checking the slowly bubbling pots.

“Did you think we wouldn’t notice?” WonShik asked casually.

TaekWoon clamped his jaw to bite back the uncomfortable whine that threatened to escape. He shrugged his shoulders instead and began to stir the stew.

“You can’t just shrug this off anymore Hyung.” WonShik spoke gently. “We can all smell what’s going on with you, even stronger now that you are one of us, and so can you. So don’t deny it.”

TaekWoon stopped stirring and took a tentative sniff. Under the spices of the food and the maelstrom of scents TaekWoon could pick up a sour note that was remarkable because it smelled like a sour nothingness. Taking a few more deep breaths TaekWoon recognised the scent as his own that he had been surprised by the first week he had been discharged from the hospital.

“I’m not denying anything.” TaekWoon said quietly but his shoulders slummed in defeat.

“Funny how not talking allows you to do that.” WonShik huffed.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything anymore. We know.” WonShik’s voice drifted closer and TaekWoon turned to watch him sit comfortably at the table.

Had his dongsaeng always had such a strong presence? Or was it a Madararui thing? TaekWoon let his gaze flicker along the other boy’s body and took in the relaxed posture and soothing smile. How had he not seen the hidden, well not so much now, power there; coiled into every sinew of muscle and vibrating in the air.

“There’s nothing wrong. It was just a little overwhelming.” TaekWoon confessed.

“Makes sense.” WonShik nodded thoughtfully. “JaeHwan mentioned your empathic ability had appeared pretty quickly. You would be special wouldn't you, even for a Return of Ancestry, you just had to be different Hyung.”

“What are you talking about?” TaekWoon frowned.

“It usually takes years for a new Madararui to develop empathetic abilities. Even with your heritage, it should have taken longer than a few weeks.”

“Is it… bad?” TaekWoon hedged.

Fearing the answer he ducked his head and fiddled with the cuff of his hoodie. WonShik didn’t answer immediately but a steady trickle of immense pride and affection flowed from him and filled up TaekWoon’s stomach with warmth.

“Nothing about you is bad, Taekie.”

“You would say that.” TaekWoon flushed.

“Of course I would because it’s true. I like everything about you.”

Suddenly remembering the dream from last week TaekWoon blushed and rushed to the cupboard to get some bowls out. Covering the pounding of his heart with the clanking of china TaekWoon tried to ruthlessly push down the growing attraction. As WonShik had so nicely pointed out earlier, everyone could smell exactly what was going on with him.  
With his back turned TaekWoon slowly began to build up the courage to address the new crackling tension that had flooded the kitchen. Finally turning around TaekWoon met WonShik’s expectant gaze but snapped his mouth shut when HongBin wandered in.

“Is the food nearly ready Hyung?” HongBin wrapped his arms around TaekWoon’s waist and hooked his chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah. Help me plate everything up and we can go through.” 

WonShik also stood to help transfer the bubbling food into the decorative serving dishes the group had won from one of the many shows that had been on.

HongBin bumped shoulders with TaekWoon as they worked comfortably next to each other around the table. Whenever TaekWoon dared to let his gaze roam over to WonShik he was met with a fond look and warm smile.

Maybe he could get used to this. It was nice to be around the easy playfulness of the others again.

Once everything was ready TaekWoon began to ferry the dishes to the dining room and the smell of the food drew the other members to the table. They all settled into their seats and TaekWoon was pleased to see JaeHwan had muscled his way through the others to sit next to him. The comforting medium seed scent soothed the edges of his tension a little.

The dinner started off well as everyone focused on the amazing food and catching up with each other. HakYeon regaled the table with SangHyuk’s more and more daring attempts to escape the temporary dorms and WonShik's more and more devious traps to stop him. TaekWoon could definitely relate to the maknae’s desire to leave the imposed prison. He had also been caught and restrained by his two dongsaengs a few times.

As they continued to eat JaeHwan let his hand rest on TaekWoon’s thigh and after a while began to rub up and down comfortably.

TaekWoon let the camaraderie of the others flow around him. The food was good and TaekWoon was getting tried. The strong scents and continued spiking of various emotions had made the headache and fuzzy feeling from earlier return.

When JaeHwan waved a loaded pair of chopsticks in front of his face TaekWoon took the offered mouthful out of habit and slowly chewed the prepared bite. The focused look JaeHwan was giving him as he watched to see if TaekWoon liked it made TaekWoon smile in happiness.

JaeHwan answered with a wide smile of his own and reached out a hand to wipe away the sauce that had gathered on TaekWoon’s bottom lip. TaekWoon held still to let him swipe at his mouth before he realised all the activity around the table had ceased.

Jerking away from JaeHwan TaekWoon looked around and saw everyone watching him with a deep hunger. TaekWoon even thought he saw some drool down SangHyuk’s chin. The scents in the air had intensified and became sharper in TaekWoon’s nose.

Hunching in his shoulder’s TaekWoon tried to ignore the laser focused eyes running over his body. The hand JaeHwan still had on his thigh tightened and resumed it stroking; aiming to calm and settle him. SangHyuk, who was sitting on his other side, leaned in and rested his arm over TaekWoon’s shoulders.

“Is this okay Hyung?” SangHyuk asked and he nuzzled into TaekWoon’s neck.

TaekWoon nodded numbly, anything to get SangHyuk's penetrating eyes off him, and tried to fight the deep buzzing taking over his mind. The words of protest caught in his throat as the dominant souls pushed as his awareness and nudged him to submit.

The conversation around the table began to pick up again after TaekWoon’s easy acceptance. He could still feel the occasional glance thrown his way but the tingling feeling of being watched was overpowered by the constriction of his chest.

Everything got so much worse when a foot began to caress his leg under the table and SangHyuk’s fingers began to brush up and down his neck. Snapping up his head TaekWoon stared blankly at HongBin as the other continued the assault on his calf. HongBin smiled back but his face had become a wavy blob of flesh coloured blur as TaekWoon’s breathing started to hitch in panic.

It was too much. There were hands and scents and eyes everywhere. TaekWoon just wanted it all to stop. He needed space to breath and he wanted them to stop. Stop touching, stop looking, stop crowding. He needed them to stopstopstop.

“Taekie?” A gentle voice broke through the spinning thoughts shouting in his head.

“Taekie?” The voice repeated and TaekWoon managed to get his eyes to focus on HakYeon crouched in front of him.

“There you are.” HakYeon smiled carefully and shifted closer.

TaekWoon felt his mouth make a wobbly imitation of a smile but it must have looked pretty bad because HakYeon winced in sympathy.

“Hyung I-” TaekWoon tried to croak out but HakYeon hushed him.

“It’s alright; I understand. Why don’t we go somewhere a bit quieter okay?”

HakYeon held out his arms to guide TaekWoon out of the dining room but kept a respectful distance between them as TaekWoon made his way through the door on shaky legs.  
Movement behind him pushed TaekWoon to move faster towards the sanctuary of his room.

“Hyuk. Leave him be.” WonShik’s stern voice followed TaekWoon down the hall and he shivered.

“But Hyung...” SangHyuk whined.

“Sit down; let HakYeon deal with this.” WonShik cut him off. “JaeHwan shut the door please.”

TaekWoon couldn’t hear any more of the conversation between the other members as he barrelled into his own room and collapsed on his mattress.

“Just breath and take it easy Taek-a.” HakYeon murmured as he squatted down beside his feet.

“I need- I need…” TaekWoon gasped out and reached for his Hung.

HakYeon seemed to get the message and climbed up onto the bed. Carefully pulling TaekWoon to rest back against his chest he ran his nose over TaekWoon’s hair; releasing pheromones as he went.

TaekWoon slowly began to unravel and calm down in his Hyung’s arms. Feeling him begin to settle HakYeon wrapped his arms around TaekWoon’s waist and moved them up the bed to lean against the headboard.

“You’re alright. Take your time.” HakYeon whispered and ducked back down to huff against TaekWoon’s neck.

As the light and open scent of the other boy filled his senses TaekWoon’s brain began to come back on line and the tightness in his chest eased entirely. The familiar body pressed against his own settled him down the rest of the way and soon TaekWoon was feeling like himself again.

“Thank you Hyung.” TaekWoon twisted his grip on HakYeon’s jumper.

“You don’t have to thank me Taekie. I’m always here for you; you know that.”

TaekWoon nodded and burrowed into the others chest. The pair sat in silence for a few moments as HakYeon slowly began to rock them back and forth.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I dunno Hyung.” TaekWoon shrugged. “It wasn’t anything in particular but it was just…”

“Everything?”

“Yeah.” TaekWoon agreed glumly. “I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

“Don’t be silly. You cooked an amazing meal for everyone and brought the pack back together. You have been nothing but yourself and that’s all we could want.”

“I suppose. It just got a bit overwhelming.” TaekWoon out huffed in discomfort at the heartfelt comment. “The new scents and the instincts. It was all tumbling around inside my head and being near everyone made me feel like… like there was something new inside, like a part of me I couldn’t quite reach, and it was just too much.”

“Something you couldn’t quite reach…” HakYeon began thoughtfully before his eyes widened in realisation. “TaekWoon have you awakened your soul?”

“Have I what?!” TaekWoon asked incredulously.

The sly grin that appeared on HakYeon’s face did nothing to calm the new flux of nerves that flooded TaekWoon’s body.

“This is going to be fun.”


	12. Final awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Neo fluff for y'all. I was feeling the love and needed a bit of healing time for everyone. Makes me wish I could have such deep connections with my special people.  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think and a Kudo if you enjoyed it.  
> I hope you like the chapter xxx

HakYeon pushed TaekWoon away from him and turned him so they sat facing each other. TaekWoon was shocked at how easily the other boy moved him and allowed himself to be positioned in the desired place.

“Were you holding back on me?” TaekWoon gasped eventually when they sat cross legged with their knees touching.

“Inugami strength is no laughing matter.” HakYeon said seriously. “I’ve always had to keep it in check before but now…”

“Now you can shove me around like its nothing.”

“Do you like that?” HakYeon smirked and leaned forwards so his arms caged in TaekWoon’s hips.

TaekWoon gulped and shifted backwards slightly as the other boy’s scent of mountain air made his mind cloudy again, but for a different reason this time.

“I like it.” TaekWoon confessed shyly.

“We are definitely going to explore that little titbit but later. Right now we have something much more important to deal with.”

TaekWoon watched HakYeon in confusion as he settled back into a seated position and scanned TaekWoon’s body. TaekWoon hunched his shoulders a little and looked down at the duvet but snapped his head up when HakYeon tutted.

“Uh… and what is that?”

“Your Madararui nature is being brought out by the near death experience. Your heritage would give you a better chance of survival so your body jumpstarted the process but it’s   
only a partial transformation.”

“Partial?” TaekWoon questioned in confusion.

“To fully embrace your heritage you have to awaken your soul, the part that is trapped inside and is calling to you, and let it out.”

“And if I do this… Will you have to leave again?” TaekWoon asked haltingly; dreading the answer.

“Not at all.” HakYeon chuckled. “The transition you went through has done all the hard stuff already. Growth of reproductive organs and your scent gland; pheromone development and; restructuring of your neural chemistry. All of the changes you go through and the fluxes in hormones is what causes the lack of control for heavy seeds.”

“So it’s all okay now? My scent is fine?”

“It’s more than fine it’s… TaekWoon, you-” HakYeon cut himself off with a head shake. “Heavy seeds will always been more drawn to you, it’s just in Madararui biology, but everything is… bearable now.”

“Wow, thanks. I love being bearable.” TaekWoon snorted and HakYeon pouted at him.

“Go on laugh it up now but if the others hear you talking about yourself like that I’m not helping you escape the pack cuddles.”

TaekWoon sobered up at the thought of going back into the kitchen and being surrounded by the reaching hands again.

“Will they do that a lot?” TaekWoon asked carefully.

“Hugging? Probably. It’s in Madararui nature; especially for Inugami.”

“Oh…”

“But it will get less overwhelming, trust me. You’re dealing with a lot right now.” HakYeon gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from TaekWoon’s face. “Actually, awakening your soul will help with that. Once the others can bond with you on a deeper level they won’t have to keep reassuring themselves of your presence through touch.”

The softness in his Hyung’s gaze made TaekWoon flush and he looked down at his fingers while he considered the others words.

“They’ll still want to- I mean the scenting and things… It won’t go back to the way it was before will it?”

“Taekie-” HakYeon’s voice broke and he pulled TaekWoon against him once again. TaekWoon felt HakYeon’s face press into his neck and take deep shuddering breathes.

“It’s okay Hyung.” TaekWoon clutched the back of HakYeon’s shirt in his fist.

“No it’s not. Your scent gives you away Taekie-a. It smells like it did with the others, sharp and sour.”

TaekWoon allowed HakYeon to tug him even closer and pondered the others words. WonShik had said the same thing in the kitchen. Was there a way to control his scent? TaekWoon was a rather private person, the division of species had forced him to become self-sufficient in ‘human’ matters, and TaekWoon liked the independence in a lot of ways.

“It doesn’t matter now anyway.”

“Of course it does. We were neglecting you. Not only as a Retrograde but also as our band member; our friend.”

“Then I guess you’ll all just have to grovel at my feet.” TaekWoon teased lightly and rubbed his chin along HakYeon’s shoulder.

“I guess we will.” HakYeon replied with a small smile. “But for right now let me help you.”

Both boys returned to their earlier position, face each other with knees touching. TaekWoon watched HakYeon reach out and take his hands in large, warm ones; he pressed them against his chest. TaekWoon flinched as a spark of energy flew up his arms and spread through his body.

Looking back up at HakYeon TaekWoon became breathless as he lay eyes on the large wolf soul that had appeared around the leader’s shoulders and head.

“Wow, it’s… you’re beautiful.” TaekWoon gasped.

HakYeon let TaekWoon pull his hands away and move tentative finger tips towards the animal spirit. When his hand reached the place the wolf should have been it passed straight through the empty air and another zip of energy spread through his limbs.

HakYeon, on the other hand, reacted viscerally and gave a full body shudder; letting out a deep groan.

“Fuck Taekie, that feels amazing.”

“Yeah?” TaekWoon asked absent-mindedly as he continued to move his fingers; tracing the outline of the wolf.

“Yeah. Your turn.” HakYeon growled as he lunged forward to cup TaekWoon’s cheeks in his hands.

For a heart beat TaekWoon was sure his Hyung was going to kiss him. The leader’s gaze was intense and full of heat as he pulled TaekWoon’s face towards his own. At the last moment HakYeon lowered his eyes and let their foreheads rest against each other.

The transfer of energy became overwhelming and TaekWoon let out a whimper at the feeling.

“Hyung?”

“Just let it happen. Relax and give in to the feeling. Reach for that part that was missing.”

TaekWoon swallowed and closed his eyes to give himself over to the rolls of power that entered him from every point the older boy was touching him. Searching past the distractions TaekWoon tried to call for the strange tugging that had been in his chest for the last few weeks. 

After a few moments of trying he found that the feeling was strangely absent as if whatever need had caused the feeling had been met as he sat on the bed with his Hyung.

“Hyung, I can’t-” TaekWoon whined in frustration.

“Just let go.” HakYeon whispered.

As soon as HakYeon had spoken TaekWoon heard an echoing howl in his head that followed the path of the strange energy through his body. The joyful sound latched onto something deep within TaekWoon and he could feel the howl increase in power as it began to stir.

Suddenly the sensation was evident in his chest, almost to the point of being painful, and TaekWoon flinched at the staggering force of the pulling.

“Hyung.” TaekWoon whimpered as tears spilled from his eyes and down his face.

“That’s it. Now call for him!”

TaekWoon’s head fell forwards and he rested his face in the crook of HakYeon’s neck. Taking a deep breath and inhaling the fresh scent of the other released something primal inside TaekWoon. The tugging suddenly sharpened into a physical pain before it shattered and little pricks of energy covered TaekWoon’s skin.

“What was that?” TaekWoon panted.

His world was shoved off kilter as HakYeon pushed him to arm’s length and stared at him. The other’s eyes widened and his mouth fell slack as he trailed his gaze over TaekWoon’s features. The silence unnerved TaekWoon and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“What?”

“Taekie you’re… Look.”

HakYeon gripped TaekWoon’s chin and turned his face so he could see himself in the full length mirror.

Shock froze the air in TaekWoon’s lungs as he took in the midnight black ears and tail that had appeared. As he watched, awestruck, one of the fluffy ears twitched and the thin tailed curled around HakYeon’s free hand.

Snapping his gaze away from the waving appendage TaekWoon searched out the normality of his face and took in the streaks of tears and blotchy redness on his cheeks.

“I’m such a mess. Don’t look at me.”

TaekWoon covered his face in his hands and hunched over. HakYeon snatched his hands away before he could hide completely and pulled them back down into their laps.

“Taekie, you’re… you’re perfect.”

The dazed expression on his Hyung’s face made TaekWoon flush. The loss of composer was so unlike his friend that TaekWoon found himself believing the other and smiling happily.

“Yeah? Even covered in snot and tears?”

TaekWoon’s comment seemed to snap HakYeon out of his daze and he leapt from the bed.

“Let me just grab some tissues.” HakYeon called over his shoulder as he headed out the room.

The tugging feeling re-emerged in TaekWoon’s chest; this time laced with panic. Was HakYeon rejecting him? Had his Madararui spirit repulsed him after all?

“Hyung, please don’t leave yet!” TaekWoon cried in desperation before he could catch the words.

HakYeon froze with one hand on the door handle and slowly turned around with a glare on his face.

“Yet? What the hell do you mean by ‘yet’ TaekWoon-a?” HakYeon’s voice was cold and sharp.

“Hyung, I didn’t mean-”

“You said that at the hospital as well. What do you mean?” HakYeon’s voice was rising in volume as he stalked back across the room to tower over TaekWoon.

“I meant: don’t leave right after I’ve just had this super intense moment. Okay?” TaekWoon pleaded.

“Try never. I’ll never leave you. The others... we'll never leave you.”

“Just… please don’t leave.”

HakYeon seemed to deflate at TaekWoon’s quiet request and after a moment of indecision climbed back onto the bed; pulling TaekWoon against his chest.

The tension that had raised it head as TaekWoon had watched the heavy seed walk away from him seemed to settle. The calming fragrance of the other boy swirled around TaekWoon and further relaxed TaekWoon’s body until he was a boneless heap in HakYeon’s arms.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you.” HakYeon whispered into TaekWoon’s hair.

“Stop apologising Hyung. That was pretty instance. We’re both just on edge.”

“I feel like I just performed on stage.” HakYeon huffed out. “I can’t imagine how you feel.”

“Didn’t you go through it too?” TaekWoon asked curiously.

“No. Madararui born with normal heritage have their soul their entire lives.”

“Then how did you know to…?”

“You’re not the only one that’s been doing homework this last week.” HakYeon chuckled. “None of us have dealt with a Retrograde either. We’re all learning together.”

“Well I’m glad you helped me out. This feels so much better.”

TaekWoon snuggled back into the others embrace and let out a deep, satisfied breath.

Taking a moment to bask in the warm glow of his friend’s hug TaekWoon explored the new presence in his mind. His soul was a small, almost unnoticeable, buzz at the back of his skull but to TaekWoon’s immense relief no feline instincts seemed to scream at him for the time being and a quick glance in the mirror confirmed the ears and tail were gone.

As TaekWoon continued to examine the new feelings in his body he also noticed several tethers that seemed to leave his body and stretch out into space. Following each of them TaekWoon found that four of them disappeared through the bedroom wall but the fifth lead straight to HakYeon’s heart, right over where his heart would be.

“See what I meant about a deeper bond now?” HakYeon asked cheekily from above him.

“That’s them?” TaekWoon asked in awe.

“Yeah, that’s the pack. Our pack.”

HakYeon’s hands began to massage TaekWoon’s skin. One wrapped around his torso and stroked gently at his stomach while the other rested over his shoulder and held TaekWoon’s head at an angle so HakYeon could scent his neck.

TaekWoon sighed as the intimate gestures made rushes of security and affection run through his body.

“Our pack?” TaekWoon repeated to himself.

Yeah, that sounded good.

TaekWoon smiled to himself and snuggled back into the waiting arms of his pack mate.


	13. Explosively in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this chapter really just flowed out my fingers. It was meant to include a whole bunch of other stuff to but we're already out here at 2k so I guess that will be next chapter. Sorry, not sorry.  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think and anything you would like to see in the next chapters. Leave a kudo if you are enjoying.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

After the intense moment he had shared with HakYeon TaekWoon had fallen asleep curled up in the sheets. His sleep was mostly dreamless and deep as the scent of the heavy seed next to him made TaekWoon feel protected and cherished.

However at some point in the early morning TaekWoon had woken up flushed and hot as he recalled the dream he had just had; while resting in HakYeon’s arms no less.  
WonShik had made another starring appearance in the dream and this time they had both been completely naked. TaekWoon gulped as he thought about what that had gotten up to in his mind.

TaekWoon reached up to trace the line of his neck where the dream version had bitten him. There was nothing other than warm, soft skin now but the pressure of the sharp teeth being pressed in still remained. TaekWoon shuddered and relaxed back into the body behind him.

It was probably best to not overthink the meanings of the dreams. After all the others had explained that he would be naturally drawn to the heavy seeds just like they were drawn to him. It didn’t mean his members returned any feeling of desire beyond the biological need and it most certainly did not mean they wanted anything further than that with him.  
They hadn’t before and TaekWoon doubted his members were shallow enough to fall in love with him after all these years because of a little change in his DNA.

TaekWoon let out a deep breath and forced the thoughts out of his head. It was still early and there were much better things he could be doing, sleeping for one, than running round in circles about his feelings for the others.

When HakYeon woke him up later in the morning to the sun streaming in through the window and the smell of food TaekWoon had mostly forgotten about his night time problems. Instead he focused on the sleep warm skin of his Hyung and the laughter floating in from the kitchen.

Had he ever heard the dorms so full of such happiness before?

Besides the increasingly jovial mood around the members TaekWoon noticed a few other changes in his friend’s behaviours over the weeks that followed. While they had always been tactile with each other, and with him, but they seemed to actively seek TaekWoon out more than before. SangHyuk, JaeHwan and WonShik had even taken to man-handling TaekWoon into a cuddle session if he didn’t come fast enough.

They had also returned to practise and light schedules and TaekWoon couldn’t help but notice the protective and possessive auras the others adopted. It was kind of cute but mostly annoying to be shoved behind the bigger members or sandwiched between them. He was a trained boxer and he wasn’t a slouch in the gym either; TaekWoon could definitely take care of himself but it was nice to not have to.

It got worse when TaekWoon was hungry or tired which wasn’t boding well for that afternoon. The dance practise had been intense to make up for lost time and as a result run right through lunch. In addition to the lack of sleep TaekWoon was running on after staying up to fiddle with a song the lack of food was doing no favours and TaekWoon was not in a good mood.

“Hyung, I’m tired.” TaekWoon whined and bear hugged HakYeon from behind as the other was bent over to tie his shoe laces.

“I know Taekie. We all are.”

“Hyukkie isn’t. It’s making me more tired to just look at him.”

HakYeon hummed as he straighten up and pulled TaekWoon’s arms tighter around himself. They both looked over to where SangHyuk and JaeHwan were chasing each other around the studio. The rest of the members were mostly still standing in the positions of the choreography they had just finished and trying to not get hit by the unruly youngsters.

“He’s got a lot of energy to burn through. Be grateful JaeHwan can keep up with him or we would all be being bothered.” HakYeon smiled knowingly and squeezed TaekWoon’s hands.

“I guess.” TaekWoon pouted and dropped his head to HakYeon’s shoulder.

“Come on old man. Are you that out of practise?”

“My entire body literally rearranged itself over the course of a few weeks. So excuse me for being a bit tired and hungry occasionally.”

“Sure, sure.” HakYeon snorted.

TaekWoon’s reply was cut off by a big bundle of maknae slamming into his side and knocking the air from his lungs.

“Play with me Hyung.” SangHyuk begged as he nuzzled into TaekWoon’s neck.

“Not likely. I can barely follow the steps as it is without you chasing me through the break as well.”

“Please TaekWoon Hyung, please.”

Whether it was on purpose or not while he was pleading to be played with SangHyuk was releasing heavy pheromones into the air and TaekWoon’s already frazzled mind was having a hard time keeping up. The continued attention to his sensitive neck was also adding to the exhausting cocktail of hormones running through his body.

“I said no Hyuk-a.” TaekWoon snapped out and pushed the maknae away before moving so HakYeon was between them.

“But Hyung-”

“You heard him, Hyukkie, go and save your energy for the practise.” HakYeon interrupted and put his hands on his hips to scold him.

SangHyuk sent TaekWoon one last wistful glance before moving off to bother WonShik for a bit. TaekWoon spent the remainder of the break huddled close to his Hyung to breathe in the comforting scent of the heavy seed and try to remain standing.

However, once they got back to practising the situation only got worse. Every time SangHyuk had the chance to touch TaekWoon he would trail his fingers over the loose workout clothes and unerringly find sweaty skin underneath.

Whenever the choreographer stopped the song to point out mistakes or told them to start over SangHyuk was in TaekWoon’s space and trying to scent him. After the first few times TaekWoon had stopped trying to avoid the other boy and just ignored him instead.

By the time they were finally finished for the day the sun was gone and TaekWoon’s mood had taken a nose dive. He was irritable, snappy and incredibly tired.

“Hey Hyung, what do you want to eat?” SangHyuk asked as he bounced over to where TaekWoon was chugging some water.

TaekWoon let out a long suffering sigh and swallowed the immediate insult that wanted to leave his throat. Looking around at the sympathetic faces of the others he put aside the bottle and began to pack his bag.

“I don’t mind. Where did you guys decide to go?”

“We didn’t but WonShik Hyung is paying so choose somewhere expensive.”

“I heard that.” WonShik laughed and slapped the back of SangHyuk’s head playfully.

“Ouch.” SangHyuk whined and shifted closer to TaekWoon which caused his strong smoky scent to make TaekWoon dizzy again. “I’m just being honest Hyung. You have enough money from your family and royalties to foot the bill.”

“Don’t push your luck Hyukkie.” HongBin giggled from across the room.

“Fine.” SangHyuk swung around to face TaekWoon with a mischievous smile and place his hand on TaekWoon’s neck. “What would you like TaekWoon Hyung?”

“I don’t care just pick somewhere and let’s go. I’m hungry.”

TaekWoon angrily shoved the others hand off him and stood up to leave the studio. As he moved down the corridor at a rapid pace he could hear the others scrambling to catch up with him before he left the safety of the building without them.

They ended up in a twenty-four hour Hangover Stew store crowded around a small table upstairs. TaekWoon had wormed his way in between HongBin and HakYeon when SangHyuk had coyly patted the space next to him.

The younger had sat in silence with a dark look on his face until the food arrived and then he had promptly tried to feed a mouthful to TaekWoon over the table.

Thoroughly unimpressed by the other by that point TaekWoon had simply knocked the loaded chopsticks away from his mouth with his own and continued eating.

By the time TaekWoon was finished eating he was extremely tired and leaning heavily on HakYeon to stay sitting upright.

“You okay Kitten?” HakYeon asked gently over the chatter around the table.

“I’m just really tired Hyung.” TaekWoon mumbled and worked his face further into HakYeon’s chest.

The older boy hummed and pulled TaekWoon closer to him before threading soft fingers through TaekWoon’s hair. The vibrations from the other mixed with the heavenly movement of his hand soon had TaekWoon purring and falling asleep.

TaekWoon didn’t even notice the bowls being cleared away or WonShik paying the bill until he was being hauled to his feet by HakYeon and HongBin. TaekWoon let at a reluctant whine when they both pulled away from him to get their coats on but blinked his eyes open blurrily as he swayed.

“Don’t worry Hyung. I’ve got you for now.” SangHyuk’s voice and scent washed over TaekWoon.

At first the feeling of the muscular arms and tall body supporting him felt amazing and only added to the sleepy haze TaekWoon was drifting in but SangHyuk’s supporting hand soon found its way under TaekWoon shirt to caress his stomach. A few seconds later his calming scent was smattered with arousal and TaekWoon could feel his body responding.

Too tired to properly police his reaction to the Madararui TaekWoon shoved himself away from SangHyuk and dived behind HakYeon. If the other was drawn to him because of his biology TaekWoon refused to take advantage of his giant maknae. It was for the best no matter how much he wanted to sink into the others embrace.

“Hyung what are you-?” SangHyuk’s voice sounded hurt and TaekWoon couldn’t bring himself to look up from where he had plastered himself to HakYeon’s back.

“Stay away from me.” TaekWoon cut him off and pushed into HakYeon harder.

“But Hyung I just wanted-”

“Come away now Hyuk-a. He needs some space.” WonShik spoken gently but his voice held a strain to it.

“No. Why does he keep pushing me away?”

“He’s overwhelmed. I know you can smell it and want to help him but let HakYeon Hyung handle it for now, okay?” WonShik placed a guiding hand on SangHyuk’s shoulder but the maknae shrugged it off.

“Are you still scared of me Hyung? I really didn’t mean to hurt you that time. I just had to find you.”

“I’m not scared of you Hyukkie.” TaekWoon forced out. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Then why-?”

“Hyukkie, he said he wasn’t scared of you. Now come away before things get out of control.” WonShik returned the hand to the younger’s shoulder cautiously and tugged gently.

SangHyuk nodded but didn’t move from where he stood trapping HakYeon and TaekWoon against the table.

“SangHyuk, listen to Hyung, go with the pack leader now.” HakYeon coaxed.

SangHyuk nodded slowly and began to turn and leave when a loud bang from across the restaurant caused TaekWoon to jump and tighten his hold on HakYeon. Instinctually HakYeon released a cloud of calming pheromones but it also caught SangHyuk’s attention.

“Why does he go to you and not me?” SangHyuk roared and squared up to HakYeon.

“SangHyuk-” WonShik tried to defuse the situation but SangHyuk was already moving.

“He’s mine. My mate. Mine!”

SangHyuk’s large bear soul appeared around his body and the power emanating from the heavy seed made TaekWoon whimper and fall to the floor.

HakYeon’s wolf had also gathered around his shoulders and he took a threatening step forwards. Before the older could make another movement SangHyuk moved in a blur and suddenly slammed HakYeon to the floor of the restaurant by the neck. HakYeon groaned and began to claw at the tight grip on his throat.

SangHyuk growled and slammed him down a few more times before he was being hauled off by WonShik and tugged out of the restaurant.

TaekWoon startled as a pair of hands landed on his shoulders and looked up to see HongBin’s worried gaze as the other squatted down to check him over.

“Are you hurt Taekie?”

“That’s Hyung to you.” TaekWoon grumbled and picked himself off the floor.

“Okay, _Hyung_ , are you okay?” HongBin corrected himself with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine but what on earth was that?”

“I think we’ve got a lot we need to talk about.” HakYeon massaged his throat as he struggled to his feet with the help of JaeHwan. “Jae, go ahead and tell WonShik to take Hyukkie home. We’ll be along in a bit.”

JaeHwan looked TaekWoon over worriedly before nodding and heading after the other two.


	14. An unusual solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the rest of the last chapter that I cut off for being so long. Someone had reliably informed me that you will read what I put up so I hope this is okay for y'all. I'm really getting into the swing of the story now whether that is due to deadline procrastination or an actually good plot I shall never know.  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

They were mostly silent in the taxi drive home as HakYeon nursed his sore throat and TaekWoon was still a little overwhelmed from the extreme display of dominance and pheromones. HongBin flitted between the two of them as he worried over his Hyung’s wellbeing.

TaekWoon had tried to help HakYeon get more comfortable when the drive began but had only hand his hands batted away with an assurance that the other was ‘ _fine_ ’. TaekWoon very much doubted HakYeon was okay but he was too wired to fight with his Hyung about it.

“Do you want to stop for water?” HongBin asked sceptically when a swallow sent HakYeon into a coughing fit.

“No, the sooner we can get back and sort this out the better it will be for everyone.” HakYeon dismissed and massaged his throat.

“Taekie Hyung. Please talk some sense into him.” HongBin whined and turned to TaekWoon.

TaekWoon could feel the anxiety pouring off of the medium seed and the confined space meant the woodsy scent of the younger filled most of TaekWoon’s senses. With his mind mostly scrambled TaekWoon couldn’t think of anything to say that would help the younger’s plight. Instead, driven by instinct alone, TaekWoon huffed and slumped sideways until he collided with HakYeon’s shoulder. Sliding down further so that he was held up entirely by the others body TaekWoon relaxed and nuzzled into the warm chest.

HakYeon froze for a second but quickly wrapped his arms around TaekWoon’s body to pull him closer. The older bowed his head to slot his nose into the crook of TaekWoon’s neck and began to drag in heaving breaths; a low rumbling starting up in his chest. TaekWoon blinked his eyes open and smiled over at HongBin in triumph. HongBin grinned back and settled back into his own seat.

As much as HakYeon’s heavy alpine scent and desperate scenting calmed something inside of TaekWoon there was still a nagging feeling in his gut at the worried notes in the air. HongBin had been effected too and TaekWoon refused to let the younger deal with any fear alone, not if TaekWoon was there, so he reached out to intertwine their fingers.

HongBin looked down at their joined hands for a moment with a puzzled expression before he slumped down in relief at the touch of his pack mate. HongBin’s thumb ran over TaekWoon’s for the rest of the journey and the slow, rhythmic brush against his skin kept him grounded.

When they arrived back at the dorms WonShik greeted them all at the door and guided them into the kitchen. There was no sign of SangHyuk or JaeHwan and TaekWoon couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing as WonShik indicated for them to sit around the table.

“Jae is keeping Hyukkie busy in the living room.” WonShik explained once they were all seated. “He’s calmed down quite a bit but I’m not sure how he’ll react to TaekWoon arriving.”

“I’m sorry.” TaekWoon whispered and tried to swallow down the quilt at disrupting a nice evening.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” HakYeon placed a gentle hand on TaekWoon’s shoulder.

“No one is really to blame for what happened but we need to resolve the issue before it gets worse.” WonShik agreed with a sage nod.

“I’ve never seen Hyuk get like that.” HongBin stated, wide eyed. “I mean he’s never attacked one of you guys like that before.”

“It’s because he is young and his Onikuma nature is unusually strong, it’s only natural that he would be less in control than the rest of us.” WonShik mused.

“Even so, this can’t continue.” HakYeon sighed. “Someone could… _will_ get hurt.”

TaekWoon kept his gaze firmly on the table top when he felt three pairs of eyes turn to him. He was well aware that they were used to protecting him when he had been human and even now his Retrograde status placed him only slightly above that on the survivability scale.

They all sat in contemplative silence until a question occurred to TaekWoon and he glanced around at the others.

“What do you mean about his Onikuma nature?”

“I’m sorry, I sometimes forget you are still learning our customs.” WonShik sighed. “The lineage that you come from is very important to the Madararui because you develop traits from that ancestor, even in a more human form and mindset.”

“Okay so… Onikuma, that’s the bear right? What does that have to do with him… doing that?”

“For a heavy seed the ancestry is very strong and the lineage often of a powerful and respected hunter.” HakYeon explained. “A bear is very territorial and the bonds between families, especially with cubs, are extremely deep.”

“Cubs? You mean children?”

“Yes.”

“SangHyuk doesn’t have any children though.” TaekWoon frowned as he became more confused the longer the conversation went on. "Does he?"

TaekWoon frowned. It was possible that SangHyuk, or any of them really, had children. One of the leaflets TaekWoon had been given covered mating and reproduction. The offical guidance had been for high schoolers to start looking for possible mates because fertility was so low in Madararui and even once a partner was found there were often additions partners later on.

“No, but he sees you as family and a potential source of children. It’s complicated and something Hyuk should explain to you.”

TaekWoon released a sigh of relief. For some reason the thought of any of his members having children made TaekWoon feel sick and not just because it would be a large secret to keep from him.

“Oh… Is it only Hyukkie that…?”

“All of us feel the same way towards you, to different extents and in different ways, but we can control it easier.” WonShik remarked.

“What do you mean?” TaekWoon asked quietly.

“Well, a heavy seed Nekomata, such as myself, would also be very territorial and possessive of their family or mates however my responsibilities as the pack leader come first. I’ve never found it difficult to control my nature.” WonShik replied simply.

“Apart from when TaekWoon was taken away in the-” HongBin snapped his mouth shut with a click when WonShik glared at him.

“Anyway,” HakYeon cleared his throat. “For me it’s slightly different. While I am Inugami my heritage is that of a wolf so being a part of the pack is just as important as the individual relationships I have. Makes it all at bit easier to stop from snapping.”

“That and you’re just old.” WonShik chuckled.

HakYeon snorted indignantly and leaned over the table to punch WonShik on the shoulder for the insult. HongBin giggled as he watched the two heavy seeds tease each other.

TaekWoon thought over what he had just been told as chaos erupted around him. Nodding to himself as a few pieces began to fall into place in his mind along with a few more questions.

“So what about you and JaeHwan-a?” TaekWoon asked HongBin as the other wiped tears out of his eyes.

“Medium seeds tend to be from smaller and less aggressive lineages.” HongBin explained when he finally got himself under control. “I may be an Inugami like Hyung but I’m just a common dog.”

“There’s nothing common about you Beans.” HakYeon pulled HongBin in for a one armed hug and scented the other lightly.

“You can’t argue that there isn’t a lot of us.” HongBin shrugged. “Plus it’s pretty nice. I get to fly under the radar most of the time and it’s far easier to trust the people around me so I don’t need the reassurance the Hyung’s might need.”

“You’ve lost me again.” TaekWoon grimaced at how slow he was being on the uptake.

“The scenting and bonding process that the others need, crave even, is much more intense than a dog’s style. It’s part of the reason Hyuk is struggling when JaeHwan and I are fine. We’re all young but I don’t need to bond with you as much and the Tengu are naturally more solitary.”

“He needs more?” TaekWoon asked in astonishment. “But you guys are always scenting me or something.”

“Now this misunderstanding may be my fault.” WonShik rubbed at the back of his neck guiltily. “Scenting is a big part of our culture and there are many stages and meanings behind different types.”

“So Hyuk needs a different type of scenting to feel relaxed enough to be in control?” TaekWoon spoke carefully.

“Exactly.” HongBin grinned. “Ask what _type_ of scenting he needs, Hyung.”

TaekWoon swallowed, there was an evil glint in the younger boy’s eyes as he smirked over the table at him. The nervous shuffling from the other two members also pointed to something TaekWoon really didn’t think he was going to like at all.

“Okay, spit it out.” TaekWoon groaned.

“He needs to bite you; possibly even come on you to really saturate his claim.” WonShik spoke solemnly and made deliberate eye contact.

TaekWoon’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to understand what WonShik had just said.

“What?”

“It’s perfectly fine if that’s not something you want Taekie. We can find another way to deal with it until he can control himself.” HakYeon smiled reassuringly.

“But you said that the sex… stuff was just because of the transition and my hormones. Surely… surely he doesn’t actually want to do that with me.” TaekWoon stammered.

“You think all this is because- idiot.” WonShik barked out a bitter laugh before moving around the table to kneel at TaekWoon’s feet.

TaekWoon felt his breath hitch as he saw the affection and warmth in WonShik’s eyes; looking up at the others around the table he saw the same expressions on their faces too.

“We care about you, Hyung. You’re our member, our friend and now a part of our pack.” WonShik pulled TaekWoon’s limp hands into his own as he continued. “All of us would do anything for you, and we would have done even when you were human, because we know you would do the same. You are so special to us in more ways than you could ever imagine.”

TaekWoon exhaled deeply and blinked rapidly at the ceiling to stop the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. A small part of the tension and fear of rejection that TaekWoon had been carrying around with him since the hospital dislodged its self from his chest. At least now he knew that the member’s actions weren’t driven solely by biology.

Despite the reassurance that he was indeed important to the others TaekWoon couldn’t help but fixate on the one role WonShik hadn’t listed. TaekWoon pondered when he had gotten so greedy. Before the accident just being more included with the members had felt like a pipe dream and now that he had it TaekWoon couldn’t help thinking with his dick and his… heart.

The longing for the others to love him back with the same intensity and in the same way that TaekWoon loved them choked him up. Unable to bare the silence of the room and the watchful eyes on him TaekWoon decided to take action.

“Let’s do it then.” TaekWoon announced and stood up from his chair.

“What?” The three others asked in tandem and TaekWoon looked around at their incredulous faces.

“Let’s go and give Hyukkie what he needs. If he’s not doing it because his hormones are forcing him to and I’m as special to you as you say I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Are you sure Taekie?” HakYeon asked seriously.

TaekWoon nodded and his Hyung let out a sigh of relief before smiling brightly at him and TaekWoon knew he had made the right decision.

“Alright, then we’ll do it.” WonShik nodded and placed a large and on the back of TaekWoon’s neck. “But if you get uncomfortable at any time I’m going to stop it, understood?”

“Perfectly.”

WonShik searched TaekWoon’s face for a moment longer before letting his hand run over first one shoulder and then the other before leaning in to scent as his neck.

“It’s going to be very different to what you’re used to so just follow my lead.”

TaekWoon nodded and nearly jumped out of his skin when WonShik placed his hand on the small of TaekWoon’s back to guide him out of the kitchen. HongBin and HakYeon trailed behind them as they headed into the living room.

As soon as they entered the room SangHyuk was fighting to get to his feet and growling loudly as his fixated gaze bored into TaekWoon.

“Stay where you are.” WonShik commanded and TaekWoon felt his hair stand on end at the ominous aura the other was putting off.

SangHyuk gulped before forcing his muscles to relax and he sunk back into the sofa. JaeHwan, who had been tucked in SangHyuk’s lap, huffed as he repositioned himself so he was casually restraining the other.

Once everyone had calmed down again WonShik pushed TaekWoon towards the sofa and then pulled him down into his lap.

“Uh… what are you doing? I thought-” TaekWoon looked between SangHyuk and WonShik in confusion.

“He’s still too worked up.” WonShik rubbed his hands over TaekWoon’s thighs and stomach slowly. “Handing you over now would do more harm than good.”

“Okay. So what do we do then?”

“Leave everything to me Kitten.” WonShik smirked and swivelled his body so they were both facing SangHyuk and JaeHwan.

TaekWoon could basically see the drawl hanging out of SangHyuk’s open mouth as he panted harshly and trailed his eyes over TaekWoon’s body. TaekWoon felt himself flush and he wiggled back into WonShik’s muscular chest as the other’s hands continued to run up and down his body.

“What the fuck! Are you using your blind on him?” SangHyuk suddenly yelled and tried to surge forwards again.

JaeHwan pinned the maknae down and released his soul so an imagine of a peregrine with wings spread in flight appeared over his chest. SangHyuk narrowed his eyes at the display but allowed himself to be pushed back and clenched his jaw shut.

“If you go anywhere near Taek Hyung with that sort of anger I will personally make sure you can’t walk for a week.” JaeHwan threatened. “And not even for a fun reason either.”

“He is using his blind though.” SangHyuk grit out in response.

“Yes and I will continue to use it until I think you can hold yourself accountable.” WonShik bit back.

“Sorry but what’s a blind?” TaekWoon interrupted the heavy seed’s intense staring match.

“WonShik-a is using his pheromones to stop you from reacting to SangHyuk.” HakYeon explained from where he was observing the drama with HongBin. “Heavy seeds usually use a blind on their chosen mate to stop them accepting the courtship of another although right now WonShik is only trying to supress your scent so Hyukkie can calm down.”

“Oh…” TaekWoon trailed off as he felt himself blush about the implication of everything.

“It won’t work entirely because the only way to stop others being affected by you is scenting, bonding or controlling your soul and Hyuk-a is pack so even that won’t totally dissuade him.” WonShik added.

“I’m right here.” SangHyuk growled and tightened his hold around JaeHwan.

“Yes, Bear, I know you are but I’m talking to Taekie Hyung right now.”

“If you’re not going to let me touch him I need him to leave.” SangHyuk hissed.

“You know why I can’t trust you with him right now?” WonShik paused and waited for SangHyuk to nod. “But taking him away won’t help either. You need to be accustomed to his scent and be able to control yourself.”

“Hyung, I really don’t know how. It hurts to not be able to hold him.”

“Do you trust me Hyuk-a?”

SangHyuk seriously looked like he was going to cry and TaekWoon shift instinctually to reach for his maknae but WonShik squeezed his thigh in warning. TaekWoon glanced over his shoulder to look at the younger boy before sitting back.

“I do.”

“I think I know something that will help. Do you see how we mirror each other? I have TaekWoon Hyung and you have JaeHwan-a.”

SangHyuk dropped his eyes from WonShik to stare longing at TaekWoon; the weight of his gaze made TaekWoon flush and the desire seemed to mock both of them. SangHyuk then flicked his gaze down to JaeHwan before turning back to the pack leader.

“Yes, Hyung.” SangHyuk replied petulantly.

“Imagine what you want to do to TaekWoon Hyung and do it to JaeHwan-a. I’ll mirror you; you’ll be in complete control.”

TaekWoon thought that SangHyuk stopped breathing completely at the suggestion and he bit his lip as they all waited for the youngest’s reaction. Suddenly SangHyuk growled and bucked up into JaeHwan releasing his large bear soul so it loomed over the pair.

TaekWoon watched in astonishment as JaeHwan whined at the sudden movement and influx of pheromones. He then let out an embarrassing whine of his own when WonShik, true to his word, mirrored SangHyuk’s movement; rutted up into TaekWoon’s ass.

“This is so… unfair.” JaeHwan panted. “Why am I the substitute?”

“It doesn’t have to be you. HongBin would be fine too.” WonShik teased.

HongBin had already risen from his chair looking more than eager to take the others place but JaeHwan was cut off from arguing by a long pleasured moan. SangHyuk had pulled JaeHwan’s head back and was nibbling on his ear while one of his hands caressed his stomach.

“No, I think I’ll be fine. What kind of Hyung would I be if I made my Dongsaeng endure something I wasn’t willing to?” JaeHwan panted.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the reason.” HakYeon chuckled and pulled HongBin back into a cuddle of his own.

TaekWoon might have laughed at JaeHwan’s change in attitude but WonShik had continued to mirror SangHyuk and the pleasure the actions sent shooting through his body robbed him of all thought. WonShik’s incredible scent flooded his senses and TaekWoon felt himself melt back into the wall of muscle.

The sharp teeth teasing his earlobe made uncontrollable shivers run down his spine and TaekWoon couldn’t bite back the small gasps of pleasure. TaekWoon’s eyes slid closed and as a result didn’t see SangHyuk’s next movement but he felt WonShik’s answering movement on his own body.

A hot mouth trailed down from his ear and began to place scolding kissed along his sensitive neck. TaekWoon gave up trying to bite back his moans as the musky scent and sensual movements overwhelmed his mind.

“Do you hear that Hyuk? So you see what you do to him?” WonShik’s rough voice vibrated along TaekWoon’s skin and he cried out in response. “You’re making him feel so good, Hyukkie.”

SangHyuk growled in reply and TaekWoon forced his eyes open to watch what the other couple was doing. SangHyuk was running his nose along JaeHwan’s shoulder and both he hands wandered the others body but his eyes were laser focus on TaekWoon.

When their eyes met TaekWoon felt the power and dominance behind his gaze but unlike earlier in the restaurant there was recognition there. TaekWoon couldn’t help but smile as he saw the glint of SangHyuk’s usual mischief and affection instead of animal lust.

WonShik had changed from the heated kissed to the more casual and familiar scenting TaekWoon had become accustomed to over the last few weeks. Both of the heavy seeds continued the intimate movements until SangHyuk released a loaded sigh and his soul retreated into his human body. TaekWoon felt his heart beat steady out as he realised the maknae had regained control of himself at last.

“Hyung?” SangHyuk whined out in question.

“You did well, Hyuk-a.” WonShik praised as he stood up and stepped forward; easily supporting TaekWoon in his arms.

SangHyuk smiled happily up at them before carelessly shoving JaeHwan off his lap to reach up and grab TaekWoon. JaeHwan landed with a thud and a pained grunt but no one seemed to take any mind of him as SangHyuk pulled TaekWoon close.

TaekWoon found his face shoved up against SangHyuk’s chest and the new scent filled his nose. While it was the smell of pack and it seeped easily into TaekWoon’s mind he couldn’t help tense up a little at the memory of being crowed.

“I’m sorry Hyung. I didn’t mean to scare you or hurt HakYeon Hyung. I’ll be better, I promise.” SangHyuk whispered against his hair.

“I know.” TaekWoon smiled against SangHyuk’s t-shirt and nuzzled in to the other.

They sat pressed against each other for a while and SangHyuk’s hand’s trailed innocently up and down his back. TaekWoon could hear JaeHwan complaining in the background and WonShik’s presence hovered nearby ready to keep his promise and stop anything TaekWoon wasn’t comfortable with.

The other needn’t have worried as TaekWoon was nearly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic swipes of SangHyuk’s hands and the heat of his body. The other members seemed to relax after a while and TaekWoon enjoyed the five streams of contentment that poured into him from them.

The empathetic bond had been very strange and disorientating at the start, it still was in times of stress, but TaekWoon was learning how to control it. He could differentiate not only between his own feeling and the others but also between his pack members as well. As he sat nestled into SangHyuk he allowed his own happiness to overflow his body and spread back up the bond to the others.

SangHyuk seemed to startle out of his reverie at TaekWoon’s action and ducked his head down to scent TaekWoon’s head and neck thoroughly.

“Hey, Hyung?” SangHyuk finally broke the silence.

TaekWoon hummed to show he was listening but didn’t lift his head or move.

“Hyung, did WonShik talk to you about why this was happening?”

The sudden wariness in the other’s voice made TaekWoon sit up and take notice quickly. WonShik’s warning that things may get pretty intense in order to fix everything rang in his ears. SangHyuk seemed calm but it had taken hours to reach the sate they were all in now.

“Yeah, what did you have in mind?” TaekWoon asked lightly.

“I- I want…” SangHyuk trailed off and blushed deeply. “Can I mark you?”

TaekWoon decided to take mercy on his bumbling dongsaeng and smiled gently. He wasn’t entirely sure what marking involved as both options WonShik had mentioned earlier could be implied there. Deciding to just go for it and follow his instinct TaekWoon nodded. He would do anything for his members after all.

“Do what you need to.”

SangHyuk seemed surprised by his easy acceptance but the hesitation only lasted for a moment before TaekWoon felt himself being flipped and landing on the plush cushions. SangHyuk loomed above him and caged TaekWoon in with his large body.

There was a shout of surprise from someone else in the room but TaekWoon barely noticed as SangHyuk dropped down so they were resting chest to chest and TaekWoon was being pushed down into the sofa from the weight of the Onikuma.

“Thank you.” SangHyuk breathed into his neck before he was surging forward and his teeth sliced into TaekWoon’s neck.

The first sensation that registered in TaekWoon’s mind was a searing heat and power that was so intense it burned through his veins. Once SangHyuk had locked his jaws around the flesh the pleasure began to spread and swelled quickly to overpower the pain.

SangHyuk began to suck gently on the skin between his teeth and the added stimulation made TaekWoon’s mind completely short circuit. He pushed himself forwards into SangHyuk’s arms and teeth until he couldn’t tell where he ended and the other began.

This was it. This was what SangHyuk had needed, what they had both needed, and the rightness of everything tingled in TaekWoon's limbs.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” TaekWoon chanted as he felt his mind slipping away to a place floaty and warm and white.


	15. Bonds that bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo. We did it boys. This chapter is basically fluff and no plot at all because I've had some really bad migraines this week and this is all I was in the mood to right. I hope you enjoy this anyway. Its kinda like a 5 and 1 fic apart from its only 5 and they all give TaekWoon the lovin' because that's what he deserves.  
> Please leave a comment and Kudos, I really love to see what you guys think.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

To say that things changed after SangHyuk had bitten him was an understatement. TaekWoon had to start fighting off the other Madararui as they always tried to crowd around and coddle him. It was as if them knowing he would be receptive to their advances changed everything.

There were no more careful hands that avoided touching him for too long or deliberate looks to check he was okay with how things were progressing. Instead the rest of his pack would attack him at random times of the day.

At first TaekWoon had been a little unsettled by all the extra, _extra_ attention but the feeling of rightness and contentment that flooded the dorms in the days that followed reassured him of the others' desire for him. Slowly TaekWoon even found himself searching out the others; he wasn’t quite sure when he had just accepted the increased physical affection but there was no way he was giving it up now.

TaekWoon sighed as his tugged down his hood to avoid the glare of the kitchen lights. He was still tired from the late night stuck in traffic as they headed back from the studio and having to get up and make breakfast was almost at his limit.

The candied sweet potatoes were cooking nicely and TaekWoon turned to taste the soup he had just put on boil when he collided with another body.

“Careful TaekWoon-a.” HakYeon chided as he steadied TaekWoon with a hand on his arm.

“You’re the one sneaking up on me, Hyung.” TaekWoon huffed and squeezed past to reach the soup.

“I didn’t sneak. You should be listening more carefully.”

“For the last time, Hyung, I don’t need you to teach me how to hunt. There is a market just down the road.”

“Learning to hunt isn’t just about providing food, it’s about learning how to read your environment.” HakYeon said thoughtfully as he took a seat at the table.

“Sure because one day I may need to track down a wild bus or something.”

“You can tease me all you want Taekie but teaching someone important to you how to hunt is a tradition passed down within all wolf families.”

TaekWoon grunted in response as he focused on flipping the grilled meat before it charred and then returned to keep the rest of the dishes going as well. The scents of food filled the room and TaekWoon felt pride at being about to do something so vital for his members. It may have started off because he couldn’t stand the store bought ready meals that they had all consumed as trainees but it was a chore TaekWoon soon began to enjoy.

“Are there many traditions in Madararui culture?” TaekWoon asked as he added a few more chillies to the soup.

“I only really know about wolf customs since we’ve never really shared any of that stuff with each other.”

“What do you mean?” TaekWoon frowned and turned to face HakYeon.

“It’s just not something we share with everyone. Traditionally, it’s only for family and potential mates to be included.”

“But I thought you were all pack. Doesn’t that count as family?”

“We are pack but we’re a pack because we have to be. This many heavy seeds around each other without a leader would cause too much friction. We all agreed it would be better this way.”

“Do you not want to be a pack?”

“Of course I do. The members are the best thing that ever happened to me; they’re like my brothers but…”

“But what?” TaekWoon moved to take the seat next to HakYeon.

“It always felt like something was missing… before. It felt like something could happen and we would all have to leave each other.”

“I get it. You all needed more stability before thinking of sharing such personal things.” TaekWoon nodded in understanding and fiddled with the hem of his apron. “So… what changed?”

“You did.” HakYeon whispered as he leaned in and gripped TaekWoon’s face to bare his neck.

TaekWoon allowed HakYeon to position his head and lean in to press his nose along the skin. HakYeon was incredibly gentle as he took in deep breaths of TaekWoon’s scent and the hands on his face slid down to rest over TaekWoon’s heart.

As HakYeon made his way down TaekWoon long neck the heavy seed’s pheromones permeated the air and TaekWoon began to squirm. The light grazing off teeth along his sensitive skin drew a whimper from TaekWoon and he turned his head to expose even more skin.

“Hyung.” TaekWoon whined when HakYeon paused to press a few chaste kisses to his shoulder.

HakYeon chuckled in response but stopped teasing and pressed his teeth into the flesh of TaekWoon’s shoulder. Having experienced a claiming bite from each of the members after SangHyuk had reluctantly released him a few days ago the effect wasn’t all consuming in the way the first piercing of teeth had been but it was still intense.

“Hyung, Hyung, _Hyung_.” TaekWoon chanted and he arched up into the sting of HakYeon’s teeth.

When HakYeon began to run his tongue over the skin clenched between his jaws TaekWoon raised his hand to press HakYeon’s face into his neck even harder. Releasing a sigh when HakYeon sucked even harder at his prompting; TaekWoon let his head fall to the side in bliss.

As he blinked his eyes slowly through the fog of pleasure he spotted the cloud of steam and smoking coming off of the soup pan. Fuck, the breakfast!

“Hyung let go. The food is burning.”

TaekWoon slammed his palm into HakYeon’s face to force him away from his neck and leaped out of his chair to race around the various dishes in a frenzy. HakYeon’s bursts of laughter from the table only added to TaekWoon’s frustration until his threatened to lob the rice cooker in the older boy’s direction. HakYeon had stopped his laughing immediately and aided TaekWoon in rescuing some of the breakfast.

After the disastrous breakfast TaekWoon had left the others to wash up the dishes while he headed for the shower to wash off the smell of smoke. His hair was matted down from working over the hot plates for so long and the stench of burnt potato skins hovered around him ominously.

Despite the almost ruined food and TaekWoon’s exhaustion there was a base level of satisfaction running though his body. Every time he moved to strip off or turn on the shower HakYeon’s bite would throb nicely and remind TaekWoon that he was claimed and loved by his pack.

Checking the water was hot enough TaekWoon slipped underneath the spray and started to lather up his hair using a natural cleansing wash. TaekWoon leaned his hair back into the jet of water and scrunched his eyes closed to wash away the suds when the shower curtain rattled to admit another body.

Rubbing his eyes to clear out he wash TaekWoon whipped around to see who was muscling in on him.

“What the fuck JaeHwan-a? Get out.” TaekWoon yelled.

“We’re going to be late if we’re not quick so I’m joining you.” JaeHwan smirked as he leaned over to grab his own ginger scented shampoo.

TaekWoon studiously avoided looking anywhere below JaeHwan’s shoulders and berated himself for his racing heart. They had all seen each other naked countless times; it was no big deal. Swallowing TaekWoon tried to continue his usual routine but found his limbs kept skimming against the other boy.

“How is this going to be faster? We’re just cramped now.”

“Don’t be silly. There’s plenty of room for a little one like you.”

“Who are you calling little?” TaekWoon crossed his arms in annoyance.

“You are though, Hyung. So cute.”

“Watch it, you.”

“I can prove it.” JaeHwan grinned and he reached out to grab TaekWoon’s shoulders before spinning them both so they were pressed back to chest.

TaekWoon gulped and shuffled his feet. Luckily there was still some space between TaekWoon’s ass and… well… yeah. TaekWoon felt his dick twitch slightly at the close contact and the pheromones JaeHwan was releasing; making him flush.

JaeHwan hooked his chin over TaekWoon’s shoulder and used the loafer to wash TaekWoon’s chest. Too stunned to react to the younger’s display of strength TaekWoon allowed himself to be washed. After a few moments the warm pounding of the water and the caress of JaeHwan washing his skin made TaekWoon relax into the back hug.

“You standing on your toes back there?” TaekWoon joked lightly, trying to defuse the charged atmosphere.

“We’re the same height, Hyung.”

“Pffft. Officially.” TaekWoon dismissed and groaned as JaeHwan began to mouth over the mark HakYeon had just left.

“Did you think we wouldn’t notice the way HakYeon Hyung’s scent was clinging to you?”

“Jae-a, we don’t have time. You said we’d be late.” TaekWoon tried to desperately keep his head clear as JaeHwan’s heated kissed trailed around the back of his neck to the unmarked shoulder.

“Then I’ll be quick.” JaeHwan growled before he dived down and fastened his teeth over the muscle.

TaekWoon’s mouth fell open at the torrent of sensations that ripped through his body as JaeHwan sucked on the patch of skin harshly. JaeHwan’s hands also began to wander around TaekWoon’s torso and his fingers splayed over his lower belly possessively.

A small mewl of excitement slipped out of TaekWoon’s mouth as JaeHwan released the skin and ran his nose back over the darkening patch of skin to see how their scents were intermingling on TaekWoon’s shoulder.

“Perfect.” JaeHwan rumbled before he was pulling away to scrub off the remaining bubbles and climbing out of the shower. “See you in ten, Hyung.”

“Damn you JaeHwan.” TaekWoon cursed as he scrambled to finish up and rush out to change into the days clothes.

By the time TaekWoon had finished changing and rushed out to the van he was hot and sweaty and there was only one seat left. Right in the corner at the back. As TaekWoon struggled past the other members he heaved a sigh at their sly glances.

“Nice of you to join us, TaekWoon-a.” Their manager grunted from the front of the van while he flipped through an official looking folder frantically.

“Sorry Hyung.”

TaekWoon exhaled heavily as he finally managed to fight his way to the seat and plopped down next to HongBin. Most of the members had taken out their headphones to relax during the journey so TaekWoon took his time to get comfortable. Fastening his seatbelt TaekWoon hissed as the material pressed against the bites uncomfortably.

Fiddling for a while longer TaekWoon decided he wasn’t going to get it any better and gave up. Slumping back in his seat he caught HongBin’s gaze out of the corner of his eye.

“What? What now?” TaekWoon huffed.

“Nothing Hyung.”

“Stop staring. It’s weird.” TaekWoon tugged his hoodie tighter around himself and tried to curl up.

“You’re so cute, Taekie Hyung.”

TaekWoon was so flustered by the comment that HongBin was easily able to manhandle TaekWoon around in his seat so he was sitting half in HongBin’s lap. Cute, again? Really?

When had he become such a push over? It was getting a little annoying.

“HongBin-a I really don’t think-”

“Yeah, you’re right.” HongBin smiled pulled TaekWoon’s head to the side and blww a raspberry on his neck. “You’ve been really naughty.”

TaekWoon choked at the younger boy’s words and scrambled to sit up but the other boy had him pinned with a steely grip around his arms.

“What’re you doing? We’re in a car and-”

“Parading around with JaeHwan and HakYeon Hyungs’ marks on you. Are you trying to collect a matching set?”

“What has gotten into you today?” TaekWoon groaned and tried to push himself away from the younger one last time.

“Just you, Hyung, always you.” HongBin replied and without any more preamble clamped down on the side of TaekWoon’s neck.

The three bites throbbed dangerously in tandem and TaekWoon couldn’t help how his hips stuttered forward in time with the pulse of HongBin’s muscles as he sucked harder on the captured spot. The increasing levels of pleasure that filtered through his body from the numerous bites drove TaekWoon wild and his mind when blank.

Collapsing back into HongBin TaekWoon’s mouth fell open in a loud pant as he tried to calm down. HongBin was still lapping at the area and just ratchetting the bliss to new levels. TaekWoon allowed the continued attention for a while longer until their very public location registered in his brain and he catapulted himself away from a smirking HongBin.

Glaring at the younger boy TaekWoon ran his hand over the new love bite prominently displayed on his neck. They were going to have to talk about all of this when they got back to the dorms, TaekWoon wasn’t sure what had set them all off but it was fast becoming a domino effect.

HongBin seemed completely nonplussed by TaekWoon’s unimpressed gaze as he fluttered his eyes in the perfect impression of the overgrown puppy that he was. TaekWoon grit his teeth and allowed HongBin to loop an arm around his shoulders to pull them closer.

Despite the very weird morning it felt nice being held by his pack mate. HongBin’s fingers brushed over the bite mark as they sped down the road towards their schedule and the tender skin seemed to sing from the constant attention. TaekWoon laughed under his breath and settled back into the other for the rest of the ride.

The claiming bite itself was something TaekWoon didn’t think he would ever get completely used to but he was fast falling in love with how much more tactile the others would become afterwards. The fact that they wanted to spend time and energy on him, even after they has appeased their possessive nature, made TaekWoon feel warm and fluttery.

The contented feeling lasted all through the radio show and even SangHyuk’s fight with JaeHwan over who got to sit next to him couldn’t put a damper on the floaty feeling TaekWoon had fallen into. The bites from the other’s ached with every movement and when the stylist Noona’s had shaken their heads at the state of his neck TaekWoon couldn’t help but blush and want to show them off more.

Throughout the recording the feeling of being claimed kept TaekWoon grounded and the little secret sent a thrill through his body. WonShik’s hand resting on his thigh during the entire recording definitely didn’t help TaekWoon’s mental state either; by the time they were free to leave TaekWoon had half a mind to shove the heavy seed’s wandering hand somewhere else entirely.

Having spent the whole day feeling like the star attraction at a child’s petting zoo TaekWoon disappeared into his room as soon as they arrived back at the dorms. Grabbing his headphones and lyric notebook, TaekWoon buried himself in a blanket to fully relax from the stressful day.

Scribbling down a few lines that probably wouldn’t be useful anyway TaekWoon chewed on his pencil as he hummed along to the song blaring from his headphones. Usually writing was a nice way to escape his head for a little while but the exhaustion was really doing a number on TaekWoon. As much as the others were beginning to annoy him earlier the only thing he wanted now was a cuddle or a nap curled up on someone’s chest.

_Wait… what?_

TaekWoon tapped his pencil against the page in agitation before letting his head fall forwards with a thump. WonShik had warned him the more feline side of his nature would begin to get more apparent as time progressed but, even so, TaekWoon couldn’t remember ever seeing WonShik curled up in another member’s lap because he was a little sleepy.

Thinking of the pack leader TaekWoon wondered where WonShik had gone after they returned. Usually the extended period of touching signalled WonShik wanted to scent and re-establish his claim but the other hadn’t even popped his head around the door to check on him.

Whatever, this was what he wanted. Alone time. TaekWoon picked up his discarded notebook and turned to a new page. There was no pressing deadline for a new song as his accident had been in the middle of their comeback tour, which they had rescheduled now he was fully healed, so anything he wrote was just for himself and the future.

Biting his lip in thought TaekWoon was just forming a few ideas in his head when a knock sounded at his door. TaekWoon sighed and threw his notebook down onto the bed again and shuffled over to the door.

“Hey Taekie Hyung.” WonShik smiled as TaekWoon opened the door.

TaekWoon hummed in response and left the WonShik to let himself in as he made his way wearily back to his bed. Sitting down cross-legged he watched WonShik cross the room and join him.

“Did you sleep? You seemed so tired today.”

“If I sleep now I won’t sleep at night.”

“You kidding? I think you could sleep all day; every day if we let you.” WonShik snorted.

“That’s the dream.”

“But seriously do you feel better?”

“Yes.” TaekWoon blurted out defensively and cringed when WonShik raised a doubtful eyebrow. “No.”

WonShik chuckled at TaekWoon’s glum reply and shifted back on the bed to make himself more comfortable. TaekWoon watched with frustration at how casual WonShik was acting when all he wanted was attention.

“Anything I can do for you, kitten?”

“Absolutely not. I don’t need anything from you.” TaekWoon pouted and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Okay.” WonShik shrugged and pulled out his phone to start scrolling without a care in the world.

TaekWoon’s jaw dropped open as he watched the other browse with a contented smile on his face. All that talk about an irresistible scent and precious Retrograde biology seemed a big steaming pile of bullshit while WonShik relined back on the bed.

Huffing TaekWoon picked up his notebook once again but continued to glare at the other boy over the edge. WonShik seemed completely oblivious to all the vibes TaekWoon was sending out and he continued to scroll before scratching his chin in thought and tapping out something else.

Sitting in his own room, on his own bed and being ignored. Nope, not having that at all. TaekWoon fully intended to tell WonShik, very maturely and civilly, to go away but when he opened his mouth a mewl spilled out. As soon as he realised the sound had come from him TaekWoon slapped a hand over his lips and flushed with embarrassment.

“You say something, kitten?” WonShik asked without looking up but he was definitely smiling now.

“Stop dicking around and give me attention.” TaekWoon whined.

WonShik’s head snapped up at TaekWoon’s response and as the other continued to stare at him in surprise TaekWoon pouted and moved over to drape himself over WonShik’s lap.

“You… did you… you want to…” WonShik trailed off and his hands flitted from place to place over TaekWoon’s body, hovering but never quite touching.

“What’s wrong with you?” TaekWoon scrunched his face in annoyance. “Aren’t you supposed to be the strongest? Why are you stuttering at me? Just do what you did before; it was great, no in fact, it was better than great it was awesome.”

TaekWoon was well aware he was rambling but he wanted attention from WonShik and it was all still so new and different he didn’t know how to ask. The worry of being rejected, especially as it was the first time he was initiating it, niggled at the back of his mind.

“You liked what I did before?” WonShik asked slowly.

“Yes.” TaekWoon snapped.

But before he could pull back to really lay into his dongsaeng WonShik had flipped them so TaekWoon was face down on the bed. TaekWoon's chest was flat on the bed with his hips raised and ass pressed up against WonShik as the bigger male pinned him down. The strong hand digging into the back of his neck made TaekWoon whine and go slack in the grip.

“You liked it when I sat you on my clothed dick in front of all the others and made you moan? Huh, kitten, you want some more of that?”

TaekWoon fought for breath as his chest tightened up in excitement. Fisting the sheets beneath him in a shaking, white knuckled grip TaekWoon whined and nodded.

“Should I call the others in here or are you going to moan just for me?” WonShik growled and rolled his hips slowly.

“Just you… just… _please_.”

“Just me? Will that really be enough for you?”

TaekWoon’s mouth worked open and shut but he couldn’t force his brain to make a coherent response. Instead he wiggled his hips and reached out through the empathic bond to show how much he needed anything WonShik was willing to give him.

“Getting pushy are we? Well, that can’t continue.”

WonShik rutted forward and shoved TaekWoon even further down onto the bed before reaching forward and gripping his wrists. TaekWoon allowed WonShik to take complete control and felt his arm manoeuvred so it was pinned against the small of his back.

The pressure of WonShik’s hand on his back and neck settled something in TaekWoon’s chest. The fear of rejection or being ignored again completely fled from his mind and all TaekWoon wanted was to get closer and please the heavy seed looming above him.

“This any good kitten?” WonShik’s smug voice clearly indicated he knew exactly what he was doing to TaekWoon.

“Please.” TaekWoon whined and pushed back up into WonShik again.

Tilting his head to expose his neck and broadcast exactly what he was asking for TaekWoon glanced over his shoulder and his breath caught in his throat.

Beyond the hyper-focused and dominant expression on WonShik’s face the sight of his Jaguar soul overlying his human body seemed to resonate with power. TaekWoon held his breath as the Nekomata leaned down to nuzzle against the back of his neck. Holding perfectly still as he waited for WonShik to bite down on the skin TaekWoon could feel the other shivering but not biting.

“WonShik-a?” TaekWoon ventured to ask after a few moments of stillness.

“Sorry, sorry. I just-” WonShik pulled away and took several deep breaths until his soul receded. “Are you sure you want this?”

TaekWoon looked up into the soft concern shining from WonShik’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile as he nodded.

“Yeah.” TaekWoon frowned as he thought about WonShik’s hesitation. “Are you sure you-”

“Oh I’m sure, kitten.” WonShik cut him off cockily and lunged forward to sink his teeth into the back of TaekWoon’s neck.

TaekWoon couldn’t contain his silent scream and shuddered violently as the intensity of their connection overwhelmed his senses. Shutting down the empathetic bond to try and retain some of his awareness TaekWoon caught a glimpse of pure happiness WonShik was emitting before the bond closed.

WonShik kept his jaw locked around the skin on TaekWoon’s neck for a long time; running his hands up and down TaekWoon’s arms and pausing occasionally to intertwine their fingers. As the sting of the bite’s initiation calmed down to a dull, creeping buzz TaekWoon relaxed into the bed and waited for WonShik to release him.

When TaekWoon’s legs began to cramp up from remaining still for so long WonShik rolled them onto their sides without any prompting and wrapped his arms around TaekWoon’s waist. TaekWoon huffed and snuggled back into the other's warmth as the exhaustion and satisfaction mingled together and drained his energy.

“Was that okay?” WonShik whispered into TaekWoon’s hair.

“Perfect.” TaekWoon murmured and slowly allowed his eyelids to grow heavier until he was resting peacefully in the other’s arms.

“Yes, kitten, yes you are.”

TaekWoon reached behind him to gently slap WonShik’s shoulder for the goofy remark. Whatever he had felt in the past about the others teasing or playing with him TaekWoon could whole heartedly say he was in love with each and every part of it now.

“Oh, by the way, HakYeon Hyung sent me in to get your order for dinner.”

“WonShik!” TaekWoon yelled and sat up; suddenly realising how hungry he was now that his other needs had been met.

“Yeah, I know.” WonShik laughed. “Come on.”

TaekWoon reluctantly placed his hand in WonShik’s and allowed himself to be pulled off the bed. Joining the others in the kitchen he easily went along with all the options suggested. He really didn’t want to be forced to cook after the disaster of the morning.

After they had all finished eating TaekWoon headed for the bathroom to wash up before bed. Everything was really beginning to catch up to him and TaekWoon dragged his feet as he headed back to his room. Switching off the light and slipping into bed TaekWoon breathed a sigh of relief.

Despite his extreme tiredness and the ache beginning to settle into his muscles TaekWoon found himself tossing and turning. The day had been really busy, and while it was tiring, it meant they were doing well and the album was well received. The additional attention from the other members was incredibly confusing as well but it felt good to be wanted and to put them at ease so quickly.

Even though his life had improved tenfold since the accident, and TaekWoon would never allow them to return to how it was before, there was still something… _off_. There was a pull in his chest that had been soothed by the claiming and attention but now, lying in bed alone, it had returned full force.

A something that spiked every time he worried they would reject him or when their compliments seemed to be covering for a lack of a real depth of emotion. The attention and inclusion was nice but the longing for more was beginning to eat away at TaekWoon’s insides.

Staring up at the shadowy ceiling TaekWoon continued to try and pinpoint how he was feeling while also keeping it hidden from the others. As much as it felt like a big issue to TaekWoon it wasn’t something the others could do anything about, so they shouldn’t be burdened with it, after all it wasn’t as though you could make someone love you.

TaekWoon was broken out of his musings by the creak of the door and light flooding across his floor. A dark figure slipped into the room and from the size of them it could only be their maknae.

“Hyukkie-yah, what are you doing?” TaekWoon mumbled and watched the figure freeze before scratching the back of his head.

“I can go if you want, Hyung, but I was wondering if…?”

“Come here.”

TaekWoon rolled over and held up the sheets for SangHyuk to join him. The bed dipped under the other’s weight and SangHyuk pressed up against his side; TaekWoon could feel the warm breath on his neck as they both shifted and settled.

“Hyuk-a, I’m tired.” TaekWoon moaned.

“Then sleep, Hyung.” SangHyuk whispered and he slipped his hand under TaekWoon’s shirt to trace patterns on his stomach.

“I can’t.”

SangHyuk remained quiet for a few moments and then he shifted closer to mouth gently at the one empty spot on TaekWoon’s neck. TaekWoon sighed and stretched his neck in what was becoming a very familiar gesture.

“Alright, Hyung, I’ll help. Just relax.”

Continuing to run his fingers along TaekWoon’s stomach SangHyuk moved so he could throw one leg over TaekWoon’s thighs and bury his nose into the crook of TaekWoon’s neck. Moving slowly SangHyuk pressed soft kisses to the marks JaeHwan and WonShik had left before beginning to tongue along TaekWoon’s jaw.

"Hyuk-a, why has everyone been so... attentive today?" TaekWoon asked in his pleasant haze.

"You Hyung. You just smell so... so content and happy."

"And? Shouldn't that mean you guys don't need to reaffirm my well being by biting every inch of my skin?"

"It's not always about physical well being, Hyung."

"Explain."

"You're happy and they want to be sure they are the ones making you happy. Placing their claim on you is telling others, and themselves, that you chose them to make you so happy."

"I'm not sure I follow you." TaekWoon mumbled.

"Just sleep, Hyung." SangHyuk chuckled and scraped his teeth along TaekWoon's neck.

“Hyuk-a.” TaekWoon whined.

SangHyuk smiled against his skin and then clamped his mouth down to suck on the sensitive spot; pressing in his teeth, but not enough to break the skin, SangHyuk rumbled deep in his chest. The bite was more comforting than claiming but TaekWoon found it was exactly what he needed and as SangHyuk continued to work his jaw TaekWoon allowed his mind to release its hold on all the troublesome thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also 2.5K!!!! I'm screaming. thank you so much for giving my story a go. It means the world.xxx


	16. Too much; too soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I really sorry for the delay on this chapter upload, I was travelling over the weekend and didn't have the time to finish it or upload but I'm back now and ready to go.  
> This chapter was also a bit of a diversion from my plan, AGAIN, but it fits better in my opinion so I hope its all good.  
> Any comments and kudos you want to leave are really appreciated. And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Giraffaholic1 I would love to hear from you and chat or take any requests.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

TaekWoon huffed as he watched the stylists trying to arrange his hair nicely. The shaved patch on the back of his head where the doctors had stitched him up was beginning to grow in, and it was too awkward to do much of anything with and it was a constant source of irritation. Plus, the open wound meant his roots couldn’t be touched up, and the natural colour was clashing with the faded grey.

“This would have been a lot easier if you let us cut it all to match, TaekWoon-ssi.” One of the Noonas sighed and rolled her eyes at him through the mirror.

“And end up like DongGeun? No, thank you.” TaekWoon scoffed.

“Don’t be a brat.” The stylist slapped the back of his head in reprimand. “I know your fringe is your safety net against actually talking to people but don’t lash out. That boy was very brave to talk so openly about his Alopecia; I’m sure he touched many young people struggling with similar conditions.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, that was a bad example.” TaekWoon squirmed in his seat at the woman’s disapproving glare. “How about… that hair I had for debut? _That_ was scarring.”

“Sure it was, Sweetpea.”

“It was the worst moment of my life.” TaekWoon crossed his arms and sunk lower in the chair, pouting.

“Really? Even worse than falling off the stage and nearly dying?”

“Much worse, at least I got a holiday out of that.”

His stylist simply raised her eyebrow at him and continued trying to tame the rat’s nest on TaekWoon’s head. Resigning himself to more tugging out of knots and choking on hair spray, TaekWoon leaned back to get more comfortable.

His doctor had signed him off as well enough to travel at the last appointment, after much pushing from their manager, and the agency had wasted little time in flying them all out to hold the replacement concerts. Besides his still healing head and face wounds, his chest was still tender when he moved too quickly, but TaekWoon was more than ready to get back to work after nearly two months stuck in the dorms.

Relaxing back into the styling chair, TaekWoon watched the static tangles of his hair disappear into a sleek, wavy style. After they were finished, TaekWoon thanked the stylists and grabbed his phone before heading off the find the others.

TaekWoon remembered JaeHwan had said something about getting food before the technical rehearsal, but that has been more than an hour ago. The other members had all been finished in hair and makeup ages before TaekWoon had even got into his stage outfit; the weight he had lost in the hospital meaning adjustments had to be made in almost every garment.

Leaving the room, TaekWoon tried to scent where the others were but couldn’t even catch a hint of them; any scent they had left behind having degraded too much over time. The empathetic bond hummed gently in the back of his mind telling him the others were together and happy, but it gave him no clue where they actually were.

After wandering around for a while, TaekWoon still hadn’t found the others, and he was beginning to get worried. The feeling of wrongness that constricted his chest at being separated was overpowering, and TaekWoon felt his breath becoming shaky the longer he was alone. Since his release from the hospital, someone had always been with him, and even if they weren’t in the same room as him, the scents and pheromones they gave off clung to his skin comfortingly. TaekWoon wrinkled his nose at the chemical smells of all the products smothering him, pungent and overpowering.

“TaekWoon-ssi? Is that you?”

TaekWoon’s heart nearly stopped in fright at the sudden words and he turned around to face the man. TaekWoon frowned, he hadn’t heard anyone approach him, and he felt the discomfort in his chest increase.

“DongYul-ssi?” TaekWoon asked cautiously, squinting to try and make out the figure. “Sorry I didn’t see you.”

The dancer smiled and stepped out of the shadows of the hallway. As the man came closer, TaekWoon bowed awkwardly in greeting. He knew all of the dancers that supported them in the music videos and live shows, but he wasn’t very close with any of them; too shy to make conversation without the boost of his members around him.

“It’s good to see you’re doing so well in your recovery. Everyone was really worried about you.”

“Thank you; I am sorry to have caused you concern.” TaekWoon crossed his arms tightly around his chest but forced a smiled.

“It’s not your fault.” DongYul laughed and patted TaekWoon on the shoulder. “Still, I suppose it was worth it to awaken your true self.”

“My true self?” TaekWoon questioned absentmindedly as he tracked the other man’s hand down his arm.

“Yes, a Retrograde. It’s a blessing to have such a heritage. I’m sure the others have taken the time to explain how special you are?”

“They might have mentioned it.” TaekWoon answered warily. “How did you know?”

“I’m a Jyanome heavy seed, a snake.” DongYul allowed his soul to appear around his shoulders and TaekWoon couldn’t help but flinch as the wave of power that was emitted.

The snake towered above the dancer and the scaly hood flattened out to make the ghostly reptile even larger. TaekWoon couldn’t tear his gaze away as the spectral tongue flicked out to scent the air and revealed the dagger-like fangs in the snake’s mouth.

“Oh… oh, I didn’t realise you were Madararui.”

“There are more of us than we let on to humans, but there is no point in hiding it from you now. Your pack will probably point out others to you in the future, for your… _safety_.” DongYul smirked as his soul retreated back into his body.

TaekWoon gulped and nodded shakily. Something about the way DongYul was looking at him made his skin squirm and the places where the other Madararui had touched him were beginning to become... _itchy?_  Forcing himself to relax and not give off any distressed pheromones that would alert the heavy seed to his fear TaekWoon tried desperately to think of a polite exit from the conversation.

WonShik had mentioned that the predatory instinct of heavy seeds was what had made SangHyuk so violent and territorial before; so TaekWoon wanted to play it safe around the relative stranger in front of him. Alone and cornered was not a situation TaekWoon wished to stay in for much longer; especially when he was hampered by his injuries.

“Speaking of the others, do you know where everyone is?” TaekWoon glanced up and down the corridor, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone, anyone else.

“Of course, you must be looking for them.” DongYul finally stepped away, and TaekWoon breathed a sigh of relief. “They were all in the main stadium watching the final preparations last I saw them; I would offer to take you, but I have to get ready.”

“Thank you for the offer; I’ll let you get on.” TaekWoon bowed and began to scurry down the corridor without a backward glance.

Despite the polite way DongYul had acted TaekWoon couldn’t help the apprehensive energy that had taken up residence in his body. It was a small miracle that the other had somewhere else to be because TaekWoon hadn’t trusted himself not to simply bolt away from the other if he had remained their much longer.

Finally rounding the last corner into the main stage area, TaekWoon desperately scanned the enormous space for his pack members. They were mostly all gathered in the first row making fun of JaeHwan who was strutting around the stage with one of HakYeon’s silk scarves.

TaekWoon took a few calming breathes before weaving his way through the rows of chairs to reach the others. Folding down the plastic chair, TaekWoon slumped down next to SangHyuk and tried to subtly inhale the maelstrom of his pack’s scents. The others all smiled and called out a greeting to TaekWoon as he took his seat.

“Hey Hyung, are you finally ready now?” SangHyuk twisted in his chair; the sparkle in his eyes dimming slightly as he took in TaekWoon shaking hands. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m probably overreacting.” TaekWoon huffed out a laugh.

“Did something happen?” SangHyuk pushed in closer to run his nose over TaekWoon bowed head. “Did someone do something?”

TaekWoon flinched at the growl in SangHyuk’s voice, but he didn’t want the other to pull away from him, so he clutched at the other's shirt. The heavy seed’s pine scent was beginning to saturate back into TaekWoon’s skin and, while it wasn’t a claiming action, TaekWoon felt reassured at the other's presence.

“No, I was just missing you.” TaekWoon whispered, feeling his face flush in embarrassment. “I’m not used to being on my own anymore apparently.”

SangHyuk paused for a moment before he looped his arms around TaekWoon’s shoulders and pulled him closer. TaekWoon sighed and extended his neck to allow SangHyuk to scent along the skin as the younger boy ran his hands slowly over TaekWoon’s back.

“You’re not alone, Hyung.”

“I know.” TaekWoon smiled and had to restrain from rubbing his face against SangHyuk’s chest and ruining his makeup. “It just felt weird. When I couldn’t find you and…”

TaekWoon trailed off as he realised what he had just revealed to his maknae. As much as he loved where they were at in their relationship, there was still a small voice in the back of his mind reminding him of how the others had left him out in the past.

The loss of the scents had stirred up all of TaekWoon’s insecurities. TaekWoon felt stupid for admitting how much he needed the others when they had made it clear what he meant to them, TaekWoon knew he meant a lot to them, but it was a different way to what they meant to him.

“Sorry about that… JaeHwan and I got hungry, and then HakYeon Hyung said we should get everything sorted before you were finished and then HongBin found a-”

“It’s okay, Hyukkie.” TaekWoon chuckled and reluctantly pulled away.

SangHyuk smiled brightly at TaekWoon and ran his fingers down the sides of TaekWoon’s neck for the last time before also pulling away. TaekWoon turned to face the stage where JaeHwan had started teasing the stagehands that were setting up the final pieces of equipment, but he could still feel SangHyuk’s gaze.

“Are you _sure_ nothing happened?” SangHyuk asked at last.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I was a little disorientated without you guys, and I met DongYul-ssi who told me where to find everyone but other than that everything was good.”

“Okay, Hyung. We’ll be more careful in future anyway, I didn't realise how late it had gotten.”

TaekWoon smiled sadly and wanted to tell SangHyuk that they shouldn’t force something they didn’t want, but TaekWoon was still feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable, so he allowed himself to be selfish for a bit.

“Thank you, Hyuk-a.”

“Anytime.”

Both boys settled back to watch JaeHwan prancing around the stage where he had been joined by HongBin as they were talking. TaekWoon tried to ignore his slightly elevated heart rate and relax as he was surrounded by his pack members again.

SangHyuk must have noticed TaekWoon was still out of sorts because he placed a large hand on TaekWoon’s thigh and squeezed down in reassurance every so often. The other members also seemed to pick up on something as they reached over to have little conversations and run their hands over his neck and shoulders from time to time.

By the time they were ready for the run through TaekWoon was feeling much more settled and confident. As he climbed up onto the stage, one of the managers came over to check how he was feeling before giving them the go ahead.

Everything went very well for most of the practice, and TaekWoon was glad the gentle practice he had put in as he recovered was paying off. About halfway through the set, TaekWoon had a small headache from the loud music and bright lights, but it wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t keep going; at least TaekWoon kept telling himself it wasn’t.

TaekWoon was just beginning to get a little dizzy when the stage team called for a break while one of the lights was realigned. TaekWoon barely made it to a chair as he struggled to control his breathing and the shooting pain in his ribs increased. Once again, TaekWoon tried to convince himself that it wasn’t bad enough to stop the rehearsal.

He had kept everyone stuck in stasis while he recovered and keeping the fans waiting for a long as they been was bad enough already. It would be worth it in the end; so when the manager recalled them back to the stage, TaekWoon grit his teeth and followed the others.

They moved through the song again and, after a few final tweaks to the light, moved on with the schedule. TaekWoon forced himself to focus on the moves he knew by heart and keeping his breath steady enough to sing his parts. The breathy quality of his voice was incredibly evident to TaekWoon, and he berated himself for not being in the best condition for the performance; the fans deserved the best after all.

As he moved to his position at the back of the formation, TaekWoon glanced around at the other members to see if they had noticed, but his vision had become too shaky to make out the other's faces clearly. TaekWoon decided to take the lack of intervention as a good sign.

Convincing himself that he had it all under control, TaekWoon allowed the iron-fisted control he had over himself to relax. As soon as his attention began to wander, TaekWoon knew he had messed up. The floor began to warp and sway in front of his eyes, and he felt himself stumble forwards.

Strong hands grasped around his chest to stop his forward motion, and TaekWoon clamped his eyes shut to prevent the pulsing ache in his head from the bright light. The hands shifted around and left the strange itchiness behind them as TaekWoon was slowly lowed to the floor.

The loud music was suddenly cut off, and TaekWoon was left with a high pitched ringing in his ears. Footsteps and concerned voices swarmed around him, but TaekWoon couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. White sparks were going off behind his eyelids that continued to feed the encroaching headache and TakeWoon felt even more light headed as he tries to breath normally but whole body seemed to explode in pins and needles.

“Taekie? TaekWoon, can you hear me?” TaekWoon hummed in response to WonShik’s soothing voice, but the other seemed not to hear him. “ _Taekie_? Kitten?”

TaekWoon groaned and tried to reach out to his Dongsaeng as panic began to creep into the younger boy's voice. The distressed pheromones bombarded his nose, and TaekWoon heaved in breaths to fight the sickness churning in his stomach.

“The medical staff are coming; we just need to keep him calm.” HakYeon’s voice came from further away.

“Did anyone see what happened?” JaeHwan asked with a small quiver in his voice.

“He just went really pale all of a sudden and then collapsed.” TaekWoon felt the vibration of the words against his side, but the voice was unfamiliar and caused a spike of panic in his chest.

Snapping his eyes open TaekWoon felt them roll around listlessly in their sockets before he could fixate on the blurry figure in front of him. Everything around him was confusing and scary as  
TaekWoon tried desperately to make sense of it. The alarm bells ringing in his mind urged him to get away from the strange heavy seed while he was so vulnerable.

After a few moments of rapid blinking and trying to cut off the loud whimpers TaekWoon could just make out WonShik’s features in front of him. Using the last bit of his strength TaekWoon bolted upright to get away from the strange, itchy man that was holding him and collided with WonShik’s chest.

“I’ve got you, Kitten.” WonShik rumbled deep in his chest. “Try not to move too much; I need you to breathe for me. Just nice and slow.”

TaekWoon fought against the pain to drag air into his lungs again. WonShik’s musky scent filled his senses and made it easier to comply with the others whispered words.

“Do you need me to-?”

“No, it’s alright, DongYul-ssi. Thank you for catching him, but we’ve got this now.” TaekWoon hid his face against WonShik as the other made the strange Madararui move away.

As soon as the itchy hands and foreign scent left, they were replaced with the forest scents of HakYeon and SangHyuk. TaekWoon immediately felt himself begin to relax, and the pain ebbed away as his pack gathered around him.

TaekWoon felt himself shuffled around a few more times, and he allowed himself to be manhandled. Voices came and went from his consciousness, and TaekWoon eventually gave up on trying to follow them. The floaty bubble created by the calming presences around him only being broken by a pressure cuff on his arm and fresh water being pressed to his lips as the paramedics bustled around.

Eventually, the pain began to recede, and TaekWoon’s mind returned to the coherent thoughts from before the stabbing hurt had blindsided him. Pulling his face away from WonShik’s shoulder, where he had rested his forehead, TaekWoon looked around at the anxious faces watching him.

“How are you feeling, Hyung?” HongBin asked gently.

“I’m sorry, I'm feeling better now.” TaekWoon fought back the tears at the looks of pity that appeared.

“It’s okay Taek-a, as long as you are okay.” HakYeon smiled and reached out to slide his hand through TaekWoon’s hair.

“I’m okay, so we can keep going.”

“Don’t be stupid, Hyung.” JaeHwan snorted. “You’re exhausted and in pain. We can easily take a break.”

“But the technical rehearsal- _the performance_. I can’t let down the fans again. I can’t-”

“Calm down, Kitten. You’ll stress yourself out again and make it worse.” WonShik rubbed his hand up and down TaekWoon’s back.

TaekWoon slumped back into WonShik’s arms and took a few more deep breaths; too exhausted to fight anymore anyway.

“We should have waited a bit longer.” HakYeon muttered and adjusted himself on his knees. “We could all tell it was too soon.”

“Stupid management and their stupid money.” JaeHwan agreed, and TaekWoon watched his hands turn into fists.

“There is nothing to be done about it now.” WonShik sighed.

“Wonnie is right.” HakYeon nodded. “We can talk about this later, for now, let’s get Taek-a back to the hotel room.”

“No, Hyung I can-” TaekWoon tried to argue, but his voice came out fragile and quiet.

“Shush you.” The leader glared down at TaekWoon as he brushed off his dusty clothes. “We can run the technical tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it.”

The other members all agreed happily and climbed to their feet, already discussing what they wanted to eat for dinner. Despite the flurry of movement, TaekWoon could see each member glance back at him occasionally to check up on him, and the empathetic bond was alive with warm and reassuring thoughts from all of them.

“Are you okay to move, Kitten?” WonShik murmured into TaekWoon’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You better not be hiding anything more from me.”

TaekWoon flinched and looked down at the ground in shame, he hadn’t meant to make the others worried and have to stop the run through. For some reason sitting alone with WonShik, who could see right through him, in the middle of the stage made his stubbornness even more ridiculous.

“I didn’t mean to.” TaekWoon replied sullenly.

“I know, but you have to learn to trust us.” TaekWoon opened his mouth to interrupt, but WonShik placed his hand over TaekWoon’s mouth with a smile. “I know it’s our fault for leaving you out; at the time we thought it would be safer for you because none of us had much experience with humans, but we know now it was the wrong decision.

“I understand, WonShik-a, it’s not your fault.”

WonShik huffed out a shaky laugh and buried his face into the crook of TaekWoon’s neck. The arms around TaekWoon's middle tightened imperceptibly before WonShik pulled away and blinked rapidly.

“Alright then Kitten, let’s get you up so we can leave.”

TaekWoon nodded and shuffled forwards so WonShik could escape from under him and stand up. After WonShik had stretched himself out, showing off way more muscular flesh than was necessary, he reached out a hand to help TaekWoon to his feet. Accepting the offered hand gratefully, TaekWoon allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and guided off the stage.

After a few minutes of being upright and walking to the van TaekWoon could feel the dizziness and pain returning but was more concerned with the slight burning on random patches of his skin. HongBin caught him rubbing at the spots and leaned over to speak quietly.

“You feeling alright, Hyung? We can stop for a bit if you need it.”

“I just want to get back and sleep now; I’ll be fine.” TaekWoon shrugged, hoping HongBin would take his answer at face value and leave the topic for the time being

HongBin raised a questioning eyebrow but pulled back to give TaekWoon space again, and TaekWoon bit his lip to stop his hands returning to the rubbing. He would tell WonShik later, right now, he was too tired to wonder about what had caused the reaction and deal with his overprotective members. Whatever it was TaekWoon was sure it could wait until he had a bit of sleep.


	17. From Under Their Noses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps,  
> Sorry this is late again. I honestly don't know what happened but here it is. Also sorry it's shorter but I wanted to divide this up from the next part of the story.  
> Please leave a comment or Kudos if you want to. I love to see what you think and talk with you guys.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

After the onsite paramedics had checked TaekWoon over back at the hotel room, he had finally been allowed to climb into bed. Listening half-heartedly to WonShik reassuring the mangers he would be okay and his Madararui heritage meant a hospital visit wasn’t needed, TaekWoon closed his eyes and relaxed into the sheets. After a while the soft murmurs around him lulled him to sleep and TaekWoon snuggled further into the bed and enjoyed the scents of his pack mates floating in the air as he drifted off.

The next morning, all that was left of the pain was a slight headache buzzing just above his left eye and several raw patches along his arm, chest and neck where he had been scratching the itchy patches. TaekWoon had even been absentmindedly scratching at them all morning and the soothing moisturiser after his shower had had no effect on them. He was almost positive it was the fabric of his jacket because the itching had increased exponentially when they arrived at the stadium and they had gotten dressed.

Releasing a sigh, TaekWoon swivelled himself around on the stool that had been placed on the stage for him while the others danced. He hated being side-lined for their first concert. Sitting to the side while the others worked hard on the difficult choreography would usually have been a dream come true for TaekWoon, but he was already annoyed at how much trouble he had caused the group. It just wasn’t _fair_.

TaekWoon watched the others blocking out the chorus for the final song but soon got bored and began to fiddle with the height of his stool. He had just managed to get to the lowest point when a cough sounded behind him. Awkwardly turning himself around, TaekWoon plastered a large grin on his face to avoid getting in trouble for his inattention.

“Hello, Manager-nim.” TaekWoon greeted happily when the other man came into view.

“Hi there.” The manager smiled warmly down at TaekWoon. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m good. Bored, but good. What about you, Hyung?”

“Ticking along, but TaekWoon-a I wanted… About yesterday, it was a huge oversight on my part and I’m sorry you were hurt because I wasn't paying attention.”

“Don’t worry, Hyung, it’s not your fault. It all happened so suddenly.” The other man didn’t look convinced so TaekWoon stood up and took his managers hands. “Seriously, I don’t know what it was; I was fine one minute and then…”

“I should have checked up on you.” The older man hung his head. “Maybe if we hadn’t pushed this concert so hard; hadn’t rushed you… I don’t know.”

“I wasn’t rushed anywhere; if I remember corrected it was me begging in your office to get back into it.” TaekWoon chuckled.

“Recovery is very important, TaekWoon. Far more important than a show.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been recovering for months now. I need to be here and doing something.” TaekWoon met the other man’s eyes pleadingly.

His manager paused and bit his lip before a smile spread on his tense features. TaekWoon smiled back and sat back down on his stool as the older man shook his head in exasperation.

“Alright, alright, but you get help the moment anything feels wrong.”

“Of course, Hyung.”

Not looking too reassured but not wanting to press the matter the manager nodded and patted TaekWoon on the shoulder before disappearing off into the swarm of people in the wings. TaekWoon watched him until he was out of sight and sighed.

His manager was an angel, and the man had become an important port of call for TaekWoon during his transformation. Having him on side was definitely a saving grace TaekWoon would never take for advantage again. The other members were great, and they were trying hard, but having other person to talk that was learning about Madararui along with him was vital to TaekWoon staying sane.

Settling back on his stool, TaekWoon turned his attention back to the others, who had restarted the dance to check everything over. Even from his odd angle it looked good, and TaekWoon’s mood improved further seeing how excited the others were to be getting back into performing.

Once they were done, HongBin came bounding over to collect TaekWoon for lunch and they all headed back to their dressing room. The buffet spread made TaekWoon’s mouth water and he immediately made his way over to the table without even bothering to take off his stage clothes.

Before TaekWoon made it anywhere close to the food, SangHyuk blocked him off and bent down to wrap his hands around TaekWoon’s thighs; forcing TaekWoon to wrap his legs around the younger boy’s hips. SangHyuk then turned and walked towards the table while the other members laughed at them.

“What are you doing?” TaekWoon whined, and stared longingly over the maknae’s shoulder at the food.

“Making sure you don’t overwork yourself again.” SangHyuk chuckled and dropped TaekWoon down onto a chair.

“But Hyuk-a, it’s _food_.”

“Yup, and I’ll get it for you. So, sit back and relax.”

“ _Hyuk-a_ …” TaekWoon whined and tried to get back up but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Sit.” SangHyuk ordered with a playful smirk and then joined the others at the buffet.

TaekWoon sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in frustration. He watched the other members begin to jostle and bat at each other as they waited in line and TaekWoon frowned at the fact that SangHyuk was probably right; there was a slight twinge in his side, even though he had spent the whole morning sitting down.

Huffing out a breath, TaekWoon gave up his stubbornness and slipped out of his jacket to fully relax and enjoy the break. Twisting around to place the jacket over the back of the chair caused a shard of pain to dig into his ribs and TaekWoon gasped out in pain.

“Are you alright, TaekWoon-ssi?” TaekWoon glanced up to find DongYul hovering cautiously next to him.

“Yeah, I just moved awkwardly.”

“Do need me to get somebody?” DongYul continued to watch TaekWoon sharply.

“No, no need. I’ll be okay if I just rest for a while.”

“What about some pain medication?”

“No, it’s…” TaekWoon cocked his head in thought. If he could deal with everything without the others finding out it would be easier for everyone, and he _was_ accepting help just... not theirs. TaekWoon nodded to himself before continuing. “Actually, some medication would probably be a good idea. Thank you, DongYul-ssi.”

“No problem.” DongYul grinned and stood to leave but paused. “TaekWoon-ssi, I’m older than you so please call me Hyung if you want to.”

“Okay… Hyung.” TaekWoon forced a smiled as he watched the dancer leave to find the medication and shifted uncomfortably.

He didn’t mind making friends with dancers or staff in the company but there was something that felt so sudden about DongYul’s invitation. They really didn’t know each other well enough to have informal language but TaekWoon shook his head and looked back over at his members. They would probably tell him he was being silly; the dancer was probably just being friendly.

A few moments later, SangHyuk made his way over with a heavily laden plate balanced on his sleeve covered hands.

“Careful, Hyung, it’s really hot.”

“Thank you, Hyuk-a.”

“I got you all your favourites. Do you want anything else?”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to eat all of this as it is.” TaekWoon laughed as he eyed the mountain of food in front of him. “Go and get your own food now; stop worrying about me.”

“You’re too thin now, Hyung. Please eat the food I got for you well.”

TaekWoon nodded and picked up his chopsticks to start eating. Blowing on his food, TaekWoon watched SangHyuk return to the food table; avoiding HakYeon and JaeHwan, who were fighting over the drinks cans and holding up everyone else in the line.

“Here you go, TaekWoon-a. I got you some water as well.”

TaekWoon nearly jumped at DongYul’s voice as the dancer suddenly sat down beside him; placing a tab of pills and water bottle on the table.

“Thank you, DongYul-ssi… Um, Hyung.”

“That’s quite alright.” DongYul smiled warmly and popped two tablets out into TaekWoon’s outstretched hand.

DongYul slid the water bottle over the table and TaekWoon picked it up before downing the tablets and water in a single gulp. Carefully placing the bottle down, the hair on the back TaekWoon’s neck stood up on end. Out of the corner of his eye, TaekWoon could see DongYul watching his throat with intense focus. TaekWoon cleared his throat and DongYul’s attention snapped up to his face.

“Hopefully they will begin to work quickly.” TaekWoon said to break the silence.

“I’m sure you will be better in no time.” DongYul agreed and picked up the water bottle before standing. “I should get food of myself. Are you okay for now?”

“Yes, thank you again.”

“No problem.” DongYul patted TaekWoon on the shoulder as he passed by to join the line.

TaekWoon ignored the sudden spike of itchiness at the touch and made a mental note to ask the stylist Noona’s about changing his jacket out. He had just picked his chopsticks back up to continue eating when the other members finally joined him at the table.

“Everything alright, Hyung?” HongBin asked as he looked between TaekWoon and where the dancer was now waiting in line.

“Yeah.” TaekWoon mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“What did DongYul-ssi want?” JaeHwan questioned.

“He was just asking how I was.” TaekWoon answered vaguely, not even looking up from his plate.

“Good, someone has to keep an eye on you when we're busy.”

TaekWoon smiled along with JaeHwan’s joke and stuffed more food into his mouth. The others hadn’t noticed anything amiss so it must all have been in his head. DongYul was probably just being friendly and TaekWoon had over reacted. Forcing himself to relax, TaekWoon allowed the other’s chatter to roll over him and he continued to eat.

The pain medication seemed to do just the trick and by the time everyone was finishing up with their meals TaekWoon had convinced the others he could join in the dances for a little bit. The others were messing about again; this time including TaekWoon, thought they were considerably more gentle with him than each other, as they argued over what to eat for dinner despite having just eaten lunch.

TaekWoon had almost completely forgotten about the exchange earlier until his gaze drifted over the table where the dancers were gathered. DongYul was drinking from a water bottle and TaekWoon felt his stomach squirm when he realised it was the same one he had drunk from earlier. As he watched, DongYul slowly dragged the bottle’s rim out of his mouth before sticking out his tongue to run it over the surface.

Quickly slamming his gaze back down to his own table, TaekWoon shivered in disgust. Either that was a very strange habit the other had or… TaekWoon shook his head. That wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on. However, as TaekWoon sat there he grew even more uncomfortable and decided that maybe he should mention it to the others; it wouldn’t do any harm after all.

“Hey, WonShik-a, can I talk to you for-”

“Alright everyone, please clean up and make your way back to the stage. I want to get going again.” The stage manager’s voice cut through TaekWoon’s question and caused a flurry of activity throughout the room.

“What did you say Hyung?” WonShik asked as he stacked up his dishes to clear up the table.

“Oh, nothing. It can wait.”

WonShik nodded before disappearing off into the crowd. TaekWoon sighed and sat back in his chair; suddenly regretting asking to join the practise again; all he really wanted at that moment was to curl up in bed and sleep. Shaking his head at thoughts, TaekWoon forced himself to pull the jacket back on and head towards the stage. It was probably all in his imagination, and even if it wasn’t it wasn’t like DongYul would try anything with everyone else around.

Spotting HakYeon making his way down the corridor, TaekWoon hurried to catch up with him. The older boy seemed surprised when TaekWoon slipped his hand in his; tangling their fingers together but he didn’t question it and simply smiled at him.

Once they had all gathered on the stage the rehearsal got underway quickly. TaekWoon found himself caught up in the choreography and didn’t spare another thought to DongYul or the pain in his side for most of the afternoon.

They had just restarted a song because the Director had wanted to change the camera angle and see how it looked when TaekWoon felt the pain in his ribs spike again; this time joined by an ache in his back. TaekWoon had considered asking to step out of the rerun but he knew how important the cameras were for the fans at the back that couldn’t see them. Deciding to take a break afterwards, TaekWoon got into position.

The dance went well until he was at the back of the group and TaekWoon stumbled slightly. He managed to regain his balance quickly and was about to continue when a burning hand on his hip made him falter.

“You alright?” DongYul whispered into his ear.

TaekWoon nodded mechanically and tried to pull away from the stinging grip the dancer had on him. DongYul was still moving to the music, a slow rotation of his hips, and TaekWoon struggled to get away from him but the Madararui tightened his hold. TaekWoon cried out at the pain now spreading out from where the other touched him, but the sound was lost in the loud music.

“Seems to me like you need someone to look after you.” DongYul smirked and pulled TaekWoon back against his body so they were pressed together from shoulder to hip.

“What are you-?” TaekWoon choked out but was cut off when another scolding hand slipped under his loose shirt to slide along his stomach.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.” DongYul tugged TaekWoon even closer and began to mouth along TaekWoon’s neck.

TaekWoon felt sick and his entire body seemed to be covered in a burning sensation as he fought against the hands trapping him. Why hadn’t he just told WonShik earlier? Why had he been so stubborn and insisted he was fine to join the practise?

A sudden shout was the only warning TaekWoon got before he was shoved forwards into another chest and HongBin’s familiar scent filled his nose. Desperately gripping onto the shirt of his dongsaeng in front of him, TaekWoon burst into tears and heaving sobs escaped his aching chest.

The sounds of more yelling and fighting from behind him reached TaekWoon’s ears but he burrowed further into HongBin chest and inhaled deeply to keep himself grounded. The places DongYul had touched him were still prickling but as HongBin soothed his hands down TaekWoon’s back the pain eased.

TaekWoon felt another pair of hands join HongBin’s on his sides but the smell of pack reassured him it wasn’t the dancer, back to take him away, and TaekWoon relaxed into the second body that now completely covered him. Soothing words were whispered into his hair but TaekWoon’s frenzied brain couldn’t string them together to make sense of what was said to him.

Trusting his pack members to take care of him and protect him completely, TaekWoon bared his neck and leaned back. The hands stopped trailing along his sides and moved to pick him up instead; slipping behind his knees and around his back. TaekWoon felt himself being lifted and carried away but the scents of his pack members remained strong and calming as they moved.

When they finally came to a stop, TaekWoon’s sobs had slowed down and he was only sniffling occasionally. Looking around, TaekWoon realised WonShik was carrying him bridal style into their empty dressing room while all the other members pressed close behind him.

WonShik carried him towards the furthest corner of the room as the other members grabbed all the pillows and blankets they could find before joining them. The pack leader settled back so he was resting against the wall and positioned TaekWoon so he was straddling WonShik’s thighs and his face was tucked into the heavy seed’s neck.

HakYeon threw a blanket over the two of them before snuggling in on WonShik’s left side with a few muttered words that TaekWoon couldn't catch. Once they were settled, TaekWoon reached out a tentative hand which his Hyung grabbed immediately and shifted closer so that the other's warmth was an anchoring presence along TaekWoon’s side.

WonShik then adjusted his legs and shifted over to make room for another member on his right side and the scent alerted TaekWoon that it was SangHyuk joining them. The maknae’s hand began to rub up and down TaekWoon’s arm over the blanket and TaekWoon could smell the calming pheromones the youngest was releasing.

Soon after that the last two members pressed in against his back and TaekWoon felt the last residues of tension completely drain out of his body. The empathetic bond was humming with warmth as they all huddled together in a tight ball of protection and love.

TaekWoon began to shake as the adrenaline from the incident faded and WonShik shushed him gently, reaching his hand up to stroke through TaekWoon’s hair; scratching the skin occasionally and making TaekWoon tilt his head into the feeling. A weird vibration started in TaekWoon’s chest and throat but he was too tired to worry about what was happening. He was surrounded by his pack, who would defend him with everything they had, and when WonShik began to let out a soothing rumble TaekWoon couldn’t fight the drowsiness anymore.

Rubbing his nose along the side of WonShik’s neck a few times, TaekWoon sighed and settled completely into the comfortable body below him. WonShik chuckled at him but TaekWoon ignored him in favour of closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep feeling safe and warm in the middle of his pack.


	18. Who's a pretty kitty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day my peeps.  
> Sorry about the HUGE delay. Leo's concept and album pictures killed me and it took me a while to recover. Hopefully you are all doing well and looking after yourselves!  
> Please leave a comment or Kudo for this story. I love hearing what you think about the story, the boys, or what you want to see next.  
> Feel free to add me on instagram @giraffelegend and I would love to chat with you guys or take requests for one shots etc.  
> That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

TaekWoon shifted in the warm cocoon surrounding him as he began to rouse from his sleep. Inhaling deeply, TaekWoon stretched out his back and moaned as he pressed back into a solid wall that radiated comfort and protection. As he woke up further, the soft mutters of people around him reached his ears and TaekWoon fought his natural instinct to fall back asleep, safe and content.

Blinking his eyes open lazily, TaekWoon lifted his cheek from the muscular chest in front of him to look around at the members still surrounding him on the floor. The chest he was rested on jumped up and down a few times and TaekWoon looked back up at his member to see WonShik’s humour filled eyes.

“You alright there, Taekie?” WonShik huffed as a grin spread on his lips.

“ _Hyung_.” TaekWoon grumbled and dropped his face back down to rub along WonShik’s shoulder.

What was WonShik laughing about? TaekWoon tried to remember something funny that had happened before he fell asleep but got distracted but a hand gently tracing patterns along his back; under his shirt.

“Mhmm. Well, _Hyung_ , how are you feeling?”

“Better.” TaekWoon sighed and sat back up, shivering at the sudden chill along his chest. “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“Not at all, Taek Hyung, that guy was disgusting.” TaekWoon twisted around to see the sincere faces of his Dongsaengs peering down at him.

"That's putting it lightly." HongBin growled.

“Thanks, Hyuk-a; Binnie, but I should have been able to fight back; I just stood there.”

“Don’t be so silly. We're here to protect you." SangHyuk replied soothingly.

"I know, but I can take care of myself and I don't understand why I just... Froze."

"Yeah, it's okay though Hyung." JaeHwan scooted in closer to TaekWoon's huddled form. "You're going through a lot and a Madararui's fight or flight instincts can be hard to get used to."

"That's why pack is so important." WonShik added quietly.

"I know, and thank you guys for helping, but I hate that you have to worry about me know; that I have to keep vigilant to crazy people attacking me."

"You shouldn’t need to-”

“Exactly!” TaekWoon exploded, making the rest of the members tense. The sudden anger shocking himself as well as the others. “I shouldn’t have to deal with this. I hate everything that’s happening; what I’ve become. I used to be able to take care of myself and now I can’t even function without having someone with me at all times. It’s pathetic.”

The rest of the pack shifted uncomfortably as TaekWoon’s outburst left them in a ringing silence. Clearing his throat, HakYeon shifted up onto his knees and reached out to run his fingers through TaekWoon’s hair.

“Taekie, I need you to listen to me.” HakYeon waited until TaekWoon reluctantly nodded before continuing. “There’s nothing pathetic about you, like, _at all_. Everything that’s happening is normal and part of the transformation. You are so special… we probably completely failed at explaining everything to you but- A retrograde is not only one of the rarer types of Madararui, they are the pride of any pack.”

TaekWoon swallowed and nodded; burying his face back into WonShik’s shirt to hide his red face. It was still weird to hear his Hyung, or any of the members, talking about him in such as way but it also cut into his heart. It felt like the others were deliberately misunderstanding his words, TaekWoon knew how the others felt about Retrogrades but they had almost stopped talking about him as a person entirely.

Seeming to sense his continued distress, the other members began to nestle in closer and send warmth down the bond. The pure affection and contentment that poured off the others swaddled TaekWoon in positivity; cutting through the doubts that lingered in his mind. TaekWoon felt the odd vibration in his chest start up again and his face flushed; sending tingles along his cheeks and down the back of his neck.

Shifting slightly to try and hide even more, TaekWoon gasped out as his erection rubbed along WonShik’s stomach. He hadn’t even notice he was hard and the shock of the sensation made TaekWoon stiffen; praying that the other wouldn’t notice his predicament.

As TaekWoon pressed closer, WonShik flinched and shivered before grabbing TaekWoon’s shoulders to pull him away and stare at him in shock.

“Are you... _purring_?”

“What? No! I can’t even- How could I be-? Can I?" TaekWoon stuttered, recoiling as his voice came out more throaty and distorted than normal.

“You are! That’s so cute.” JaeHwan squealed and hugged TaekWoon from the back in his excitement.

TaekWoon grunted at the additional weight and pushed back against the younger boy. In response, JaeHwan adjusted his balance and slumped down further.

“Let me record it.” SangHyuk added and began searching through his pockets to find his phone.

“Knock it off you brat.” TaekWoon lunged at SangHyuk to hit the maknae around the head.

SangHyuk dodged TaekWoon’s hands and fell back laughing as TaekWoon tried to reach him. Having missed his target, TaekWoon flailed in the empty air before falling forwards. The movement forced TaekWoon’s crotch even tighter against WonShik’s abs and the sharp intake of breath from the younger boy meant any last hopes TaekWoon had of hiding his boner were gone.

WonShik’s large hands smoothed down TaekWoon’s back to rest on his hips; leaning in to scent along TaekWoon’s neck and biting down gently.

“Are you hard, Kitten?”

TaekWoon whimpered as WonShik growled into his ear. The warmth of the heavy seed’s breath tingled down TaekWoon’s spine and he bit his lip to keep in any embarrassing sounds that might come out from WonShik’s ministrations.

WonShik smirked against TaekWoon’s jaw before kissing down his neck; TaekWoon shifted uncomfortably as WonShik latched his teeth over the bruised marks already ringing the skin there. The sting of WonShik’s bite stole TaekWoon’s breath and he couldn’t help grinding his hips down into the hard muscles below him.

“You like that, Taekie?”

TaekWoon could only whimper as HakYeon’s voice whispered into his other ear and then lips dragged down the side of his neck; the two mouths working in tandem. The pleasure that sparked with each swipe of a tongue mixed with the desire flooding down the empathic bond; causing a haze to blanket TaekWoon’s mind which left him panting desperately.

More hands began to trail along every available part of his body and TaekWoon began to feel overwhelmed. The chest vibrations, TaekWoon refused to call it purring, started up once again and only made the pleasure more intense. A deep throbbing began to pulse out from the base of TaekWoon’s spine; fizzling out into sparks of ecstasy throughout his body.

“Too- too much…” TaekWoon keened high in the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Taekie.” HongBin breathed out.

“Please-”

TaekWoon couldn’t even finish his plea to the other members before the throbbing became nearly unbearable and his body began to jerk uncontrollably. Digging his nails into WonShik’s shoulder, TaekWoon tried to curl up on himself as waves of sensation spread down his limbs.

There was a sudden flash and TaekWoon squeezed his eyes as static took over his vision. There was a yell of pain from somewhere above him but TaekWoon was too busy fighting the nausea, as it felt like his stomach was turned inside out, to pay it any attention.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , those claws are sharp.”

TaekWoon’s head snapped up as WonShik whined in pain but was surprised when, instead of looking into the others boys face, he was met with the fabric of WonShik's shirt. Craning his neck backwards to look up, TaekWoon’s eyes widened in fear as WonShik loomed high above him; seemingly a giant as TaekWoon quivered in his lap.

Retreating away from his nightmarishly sized pack mate, TaekWoon slipped down into the gap of his legs and let out a shout of fright that sounded completely inhuman. Backing up even more, TaekWoon could see the mix of shock and awe on the others faces and he cowered at all the attention.

Trying to give himself some comfort, TaekWoon moved to wrap his arms around himself but froze when he found his joints incapable of bending in that direction. Looking down at himself in terror, TaekWoon nearly collapsed in shock when the sight of black fur covering feline legs appeared.

TaekWoon’s vision zeroed in on the bizarre sight and a faint buzzing filled his mind. He lifted up a paw to try and see how the others could have pulled off such an elaborate prank but the limb followed his direction and as he flexed the claws TaekWoon could feel the movement as if it was his own. The tiny toes stretching and spreading as he flex his hand and the midnight black fur covered limb rose up in front of him as TaekWoon did the same.

Feeling nauseous, TaekWoon looked around at his pack mates in an appeal for help but they all seemed frozen to the spot as they stared at him. Needing to be reassured, TaekWoon tried to call out to them but the same yowl from early was the only sound to leave his lips. The pathetic noise must have portrayed his need well enough because the other members sprang into action.

HongBin was across the room to lock the door in a matter of seconds, while the other members created a loose circle around TaekWoon; cooing and making comforting noises. TaekWoon was too shocked to react to them and stayed motionless in the centre.

“TaekWoon Hyung? Can you hear me?”

TaekWoon turned to look at WonShik and released a little meow of confirmation that had the others choking on their breath.

“Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

Tilting his head, TaekWoon’s ear twitched in irritation. Were they making fun of him? How on earth did WonShik expect him to answer his stupid human questions while…? TaekWoon swallowed and looked down at himself once again; still not believing he was really a cat.

“Right… That’s not helping.”

TaekWoon mewled in agreement.

“You’re probably very confused and scared right now.” HakYeon spoke gently, and TaekWoon rounded on his Hyung with a glare. “Yes, that goes without saying. Everything’s alright though, your soul has just come out.”

“He’s so cute.” JaeHwan whined and reached out to pet TaekWoon.

Not catching the movement until it was too late, TaekWoon was startled by the enormous hand suddenly on his back and he jumped backwards with a loud hissing. The other members all froze again and JaeHwan yanked his hand back like he had been burned.

After the initial shock had faded, TaekWoon felt guilty for pulling away from his Dongsaeng and the guilt clouding around the younger boy made TaekWoon huff. Cautiously stalking over to JaeHwan, TaekWoon sniffed around his crossed legs for a few moments before climbing into the others lap.

JaeHwan let out a squeak of surprise and TaekWoon could hear SangHyuk complaining as he settled down into a ball.

“Are you comfortable there, Kitten?”

TaekWoon snorted in response to WonShik and resisted the urge to rub his face along JaeHwan’s thigh. He felt completely at ease and protected; surround by his pack and his newly awakened feline senses on high alert but still telling him he was safe.

As the others continued to fawn over him and his new transformation, TaekWoon began to feel the doubts settle in again. A cat was even further away from himself as a person; it seemed to solidify that he only had value as a Madararui now, as the pride of the pack.

Every swipe of a hand down his silky back made TaekWoon tense and realise that maybe they really didn’t care about him as TaekWoon anymore; maybe even as Leo. Sure they were giving him lots of attention now, and they had explained why they hadn’t in the past, but everything they did was wrapped up in the Madararui lifestyle and not just hanging out together, as friends or band mates.

While the thoughts began to swarm in TaekWoon’s head, his tail began to wave back and forth. The pampering hands stopped and pulled away; it felt like the entire room was holding its breath and TaekWoon berated himself for being the cause of the mood change once again.

“Kitten?”

The whispered word was the last straw and TaekWoon let out a mournful noise before bolting out of JaeHwan’s lap. Finding a small space under one of the sofas, TaekWoon squeezed his way beneath it and curled up in the darkest corner; his tail wrapping around his body to cover his face.

There was a murmur of voices in the room but TaekWoon sullenly focused on his tail as it continued to swish backward and forth, seemingly without his control, to distract himself. He was being childish and tetchy but at that moment he couldn’t control his instinct to hide away. The others had been nothing but supportive and caring but it was still overwhelming and alienating to suddenly turn into a _cat_.

Movement in front of him caught TaekWoon’s attention and he flicked his eyes to WonShik’s face as the other boy lay down on his stomach to peer under the sofa.

“Hyung? Can you come out? The others have all gone.”

TaekWoon remained curled up in a ball and only stared at WonShik as the other sighed.

“Please come out, we didn’t mean to upset you, Kitten.”

WonShik reached his hand out, palm out, so that it was resting on the ground just in front of TaekWoon. Giving into the enticing scent of the heavy seed, TaekWoon crawled forward enough to sniff at the offered hand before setting his chin down so it was barely rest on the tips of the fingers.

“Thank you, Hyung.” WonShik smiled and gently began to scratch at TaekWoon chin; drawing out the deep purring again.

TaekWoon sighed and allowed the other to continue petting him for a while longer. The steady pressure and comforting scent allowed TaekWoon to fully relax again and this time he ruthlessly pushed the doubts away, WonShik was owed that much. His Dongseang was lying on a dirt floor; in his sweaty stage outfit and TaekWoon really didn't have the energy to fight the love he could feel being fed into him.

A while later a manager knocked on the door and informed them that they needed to be heading back to the hotel soon. Once they were alone again, WonShik turned back to TaekWoon with questioning eyes.

“Do you think you can turn back?”

TaekWoon shook his head, and felt incredibly self-conscious when his neck refused to comply and simply wobbled his head around a few times. WonShik seemed to understand because he shot TaekWoon one last smile before standing up.

Crawling to the edge of the sofa, TaekWoon watched WonShik move around the room collecting TaekWoon’s clothes into a bag and then grabbing his coat. WonShik then returned to the sofa and knelt down with the coat bundled in his lap.

“Come on, Kitten, I’ll carry you out. It too cold for you to go out like that and you probably don’t want photos of this form circulating.”

TaekWoon eyed the fluffy coat grasped in WonShik’s hands and considered it for a moment before squeezing out from under the furniture. Circling around his pack mate a few times, rubbing his scent along all the areas he could reach, TaekWoon decided there were less humiliating things he could do and climbed into WonShik’s arms.

The sudden lurch as WonShik stood up made TaekWoon hiss in discomfort but WonShik shushed him and shifted the bundle in his arms so he had a hand free to run it soothingly down TaekWoon's spine. TaekWoon’s body tingled everywhere that WonShik touched and he marvelled at how easily the others touch could calm him.

In the past, TaekWoon had always been jealous of how his other members interacted. It had been odd being the only human in VIXX, a lot of people had commented on the fact over the years, but the management had insisted they be put together. They had claimed talent came above personal feelings and TaekWoon had been so happy to debut that he hadn’t questioned them.

A sudden flurry of memories of his first few months with the others rose to his mind. Most of the members had been wary at first but opened up after they were told they may debut together. SangHyuk, however, had been distant and reclusive for a while longer; so much so that the producers of MyIdol had pushed them to become closer.

The infamous forehead kiss in the dressing room had been extremely uncomfortable for everyone involved and as soon as the cameras had stopped filming TaekWoon had escaped from the room. TaekWoon remembered that while he had been outside the room he had overheard the others talking and the words SangHyuk said that day had run through his head numerous times during their career.

TaekWoon knew he couldn’t blame the young Madararui for what he had said, TaekWoon hadn’t been the most friendly, and they had become close friends over the years. However, the words had taken on a new meaning now that TaekWoon had undergone his transformation.

The whisper of “ _Why is he even in the group? Do we really have to play nice with a human?_ ” from his maknae had caused many emotional moments for TaekWoon over time and it now burned in his mind. What if he really was only getting closer with the others because he as no longer human? What if they really didn't care about him beyond the instinctual drive? Shaking his head to dislodge the memory, TaekWoon snuggled deeper into the coat and felt WonShik tighten his arms in response.

As WonShik carried him through the building TaekWoon tried to huddle further into the coat to avoid the curious glances from staff members. However, when they moved into the lift TaekWoon caught sight of bright blue eyes shining out from the darkness in WonShik's arms.

Intrigued, TaekWoon shook off the coat from his head and meowed in interest.

"What is it, TaekWoon?" WonShik asked in concern and raised the bundle to look properly.

TaekWoon made a mental note to tell his dongseangs off for their terrible use of respectful titles but was soon distracted by the mirror wrapping around the lift walls.

Staring back at him, was a common house cat. Finally looking away from the mesmerising eyes, TaekWoon took in the shining black coat and tiny wet nose. His ears and nose were constantly twitching and TaekWoon realised he had been subconsciously keeping tabs on their surroundings.

It was strange to see himself looking back from a very different, and _animal_ body, but it was also pretty strange to be so effortlessly carried by WonShik. Despite how weird everything was, it seemed almost like it was meant to be.

"TaekWoon?" WonShik repeated, still worried something was wrong.

TaekWoon huffed and extended a paw to bat at WonShik's face. After a few playful hits WonShik seemed to get the massage and settled the coat back into his arms before exiting the lift and continuing through the reception.

When they arrived at the van, WonShik handed TaekWoon and the bundle over to HakYeon with heart wrenching care. TaekWoon hadn’t been able to stop purring the entire time he was cuddled up in his members arms and he decided that, maybe, he liked the feeling after all.

The others seemed to find it soothing as well and during the journey they all reached over to pet him occasionally.

“Hyung, please can I hold him?” SangHyuk whined as he rubbed along TaekWoon's ears.

“Just wait until we get back to the hotel.” HakYeon admonished and pulled TaekWoon closer to his chest. “It too dangerous to be passing him around in the van.”

“You just want to keep him all to yourself.” JaeHwan pouted from next to SangHyuk.

“So what if I do? I’m the leader of you idiots.” HakYeon laughed.

“ _Hyung_.” The maknae line all whined in unison and TaekWoon snorted in amusement.

“You’ll all get a chance to spend time with him, if he wants to that that is.” WonShik chuckled. “After we finish this tour I think we will be owed a break. It’s about time we all showed TaekWoon our  
souls, don’t you think?”

“Yes! Vacation.” SangHyuk hooted and pumped his fist in the air.

The other members all chattered happily about the possible trip in the future and TaekWoon felt the happiness swirling around him lulling his body back into sleep. Kneading at the coat for a few minutes, TaekWoon butted his head in HakYeon’s hand for more scratches before settling down under his Hyung’s ministrations.


	19. Much needed break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up beautiful peoples.  
> I hope we are all enjoying #pride month. I am, it's rainbow city where I live!  
> Sorry for the delay in posting this, it was Midsummer here and with a family as big as mine I really didn't get a moment to myself all weekend.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you like the story (I'm board now that it's back to the grind!)  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and had a great weekend xxx

“Come on Hyung, the water is lovely.” JaeHwan called out joyfully from the sparkling water of the lake.

“Oh no, no. No. No. No. No. No.” TaekWoon shook his head vigorously and retreated back down the jetty, it was swaying slightly as the other boys moved on it, intending to head towards the shore.

“Don’t think about it too much, Taekie.” HakYeon laughed once he re-emerged from his dive under the water. “You have monkey blood in you so just ignore the irrational fear and jump in.”

“ _Irrational_? Who said it was irrational? Do you know how dangerous water can be?”

Beside him HongBin scoffed before plunging into the lake below them, thoroughly fed up of TaekWoon’s whining. TaekWoon jumped backwards to avoid the spray from his dongsaeng and then sprinted behind WonShik to dodge a sneak attack from SangHyuk.

SangHyuk sailed passed him and fell into the water with a deafening splash and several groans of protest from the others as they were covered too. TaekWoon pouted as he watched the others begin to play fight in the water.

He knew how annoying he was being; he used to love swimming, and was quite good at it, but for some reason his chest began to close up every time he got too close to the edge of the jetty.

“Kitten?” TaekWoon glanced up from his hiding place and momentarily forgot his panic as WonShik’s warm eyes met his own. “Why don’t we just start with dangling our feet in? Would that be okay?”

TaekWoon pouted a little as he considered the option; while it was better than just jumping straight in like the others had done, it was still too close to the water for comfort. After a few moments of internal battle, and several pokes from WonShik, TaekWoon nodded and followed the other boy towards the edge on shaking legs.

“How come water doesn’t frighten you?” TaekWoon asked curiously, stopping just shy of the end of the decking.

“I’ve had years to deal with it.” WonShik threw over his shoulder as he lowered himself down to dangle his feet into the water. “Besides, jaguar’s love to swim.”

TaekWoon stared at his pack mate in horror at the admission, this was humiliating. Why was he the only one being a wimp about it? As much as TaekWoon wanted to get over himself and just jump in, his heart rate had spiked so much with the proximity that he really didn’t want to push himself into a heart attack.

“Lucky you.” TaekWoon said bitterly.

“Come and sit down. We can take it completely at your pace.” WonShik chuckled.

TaekWoon stood still for a few moments longer, his arms wrapped protectively around his chest, before crouching down next to WonShik. He wasn’t quite brave enough to let his legs dangle; so he sat cross legged on the sun warmed wood.

Now that he was stable again, and the lower level meant the expanse of water didn’t seem so daunting, TaekWoon released a sigh of relief and let himself relax. The sound of the water hitting the jetty was extremely peaceful and the occasional shouts from the others were far enough away that TaekWoon could tune them out.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” WonShik murmured.

“No, I suppose it isn’t.”

“I must admit, it was quite a shock when you suddenly turned white back there, I thought you were dying. Wasn't it your idea to come to the lake anyway?"

“Yeah… I guess I haven’t been swimming since the accident, and I only take showers in the dorms. I was never afraid of water before.”

“These things happen.” WonShik shrugged and turned to look out over the lake. “Instincts take over and it’s very hard to control them at first; even harder to understand why they happen.”

“Great, that’s just _great_.” TaekWoon huffed sulkily.

“It’s fine; you’ll get there.” WonShik reassured. “And we’ll all be here for you. You are very strong and determined when you want to be, Hyung. It’s one of the things I’ve always loved about you.”

TaekWoon spluttered on his own tongue and WonShik simply laughed. TaekWoon covered up the gross noises with some loud coughs and used the excuse to turn away. Why did these things always happen at the worst time? Getting a boner during their pack bonding session had been bad enough but now getting a love declaration while he was acting like a child? TaekWoon cursed his luck.

“Are you two grandmas getting in?” JaeHwan’s shout broke through TaekWoon’s awkwardness and he nearly jumped when WonShik threw his arm casually around TaekWoon’s shoulder.

“We’re just taking our time.” WonShik called back and TaekWoon tried not to lean into the warm body now pressed up against him. WonShik then turned back to TaekWoon. “Maybe try and put your feet in, even just a little, or we’ll be here all week.”

TaekWoon tried not to blush at the obvious tease and leaned forwards to peer into the clear water. Just as he was beginning to work himself up to moving, a creaking sound and a sudden flash of movement at his side made TaekWoon jerk back, but it was too late.

WonShik had dived forwards and caught TaekWoon around the waist before sliding into the water; dragging TaekWoon down with him.

TaekWoon screamed as the cold water rushed up his legs and was shocked into action. Reaching out blindly, TaekWoon's fingers caught onto the wet wooden planks and seemed to dig in; feeling the resistance to his movement TaekWoon tightened up to try and stay out of the water.

“Won! Let go.” TaekWoon hissed.

“Come on, Hyung, it’s just water; you’ll be fine.”

“No. No, you can’t make me.”

“Taekie…” WonShik huffed and swam closer, avoiding TaekWoon's flailing legs, until he was pressed flush against TaekWoon’s back. “Come on, it’s not so bad.”

TaekWoon grit his teeth and dug his nails in even further. WonShik’s closeness and calming pheromones were starting to work on TaekWoon’s body but the chill of the water caused shivers to run along his limbs; keeping his muscles tense and hyper aware.

“Let me go!” TaekWoon began kicking downwards to try and escape the icy clutches.

“TaekWoon, just calm down and stop for a moment.”

TaekWoon continued to ignore WonShik’s gentle coxing and clawed at the boards of the jetty. TaekWoon was so distracted wriggling out of WonShik’s hands that he didn’t hear the footsteps heading towards them until it was too late.

Cold droplets of water landed on TaekWoon’s head and shoulders; making him snap his head up. SangHyuk had crouched down in front of him with a smirk on his face; TaekWoon gulped and froze as he watched the maknae watching him.

“Hyung, stop making such a fuss.” SangHyuk said simply and then pushed TaekWoon backwards by the shoulders.

TaekWoon was so shocked that he fell back in to WonShik’s arms easily. The cool water washed up over his shoulders and stole TaekWoon’s breath for a moment before reality sunk in again and TaekWoon climbed up WonShik’s body; hissing loudly.

“Hey, _hey_.” WonShik laughed and he shifted TaekWoon around into a more comfortable position on his shoulders. “Just calm down, we’ve been swimming before loads of times.”

“I’m your _Hyung_ , you punks.” TaekWoon growled and continued trying to get out of the water by climbing onto WonShik’s head.

“Stop wiggling or I’ll throw you in completely.” WonShik threatened and TaekWoon immediately stopped moving. Being in the water was bad but being alone in the water would be hell.

“Stop whining, Taek-a.” HakYeon added as he joined them in shallows. “You’ll get used to it.”

TaekWoon scowled at his leader but remained still on WonShik’s shoulders. WonShik kept him supported as the other boy tread water to keep them afloat and the other boys moved around them to chat and play for a while.

As they all talked WonShik moved them over to the shallows so he could stand on the sandy bottom easily. TaekWoon remained silently seething in the heavy seed’s arms and hissed loudly whenever the younger members got too close, worried they would try to splash him again.

Eventually, the others stopped trying to mess around with them and moved off to entertain themselves in the deeper parts of the lake. HakYeon stayed back with them for a few more moments to chat and make sure TaekWoon was okay but the taunting from the other members soon got the better of their Hyung.

As they watched HakYeon swim away, TaekWoon remained latched around WonShik’s shoulders for a while longer to make sure another sneak attack wasn’t on the way but after a few moments his tensed muscles began to ache painfully. Relaxing for the first time since he had entered the water, TaekWoon carefully slipped down until his legs were resting around WonShik’s hips and he rested his head on the other boys shoulder.

“They _are_ noisy, aren’t they?” WonShik muttered twisting around to face TaekWoon and he easily slid his hands down to support TaekWoon’s ass; simultaneously making TaekWoon freak out and relax even further.

“Oh… yeah…” TaekWoon squeaked and made an aborted attempt to push away from WonShik before remembering the watery evil that surrounded them.

“You doing okay? We can leave if you want.”

“I…” TaekWoon considered his options and glared at the shore a few metres away; as much as he wanted to leave, the things WonShik’s body was doing to him were… nice. “I don’t mind.”

"Alright, but tell me if you get too cold."

TaekWoon hummed and hid his blushing face in WonShik's shoulder again. Pressed against the heavy seed as they moved calmly through the water, TaekWoon became completely relaxed in the others arms and decided he could wait until the others were ready to leave.

The sounds of the water and the occasional peel of bird song lulled TaekWoon as he floated with his pack mate. The empathetic bonds of the others feeding pure joy and a sense of freedom into his heart.

After a while had passed the sudden chill of the sun disappearing behind a cloud made TaekWoon finally rise from his stupor. Looking around, when he recognised the lack of shouting and water splashing, TaekWoon spotted the others sunbathing on the far side of the lake.

"When did they go over there?" TaekWoon wondered out loud.

"About fifteen minutes ago." WonShik chuckled as he turned around to follow TaekWoon's line of sight.

"Oh, I didn't notice it had been that long. Do you want to join them?"

"You sure you want to swim all the way over there?" WonShik raised a surprised eyebrow.

"No, no." TaekWoon shook his head quickly. "I'll head back to the cottage; you can go over there if you want."

"Let's head back together; leave them to it."

Before TaekWoon could protest WonShik walked out of the water and easily carried TaekWoon back to the circle of towels on the shore. After being dumped down beside his own things, TaekWoon watched WonShik start to dry himself off and cursed his cheeks as they became flushed again.

WonShik glanced over once he had pulled a shirt over his head and frowned.

"Did you catch the sun on your face? You're looking a bit red."

TaekWoon froze up in mortification and his hands flew to his face to try and calm the heat with his cold hands.

"I must have done." TaekWoon mumbled.

"Wait a moment; let me grab some Aloe Vera." WonShik began to search through the various bags that had been left around.

TaekWoon tried not to stare at his strong thighs as WonShik crouched down while he looked.

"Here we are." WonShik announced, and knelt down in front of TaekWoon; clicking the cap open. "Close your eyes."

"I can do it myself." TaekWoon protested and pushed WonShik's hand away.

"Don't be silly." WonShik tutted and tilted TaekWoon's face up. "You can't see where the redness is."

"But Wonnie-"

"Stop moving." WonShik chuckled and slathered the chilled gel along TaekWoon's cheek.

TaekWoon snapped his eyes closed, not able to bear WonShik's face so close to his own, and held his breath as the other boy's fingers slid over his features. The gel was cooling on his flushed skin; even if the real cause of his flush wasn't the sun.

The soft touch trailed over his high cheekbones and down his neck before returning to his face. TaekWoon flinched as WonShik's thumb brushed over his lips and WonShik hastily pulled his hand away. After a few moments of stillness the tracing started up again; this time over TaekWoon's forehead and then down to his flickering eyelids.

TaekWoon sighed as the gentle touch melted into his skin and made a beeline for his rapidly beating heart. After a few more swipes, WonShik pulled away completely and rubbed his hands together to absorb the rest of the gel.

"I probably look like a mess now." TaekWoon joked as he ran tentative fingers down his cheek, tracing the echo of WonShik's movements.

"Not at all." WonShik replied immediately and TaekWoon had to look away from the little gleam on the other's eye that he wanted to mean so much more than it probably did.

"Lucky there are no Dispatch employees following us here."

"Yes well it's- are you cold?" WonShik interrupted himself with a frown as he noticed the fine shivers running through TaekWoon's body.

"Maybe just a little." TaekWoon confessed.

"Why didn't you say so?" WonShik scolded and leaned over to grab one of the blankets scattered around.

"It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is. You can't get sick, what if you lose your voice?"

"Won, it doesn't-"

"I should have known." WonShik continued chatting to himself as he placed a blanket around TaekWoon's shoulders; taking the time to arrange it carefully. "You're sitting here half naked; after I pulled you into the water. I'm sorry Taek Hyung, I should have-"

TaekWoon couldn't bare the fussing any longer and placed his hands on WonShik's face to pull the younger boy closer.

"WonShik-a, I may be a retrograde house cat but I am still your Hyung and I can take care of myself every once in a while."

"I know. I know, it's just… I don't know how to act around you anymore; I feel this pull like… like… I can't explain it."

"You don't have to treat me any different." TaekWoon spoke gently, trying to hide his heartbreak at the others words. "You don't have to worry about how my nature affects you; I really don't mind what you do if it helps."

"No, God no, Hyung it's not like that. I would never-" WonShik's eyes widen and he pulled away violently. "I couldn't care less about you being a retrograde, I just want…"

TaekWoon bit his lip and WonShik trailed off and  TaekWoon hastily dropped his hands but WonShik grabbed them and clutched them back against his cheeks.

"TaekWoon I…"

TaekWoon looked back up into WonShik's eyes when the other boy's voice hitched and broke. WonShik was staring back with such intense heat that TaekWoon couldn't help but melt at the sight.

WonShik's eyes widened a fraction when their gazes met and something seemed to click in his mind. TaekWoon didn't have time to understand the change before WonShik was leaning in and pressing their lips together.

TaekWoon froze in shock, his mind racing with all of the words and half finished sentences WonShik had said before that moment. Could he really mean...?

As the soft lips pressed against his own started to move, TaekWoon stopped thinking and turned his head to deepen the kiss some more. WonShik growled quietly and his hands released TaekWoon's, only to tangle in his hair and pull them both closer still.

TaekWoon whimpered into the other's mouth as the desperate and lustful pheromones of the heavy seed spilled out into the air. TaekWoon was immensely grateful the others were far enough away that they wouldn't witness him becoming a gooey mess.

They continued to explore each others' mouths and TaekWoon let his hands drop to clutch onto WonShik's shoulders. The hard muscles that flexed under his fingers and WonShik's rumbling growls made TaekWoon's body heat up even more.

Eventually, WonShik pulled away; catching TaekWoon's bottom lip with his teeth as his moved. The charged air around them made TaekWoon shiver again as he looked into WonShik's eyes.

TaekWoon was drawn in again by the adoration he saw in WonShik's gaze; maybe the attraction between them was more than TaekWoon being a returner of ancestry. They continued to make out for a few moments and TaekWoon began to struggle to catch his breath. 

The deep throbbing started up in his chest and TaekWoon tried to pull away to warn WonShik but the other wouldn't let go. TaekWoon tried to hold back the shift; to enjoy the moment with WonShik for a bit longer but the intimacy was too much and the sudden flash spread through his body.

"Shit." WonShik spluttered as he got a mouthful of fur. "Couldn't even handle a bit of making out, Kitten?"

TaekWoon glared up at WonShik from his lap and huffed as well as he could in his blissed out headspace.

WonShik reached down to scratch at TaekWoon's ears and TaekWoon began to purr loudly at the exquisite feeling. They sat like that for a few moments longer until a loud panting filled the air and a drenched chocolate Labrador waded out of the lake to shake it's fur off next to them.

TaekWoon hissed and scrambled up behind WonShik as the newly human HongBin laughed; shaking his hair out some more.

"Having a good time, Hyungs?"

"Well, we _were_." WonShik teased and lobbed a towel at HongBin's head.

"I'm sure you were. It looked like you two were making out from where we were."

TaekWoon followed HongBin's pointed finger to where the other members were waving on the opposite beach. _Oops_. Looking back up at WonShik, TaekWoon's heart sank.

The Madararui looked shell shocked. His mouth was hanging open and all the coloured seemed to have disappeared from his cheeks.

"That's not- we weren't… Taek Hyung got sunburn so I put some gel on his face. Nothing like that… it wasn't…"

"Calm down, Hyung." HongBin joked as he plopped down in the sand beside them. "I'm joking. I know you guys wouldn't do that."

"Well, I… it wasn't…"

TaekWoon padded around to sit in front of WonShik and carefully watch his face as the heavy seed backtracked. WonShik glanced down in TaekWoon's direction before he swallowed and sprang to his feet.

"They others probably didn't put more sunscreen on after they swam; I should take it to them."

TaekWoon meowed in protest but WonShik ignored him and sprinted down the jetty to dive gracefully into the water.

"Subtle." HongBin snorted before collapsing down on the sand to sunbathe.

Astonished, TaekWoon looked between his reclined pack mate and the splashes WonShik caused as he swam towards the other members. TaekWoon's mind was reeling and he couldn't understand what had just happened.

Turning away from WonShik when the other reached the other side, TaekWoon trotted over to HongBin to snuggle up on his chest.

"Cute." HongBin snorted before shifting back into his Labrador to curl completely around TaekWoon.

TaekWoon wondered for a moment at the younger's ability to change back so easily. Would he be cursed for eternity to become a cat whenever WonShik flirted with him? TaekWoon snorted at the idea, as if WonShik would ever flirt with him again after the way he had literally run away right afterwards.

Beside him, HongBin let out a deep sigh and shifted closer; using his nose to move TaekWoon further into his side. TaekWoon swiped a paw at the Inugami but HongBin snorted loudly at him and ran his rough tongue over TaekWoon's face teasingly.

After a brief battle, HongBin had TaekWoon completely tucked into him, in an almost protective gesture, and settled his head down to rest again.

TaekWoon grumbled a little while as HongBin's heavy panting jolted him around but eventually gave up and settled into his little space.

They remained pressed against each other as the sun moved across the sky until the other members appeared from the tree line, teasing and pushing each other. HongBin jumped up to run around and wind his body through the other boys' legs before pouncing on the tawny wolf, that TaekWoon now knew was HakYeon.

TaekWoon got up at a more leisurely pace and stretch out first his back and then his hind legs before moving over to the group; meowing loudly and waving his tail.

SangHyuk swooped down to pick him up and TaekWoon purred as the maknae pressed his face into the silky fur. Snuggling down into the large arms around him, TaekWoon let his head flop backwards to spot WonShik facing away from him to talk with JaeHwan.

Snorting in annoyance, TaekWoon twisted around so he was pressed against SangHyuk and mewled.

"You want to go home, Hyung?"

TaekWoon simply mewled again; not really caring but just knowing he didn't want to sit around as WonShik ignored him.

"Alright, let me grab our stuff." SangHyuk chuckled and helped the others pack up.

HongBin and HakYeon ran ahead on the way back to the cottage and TaekWoon watched them from SangHyuk's hold. The walk was nice, the scenery around the cottage was amazing, but TaekWoon couldn't help but try to catch WonShik's attention. When they reached the small garden of the cottage and WonShik had still not even glanced his way, TaekWoon wiggled out of the supporting arms and followed the two Inugami into the kitchen.

TaekWoon then sprinted up the stairs and wormed his way under one of the beds. Resting his chin on his paws, TaekWoon let his tail curl between his legs and under his body.

_Stupid WonShik_. TaekWoon had started to believe the other's words meant something more. Was he naive to think the declaration that his Madararui nature didn't matter meant WonShik liked him? _Obviously_. WonShik must have meant as a friend and just gotten caught up in the moment.

Sighing, TaekWoon let his eyes close as he heard the other members calling for him. Let them call, TaekWoon thought. Allowing his feline instincts to take over, TaekWoon huddled deeper into the shadow of the bed and curled up to lick his wounds.


	20. Meet the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go lads. I have finally got my lazy butt in gear and managed to post this (even if it is 1am... Whoops, there goes my sleep schedule.)  
> I guess this is my first attempt as a different POV in this story, WonShiks specifically, so let me know what you think of it. I know I said I didn't like writing like this and I still don't entirely but if you are reading my other per project, Nothing Special (please read it!!! It's my baby), then u will know I tired it there as well so I hope it works.  
> I hope you like the chapter!  
> Please leave a kudo or comment. I love to hear what you think and how you are enjoying the story so please hit an author up!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy it xxx

WonShik followed the other members into the small cottage living room with a sigh and slumped down on the sofa; burying his head in his hands.

"Hyung, what have you done?" JaeHwan asked in concern, as he sat down beside WonShik and began rubbing his back.

"I don't- I just couldn't stop myself…"

"Stop yourself from what?"

WonShik miserably remembered his actions on the beach. How he have possibly thought TaekWoon was ready for something like _that_? The other had never hinted at wanting something more with them, and that was what WonShik wanted, something deep and meaningful.

He had planned to court the other for a long time but things had always gotten in the way; now it was nearly impossible. The culture shock of the Madararui way of life and his own changing body would be a lot for TaekWoon, and WonShik knew that being a good friend was more important than anything.

The sadness blooming on the other side of the bond only served as a reminder of how sensitive and vulnerable TaekWoon was as he went through the transition. Just because the other gave off a few enticing pheromones on occasion, didn't mean TaekWoon actually wanted anything to happen at that moment.

_Stupid_.

"I need to talk with TaekWoon Hyung; make sure he's alright." WonShik stood up and made his way to the door, ignoring the others completely, intent on finding the Retrograde where he had hidden away.

"WonShik, wait a minute." HakYeon suddenly appeared in the doorway and blocked the way through.

"Hyung, please, I need to-"

"Binnie has already gone to find him; everything will be fine. You need to sort yourself out first, okay?"

"Hyung, don't-"

"No, _you_ don't. Something is going on between you two, and you need to sort it, but you're the experienced one here; so you need to be ready."

WonShik let all the fight drip out of him, of course HakYeon had noticed his little obsession, and when he turned to see all the members watching him with sympathy WonHsik knew he wouldn't get away with it.

It wasn't fair on any of them; after all WonShik knew the others had their own feelings for TaekWoon. Despite having never spoken about it as a group, they had all slowly joined forces to protect and care for their human pack mate, but now...

"Yeah, okay."

"Good." HakYeon nodded and moved across the room to sit on another sofa. "Now, I think we should have dinner and then go out for a stretch in our spirit animals."

"Please can we, WonShik Hyung, _please_?" SangHyuk pleaded. "Some of us aren't able to transform in the city; my bones hurt from holding it in so long."

"That sounds good to me, but what about…"

"Leave Taek to me." HakYeon laughed. "If I managed to wrangle Hyuk-a under control, I can handle a stubborn pussy cat."

WonShik smiled gratefully at the older boy. While WonShik had always been the Pack Alpha, HakYeon had always been a mentor and guide to the pack. They had all been so young when they had started out the that older boy, who seemed to have all the answers, had immediately become the first port of call for any questions.

"That's settled then. We get to go out and stretch our wings." JaeHwan announced happily and leaned back in his seat.

"Idiot." HakYeon teased and shoved at JaeHwan's shoulder. "Only you can fly."

"True, but I wouldn't mind seeing Hyuk-a trying to get his _fat_ , furry ass of the ground at least once."

"Hey!" SangHyuk yelled and launched himself at a giggling JaeHwan.

WonShik chuckled at HakYeon's long suffering sigh and looked over at his Hyung.

"Are you going to stop them, or should I?" WonShik asked as he eyed the fighting youngsters.

"Leave them be. The sooner we can all transform the better; this has been way too long in the making."

"You're right." WonShik nodded. "We need to do this more often. Take the time to slow down and listen to what our animals need; if we'd just done that before, TaekWoon would never have…"

"That's enough of that." HakYeon spoke with conviction and stood up to head towards the kitchen. "That's all in the past now; we have to be thankful he's okay now."

"Yeah."

"Now, are you going to sit there all day or will you help me find some food for dinner?" HakYeon called over his shoulder as he disappeared.

WonShik shook his head and with one last glance at the other members, who were rolling around on the floor; wrestling, he heading out the room to join his Hyung.

The pair of them worked in companionable silence to prepare the meal; they were nearly ready to set the table and serve up the food by the time HongBin managed to drag TaekWoon out of his hiding place and down the stairs.

WonShik had felt the moment TaekWoon had changed back; the feline mindset receding from the bond and a wall coming up to hide TaekWoon's emotions. The other members seemed to notice as well because the tense lines of HakYeon's shoulders relaxed and he began humming as he moved around cutting the vegetables.

TaekWoon had only appeared in the doorway for a few moments before disappearing off into the other room but HongBin made his way wearily to the table.

"That Hyung is so damn _stubborn_."

"Is he okay?" HakYeon ignored the tired boy's statement.

"He's…" HongBin paused and glanced at WonShik for a moment. "He's doing okay, I think, he said he was a bit... overwhelmed."

"Did he say what from?" WonShik asked nervously.

"He did, actually." WonShik shuddered at the evil grin HongBin sent his way. "But I think it's something we need to discuss as a pack; when the time is right."

WonShik nodded and turned back to cooking. HongBin knew, and TaekWoon had told him, and he was going to keep their secret for the time being. WonShik knew it was only a temporary solution but it would give him time to sort out what he truly wanted.

"Good. Well, dinner is almost ready; so you two wash up while I get the others." HakYeon announced and patted HongBin on the shoulder as he left.

The pair remained in silence for a few moments and HongBin's chair creaked as he leaned back in it to survey the other.

"You know you're not the only one right?" HongBin questioned, with a tilt of his head.

"Only one what?" WonShik decided to keep up the charade and play dumb.

"Do you know how many nights I've had SangHyuk and JaeHwan in my room talking in circles about what they should do?"

"No, but knowing JaeHwan… probably a lot." WonShik teased.

"Exactly, it's exhausting. Not to mention HakYeon Hyung."

"What about him?" WonShik asked, his interest immediately peaked.

"He hides it well but, just like you have a stronger connection with Taek Hyung because you are both Nekomata, I have a connection with him. Inugami place great importance on the bonds of the pack but that doesn't mean we don't want a more _intimate_ relationship."

WonShik froze where he was stirring the food and turned to look at the other boy. HongBin had a wide grin on his face as he raised a cheeky eyebrow.

"What? Did you think everyone's sudden attraction to TaekWoon was _all_ hormones and biology?" HongBin teased.

Suddenly an awful lot of things began to make much more sense. WonShik had never doubted the bonds of the pack had as friends and members; so it wasn't a huge push to see the new closeness as simply being Madararui biology but if…

Clearly his own romantic feelings weren't anything special in the group, but instead of feeling jealous, it made WonShik happy that the people closest to him all felt the same way and that their precious Retrograde would finally get the care and love he deserved.

"Well… I…"

"Come on, only a stubborn _idiot_ wouldn't notice the heart eyes being thrown around from literally everyone." HongBin laughed and stood up. "I'm going to go wash my hands."

"Yeah, a stubborn idiot." WonShik muttered to himself in amusement before a flash of realisation hit him. "Oh, TaekWoon Hyung… you stubborn idiot…"

WonShik shook his head in amazement at how oblivious he had been and finished preparing the food.

The dinner was a lovely affair, as they all huddled around the cottage table and shared out the food. It had taken a little while to pry TaekWoon out of SangHyuk's grip but once they were all seated it had felt kind of nostalgic. The calm atmosphere and gentle teasing taking WonShik back to before the accident; before they had really made it as a group and they had been in it for the enjoyment alone.

After they had all finished eating the other members had been particularly vibrating with energy as they cleared everything up.

"There's still enough light outside." SangHyuk noted as he peered out the window. "We're still going right, Hyung?"

"Yeah, we're still going." WonShik agreed with a smile.

"Going where?" TaekWoon spoke up at last and looked around in confusion.

"Out into the woods so we can all shift." JaeHwan squawked and flung his arms around TaekWoon in excitement.

"But I can't… I can't do it on command." TaekWoon swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry, I think I can teach you." HakYeon said gently as he watched from the other side of the table. "It will be easy."

TaekWoon nodded but didn't say anything further. The self doubt that WonShik could see in the other's eyes broke his heart a little.

"Hey," WonShik spoke gently and placed a careful hand over TaekWoon's on the table. "Have a little confidence in yourself. You can definitely do this, and HakYeon is a really good teacher."

"I… thank you." TaekWoon murmured, and a small blush covered his cheeks as he looked away.

"Come on, let's go, let's go." SangHyuk chanted and was already racing out the door before other members were fully out of their seats.

Once they were outside, the others were quick to change and begin letting their souls have a bit of fun.

WonShik watched TaekWoon as he took in the three youngest boys frolicing about between the trees. The awe and wonder on the other's face was a sight to behold and WonShik was reminded yet again of how distant they had kept TaekWoon of all those years.

Following TaekWoon's line of sight, WonShik watched the others with fresh eyes.

HongBin was a simple chocolate Labrador but WonShik had felt it never detracted from how joyful and lively the younger was in his animal. The Inugami were often passive and caring, but his Dongsaeng had never been one to follow the crowd completely. The way HongBin was currently sizing SangHyuk up for a fight was evidence enough of that.

SangHyuk, despite being the maknae, was the largest of them all in both human and animal forms. His grizzly bear spirit was huge and fluffy and _extremely_ vocal.

WonShik laughed as SangHyuk let out a fake bellow of pain when HongBin jumped on his back; the maknae's wide set face and bulky body making the scene even more comical as the huge Onikuma fell to the ground.

HongBin then jumped off the other and rolled around in dirt before ending up on his back; staring at the other upside down with his stomach exposed. The two stared at each other for a moment until HongBin sneezed and whipped his body around to start running circles around the bear.

SangHyuk watched for a few seconds before heaving himself up to join in; deliberately bumping into WonShik as he went. The happiness vibrating around the bond gave WonShik his own bubbly feeling in his chest as he watched.

"Aish, watch it, you punk." WonShik yelled after the chuffing bear and walked back to join TaekWoon and HakYeon where they stood spectating.

"They'll wear themselves out in a bit." HakYeon chuckled.

An answering screech from above them caught WonShik's attention and he tipped his head back in time to catch a flash of yellow.

JaeHwan soared over the top of them; disappearing into the trees before circling back and heading to perch near them. The jerky movements of the falcon's head brought a smile to WonShik's face as he watched the last of their pack ruffle out his feathers.

The wild nature of a Tengu was often hard to pinpoint and JaeHwan could either be playful while in this form or extremely aloof. The rarity of the subset of Madararui meaning they were extremely secretive, even amoung other Madararui, and WonShik often got the impression that JaeHwan was more than he seemed.

The Falcon seemed to be observing them, perhaps with the same goal as WonShik himself, to watch TaekWoon achieve his first voluntary transformation. It would be different from the previous times as it would be a true melding of the two spirits within instead of one overtaking the other.

The other two must have moved further away as WonShik watched JaeHwan because HakYeon's voice suddenly sounded much further away. Looking around, WonShik noticed the pair on the other side of the glen and turned his attention to them.

"You have to relax, Taek-a." HakYeon murmured as he scented along TaekWoon's neck. "What did it feel like the other times you changed? Did it hurt?"

"No, but-"

"Then why are you hesitating? Trust me, it will feel amazing."

"I do trust you, Hyung, I just…"

"What did it feel like?" HakYeon asked again and cocked his head to look TaekWoon up and down.

"It was like… like a deep throbbing in my chest. Like something was missing and then suddenly it was within my reach and I knew I had to get it." TaekWoon explained slowly.

"Okay, so imagine that throbbing. Only, don't just imagine it, believe it is there with everything you have. Reach out for it."

"Right." TaekWoon muttered and closed his eyes to fully concentrate.

WonShik held his breath as he watched. The glowing pale green of TaekWoon's soul began to slowly take form around his shoulders and the gleam in the cat's eyes felt like a tease to WonShik as he watched.

After a few seconds, the form dissipated like smoke into the breeze and TaekWoon huffed.

"I can't do it while…" TaekWoon started out in frustration but then paused and lowered his voice. " _I can't do it while they're watching_."

HakYeon turned to look around the space and WonShik flushed when the Inugami's gaze landed on him.

"Alright, go on now. We don't need an audience."

WonShik was loath to move, he really didn't want to miss such a special moment but he also understood the pressure being watched could bring. TaekWoon had never been a fan of having an audience even when it was their job to perform in front of one.

JaeHwan's echoing cry from above and the flapping of wings finally got WonShik moving as the younger flew off between the trees. Heading towards the sounds of snarling from the other members, WonShik considered what he should do.

He longed to shift and play with the others, the ache almost unbearable in his limbs, but that would also mean exposing his true power to the pack. Usually, while in human shape, WonShik could control how much of his power they could feel and were influenced by, but as a Jaguar it would be uncontainable.

When the fighting Bear and Dog came into view, WonShik called out to them with a laugh.

"What are you two doing? I could hear you on the other side of the forest."

HongBin, hearing WonShik's call, twisted away from SangHyuk and rang over to wind himself between WonShik's legs.

"Hey, Beans, having fun?" WonShik asked as he leaned down to rub HongBin's side.

HongBin barked loudly, his whole body swaying from the strength of his wagging tail, before he leaned forward to lick along WonShik's face.

" _Gross_. See if I play with you now." WonShik scrubbed at his face and took a step back.

HongBin whined at the declaration and slowly moved back, with his tail between his legs, to hide under SangHyuk. The large bear growled low in his chest as he looked between the dog cowering at his feet and WonShik.

"Don't look at me. He started it." WonShik protested and point down at HongBin, who started panting happily; letting his tongue lull out in a goofy smile.

Looking around at the others, WonShik decided to remain human a little while longer and moved deeper into the forest. As he walked he would catch the occasional glimpse of JaeHwan as he sped silently through the trees before turning his attention back to HongBin and SangHyuk who were snuffling around in the leaves.

After a good while of walking, HongBin slyly approached WonShik with a large stick in his mouth and dropped it down in front of him.

"You want me to throw it?" WonShik asked and HongBin barked in reply.

"Alright then." WonShik agreed and bend down to pick up the stick before throwing it off into the distance.

As he waited for HongBin to return, WonShik was reminded of the first time they had all shifted together. WonShik had remained human in case anything went wrong and they needed help but it had resulted in HongBin wanting to play fetch instead.

At first WonShik had been hesitant, he hadn't wanted to be demeaning or rude to the Inugami but over time HongBin had explained it wasn't about the game but rather the act of playing together, like a pack, that he liked. WonShik had even tried it himself a few times and admitted he enjoyed the activity.

Walking and throwing the stick allowed WonShik to clear his mind; so when the ripple of pride and excitement appeared in the bond he knew that TaekWoon had succeeded. HongBin barked and waited for WonShik's confirmation before turning tail and running towards the clearing.

WonShik paused for a moment but decided he would be much faster on four legs; so reaching down into the place where his jaguar resided he allowed the feeling to take over. The warm rush of his complete nature being revealed made him feel euphoric and the tight hold WonShik always had over himself loosened.

When he blinked his eyes open, the world was different and almost too sharp as he gazed around. Shaking out his thick coat, WonShik let out a small roar of happiness before bouncing off into the forest after his pack mates.

Following the scent of his pack was easy, especially when he caught TaekWoon's characteristic notes in the wind, and WonShik soon found himself skidding into the glen. The others were tumbling about in the centre while JaeHwan swooped down above them, screeching and spiking them with claws when he had the chance.

All apart from TaekWoon.

WonShik looked around for him and spotted the small black house cat in the shade of a tree lining the glen. Trotting over to him, WonShik couldn't help but preen as TaekWoon visibly appreciated his new feline psyche.

Sitting down next to TaekWoon on the dirt, WonShik breathed in the happy pheromones from his pack members as they floated through the wilderness and let his tail twitch occasionally as he watched, contented.

TaekWoon remained next to him, looking every bit the stubborn and surreal Hyung he was in human form, silently watching. Even as a cat he was hauntingly beautiful and the new, delicate boy only served as a reminder of how precious he was 

After a while, WonShik got tired of the silence and casually let his tail brush along TaekWoon's as it stretches out behind him. The other Nekomata flinched but remained sitting as WonShik slowly curled his long tail around the other's much smaller body.

When he got no resistance, WonShik decided to go all in and flopped down with a sigh; the move had the added bonus of bringing him much closer to TaekWoon. TaekWoon turned his glowing eyes on WonShik and the heavy seed held his breath as he waited for the other's next move. After a few moments, TaekWoon's whiskers twitched and he leaned into WonShik's thick fur.

Sittingin the warm sun with TaekWoon resting against his side, and watching the others playing, settled something inside of WonShik's chest and he knew _this_ was what he had been missing; what he had been longing for all this time.

When the time came he would need to talk with TaekWoon; clear everything up and maybe ask for the chance to court him properly but, for now, this was enough. TaekWoon had somewhat forgiven his blunder from earlier if his quiet purring was anything to go by and WonShik was relieved.

The run had been a great success and TaekWoon had leaned to shift on command; WonShik couldn't have been more proud of he tried. They definitely needed to do this more in the future and now they had a new member to introduce to the Madararui traditions they had the excuse they needed.

WonShik just hoped that the time when they could all be entirely open and comfortable with each other would come quickly. As much as he loved TaekWoon, and wanted that time to be right then and there, he knew that it wasn't the right time.

_Not yet_.


	21. Static in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is lads. I'm sorry it's late but I've been a bit busy of late.  
> Also, can I just take a MOMENT to talk about HongBin working with HyungWon and Pepsi... Like did my dream come true.  
> Like, seriously?  
> Pepsi. Check. HongBin's stunning vocals. Check. HyungWon's stunning visuals and dance moves. Check. I am deceased.  
> Also catch me in the club picking up all the boys with their swaggy zombie movie. I LIVE!!!!! I love Cool Love so, so much.
> 
> Right, enough of that XD (there is never enough) I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Please leave a kudo if you like the story. And please, please leave some comments, it makes my day to hear what you all think and what kind of things you might want to see happen going forward. And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Giraffaholic1 I would love to hear from you and chat.  
> Thank you so much for reaching!  
> Xxx

TaekWoon sighed as he stretched out his legs from the gruelling practise. They had been invited to an award show and they had all been putting in extra effort to perfect their dances and strengthen their voices for the performance.

Forcing himself over to where his had shoved his bag, TaekWoon up ended a water bottle into his mouth and felt instant relief as the cool liquid ran down his throat. It was both a blessing and a curse that the performance had come because, while TaekWoon hadn't had time to worry about what had happened with WonShik on the trip, he also hadn't had time to do _anything_.

Continuing to shake out his tired limbs, TaekWoon watched the other members as they milled around the room and tried to recover over the short break. It felt nice to be properly back to work again and not have managers or staff hovering over him every moment.

TaekWoon rolled his neck as he took another drink and tried to push down the tightness in his chest. He had been feeling on edge, and slightly jittery, ever since they had arrived back at the dorms and it became clear WonShik was going to ignore what had happened between them completely.

It had caused a tension between the two of them, even though TaekWoon had tried his hardest to behave naturally with the other, and the members had clearly caught on. The group bonding and cuddle sessions had slowly but surely dropped off as the atmosphere became more and more uncomfortable and once news of the performance arrived it had practically stopped altogether.

It shouldn't bother him as much as it did. TaekWoon had spent far longer with much less attention from the others in the past and they _were_ busy; it was completely understandable. However, there was still a tugging inside of him to reach out for his pack mates and get their attention; even if it was just for a few moments.

The tension from everyone had also begun to seep through the empathetic bond; giving TaekWoon second hand stress from the others as well. It had steadily gotten worse throughout the week, even as the other members grew distant and put up mental blocks. It was the isolation, more than anything else, that had TaekWoon swallowing past a lump in his throat. He has thought everything would be better now that he was one of them, clearly he was still too different to fit in.

"Hyung? **Hyung**!" A voice shouting for his attention pulled TaekWoon out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a seriously frustrated SangHyuk look over at him. "We're going to start up again, get in position."

"R-right, sorry." TaekWoon stuttered, chucking down his bottle in his haste and spilling it everywhere. "Sorry, sorry."

"Just leave it, Hyung." HongBin snapped. "For goodness _sake_."

TaekWoon sprang up from his crouch where he had been trying to contain the leak and rushed over to this position.

Trying to push everything out of his mind as the music started, TaekWoon took a deep, shuddering breath. The younger members didn't _mean_ to be rude, and TaekWoon knew that, but he couldn't help the painful clench in his heart as the words reverberated around his head.

It was the adrenaline of the upcoming performance; they went through the same cycle every single time and TaekWoon had been on the receiving end of much worse than a few short tempered words. They were all incredibly on edge and it was starting to show, just like usual, so TaekWoon forced himself to relax.

The dance was a good way to take his mind off of things and during a short break the younger boys had approached him, heads hanging low, to apologise profusely. TaekWoon had flushed in relief and gladly accepted; giving both boys a tight hug before they started up practise again.

The weight being removed from his shoulders had given TaekWoon a renewed burst of energy and he sailed through the rest of the long day with ease. When they finished the run through of the most difficult choreography, TaekWoon had nearly jumped for joy and turned to celebrate with the others but he was greeted by a grey and depressing sight.

All of the others were still rooted to their finishing places, bent double as they tried to suck in breath, and TaekWoon couldn't help but want to cheer them up. Looking over the exhausted boy's, TaekWoon was hit with an idea and he slowly sidled up to JaeHwan.

"Hey, Hyung." The younger boy panted; wrapped sweaty arms around TaekWoon's shoulders.

" _JaeHwan-a_..." TaekWoon whined playful and bounced a little on his toes.

"Ergh. Seriously, Hyung? How are you still so energetic?"

"Should I give you some of my energy then?" TaekWoon laughed happily, feeling giddy at the intimate contact with his pack mate.

"I just want to sleep." JaeHwan mumbled and moved to press his nose into TaekWoon's neck.

"You're no fun." TaekWoon faux huffed and pranced away from a dumbfounded JaeHwan towards his next target.

" _HongBinnie_ …" TaekWoon singsonged, snuggling up to HongBin's back and wrapping his arms around the others waist.

"Had enough of annoying JawHwan, have you?" HongBin teased gently. "That was quick."

"Yup." TaekWoon popped his 'p' and began to rub his face between HongBin's shoulders.

Every swipe rubbed some of the other's scent onto him and it eased the sharp feeling in his chest just enough that TaekWoon decided he never wanted to move again.

"He looks a little mad, don't you think?" HongBin asked conspiratorially.

TaekWoon took one last deep sniff of the Inugami and moved to peak over his shoulder. JaeHwan was indeed glaring over at them with his arms tightly crossed.

"Whoops." TaekWoon giggled.

TaekWoon felt HongBin's muscles tense, but they relaxed so quickly TaekWoon almost convinced himself he might have imagined it but something felt off. It was almost like his actions were coming from someone else, like a puppet on invisible strings, the giggling and annoying play were not like him at all but he couldn't make himself stop. Instead, TeakWoon burrowed his face back down into HongBin's back.

After a while of cuddling they had to get back to practise and TaekWoon reluctantly let HongBin go so he could get ready for the next dance. The need for attention, while soothed a little, still itched below his chest and every time they stopped to correct a mistake or take a break, TaekWoon would wander over to a member and bother them.

At first his behaviour had been met with knowing smiles and teasing but as the day wore on the others became more irritable and evasive. It all came to a head as they were having their last break of the day and TaekWoon was trying to get SangHyuk's attention from his conversation with HakYeon.

Poking the heavy seed in the chest continuously, TaekWoon nearly whined as the other remained unaffected. Cocking his head and considering what to do next, TaekWoon zeroed in on SangHyuk exposed neck. TaekWoon leaned in to lick a strip along the sweaty skin and beamed with pride when SangHyuk turned to face him.

"Give it a rest, Hyung. It's not cute anymore." SangHyuk snapped and turned back to HakYeon without a second look.

TaekWoon felt the remark like a stab to his soul and he looked around at the others for support but they all pursed their lips in agreement and carried on with their own business.

TaekWoon swallowed, he knew he was being difficult - he _knew that,_  but he couldn't stop and he didn't know how else he could get the attention of others. Deciding having bad attention was actually even worse than having no attention, TaekWoon wrapped his arms around himself and huddled down to stare at the floor until their instructor restarted the practise.

The ride back to the dorms that night had been relatively silent, from exhaustion and the continued tension in the air, and TaekWoon felt infinitely worse. Just as he was about to head into his room for the night a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Hyung, I…" SangHyuk coughed to clear his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry I got mad at you. It's really nothing to do with you; I was just on edge."

"That's alright, Hyuk-a." TaekWoon forced a smile.

"It's not. You're my _Hyung_ and my _pack mate_ and I had no right to take my feelings out on you. I just want the performance to go well."

"I understand, Hyuk-a. You should go and rest now, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." SangHyuk nodded and turned to head to his own room but paused. "Are you all good, Hyung? Nothing going on with you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Now go to _sleep_."

"Alright, alright. Sleep well."

"You too." TaekWoon watched a yawning SangHyuk trapse down the hallway and sighed as he let himself into his room.

Hopefully SangHyuk was right and everything would go back to normal after the performance and it wasn't anything else causing the problems. TaekWoon ached to be held by the others again. _Maybe he could go and join SangHyuk? The maknae loved to sleep with him._ As tempting as the thought was, TaekWoon forced himself to push away from the door and change into his pyjamas, he had annoyed the others enough for one day. SangHyuk may have apologised but that was because it was the correct thing to do, it didn't mean the others weren't still annoyed.

Settling down between his sheets, TaekWoon resolved to keep to himself the next day and stay out of the others' way. He had usually spent the pre-performance time away from the others in the past anyway and he could easily fall back on old habits, especially if it helped ease the tension.

Unfortunately, when the next day rolled around and they were all packed up into the van to drive to the show, TaekWoon's anxiety had skyrocketed. He had been slowly angering the other members throughout the day and it was upsetting his Nekomata soul immensely that the couldn't fix it.

First, it had been JaeHwan at breakfast when TaekWoon's cuddles had made him burn some toast. Then, it had been HakYeon when TaekWoon had stolen his clothes that had been set our for the day. After that WonShik and SangHyuk had snapped when TaekWoon had interrupted their television show. Finally, HongBin had been forced to shower five minutes before they were due to leave because TaekWoon had accidentally spilled tea on him while trying to get onto his lap.

Sitting in his seat now; pressed against a member on each side, TaekWoon just couldn't keep his hands still as his fiddled with the end of his tie. The distressing feeling and embarrassing memories filling him with worry and dread the closer they got to the venue.

A long suffering glance from HongBin on his left made TaekWoon tense and drop the material but his fingers had soon started twitching again; tapping out the beat of the song on the radio. HongBin sighed and shifted further away in the limited space; it may have been a few inches in reality but to TaekWoon it felt like a chasm has opened up between them.

The award show had gone relatively smoothly once they arrived; they had been shown to a nice table with a good view of the stage and the others had managed to spend a few moments catching up with old friends before the event started.

TaekWoon forced himself to take deep breaths and remain calm as the hosts made their way through the different categories until they reached the music awards. VIXX wasn't expecting to win anything as they had been on hiatus for a while; not releasing anything new and keeping their concerts small as TaekWoon recovered. TaekWoon knew logically that no one blamed his but it still hurt to know he was the reason his team wasn't getting the recognition they deserved.

The awards were slowly handed out and TaekWoon enjoyed the performances from the rookie groups and Sunbaes alike. The whole evening was extremely enjoyable and he nearly forgot about his earlier stress until suddenly VIXX was being called up to the stage and TaekWoon felt like his heart was going to explode.

It was all becoming too much as TaekWoon climbed up the stairs to the stage and faced the blinding lights. Now, not only was he stressed about whatever was going on with the pack, but he also had to find his Leo persona and perform. TaekWoon's hands started shaking and as soon as they were in the wings to prepare for their performance, he found a small corner and began to shadow box. The activity had always been a good release of tension and TaekWoon knew he had a few minutes to spare; so getting his head settled would be a good idea.

"TaekWoon Hyung, _stop_ that." HongBin's voice cut through TaekWoon's mental list of punches. "People are starting to stare."

TaekWoon lowered his fists and looked around, HongBin was right; several backup dancers and stage hands were indeed eyeing him with odd looks.

"Ah, right. Sorry." TaekWoon mumbled and reached up to self consciously fix his hair.

"Don't _touch_ that." HongBin said in exasperation. "They'll have to style it again. Just concentrate."

"Right, because it's just that easy." TaekWoon muttered under his breath but moved to join the others at the edge of the stage.

The performance itself was over amazingly quickly and went relatively well. TaekWoon felt a load of tension drain from his shoulders when they pulled it all off and got a loud round of applause from the audience. TaekWoon flushed as he heard the hosts congratulating him on recovering so well from his accident and fucked his head into HongBin's shoulder but the younger boy had shrugged him off.

After they had left the stage and the rest of the awards were given out the other members had dispersed pretty quickly. WonShik had spotted someone in the crowd he wanted to greet and SangHyuk had left with him; HakYeon had also disappeared to talk with others at the event.

TaekWoon sighed and shrunk in on himself, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else right then. Looking over at the two remaining members, TaekWoon read similar expressions on their faces.

"I'm too tired for this stuff." JaeHwan declared. "Let's just head back to the dorms; the others can find their own ways back."

"Sounds like a plan to me." HongBin nodded and grabbed his jacket.

TaekWoon simply nodded and quietly followed the others through the crowd. The two younger boys talked endlessly about the other acts they had seen before the topic turned to TaekWoon's weird behaviour before the performance.

"It's was pretty _odd_ , Hung, even you have to admit it." JaeHwan threw over his shoulder as they walked.

TaekWoon gave a noncommittal hum in reply and bit his lip to fight the pleas for attention that wanted to leave his lips.

"More than it being odd, it was just so _annoying_. What's gotten into you today?" HongBin huffed and sent a small glare back at TaekWoon.

"I… I-" TaekWoon wanted to apologise, he had clearly pissed HongBin off and as the other was so tired it was all adding up to him being in a pretty sour mood.

"Jin? **SeokJin**?" JaeHwan suddenly yelled; cutting TaekWoon off. "I think I just saw Jin. You guys go back to the van without me, I want to go and talk to him."

"I'll go with you." HongBin offered hasilty.

"There's no need; I won't be long." JaeHwan dismissed.

"It's fine; I think I saw HyungWon over there too."

"Fine, let's go. You to be okay on your own, Hyung?" JaeHwan asked, but he was already distracted but searching for SeokJin over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head back to the van. I'm exhausted." TaekWoon waved the other boy off.

"Alright." JaeHwan nodded and disappeared into the crowd with HongBin hot on his heels.

TaekWoon crumpled in on himself even further as he watched the boys weaving through the crush of people. Looking around himself, the crush of the enormous amount of people on all sides of him made he extremely uncomfortable and TaekWoon suddenly felt bone weary. It was for the best that he was on his own, then at least he wouldn't annoy the others further.

Pushing through the crowd, TaekWoon felt the beginnings of a headache and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally broke free of the masses. Continuing on for a few meters so he could hide around a corner, TaekWoon let himself slump against the wall.

A wave of dizziness overtook TaekWoon rapidly and he slid down into a crouch. TaekWoon cursed his luck as his body was suddenly racked with painful shivers and cramps. His temperature felt like it was attempting to boil him alive; while the colours and sounds around him began to pulse painfully. TaekWoon let out a pained groan and wrapped his arms around his head; wishing the others were with him.

"Are you okay?"

TaekWoon's head snapped up at the familiar voice but the movement made him lose balance and he toppled over.

"My, _my_." DongYul sniggered. "I never thought I would see the day you were at my feet, Taekie."

The dancer crouched down and TaekWoon tried to back away but his arms were shaking too much to support his weight. DongYul reached out a hand to cup TaekWoon's cheek and a flare of pain radiated out from the spot; TaekWoon whimpered at the touch.

"Your pack sure did a number on me. I got booted out of the agency, but luckily they wanted to keep the reason quiet. They wanted to protect your honour I think, but it made it easy for me to get another job."

TaekWoon felt sick bubble up in his stomach as DongYul smiled down at him and began to stroke his face.

"My pack… they're…"

"Coming?" DongYul scoffed. "Oh, I don't _think_ so Taekie. I think it's just us."

TaekWoon didn't even have time to open his mouth to cry for help before the heavy seed was pressing his face into TaekWoon's neck and to his horror, his body began to respond. The pheromones the other pumped out wormed their way into TaekWoon's mind and he couldn't fight the urge to submit.

TaekWoon was barely aware of the sounds of a scuffle in the distance and a familiar voice, one that meant safety and love, rising about the dim of the other voices. It seemed to be getting closer but TaekWoon lost track of everything as DongYul mouth at his neck.

"That's it, Taekie, give in to me and-"

" **How dare you lay a hand on him."** WonShik thundered, and suddenly DongYul had disappeared and TaekWoon slumped forward.

From his awkward angle, TaekWoon could see WonShik's fists flying as he slammed the dancer to the opposite wall and took out all of his power on the other. SangHyuk was quick to jump into the fray as well and soon blood was dripping down DongYul's face as the heavy seed groaned.

Gentle hands touched TaekWoon's face and the familiar scent of pack surrounded him.

"Hak- _Hyung_." TaekWoon whined.

"Hush, I've got you." HakYeon murmured and ran his hands along TaekWoon's body. "Shit, he's burning up."

"What's wrong with him?" JaeHwan asked anxiously from over HakYeon's shoulder and TaekWoon felt the heat inside him swell with the realisation that his pack was there, that they had come for him.

"He's- _shit_. We need to go. WonShik." HakYeon twisted around to yell at the pack leader but the two heavy seeds were still pounding DongYul into the wall.

There was a crowd gathering as the fight escalated and the burly guards used for the event were trying to wade their way through the frightened idols.

" **WonShik**!" HakYeon shouted firmly; putting all of his power behind the name.

The shout stopped WonShik mid punch and he turned to look at the group huddled on the floor. TaekWoon watched, slightly delirious, as the anger seemed to fade from the heavy seed's eyes and it was replaced by recognition and concern.

"Is he alright?" WonShik called back.

" _No_ , I need to get him out of here now. Can you handle Hyuk?"

WonShik turned to look over at the youngest where he had a choke hold on the dancer and nodded grimly.

"I've got this, _go_. Look after him, Hyung." WonShik ordered as he lunged at Hyuk to pull the other away.

TaekWoon could barely tear his eyes away from the raw power that WonShik displayed in his toned muscles as the two Madararui fought. SangHyuk's large grizzly soul was towering over them in the hallway and TaekWoon felt himself shiver as they displayed their power.

"Taek-a?" HakYeon called TaekWoon's attention back to himself. "We need to go; I'm going to get you up now."

TaekWoon simply hummed in agreement and sluggishly wound his arms and legs around his Hyung. Once they were up and moving, HongBin and JaeHwan jogging beside them, TaekWoon felt the earlier dizziness return with full force and he let out a whine.

"What's wrong with him?" HongBin asked, sounding close to tears. "Hyung, what's going on?"

"He's in heat." HakYeon ground out as he raced for the van. "A mating heat."


	22. What it all comes down to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy peeps.  
> Sorry this is late, I've currently away at a competition and my WiFi is terrible. Hopefully the length of the chapter will make up for it a bit.  
> Another sorry, we still haven't arrived at the smut - whoops??? - anyways I hope you enjoy the boys being flustered and caring.  
> Please leave any Kudos and comments that you want. I love to hear what you think and what kind of things you might what to see included or in a new fic.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

TaekWoon grumbled as HakYeon tried to settle him in the back of the van; digging his claws in as the older boy tried to draw away. HakYeon tried to peel off TaekWoon's hands but the desire burning through his body made TaekWoon extra determined to keep the heavy seed with him. There was a pounding in his head, so forceful TaekWoon was surprised he head was still in one piece, and it seemed to desperately reach out for the other.

"What's going on?" The driver of the van asked, twisting around in his seat.

The abrupt realisation that another person, a stranger, was with them made TaekWoon draw back and whimper. HakYeon growled in response and shielded TaekWoon from the new presence with his body. TaekWoon took full advantage of HakYeon's new position to mouth along his neck; humming happily no longer concerned about the strangers presence at all. The protective pheromones bouncing around the van seeped into TaekWoon's limbs and made him go limp in the seat.

"We need to get back to the dorms." HakYeon told the driver, still holding TaekWoon securely behind him and TaekWoon watched HakYeon's jaw working angrily as he glared the other man down.

"It looks pretty urgent." The man held his hands up in front of him in surrender, even his human senses picking up on the tension. "It would take hours to get back to the dorms in this traffic. Would a hotel do?"

TaekWoon whined as HakYeon pulled away completely but nuzzled into the hands the elder placed on his forehead.

"He's burning up…" HakYeon muttered.

"He won't last to the dorms, Hyung." JaeHwan added, joining HakYeok hovering over TaekWoon. "My cousin is a light seed and she usually only gets this bad right before a spike. We only have about twenty minutes at most."

TaekWoon looked between his two pack members as they seemed to stare at each other; the waiting was getting annoying and, not to mention, painful. Fighting the nausea, TaekWoon tried to sit up and demand the others stop talking and give him cuddles but he ended up nearly sliding off the seat.

"Shit. Taek-a? You with us, Kitten?" HakYeon cooed, desperately trying to get TaekWoon back into the seat.

TaekWoon opened his mouth to reply but it seemed as though all of his motor controls had left him and given his dick the go ahead to drive. A loud moan filled the car, painting the other members' cheeks bright red, and TaekWoon felt the heat on his skin growing exponentially. Small beads of sweat settled on his forehead and TaekWoon just wanted the others to make a decision so they could leave and he could get naked.

"He's too far gone, Hyung." JaeHwan whispered, placing a hand on HakYeon's shoulder. "From what I remember, being in a more private space might help with the intensity of everything and he can… can… take care of things."

TaekWoon huffed to himself as the other members scrambled around him and tried to make a plan. It was endlessly frustrating to see his usually calm Hyung flustered and unsure but there really wasn't anything he could do. Well… there was _one_ thing.

Biting his lips mischievously, TaekWoon began to roll his hips; the movement bringing him relief even though he lacked any friction. The roll forward put pressure on his aching dick while the push backwards stimulated his hole. Stars began to appear in his eyes and TaekWoon wasn't sure if it was from the pounding headache or the mouthwatering pleasure.

"Whatever you decide to do, we need to make a move." HongBin's concerned voice broke through TaekWoon's haze. "He's not going to last and we don't need paparazzi seeing this."

Both HakYeon and JaeHwan swore as they climbed fully into the van and slammed the door shut behind them. TaekWoon flinched at the loud noise and for a short time everything felt heightened in the tight space. The heavy breathing of several boys; the mingling scents with a maddening variety of emotions, and the flashing of the streetlamps as they drove all made TaekWoon bit his lip and bend over with a sudden spike of pain in his forehead.

"A hotel will have to do; please hurry." HakYeon told the driver who nodded and quickly indicated to head into the hotel district.

The journey to the hotel, and the subsequent move into a room, were all a blur to TaekWoon and the next thing he was fully aware of was cold towels being laid on his sizzling skin. The large bed beneath him felt amazing and TaekWoon stretched out in the sheets; sliding his face and limbs again the lavish material.

"What do we do now?" HongBin asked the other boys but they all continued to look on in silence.

TaekWoon watched them from beneath his eye lashes and considered his next move. The bed felt too damn nice to leave and it was starting to smell like him, _like nest_ , but it still wasn't enough. The cold towel took just enough edge off for TaekWoon to realise he was alone while his pack mates were hiding on the other side of the room.

"Want-" TaekWoon choked out; reaching for his members.

When none of the others made a move to head in his direction, TaekWoon followed the tugging in his gut and began to struggle off the bed. A living being was better than a few nicely smelling sheets after all.

"No, stop Taekie." HakYeon bustled over, before the others had a chance to move, and pushed TaekWoon back onto the bed; readjusting the cold towels so they were settled again. "Just lie quiet now."

TaekWoon preened under the older boy's hands and attention but it was gone all too soon as HakYoen headed back over to the others; his hand clamped around his nose and mouth. Taking an experimental sniff, TaekWoon noticed nothing amiss. There was the usual scents of his members and his own hung heavy in the air but it was so inherently right that TaekWoon couldn't understand HakYeon's disgust.

Huffing at the loss of the heavy seed, TaekWoon once again sat up and tried to swing his legs over the edge. This time HongBin was there to stop his undignified fall to the floor. The younger boy followed much the same pattern of settling and adjusting that HakYeon had done before him and just a he was about to leave TaekWoon latched onto his wrist and held on desperately.

His fuzzy mind didn't fully understand why his members kept coming and going; why they kept on rejecting him despite his obvious arousal. It was infuriating and he wouldn't let HongBin get away.

"Taekie Hyung- I can't…"

" _Binnie_ ~" TaekWoon whined and reached out with his other hand to grab HongBin's shirt.

"What do I do?" HongBin addressed the other boys over his shoulder.

"Sit with him, if you can." JaeHwan answered. "He obviously needs contact with the pack."

"I can do that." HongBin nodded firmly and frowned to himself.

TaekWoon whined again, even louder and he felt his claws extend again to dig in as HongBin moved away.

"Hush, Kitten." HongBin soothed as he moved up to the head of the bed and lifted TaekWoon's shoulders before sliding onto the matress. TaekWoon settled back against his dongsaeng and dropped his head into HongBin's lap; where his scent was strongest. "There now, that's better, isn't it?"

TaekWoon mewled in response and immediately the heat and dizziness seemed to fade away a little. HongBin began to card his hands through TaekWoon's hair; marveling as the pale green soul of a house cat hovered over TaekWoon in his contentment.

The strange pressure and vibration in TaekWoon's chest started up and the others boys all seemed to relax slightly as a deep purring filled the room.

"What now? I can't sit with him like this forever." HongBin spoke gently, mindful of the precious bundle in his lap and TaekWoon purred even louder at the care in his voice.

"He's right." HakYeon sighed. "I don't know what to do; I've never dealt with a Retrograde before. Maybe we should wait for WonShik, he might have better luck getting some sense out of Taek."

"That's the best plan we have right now." JaeHwan agreed. "But we can't wait too long. Someone in heat, at least for a light seed anyway, they need to stay hydrated and supervised until it ends."

"When will it end?" HongBin questioned.

"When the cycle has run out or…"

"Or what?" HakYeon folded and refolded his arms in agitation.

"Or they have sex to relieve the cycle. It ends once they've… you know…"

"Fuck. How long does it usually take?" HakYeon sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"A couple of days. Give or take."

"This would be so much simpler if we knew what TaekWoon wanted but we can't ask now."

"It's pretty obvious what TaekWoon would want." HongBin retorted, and TaekWoon had to agree that it was _very_ clear what he wanted indeed.

"Be that as it may. We never talked about it and got explicit permission and consent; without it, we shouldn't go anywhere near him." HakYeon spoke firmly and looked both medium seeds dead in the eye as he did so.

"You're right, Hyung, I guess we just have to wait it out." JaeHwan conceded, slumping down into one of the hotel's chairs. "We just have to wait and see."

The wait quickly turned into a battle of nerves as TaekWoon continued to wiggle and moan on the bed; trying desperately to get relief in any form available. HakYeon had moved as far away as possible to lean against the far wall; his fingers turning white with how tight they were gripping his arms. JaeHwan was still perched on his chair but the slope of his shoulders had grown more and more tense as TaekWoon's scent ballooned into the air.

Seeing the effect he was having on his pack mates but not getting the contact he wanted was pure torture for TaekWoon and he couldn't stop the hurt whines. It had taken HongBin several minutes to get TaekWoon to give up reaching for the others but eventually the calming scent of the Inugami dug through the heat in TaekWoon's mind to settle him. Although the calm didn't last very long, and TaekWoon was soon shifting around again, it got them just enough time for the others to arrive.

The new scents floating down the hotel corridor and the barrage of angry voices stirred something inside TaekWoon and all of the ground HongBin had won disappeared into a cloud of heated desire. Attempting to sit up, TaekWoon meowed loudly to call out to the familiar scents that were moving closer. If the pack members currently with him wouldn't help, TaekWoon wasn't above a little manipulation to get what he wanted from the others.

The argument in the hallway fell silent immediately and TaekWoon could feel the increase of tension in the air around him. He had their attention. A little push at the empathic bond and he sent all of the horny energy towards the others; the Nekomata inside him purring loudly at the development.

A knock at the door made TaekWoon's heart skip a beat and his body began to shake from excitement and the continuing waves of pleasure spreading through him. He was aware of a small murmur of worry from HongBin but his focus was aimed directly at the door. A few worried glances were sent between the others before HakYoen opened the door.

As soon as the final barrier between TaekWoon and the two remaining heavy seeds was removed, something shattered inside TaekWoon and the tidal wave of heat that hit was mind numbing. Pulse after pulse of possessive; dominant pheromones spreading into the room and straight to TaekWoon's dick. At first no one moved until SangHyuk shook his head and strode forwards.

" _What_ are you doing?" HakYeon demanded, putting himself between TaekWoon and SangHyuk.

"What does it look like?" SangHyuk growled. "I'm going to _help_ him."

"Hyuk-a, we can't. We don't have permission."

"Of course we do, Hyung! Are you telling me all of this courting and waiting and scenting has been for nothing?"

TaekWoon hummed in approval as he saw the hungry look in SangHyuk's eyes. The burning on his skin turned into a pleasant glow and he couldn't help stretching his neck a little to the side to provoke the younger boy further.

SangHyuk's eyes zeroed in on the exposed skin and smirked before pushing forwards again but both HakYeon and WonShik stood in his way; holding him back.

"You _know_ I'm not saying that, but you're not getting anywhere near him while I'm here." HakYeon implored.

TaekWoon watched SangHyuk's eyes flick up to meet his before swapping between the two boys in his way. Nearly whining when he saw the resignation enter SangHyuk's eyes, TaekWoon fought back tears of frustration that yet another avenue of relief was gone.

"But that's not _fair_." SangHyuk roared and his soul sprang to life above him; despite knowing there was no way he could challenge the older and strong Madararui in front of him.

"It wouldn't be fair to Taek Hyung if we took advantage." HongBin added, his fingers still stroking through TaekWoon's hair but a bit more forcefully with every passing moment.

"So why do _you_ get to be the one to sit with him?" SangHyuk rounded on the medium seed angrily.

"I… well, I-"

"If anything, it should be anyone else _but you_." SangHyuk accused, stepping forward. "You're the reason this happened. It's all your fault Taek Hyung got hurt that first time and you left him alone so that disgusting animal got near him. _Again_. Why should I trust him with you at all?"

Looking around at his members now, TaekWoon shrank back into HongBin's arms. What had started off as a pleasing sort of anger, one that was righteous and protective, had become just plain angry and it scared TaekWoon to see his pack mates turning on each other. It wasn't what he wanted at all, and all of the strong scents bouncing around were making the headache worse again.

"That's not-" HongBin stuttered and he wrapped his arms around TaekWoon's shoulders for support.

" **Don't lie to me!** I know what you did, and TaekWoon is hurt again because of your actions."

"It's as much your fault as it is his." JaeHwan joined HakYeon in holding back the maknae and shoved at SangHyuk's shoulder. "We all did this; we're all responsible."

"But he-"

"Don't make me tell you again." HakYeon warned, pushing JaeHwan away a little to diffuse the situation. "We don't have consent and we're not touching him."

"Tell me what, _Hyung_? That it's not his fault TaekWoon was in a coma for so long. Not this fault WonShik Hyung nearly had to be sedated because TaekWoon was hurt and he couldn't go along in the ambulance; so he went ape shit? Not his fault that the sleazy dancer got his hands on TaekWoon _twice_? No Hyung, you can't tell me that because it _is_ his fault and-"

" **Enough**." WonShik's clipped voice tore through the younger members shouting.

Silence descended on the room and all that could be heard was each member's heavy breathing. TaekWoon ducked his head sideways into HongBin's thigh to escape the harshness of WonShik's tone, but as the quiet dragged on he decided to peak and see what was happening.

HongBin's panicked breathing finally reached TaekWoon's ears and he looked up at his Dongsaeng. From his angle, TaekWoon could see HongBin's tensed jaw as he tried to keep back the tears swimming in his eyes. TaekWoon reached up and gripped HongBin's wrist in his fingers; pulling it towards him to scent the bare patch.

"Binnie~" TaekWoon exhaled deeply as the comforting scent filled his senses.

HongBin tensed a little but when he looked down, and they met eyes, a small smile appeared on his face. TaekWoon smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to the delicate skin on the inside of HongBin's wrist.

Once HongBin had calmed down and relaxed back against the bed, TaekWoon turned his attention to the others congregated in the room. SangHyuk was still held back by several hands on his pecs and shoulders but none of them were paying attention to anything but the pair on the bed.

Keeping a firm grip on HongBin's hand as he eyed the others down TaekWoon felt the hostility levels in the room disappear.

"Back down Hyuk." WonShik ordered, voice softer now. "TaekWoon clearly doesn't blame HongBin-a and neither should we."

"I'm sorry; I know that I just…" SangHyuk deflated.

"Why don't we all sit down?" HakYeon moved to the discarded chair and table that JaeHwan had knocked over in his haste to intervene.

"Hyung, I-" SangHyuk cut off and slapped his hand over his nose and mouth.

Now that the strong pheromones from the others has dispersed TaekWoon could smell his own, and the other's, arousal in the air. Meeting SangHyuk's gaze he knew they were detecting the same thing and it was affecting them.

After everyone had settled in the chairs, except for HongBin and TaekWoon who were still cuddled on the bed watching, they decided on a course of action. At first, TaekWoon had been elated when they each decided to stay through his heat _until_ he found out they still weren't going to give him what he really wanted.

Rocking against the bed and breathing in HongBin's scent was only going to help for so long, and TaekWoon was quickly reaching his limit. All of his previous symptoms had returned with a vengeance and his head was too floaty to pretend in any way; even if he wanted to his body wouldn't have followed his directions as it seemed to work with a mind of its own.

For a long time, TaekWoon got too lost in his daze to keep track, the members who could keep control of themselves cycled between cuddling with him and taking a break. The system worked alright for TaekWoon as every new scent settle his nerves for a little while and everyone relaxed around him. However, soon things became more intense and when TaekWoon felt wetness leaking through his underwear as he cuddled with JaeHwan a whole new edge was added.

The warm liquid oozed between his cheeks and down onto the back of his thighs when TaekWoon tried to rub them together. His breath left his body in stuttering pants that make his chest feel tighter with every exhale. Somewhere, in the back TaekWoon's mind, a small bead of panic began to grow but it was quickly overwhelmed by the lust drowning his mind.

The slick production mean HakYeon had to work to keep SangHyuk in his chair, the lubricant making TaekWoon's mating scent even more attractive as it swirled in the air. It also meant that TaekWoon felt a deep emptiness inside him that the ache in his head and gut both agreed needed to be fixed by someone from his pack.

Despite the now dizzying scent in the air, the other members stood firm and TaekWoon got nothing more than hugs and head scratches to sooth him. Eventually the refusal to help began to feed the panic in the background and TaekWoon knew he had to do something to get some help.

The fear that his pack mates didn't understand what he needed, _would never understand_ , make TaekWoon's limbs start to share uncontrollably. The jitters travelled along his arms and settled a tension deep in his shoulders; exaggerating the compression on his chest.

Eventually, TaekWoon couldn't stop himself from thrashing around on the bed. His body felt so alien and scary to him, and even the restraining hands on him couldn't break through the pure dread circling his gut. A dark and dangerous knowledge reared itself up in his mind, he needed his pack mates. He needed them or he wouldn't make it.

When the exhausting shivers finally subsided after what felt like and eternity, TaekWoon's eyes rolled back into his head and a loud buzzing filled his mind. Instead of the scalding hot, TaekWoon felt frozen; the longing for the others replaced by a deep need for anything to happen. He felt trapped and alone.

Distorted voices began to talk around him, slowly growing in volume, but TaekWoon could only lie limp as the intruder in charge of his body pinned him in place. The pain in his head rippled down his neck and spiked along his spine but the incessant buzzing held TaekWoon's words hostage; stopping him from crying out for help.

When TaekWoon next became aware of himself, it felt like he was floating. Floating in warmth and care. Several bodies were crowded around him on all sides and there was even one underneath him where TaekWoon was pressed against a strong chest. The position was instantly familiar and some of the hurt in TaekWoon's body began to recede as his mind caught up with the situation.

TaekWoon was sitting in WonShik's lap, head buried in his neck, while the others pressed in on all sides; hands continuously stroking and fiddling with his hair and clothing. The entire pack had managed to squash themselves into a corner of the room, furthest from the door and slightly closed in by the large bed; creating a tight knot of protection around TaekWoon.

"Doctor Choi…" A quiet voice spoke; seemingly so far away in the fog of TaekWoon's mind. "I think he's waking up."

"Good... good. Now you all focus on keeping him calm and I'll have a look at him."

Looking up with blurry eyes, TaekWoon first looked a WonShik who looked back with a pinched expression before turning to the familiar woman. Dr Choi smiled as she knelt down beside WonShik, the other members shuffling around to make room.

"There you are." Dr Choi spoke gently as she started taking TaekWoon's pulse and blood pressure. "You look much better than when I first got here. You like being cuddled by your pack?"

TaekWoon whined at the woman's touch and tried to hide in WonShik's arms. The heavy seed tightened his hold, leaning down to mouth along TaekWoon's neck, and keeping his squirming body still for the examination.

"Oh, I know sweetheart but I've got to make sure you're okay before I leave you be. Just bare with my for a bit." Dr Choi soothed.

TaekWoon cowered through the entire process; trying desperately to push back into the bubble of his pack members embrace but to no avail, the woman's hands kept periodically touching seemingly random spots all over him.

When WonShik and the doctor tried to get him to spin around to check yet other thing TaekWoon had had enough and yowled in displeasure at the action. Not only was the pain beginning to return but there was also a strange woman, who was definitely not pack, trying to get close to him and TaekWoon didn't like it _at all_.

Doctor Choi simply laughed and stood up to go over to her work bag, which she had left by the door.

"You're lucky I was on call when this happened. Madararui consultants are a dime a dozen but very few of them have encountered a Retrograde before. It could have been way worse, for all of you."

"What's wrong with him?" JaeHwan asked in concern. "I've never seen a mating heat like this."

TaekWoon perked up a little when he realised the doctor had moved away and tried to follow what was being said around him. The feeling of distress, no matter how faint, was still present in the bond between the members and TaekWoon wanted to know what was going on.

"TaekWoon-ssi is a Returner to Nature and, as such, his heat is slightly different to that of a light seed or a symbiotically induced heat for another tier." Dr Choi explained, snapping the clasps on her bag shut.

"So what do we do? Why does he keep getting worse?" HakYeon questioned rapidly. "It looked like he was in pain earlier and then he just..."

"It's quite simple really." The doctor smiled around at them all smuggly. "Unlike the other heat cycles, a Returner to Nature can't take care of it by themselves. They _need_ to have the help of their pack or mate, or they won't recover."

"But we can't- we haven't-" HongBin began to protest.

"We don't have his permission, Doctor, and we all care about TaekWoon too much to take advantage of him." WonShik explained.

TaekWoon blinked up at WonShik as he spoke. _They all cared about him?_ TaekWoon felt a pleasant glow in his chest at the words and pride that his Dongsaeng would tell someone else how they felt for him.

"Trust me, the alternative is much worse. It's slow and very painful to die from heat exhaustion."

"Die?" SangHyuk questioned, his voice small and shaking.

Mouth falling open, TaekWoon latched onto WonShik's shirt. _Die? Did they mean him?_

As his breathing began to pick up and little whines began to surface, WonShik rocked them slightly while making comforting noises into TaekWoon's hair. It didn't help much but it was the thought that counts.

TaekWoon had known something was wrong, dangerously wrong, about the situation but he hadn't been able to explain for himself. The feeling of needing the others to just _survive_ had been creeping up on him all week and culminated in the desire for attention.

"Yes, unfortunately, several Retrogrades don't make it through their first heat because of situations exactly like this and a lack of education around their subspecies."

"So, there's no other way?" JaeHwan asked in dismay.

"No, but it really isn't taking advantage of him." Dr Choi explained. "A Returner to Nature will only enter a mating cycle when they have found, identified and accepted their true mate, or mates. I'm sure you have all been feeling a bit on edge for the last few days?"

"Yeah, but that was adrenaline for the performance… wasn't it?"

"That might be why you didn't notice it at first." Dr. Chok agreed. "But there is a considerable pre-heat with a Retrograde because it is so intense and important. The early warning allows them to create a nest and bond with their chosen mate."

TaekWoon hummed at the doctor's words. Yes, _nest_ and _mate_ sounded very good to him. Wiggling in WonShik's grasp, still very aware of his aching member and slicked up thighs, TaekWoon tried to show the others the doctor was right.

Lifting his head from where it had been resting on WonShik's chest, TaekWoon turned to look at HakYeon on his left and found a questioning pair of eyes looking back. Pulling away to look around fully, he was met with four other sets of eyes holding the same question.

_Is it okay? Can we help you?_

TaekWoon began purring under the feeling of attention and the spike of arousal from all his pack mates. Scenting the air, TaekWoon knew they had finally realised what was going on; what he needed them to do. Whining high in his throat, TaekWoon turned back to WonShik and bared his neck in invitation.

 _Please_ , TaekWoon thought; crossing his fingers in his mind, _please love me the way I love you._

WonShik's eyes flickered between TaekWoon's face and his newly bared neck. For a while, the room held its breath as WonShik considered everything before he finally looked up; the answer clear on his face.

Pure elation exploded inside of TaekWoon and a new steam of slick began to spread between his legs. The pain receded almost immediately as the heavy seed ran his hands up and down TaekWoon's back; drawing the heat and sexual frenzy back to the surface.

"We'll look after him." WonShik finally spoke, his voice rough and strained.

"I'm sure you will. Just before I go, make sure he takes these tablets after each wave." Dr Choi placed the bottle down on the bedside table.

"What are they?" HakYeon asked, squinting to try and read the label from the distance.

"Contraception." Dr Choi said primly, the boys all turning bright red and choking at the insinuation. "His body will be hyper fertile and the hormones in his system from the mating will counteract the pills effectiveness between waves; so it's imperative that you give him the right doses and at the right time, understand?"

"Yeah." HakYeon choked out. "We'll be careful."

"See that you do or there will be someone else to include in your pack pretty soon." Dr Choi called over her shoulder as she collected her things, ready to leave. "But for now I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." JaeHwan murmured, his eyes widened with shock and staring at TaekWoon as the retrograde wiggled in WonShik's lap.

"Look after him boys." Dr Choi smiled from the door. "Call me if you need anything."

As the door clicked shut behind the doctor the reality of the situation seemed to sink in. They continued to sit, huddled up, on the floor; just looking at eat other and wondering what would happen next.


	23. Claimed at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everyone, your boy is back and I'm feeding you a mammoth today.  
> It's nearly 7k of pure porn, and a little feeling, so I hope you enjoy.  
> I've decided to move some parts of the storyline around a bit, hence the larger amount of chapters, including a chapter from WonShik's POV earlier on so look out for that one. I might also add a prologue in the near future.  
> Thank you so much for your patience, understanding and support over the last month as I've been on hiatus so I hope this makes up for it. I don't know if updates will be back to weekly but I am writing again do we shall see.  
> As always please leave kudos of you liked the story and any comments are very welcome. I love to hear from you guys and if you want to chat a bit more please don't hesitate to hit me up on twitter @Giraffaholic1  
> I hope you are all doing okay and please enjoy this chapter.

TaekWoon remained frozen, his head still tilted to the side and hands tightly gripping WonShik's shoulders, as the sound of a shutting door continued to echo around the stifling room. The sole movement his body seemed to allow was sliding his eyes shut as he shuddered in anticipation and desire. The only sounds that reached his muffled ears were the occasional shuffle of the members around him and the deep inhales that drew them closer and closer to him.

The tension in the room felt like it was a fine string, fraying and worn, that was holding TaekWoon above a bottomless pit. He wasn't sure what falling in would do to him but he was certain, if the others were there with him, he would gladly jump over the edge again and again.

The blanket of scents that swirled around him seemed to solidify behind his fluttering eyelids and TaekWoon watched the different aromas mix together to form a scene of complete serenity. The fresh mountain air of HakYeon added to the pine and earthiness of SangHyuk and JaeHwan; creating a safe and calming glenn for them to rest. WonShik's musk charged the air with fireflies that caused small sparks of excitement to fly around in TaekWoon's stomach while HongBin's scent brought the feeling of _home_ and _nest_ to the fore.

The longing for such a place to exist in real life rose up in TaekWoon's chest and he opened his eyes to stare pleadingly at the heavy seed he was still perched on top of. A loud whine escaped his throat and he strained his neck even more to get across the desperation trying to claw out of his skin.

WonShik eyed him hungrily, a hand coming up to trace the straining tendons in TaekWoon's neck and then move down onto his shoulder. TaekWoon hunched his shoulder up so he could press WonShik's hand between it and his cheek; huddling impossibly closer with each brush of his cheek. WonShik chuckled at the feline movement and looked around at the others.

"Come on, let's get him to the bed."

TaekWoon mewled as he was lifted off of WonShik's lap and hoisted into the air; the coolness of his body without the other's heat both welcome and heart wrenchingly lonely. There was a moment of disorientation before he was being cradled in another set of strong arms and TaekWoon gazed up to see SangHyuk shifting him into a comfortable position; the concentration on his face almost comical in its seriousness.

"Move the pillows and pull the sheets back." SangHyuk advised the others as he stood with TaekWoon nestled in his arms.

Once the rest of the group had done as he asked, the maknae strode forward to deposit TaekWoon neatly in the middle of the bed. He had just bend over to lower TaekWoon down when a shout came from across the room.

"Wait a moment!" HakYeon yelled, before he ducked into the bathroom. "Things are going to get messy so it's best if we put a towel down to at least try and contain it."

TaekWoon felt his cheeks burn as he watched the eldest spread a fluffy towel out across the large bed; it was humiliating, but extremely arousing, to be reminded of just what would be happening very soon. Once HakYeon had evened the fabric out perfectly, TaekWoon could smell the pride wafting off of the heavy seed and felt an answering gush of silk at his entrance in response. SangHyuk seemed to falter as he leaned back down again and the sharp inhale of breath told TaekWoon that his little problem was definitely not going unnoticed.

"Fuck, he's practically dripping." The youngest boy muttered. "How long has he been like this?"

"Awhile." HongBin replied, sweeping his hair away from his face is concern. "Is that normal? For there to be this much, I mean? Do we need to-?"

"Binnie, calm down. He'll be fine." JaeHwan reached out to pull the worried boy towards himself for a hug. "This is completely natural for a heat, Retrograde or not."

"Okay, but-"

"It's all going to be fine."

TaekWoon watched his Dongsaengs comforting each other from SangHyuk's arms and he felt his own need ramp up until the unpleasant burning had returned to his skin. Whining as he tried to pry open his shirt buttons with numb hands, TaekWoon wiggled around urgently to try and relieve whatever was building inside of him.

"Help him undress." WonShik's commanding voice reverberated around the room and TaekWoon sat up to try and see the heavy seed at the centre of a powerful aura emanating towards him.

WonShik stood at the foot of the bed; his eyes narrowed in a sensual gaze that made TaekWoon's entire body flush from top to toe. The black tie dress code of the award show was still fully displayed over WonShik's lean body and the complete control he had written out in the set of his broad shoulders made the fog in TaekWoon's head even heavier.

Hands moved over TaekWoon's body; stealing his attention back to the rest of his pack gathered around him; he hadn't even noticed being placed on the bed in his daze. JaeHwan was working on the long line of buttons down his dress shirt while HakYeon worked on his trousers. It felt like every time a hand moved from a place on his overheated body, another would quickly replace it to brand the spot as their own.

The cooler air of the hotel room felt blessedly nice on his skin and TaekWoon almost imagined steam rising off his body as the waves of heat continued to pulse through him. Soft words that TaekWoon couldn't catch were whispered into his ear and a hand ruffled through his hair before, as one, all the hands slid from his body and he was left sitting in the centre of the bed.

Raising his gaze again, TaekWoon met WonShik's fiery eyes over the bed posts and felt himself locked in place. WonShik smirked when he realised he had TaekWoon's full attention and took off his jacket before slowly, so slowly TaekWoon thought he could almost feel the caress on his skin, sliding his tie out of the crisp shirt collar. 

TaekWoon gulped as WonShik popped open the top few buttons to reveal his honeyed skin and then began to wind the silk tie around his hands; pulling it tight with a faint snap.

"Are you ready, Kitten?"

TaekWoon whined in response and vigorously nodded his head.

"I need words, Taek." WonShik taunted.

"Yes… please." TaekWoon whispered as his eyes followed WonShik's nimble fingers slowly winding the tie round and round and _round_.

"Come here."

TaekWoon scrambled down the bed until he slipped down to the floor and came face to face with the heavy seed. His chest was heaving as if he had just completed the toughest physical task of his life even though he had barely moved a few feet.

"Good boy." WonShik praised, his eyes running shamelessly along TaekWoon's body.

"Hyung, how come you-?" SangHyuk whined from his position by the bed but WonShik suddenly whipped his head around to glare the younger down.

The release of WonShik's influence throughout the room made TaekWoon's ears pop and he dropped to his knees to avoid the thrum of formidable power. WonShik's large jaguar shape hovered around his shoulders, looking every bit as regal as the human man did while he stared down the others.

" **Stand down**. It is my right to claim him first."

"Yes, Pack Leader." SangHyuk bowed his head and stepped back.

WonShik glared around at the others for a few moments longer before TaekWoon felt the powerful gaze landing on the back of his neck and he hunched in on himself where he was cowered at the other's feet.

"Look at me." WonShik rumbled; the slight growl in his voice making TaekWoon shiver. “I’m not angry at _you_ , Kitten, please look at me.

TaekWoon whined and tilted his head back to look up at the towering Nekomata; WonShik’s gaze softened immediately as he smiled down at him. The care shining through his eyes settled something in TaekWoon’s chest and he reached out cautiously to fist WonShik’s trouser leg.

“Wonnie, please, I can’t… I don’t…”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just let me take care of you.”

TaekWoon gulped and nodded slowly; his lips quivering and eyes starting to sting as the promise of relief being so close sweep through his body. The desperate longing ached in his dick and trailed down his legs in slippery rivlets as TaekWoon gave himself over to the other’s care.

" _Fuck_ , Kitten, look at you. So sweet; just for me."

Blinking up at the stunning man above him, TaekWoon swallowed deeply and felt his mouth fall open as his brain tried to think of something, anything to say but the heat overtaking his mind kept words just out of his grasp. WonShik seemed to take pity on him as he smirked and knelt down. TaekWoon found his attention captured by WonShik's eyes as the other pulled his chin up with his strong fingers.

WonShik trailed his thumb up TaekWoon's cheek and pushed gently at TaekWoon's panting mouth before slipping it inside. TaekWoon shivered at the feeling of WonShik's rough digit resting on his tongue and he automatically began to suck at the intrusion; being careful of his teeth in his eagerness.

"There you are, Kitten." WonShik cooed and pulled out his thumb but before TaekWoon could react to the loss WonShik had wrapped the tie around his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

TaekWoon found his head pinned in place as WonShik kept a steely grip on the fabric and kissed him with loud, messy couplings. A quiet whine built up in his chest as WonShik continued to dominate his mouth, and mind, with his actions.

Warm fingers trailed up TaekWoon's chest and he tried his best to lean into the touch. WonShik pulled away momentarily to smirk at TaekWoon evilly before roughly yanking him back in. The evil intent was quickly made apparent as WonShik's fingers clamped down over TaekWoon's nipple; slowly rolling the sensitive bud between his tight pinch.

TaekWoon keened loudly and pushed his chest out further, trying to lessen the pressure and asking for more at the same time. WonShik gave him one last hard pinch before his hand and lips fell away.

"Show me what a good boy you can be. Show my how much you want this." WonShik smirked before rising to his feet.

The sudden tightening of the tie around his neck made TaekWoon's dick harden and a new stream of slick join the mess on his thighs. It took a moment for the sharp spike of pleasure, from the knowledge of how little control he had, to pass through his system and, once it had, TaekWoon looked up at WonShik aimlessly.

"Well, go on." WonShik raised a teasing eyebrow and nodded down at his crotch.

TaekWoon licked his lips before reaching up to slowly release the belt buckle and unzip WonShik's trousers. Peeling away the expensive fabric, TaekWoon took in a deep breath to fully take in the heavy musk WonShik was releasing.

WonShik's heavy cock fell out of his underwear as TaekWoon pushed the clothing aside and slapped lightly against his cheek. TaekWoon glanced up at WonShik again to see the other's heavy gaze focused on him before leaning in to take the head into his mouth.

The taste of the other boy exploded across his mouth and TaekWoon took great enjoyment in exploring the silky skin with his tongue. TaekWoon had never done anything with another man, and certainly not with a Madararui, so the weight felt awkward in his mouth and he tried to think of what he would like. Bobbing his head shallowly, TaekWoon swirled his tongue around the head of WonShik's dick a few times; dipping into the slit occasionally as he went.

WonShik groaned and let out a breath through his teeth as TaekWoon moved up and down. The heavy seed seemed to urge TaekWoon on with little twitches of his hips and the tugging of the tie around his neck.

A rustling above him alerted TaekWoon to WonShik unbuttoning his shirt further; suddenly, all TaekWoon wanted was for WonShik to be free of his clothing and the one handed attempts of the other just weren't enough. Continuing to shallowly move along WonShik's dick TaekWoon reached above his head to slip the bottom few buttons out of their holes.

Once the shirt was fully undone, TaekWoon let his hands begin to wander over WonShik's hard abs as the muscles flexed under the skin with each thrust. The chiseled abdomen made TaekWoon moan and WonShik took the opportunity to push further in as TaekWoon's throat relaxed. The added length in his mouth, coupled with the restricting tie around his neck, made TaekWoon choke slightly and struggle to draw in air through his nose.

"That's it. Take it all, Kitten."

TaekWoon whined but forced himself to relax fully and take WonShik's length down his throat. Breathing deeply to keep himself calm, TaekWoon swallowed and felt pride at the guttural moan WonShik let out.

WonShik's free hand slipped into TaekWoon's hair and tugged at the strands a few times before moving higher and doing something that sent a jolt through TaekWoon. The light rubbing of the other boy's fingers overwhelmed TaekWoon and he froze with WonShik's dick halfway in his mouth; only managing a throaty groan.

"You like me playing with your ears, Kitten?" WonShik taunted and added a small increase of pressure that stole TaekWoon's breath.

A tug at the tie still wound around his neck pulled TaekWoon off of WonShik's cock and his pleasure soaked brain followed the command easily. Keeping himself balanced with a tight grip on the fabric covering WonShik's thighs, TaekWoon couldn't contain the mewls of excitement that each brush of WonShik's fingers shot through him.

"Fuck, just _listen_ too him." JaeHwan groaned from over TaekWoon's shoulder but he took little notice as WonShik pushed his dick back between TaekWoon's lips.

As he bobbed up and down the sounds of slurping and pleasured mutters from the other members reached his ears but it felt as though they came from directly beside him instead of across the room; too loud and grating. Choking down WonShik's length, TaekWoon tried not to focus on his swirling senses but the feeling of strange appendages twitching around on his head began to raise TaekWoon's heart rate.

Another alien appendage made itself known as a black shape waved in the corner of his vision and TaekWoon lost the last shred of control he had over his panic. His mind was spinning just too much and his body just too desperate for anything to make sense in his swirling vision. TaekWoon flinched and tugged against WonShik's grip; trying to free himself so he could properly take in his surroundings.

WonShik paused his thrusting immediately and reached a firm hand back down into TaekWoon's hair; pulling his head back so they could make eye contact.

"Stop freaking out, Sweetheart, it's a partial shift. Just enjoy it."

WonShik continued to hold TaekWoon still, with just the head of his penis in TaekWoon's mouth, and waited. When TaekWoon had calmed down a little he experimentally moved his ears to inspect the room around him. Feeling the small twitches and swivels as his ears adjusted in his hair, TaekWoon tried to focus back on WonShik and was greeted by the strong sense of pride travelling down the bond.

The movement felt surprisingly natural now that he knew what it was and TaekWoon felt a buzz of happiness at finding yet another part of himself. The long black shape in the edge of his awareness curled up in pleasure and TaekWoon marveled at his sleek tail as well.

Humming in approval at the new sensation, TaekWoon pushed in against the tight hold of WonShik's tie and sucked at the parts of the other boy he could force into his mouth. WonShik growled at the action and his hips jerked forward; the head of the heavy seed's dick hit TaekWoon in the back of his throat but the drive and heat in his body stopped him from even considering pulling off from the discomfort.

Finally, WonShik let TaekWoon pull away but the taste of the pleasure he could give the other drove TaekWoon to dive right back in. Taking WonShik's cock in as far as he could, over and over again, TaekWoon lost himself to the rhythm and the steady stream of moans and curses from the man above him.

When the restraint around his neck tightened painfully, TaekWoon allowed himself to be pulled off again and held away while he looked up at WonShik's face. WonShik's lips were puffy from being bitten repeatedly and there was a slight flush on his cheeks that made TaekWoon smile to himself.

"You like that cock, Kitten?" WonShik asked in a voice of pure gravel.

TaekWoon nodded as much as the tie cutting into his neck allowed; straining forward to get back to business. The heat, though dampened, was creeping down his spine and sending a painful prickle across his skin the longer he knelt there.

"Good boy. How would you like it in your dripping ass?"

"Yes _please_." TaekWoon begged, shifting slightly as the flow of slick from his entrance grew uncomfortably heavy.

"Fuck Baby." WonShik groaned as his nostrils flared. "You're going to drive me crazy, you know that? Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you? You're such a tease, Hyung."

TaekWoon opened his mouth to respond but the reply was trapped in his throat as WonShik tugged him to his feet using the tie. With WonShik's red bitten lips right in front of his face TaekWoon leaned in to kiss him again but met resistance from the tie around his neck. Trying again yielded the same result and TaekWoon looked at WonShik's eyes to find a teasing glint in them.

"Please-" TaekWoon whined but he was cut off yet again as WonShik spun him around and bent him over the foot of the bed; shoving him down onto the sheets.

"Spread your cheeks; let me see that hole." WonShik commanded and TaekWoon could hear the slide of fabric as WonShik undressed fully behind him.

He wanted so badly to turn around and see WonShik without any more barriers present but it felt like his body was stuck in the position the Pack Leader had put it in. Reaching back, TaekWoon cringed at how slippery his ass cheeks were and the fact that they were fully on display to his dongsaeng. Finally getting a grip, TaekWoon obediently spread his cheeks wide and waited for WonShik's next move.

Despite the instinct in him to submit, TaekWoon began to feel nervous as the dominant man moved around behind him. TaekWoon’s tail swished around in agitation; coming down to curl itself around his thigh in an attempt to ground himself.

"Look at the ass." WonShik whispered in appreciation and a sudden sting of a slap spread out on TaekWoon's butt.

"Won-" TaekWoon choked out, trying desperately to ask for the reassurance he needed but once again coming up short.

"Don't worry, I've got you Kitten."

TaekWoon felt WonShik's large hands grasp both of his wrists and position them behind his back, one over the other, before the silkiness of the tie was being wrapped around his wrists to fasten them together. _Tight_. Whining, TaekWoon checked the strength of his bindings, and finding them unforgiving to his struggles, he settled down against the bed. The steady pressure making him feel secure and safe while the rest of the world span in front of his eyes.

"Good boy." WonShik praised. “Just relax and let me take care of everything.”

“Don’t forget the pills, WonShik-a, we really don’t want to be parents now.” HakYeon commented sternly from somewhere above TaekWoon’s head.

“I won’t, Hyung.” WonShik muttered but continued kissing down TaekWoon’s back without missing a beat.

WonShik took his time to slowly exploring TaekWoon’s body; rising up to thrust between TaekWoon's ass cheeks, getting covered in the natural lubricant, before finally pulling away. TaekWoon whined as WonShik's touch completely left his body and he heard footsteps moving away from him. The fear of WonShik, and by extension the pack, rejecting him rose up in TaekWoon's mind and he struggled against his bondage with a new determination.

"Settle down, Kitten." WonShik hushed him, hands back on his skin and running calming patterns down his back. "I'm not leaving you."

TaekWoon arched up into the touch; a deep purr starting up again in his chest as WonShik dug his fingers into his sides.

"That's better." WonShik praised. "I was just getting your medicine for you."

TaekWoon raised his head and turned slightly to look at WonShik skeptically before a small pill was being pushed between his lips followed by a sip of water. The pill was bitter and TaekWoon was half tempted to spit it back out again, consequences be damned, but the careful concern in WonShik's face and the way he made sure TaekWoon swallowed the pill made it easy to follow through with the action.

WonShik smiled as TaekWoon visibly downed the tablet and put the water aside so he could push in close and the full body contact short circuited TaekWoon's brain; making the disgusting pill a distant memory.

"You ready, Kitten?" WonShik growled, his nose lightly brushing down the back of TaekWoon's neck.

"Please-" TaekWoon whined. " _Please_ …"

The first breech into him stole TaekWoon's breath and he had to remind himself to keep breathing as WonShik slowly fucked his way inside. Despite the copious amounts of slick TaekWoon was producing, the stretch was just on the wrong side of painful and TaekWoon whined. The heavy pressure on his insides made his thighs shake and toes curl into the carpet and TaekWoon tried to just breath through it.

WonShik growled in response and kept up his steady pace while TaekWoon adjusted to the movement. The rhythm WonShik established pushed TaekWoon up the bed with each thrust and the friction on his neglected cock felt amazing as he sailed high on his hormones. 

After a little while, WonShik began to piston his hips in ernest and drag loud moans from TaekWoon's throat as he slammed into him. The wet slaps of skin against skin echoed throughout the room and TaekWoon felt his cheeks heating up at the lewd noises their coupling was making for all to hear.

As if sensing his thoughts WonShik yanked TaekWoon upright by a hand around the front of his neck; pulling him in for a rough kiss. The change in angle as he was pulled flush against WonShik's chest made TaekWoon howl in pleasure as a special spot inside him was jabbed again and again; giving him no time to even breath between strokes.

The kiss was over almost as quickly as it had started and TaekWoon would have flopped back down onto the bed, his body completely boneless from the waves of pleasure crashing against his awareness, if not for WonShik's supporting grip around his shoulders.

"Look at them." WonShik breathed into his ear and TaekWoon gazed around at the others still waiting near the bed. "Look at them while I fuck you. Look at them and know that they will please you next."

TaekWoon whined at the knowledge of the scandalous display they were putting on for the pack but it made his dick impossibly harder. WonShik chuckled and began to slam into TaekWoon even harder as he mouthed at his neck.

Pinned up against WonShik as he was there was very little TaekWoon could do other than follow his order. Looking around at the others, TaekWoon blushed even more as he saw the various states of arousal they were all in. SangHyuk and JaeHwan were sitting shoulder to shoulder; leaning against the headboard as they mastubated to the sight of TaekWoon and WonShik together. When they saw he was looking JaeHwan winked and licked his lips at them; making TaekWoon moan.

TaekWoon dropped his gaze in shock and turned away before he saw anything else but the movement brought the remaining pack members into his field of vision. The last two were sitting on the side of the bed, angled so they had a clear view of the action, with HakYeon sitting behind HongBin. After a few moments of looking in disorientation, TaekWoon realised why. HakYeon had an arm wrapped around HongBin's waist; the hand disappearing rhythmically into the younger boy's trousers. HongBin looked to be in a state of bliss as he watched TaekWoon with hooded eyes and leaned back against HakYeon's chest.

"See what you do to them?" WonShik rasped, drawing TaekWoon's attention back. "You drive us all crazy. _All. The fucking. Time."_

WonShik’s sudden shove forward took TaekWoon by surprise and he fell back down onto the bed with a dull thud. WonShik gripped TaekWoon’s arms and with the added leverage, resumed him long and powerful strokes, nailing TaekWoon's prostate with every pass. All TaekWoon could do was grip tightly at his bound wrists to keep from falling apart as he wailed under the assault.

Everytime it felt like the pleasure was getting to the peak of a hill, it merely crested and revealed yet another step up until TaekWoon was ready to explode. WonShik's thrusts were beginning to get slightly irregular and TaekWoon moaned as the larger man leaned his full weight down onto TaekWoon's back.

"Are you feeling good, Kitten?" WonShik murmured.

"Please… Wonnie- please…"

"Oh fuck… you really are-" WonShik pressed his forehead between TaekWoon's shoulder blades and he began shaking from effort to hold back.

As they continued to rock together, TaekWoon began to feel something large catching on his rim as WonShik moved in and out. Grunting questioningly, TaekWoon spread his legs a bit further to allow for the new sensation.

"Just a little bit longer, and then I'll be able to-"

The sudden resistance on WonShik's forward thrust made TaekWoon whine at the stretch. WonShik pinned his hips down with unforgiving strength but TaekWoon, who had been so highly strung for so long, couldn't help heaving out wet sobs from the overstimulation. Every inch of his body was singing in pleasure but it was all getting too much and he still hasn't been given what he wanted, what he _needed_.

The heavy seed rolled his hips against TaekWoon, slowly edging his way back into the tight hole, until finally the force behind his thrusts slipped his knot in past the entrance. It suddenly felt like everything clicked into place and TaekWoon collapsed beneath the slow movements of WonShik's body; not even having the energy to moan.

The slowing movements of WonShik's hips were just enough to keep TaekWoon's bliss in the brain numbing region while also not pushing him too far beyond with the huge knot now squeezed between his walls. It felt slightly strange at first, to have such a large thing inside of him, but as they continued rocking together TaekWoon felt the need to draw WonShik's knot further into him; deeper.

TaekWoon clamped down on WonShik's dick and the other boy seemed to jackknife at the feeling; slamming even deeper into TaekWoon and completely pinning him. WonShik cursed repeatedly under his breath as his kissed up TaekWoon's spine until his mouth rested at the base of his neck. Feeling the other boy's breath pausing there, TaekWoon froze in suspense to see what would happen.

A split second of absolute stillness engulfed the room before WonShik made his strike. The sting of WonShik's teeth breaking the sensitive skin of his nape, so much deeper and so much more than TaekWoon had experienced before, set off a chain reaction in TaekWoon's gut. The flood of warmth into his hole from WonShik's pulsing knot joined the indescribable bliss of the mating bite and it all swirled around inside of TaekWoon; turning him to mush.

The orgasm itself seemed to go completely unnoticed as the bodily pleasure was overwhelmed but the soul deep ecstasy thrumming through TaekWoon's veins and TaekWoon’s vision turned blindingly white. WonShik's growls of pleasure reverberated through TaekWoon's skull and the feeling of contentment, of possession, seeped through the bond to join the muddled mess of TaekWoon's mind.

The high seemed to last forever and TaekWoon allowed himself to bask in the warm glow of his satisfaction as WonShik's calming hands ran over his sweaty body. The heavy weight of WonShik resting on him forced their breathing to match up and the only sound in the room was their heavy panting as they lay recovering.

The tight stretch of the knot still nestled inside of him left TaekWoon feeling completely full and lethargic as the pressure of it against his walls sent small aftershocks through his body. The head of WonShik’s dick seemed to reach so deep inside of him that TaekWoon felt the occasional twitches in his stomach.

“Taek-a? You alright?” HakYeon asked gently just as a cool hand reached out to cradle TaekWoon’s face.

TaekWoon grunted and rubbed his face into the soft pressure of his Hyung's fingers. As he shifted a low growl sounded from behind him but HakYeon simply tutted before settling on the bed to keep stroking TaekWoon’s hair. WonShik’s rumble slowly settled down and he buried his face back into TaekWoon’s neck to breathe in deeply against the skin.

“How long are they going to be tied?” Hongbin sighed from where he lay sprawled across the bed, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and his chest heaving.

“Could be anything from ten minutes to an hour.” Jaehwan grumbled from the bed, looking equally disheveled. “I doubt we’ll get a go tonight, Beans.”

“But what about his heat?”

“It comes and goes in waves.” HakYeon explained, keeping up his steady movement through TaekWoon’s hair and up over his ears. “For a claiming heat the more dominant members go first.”

“So you’ll be next then, Hyung?”

“ **No**.” TaekWoon’s gaze snapped up to the youngest member of their pack as he snarled loudly at them; a full body shudder ran through TaekWoon at the dominance wafting off the bear.

HakYeon looked over his shoulder ruefully before returning to carding his fingers over TaekWoon’s head.

“Alright Hyuk-a, you I’ll let you go first.”

“It’s not about _letting_ me do anything, I’m the strongest after WonShik Hyung so I should go next.”

“That may be so but you can’t control it yet.”

“ **I’m stronger.** ” SangHyuk ground out in annoyance which just caused HakYeon to laugh.

“Aish, you brat.” HakYeon leaned over to slap lightly against SangHyuk’s neck. “Stop arguing or I won’t let you go next.”

TaekWoon’s gaze flitted between SangHyuk and his Hyung wondering what they were talking about before he gave up; settling back down onto the bed - he didn’t really care who went next as long as the growing heat in his gut was dealt with by _someone_.

There was a quiet muttering between the younger members of the pack before WonShik finally sighed and hushed them; pulling TaekWoon onto his side so they were spooning uncomfortably on the bed; their legs hanging off the end and making their spines bend unnaturally.

“Wonnie~” TaekWoon whined as he tried to get comfortable again.

“I’m sorry, Kitten, I just-” WonShik dragged in another deep breath and huffed before continuing. “I can’t let you go right now.”

TaekWoon keened and determinedly tried to wiggle up onto the bed. Nudging his face into HakYeon’s welcoming hand, he attempted to edge closer but the dull tug on his rim kept him pinned against WonShik’s front. The pressure also reminded him of his restrained arms and TaekWoon clenched his fingers to try and get some feeling back into them.

“WonShik, please.” TaekWoon grumbled; raising his legs to curl up on the bed and wincing as his spine cracked. “Can we move a little bit? It hurts.”

WonShik paused in his scenting to press a scolding kiss over his bite mark before finally pulling away enough to work his arms around TaekWoon’s chest and maneuver them up the bed. HakYeon reached between them to untie TaekWoon’s wrists and then proceeded to massage them as the pack relaxed together in the pheromone filled room.

TaekWoon dozed for a little while as the heat of WonShik at his back and HakYeon’s thumbs rubbing into his aching wrists, surrounding him with their heady scents, sunk into his mind and loosened his muscles for the first time since he collapsed at the event. The warmth of having everyone around him and the buzz of the strengthening bond with WonShik released the clench on TaekWoon’s heart so he could finally rest.

It was easy to lose track of how long they all lay together but soon enough the size of WonShik’s length began to get unbearable and even the pleasurable mouthing at his neck wasn’t enough to distract him. It was just too long to keep something so deep and thick inside of him; the increasing discomfort making TaekWoon restless as the knot began to deflate and give him more freedom.

His agitation must have spilled over to the other members because just as he reached the end of his endurance strong arms slipped around his torso to slide him out of WonShik’s hold. The Nekomata rumbled in discontentment but allowed TaekWoon to be passed over into another's arms with minimal fuss. TaekWoon hissed at the feeling of WonShik leaving his body and a trickle of his spend following out afterward but quickly wrapped himself around the new body supporting him.

SangHyuk’s heavy scent wafted into TaekWoon’s awareness and it was as if a switch had been thrown in his mind. The dormant fever spiralled out from his gut and began to make his blood boil as he dug his nails into the maknae’s arms.

“I’ll take care of you now, Hyung. I’ll mate you good, so good. Just relax.” SangHyuk murmured.

TaekWoon felt himself being pushed backwards and scrambled around to cling to SangHyuk in front of him. The younger boy smirked at TeakWoon’s desperate attempts to stay upright and pushed himself up onto his knees so he forced TaekWoon down with the weight of his own body.

The bed bounced slightly under their impact and TaekWoon let his tail swing round to slap at SangHyuk’s shoulder in reprimand for teasing him. SangHyuk seemed not to get the message because he leaned in to press a quick kiss to TaekWoon’s lips before pulling away with a grin. The simple action lit TaekWoon’s body with joy and he smiled back as he gazed up at the other.

"You look so good spread out like this, Hyung. I've wanted this for so long. Wanted to have you and care for you and love you."

SangHyuk’s self-satisfaction echoed through the bond and TaekWoon turned his head to the side to hide away from the smug look only to push his face into WonShik’s chest.

Picking his head back up, TaekWoon took in his position; a blush spreading on his superheated cheeks. His legs were spread and resting on SangHyuk’s thighs allowing him to wrap them around SangHyuk’s waist while his head rested on WonShik’s strong chest. HakYeon was also lounging off to one side; keeping a steadying hand resting on his stomach, fingers tracing along TaekWoon’s ribs.

It felt both incredibly intense and mundane to be surrounded by his pack mates in such a way but the tug of desire meant TaekWoon didn’t really spare the feeling much thought; instead focusing on SangHyuk starting to rut against him. The slide of something in his most intimate area made TaekWoon moan and he pushed his ass up to try and increase the friction.

“Fuck, you feel so good Baby.” SangHyuk gasped out.

“Hyuk-a… Hyuk-a, please-”

SangHyuk’s grin turned feral and he pulled back to loop his arms under TaekWoon’s legs; yanking him up so TaekWoon was nearly bent in half as SangHyuk loomed over the top of him. SangHyuk leaned down again to capture TaekWoon’s mouth with his own and the new position make TaekWoon clench at the emptiness; the fluttering of his hole causing some of WonShik’s cum to leak out and trail down his crack.

Everyone in the room groaned at the scent of WonShik’s spend spread through the air and SangHyuk began to rut against him again.

"Look at you. All sloppy with Hyung's seed but so desperate for another dick. Don't worry Baby, I've got you."

The flared head of SangHyuk’s dick caught on TaekWoon’s rim with every upwards thrust causing them both to draw in an excited breath. TaekWoon was just canting his hips downward to try and slip SangHyuk into him when SangHyuk was suddenly dragged away by his ear.

“Cool it for a second there guys.” HakYeon chuckled as he released SangHyuk to shake another pill out into his hand and press it into TaekWoon’s mouth. “Get that down you and then you can go to town.”

TaekWoon scowled as he pushed the bitter medicine to the back of his throat and dry swallowed in his haste to get SangHyuk plastered against him again. Once the eldest was satisfied TaekWoon had taken the pill he sat back and ruffled SangHyuk’s hair.

“Go on then.”

The permission seemed to be all SangHyuk’s limited patience needed before he was forcing TaekWoon’s legs back up to his chest and shoving his dick inside. TaekWoon yelled at the sudden intrusion as his fucked out hole tried to accommodate the new penetration. The rapid movements making loud squelches from TaekWoon’s leaking hole spill into the room as SangHyuk fucked him.

Where WonShik had been controlled and powerful, SangHyuk was brutal and desperate as he pounded into TaekWoon. There was no time to get used to the sensation as SangHyuk snapped his hips fast and dirty; pulling nearly all the way out with every stroke.

As the younger boy got more and more worked up he would slip out by accident and continue to hump for a few moments before he came back to himself enough to line himself back up again. Despite the awkward rhythm, the pleasure pouring down the bond and the weight of SangHyuk holding him in position was working TaekWoon up to orgasm.

Reaching up to grab SangHyuk’s head, TaekWoon tugged the other boy down to smash their lips together and TaekWoon thrust his tongue into the other’s heated mouth. SangHyuk hummed in response and began to slow down his thrusts as he focused on licking around TaekWoon’s mouth, flicking his tongue against TaekWoon’s teeth and gums and making him shiver.

The new intimacy seemed to completely change SangHyuk’s behaviour as his movements became gentle and almost hesitant. When they finally parted for air, SangHyuk dropped his face down to the place where TaekWoon’s neck met his shoulder and started to suck at the skin. The suction, and slight teasing of teeth pressing against him, made TaekWoon’s breath catch in his throat and his body arched upwards.

SangHyuk let out a guttural sound in response and clamped down harder, still not quite breaking the skin like TaekWoon wanted, but still setting off sparks down to his cock. A hand snaked its way down TaekWoon’s chest, seemingly following the heated trail from the bite, and wrapped around his straining dick. Mewling at the new attention, TaekWoon rolled his hips up into the tight ring of SangHyuk’s fingers.

“I need you to- please, cum for me…” SangHyuk gasped out as sweat rolled sensually into the hollow of his throat and TaekWoon licked his lips.

“I’m close… so close…” TaekWoon confirmed, clenching his hole to urge SangHyuk on.

“Fuck, Taek-”

The hand on his dick tightened and sped up as SangHyuk tried to edge them both to completion. The increased stimulation and slight twist as the maknae’s fist passed over the head of his dick quickly had the wave crashing into TaekWoon; so when SangHyuk’s knot began to expand TaekWoon shuddered and cried out as they were finally locked together.

The orgasm made his body tense up and SangHyuk roared as the tightening on his dick brought his own release closer and closer before he lurched forward to pierce TaekWoon’s skin and clamp down. The bond with SangHyuk seemed to snap into place instead of the steady diffusion of WonShik's and TeakWoon screamed as everything seemed to become painfully bright before settling down once again.

SangHyuk was shuddering above him as he continued to flood TaekWoon's insides with heat; his knot throbbed with each spurt and the feeling made TaekWoon's eyes roll back in his head. The slow circling of SangHyuk's hip tugged on TaekWoon just enough to force little gasps out of his mouth while two other pairs of hands began to check him over of injury.

The inspection was mostly soft and gentle with only one teasing flick to his nipple and TaekWoon basked in the attention. SangHyuk kept his grip on the side of TaekWoon's neck the entire time, growling and deepening the bite any time a hand strayed too close, but instead of hurting it seemed to solidify how much SangHyuk wanted him.

TaekWoon sighed and he leaned back against the bed feeling content, the buzz of heat under his skin wasn't quite gone but it was small enough to be ignored for now, and ignore TaekWoon did, opting instead to press his face down into WonShik’s chest and just breathe.


	24. A thing of beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)  
> Sorry this took so so SO long to put out. My health has taken a battering recently and it ain't fun but if you think I wasn't writing this magnum opus of filth in my shared hospital ward with 8 adorable grandma's around me, then you really don't know me fam ;)  
> U might be able to tell that I've had Chained up, Gesture and Nirvana on repeat so yeah... This.
> 
> I'm also planning to add another chapter in earlier on, it should be up in the next few days so keep a look out for it. I don't know if it will notify you about the upload but yeah. That's that.
> 
> Edit: this chapter is up (chapter 8!) Go and have a look if u want XD
> 
> I also want to give a big thank you to @m00dym00nie for being a mutli Stan king in a world of solo Stan sheep (jk) and beta reading this chapter for me. Give this legend a check out.
> 
> As always I really really hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a kudo and comment if u do. I love to hear what you think and just have a chat, it's honestly the best part about posting for me.  
> I hope you are all doing well.  
> Please enjoy the chapter x

A pain in TaekWoon's gut startled him awake and he sat up on the bed; dislodging several sleep heavy arms on his way up. As TaekWoon blinked the grit out of his eyes he looked around the dark room and couldn't help but smile at the pile of bodies he spotted sprawled around him on the mattress.

HongBin was spread out on top of SangHyuk, while the maknae had his hand tangled with one of WonShik’s and his legs intertwined with HakYeon. JaeHwan was spooning up against TaekWoon on the other side, his face pressed into TaekWoon's lower back, while one bent leg rested between WonShik's thighs. For a moment the beautiful tableaux they all made and the comforting heat of his pack drew TaekWoon back down but the discomfort in his bladder reared up with full force, determined not to be ignored any longer.

Trying to maneuver himself out of the cluster of limbs proved to be very difficult and TaekWoon ended up nearly face planting into the floor as he slipped over JaeHwan; not quite avoiding catching the other with his knee as he slipped over. Freezing, with one leg balanced precariously in the air, TaekWoon held his breath as he watched for signs of movement. JaeHwan seemed to shift in the darkness but quickly settled down and shoved his face into the warm patch TaekWoon had just vacated.

Breathing a sigh of relief, TaekWoon hot footed it to the bathroom and didn't even bother flipping the light switch on as he headed to the toilet to relieve himself. Once he was done, TaekWoon moved to the sink to wash his hands and had to do a double take as he spotted the porcelain shape in the gloom.

The sink was at least as big as a normal bathtub and, even in the dim lighting, TaekWoon could see it was lined with expensive complimentary gifts from the hotel. Washing his hands quickly, TaekWoon moved to dry them on his clothes before realising he was still naked and instead shook the droplets off into the sink.

Spinning around, TaekWoon gasped out in wonder at what he saw. As a group, they had stayed in some really luxury hotels before but nothing compared to the opulence that surrounded him.

The sink was backed onto a huge ornate mirror while the actual bathtub looked like a small public bath set into the floor with steps leading down into the empty pool area. TaekWoon whistled with appreciation and leaned over to look fully into the tilted hole; spotting several air jets lining the wall. He decided the tub would definitely have to be utilized before they all left or it would be criminal.

Padding across the chilly floor, that felt amazing on his heated skin, TaekWoon spotted a huge round ottoman that was really the size of a large bed and seemed to sit in a sort of dressing area. Walking over to investigate, he was almost in the alcove when the sound of the door opening made TaekWoon jump. TaekWoon hissed at the sudden intrusion; the sting of the bright lights causing his vision to white out for a split second and disorientating him completely.

"Taekie?" HakYeon yawned as he squinted into the white room.

"Fuck, Hyung." TaekWoon muttered. "You scared me."

"I just wondered where you got to, you were taking so- why are you up there?"

TaekWoon glared at HakYeon for a few moments longer before looking down at himself doubtfully, only to pause as embarrassment crept up his spine.

"I _said_ you scared me." TaekWoon sulked as he climbed down off the ottoman; uselessly covering his junk with his hands. "Damn creepy standing in the doorway like a goblin come to eat me or something."

"I can still eat you, if you like."

TaekWoon choked at HakYeon's statement and the deadly serious look in the Inugami's eyes didn't help his already heated cheeks. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, TaekWoon had to look away as the heat displayed in their combined gaze began to set his heart racing.

"Fucking hell, Hyung, you just woke up."

"Well, all of me woke up at once apparently." HakYeon chuckled, thrusting his boxer clad hips forward teasignly. "You can't tell me you’re not interested."

TaekWoon instinctively moved to twist his lower body away from HakYeon's prying eyes but the feeling of slick beginning to slide down his messy thighs signalled the action would be futile. The scent of his arousal bloomed into the air and HakYeon's eyes gleamed in response, the predator within rising to the fore in the presence of prey, of a hunt.

Moving his head to break the line of sight between himself and the heavy seed turned out to be the wrong move as TaekWoon found himself staring straight at his own reflection in the large mirror across the room. TaekWoon's mouth fell open at the state of his bruised skin.

There was blood crusted all along his neck and shoulder; some even speckled down his chest. The red stood out starkly on his skin and seemed almost too bright in the stark room; TaekWoon couldn’t bring himself to look away. Barely visible bruises also painted the memory of claiming hands on his body, ringing around his hips and thighs and shoulders and - oh _god_ \- his neck. There was no logical reason TaekWoon found himself nearly moaning at the sight of his messy and marked body but the knowledge it all came from his pack mates turned his mind hazey.

TaekWoon reached up a shaking hand to run his fingers along the raised edge of SangHyuk's bite where is sat on his neck. His movement caused the skin of his shoulders to tighten and the ache of WonShik’s bite on his nape, even though TaekWoon couldn’t see it in the mirror, made his heart pump with joy. The gentle brush of his fingertips sent a pleasant shudder through his body and the bond connecting him to the maknae sparked in his mind before settling down.

"Holy- _fuck_."

"Indeed." HakYeon rumbled as he came to stand behind TaekWoon; wrapping his arms around TaekWoon's waist and breathing in deeply along the unmarked side of his neck. "WonShik and SangHyuk looked after you so well."

"They… they actually- we're-"

“Mated. I know and the rest of us will soon be as well.”

“Mated?” TaekWoon’s voice quivered as the gravity of what the bite marks on his skin meant. “ _Oh God_.”

It felt like the air had been punched from his lungs as TaekWoon jerked his hand away from the bite. The drag of his skin against the wound send another stab of pleasure through him and TaekWoon felt his stomach roll in self disgust even as more slick danced its way down his legs.

He had no right to those marks. He had trapped SangHyuk and WonShik with him; HakYeon had said the others would soon be tied to him as well. He would trap them all into something they didn’t want and then they would all hate him - maybe not straight away but eventually. TaekWoon’s mind reeled as he tried to understand how he had managed to force the others into something so conniving.

TaekWoon tried to pull himself out of HakYeon’s arms but the heavy seed had picked up on the change of atmosphere in the room and held TaekWoon close to him instead. Feeling the strength in HakYeon’s arms as he hugged him and knowing it was false, even if the other thought it was what he wanted, turned TaekWoon’s breaths into heaving sobs.

“Oh god, oh god- I’m sorry, I’m so _sorry-_ I didn’t want this- I-”

“Taek-a? Kitten? I need you to calm down.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung. It’s all my fault and you still have too- the doctor said…” TaekWoon let himself be spun around and his head was tucked into HakYeon’s chest despite his rational side wanting to get as far away from his precious pack to stop there being anymore hurt, his soul wouldn’t allow him to part from the other.

“Your fault? Taek-a, what are you talking about?”

“Why did you do this? Why waste yourselves on me? You should have let me die, Hyung, you all deserve better.”

HakYeon’s pained intake of breath broke TaekWoon even further; convinced his words had finally showed the heavy seed how wrong the situation was. Instead, HakYeon pulled him into an even stronger hug; fiercely squeezing him while one had came up to push TaekWoon’s face against the pulse in HakYeon’s neck.

“You listen to me and you listen to me well.” HakYeon spoke slowly, barely keeping the growl out of his voice. “You can’t ever talk like that again. Whatever you think you have done wrong it would never be made better if you were gone. Do you know what we would do if you were gone?”

TaekWoon sniffled, feeling soothed by HakYeon’s strong scent but also distressed at the pain laced into it, and shook his head.

“It would destroy us.” HakYeon whispered quietly. “And I’m not just saying that, I _know_.”

“Hyung, I-”

"I can't go through that again… not again. I don't want you to go through it again. I know we fucked up in the past but we're trying our best; please don't tell me it's not enough. I couldn't bear it if you still felt like that."

"I don't, not really."

"Then why say such a thing?" HakYeon's words weren't accusing but TaekWoon could hear the older man's desperate need to understand in his voice.

"I didn't want this - okay, I did want this; I wanted this so much - but I didn't want it to happen this way."

"What are you talking about, Taek-a. The mating?"

"I'm just feel sorry for you all and extremely grateful. I know my transformation made things very difficult for a while but you all stuck by me and that's… that's everything to me."

"Of course we stayed with you. What else would we do? We're pack, family."

"But that's just it, Hyung." TaekWoon pulled away to look nervously up into HakYeon's face before looking away in shame. "You all want to stay with me but it's just biology making you do so. You're drawn to me, to the point some of you had to be kicked out of the dorms at the start, and it's clouding your judgement."

"You think we stayed because we're a bit horny?" HakYeon asked incredulously and TaekWoon gulped at the disbelief in the other's face.

"Yes…? I mean, how couldn't I? I know none of you really wanted to mate with me and it's just because of the heat that-"

"No, stop that right now."

TaekWoon's mouth snapped shut at the power that rolled off the heavy seed. HakYeon's hand came up to grip TaekWoon's chin and he turned his head back to the large mirror. The sight of them, pressed together and HakYeon's elegant fingers on his face, made the guilt spike in TaekWoon's stomach and he tensed up; dropping his gaze.

HakYeon's fingers tightened marginally on TaekWoon's face while his second hand trailed down to his waist. TaekWoon fully expected the slide to continue down further since that was the whole point of everything; of his heat but, instead, they stopped and began to trace soothing patterns. The touch wasn't instant, simply a reminder of HakYeon's presence and his closeness.

Gradually, TaekWoon began to relax and he let his eyes close. Drawing HakYeon's scent fully into his lungs, TaekWoon turned his attention to HakYeon's patient face. The heavy seed gave TaekWoon a weak smile before turning back to the mirror.

"Look."

"Hyung, I can't-"

"Just look." HakYeon whispered and TaekWoon took a deep breath before slowly letting his gaze return to the silver surface. "Look at those bites and think about what they mean."

"I know what they mean, Hyung. It means I forced you all to-"

"No." HakYeon snapped and both hands came up to bracket TaekWoon's face, almost painfully tight as the older man clutched at his jaw. "That's not what they- that's not what- _fuck_."

HakYeon pulled away from TaekWoon and leaned his hands on the sink; his head hanging low as he took deep, shuddering breaths.

TaekWoon desperately wanted to reach out for his Hyung; the waves of anguish crashing against his side of the bond were nearly unbearable and the others were beginning to grow restless in their gentle hum of sleep. Ruthlessly pushing the feeling of the others stirring from his mind, TaekWoon took a step forward as all his resignations were overwhelmed by the need to help.

Just as he was about to grasp HakYeon's arm, TaekWoon caught sight of the mark on his shoulder and recoiled. He should stay away, everything he did would undoubtedly cause more pain. Tucking his arms around his waist, TaekWoon shivered in the cold despite how his body was _burning_ and _aching_ with need but all he could do was watch.

HakYeon was still shaking and the absolute misery clogging the room caught in TaekWoon's throat; making his stomach roll. The scent of his heat and arousal determinedly snaking its way into the fog seemed like a sick joke as they stood in the silent bathroom.

"Hyung? Are you-?"

"They mean commitment." HakYeon's voice was small and thin as he stayed turned away from TaekWoon; his face blocked from view by his hunched body. "That's not something that- someone driven purely by hormones can't do that. There is a biological urge, yes, but it's more than that. Myself and the others; WonShik especially, we care about you. We'd do anything for you… we- _I_ love you."

"You- what?"

"I love you, TaekWoon." HakYeon spun around to face TaekWoon, his face desperate and tense, but he kept his back to the sink. "Since the moment we met there has always been… _something_ about you."

"But I'm just me-"

"Exactly. You were just _you_. At first, when you were just human, we tried to protect ourselves - none of us had had great experiences dealing with others - but you just accepted us and all we were willing to give; never asking for anything more. After that you were just part of the pack and we protected you as one of our own."

"But I'm not like you guys. Other Madararui would-"

"We don't want other Madararui, we want _you_." HakYeon snapped and TaekWoon jumped back in fright at the sight of HakYeon's soul springing from his shoulders to loom over them. "Everything about you is unique and special. This, what we have now, would never have happened with another Madararui."

"What are you talking about?"

"Madararui don't mate, at least, not like this. If it weren't for you - and the human culture to be monogamous - the pack would have fallen apart long ago in favour of individual activities. It nothing personal it's just how Madararui are, sometimes we're too animal for our own good but you; your innocent desire for intimacy and a family unit was so… tempting. It felt so much _more_ that a simple business exchange to further a bloodline."

TaekWoon paused as he took in HakYeon's words, they made a warm buzz settle over his body and the smoldering feeling in his chest grew less painful but a new worry began to settle over his mind. HakYeon had said it was the human side of him that had been desirable; that the pack had wanted the culture TaekWoon brought with him but now?

"I'm not human anymore, Hyung. Does that mean we can't…?"

"You were never really human, Taek-a." HakYeon chuckled. "It's a wonder we didn't realize before to be honest. You were always so intune with us and the way WonShik reacted to you was-"

"WonShik?" TaekWoon flushed at the mention of the other's name as the bite on his neck throbbed and it conjured up images of what the man had done to him in the other room. "What about WonShik?"

"That's not for me to tell." HakYeon shrugged. "But to answer your other question: no. A Retrograde is different to all other Madararui, they mate once and they mate for life. You don't know how honoured we are that you chose us."

"I didn't-" TaekWoon started to protest but as soon as the words formed in his mind it was clear they weren't true. "Huh. I guess I did. I thought I was being selfish; that you didn't want me like that."

"Of course we did. Do you know how hard it was to stay away? The transition is a lot to deal with and, on top of the scrutiny that comes with idol life, we didn't want to stress you out more. I can't imagine being dropped into another species; another culture was fun in the slightest."

"I guess it wasn't." TaekWoon agreed when another question popped into his mind. "What about before the transition? Why didn't you do anything then?"

"Pure cowardice, mostly. And there aren't very many celebrity interspecies couples around." HakYeon shook his head; a small smile playing on his lips. "Just because we have the souls of brave and courageous animals doesn't mean we don't get nervous talking to a crush."

"You make it sound like we're children in the school playgrou-"

Suddenly the world seemed to tilt on its axis as TaekWoon's head exploded with pain and his knees buckled. The excruciating burn and disorientation from the award show returned with a vengeance and knocked everything from TaekWoon's awareness except for the cold emptiness he felt and the warmth of the Heavy Seed cradling him in protective arms.

Wetness flooded down his thighs and TaekWoon groaned. The flexing of his hole around something that wasn't there sent cramping raging through his stomach and TaekWoon's breath caught as the pain began to make his muscles become tense and vibrate uncontrollably.

"Just breathe for me, kitten. It's the next wave." HakYeon whispered gently. "You need to tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to help or should I go and get-?"

"No!" TaekWoon's panic was enough to break through the fevered daze and he's hands shot out to grab HakYeon. "Hyung- please… Please stay. I want it to be you… I want it to be you."

"Okay, okay. Come on then." HakYeon hefted TaekWoon up into his arms and set off towards the door but the jostling from beginning carried sent shards of agony through TaekWoon's body.

"No, Hyung, please- it hurts-"

"Shit." The heavy seed quickly deposited TaekWoon on the large ottoman and knelt down to check over his stomach.

HakYeon unwound TaekWoon's arms from around his middle and began manipulating the muscles to inspect for painful areas or strains. The gentle fingers on his jerking muscles and pain laced stomach felt amazing and TaekWoon pushing into the touch with a drawn out moan.

Thrusting his hips forward to try and encourage better skin on skin contact, TaekWoon felt the gel-like slipperiness between his cheeks and he whined. Slick was starting to gather on his skin and more and more joined the puddle as TaekWoon clenched around nothing.

"Hyung, please, please, please, _please-_ " TaekWoon clawed at HakYeon's shoulders to try and pull him closer; begging for the other to touch more of him before the heat consumed his entire being.

"Taek-a, let's get you to the bed and we can-"

"No." TaekWoon growled and with his last ounce of strength pulled HakYeon up so they both fell backward onto the soft cushions. "I need it now."

"Hang on just a second, Taek-a, let me-"

"No." TaekWoon repeated, he couldn't hold off any longer as it felt like he was going to shake out of his skin. "Please, Hyung."

HakYeon still seemed to pause with doubt so TaekWoon took the situation into his own hands. Flipping them over so he was straddling HakYeon's legs, TaekWoon braced his hands on the other man's heaving chest and rolled his hips deliberately onto the growing bulge.

"Fuck Kitten. Are you sure?"

TaekWoon didn't slow down to give HakYeon an answer as his instincts drove him forwards to smash their lips together. As he began to explore the velvety seam of HakYeon's mouth, the heavy seed let his hands trail down TaekWoon's back; exploring the expanse of skin there in harmony with his dancing lips.

The intimacy felt incredible but it still wasn't enough. TaekWoon reached behind himself and slipped shaking fingers under the waistband of HakYeon's boxers. Using the smeared slick to ease the slide of his hand on HakYeon's cock, TaekWoon's breath caught as the weight of it settled in his palm. HakYeon was _huge_ and, if TaekWoon was any less desperate, he might have been worried about the sheer size of what was about to enter him. Instead, TaekWoon gathered more slick from his entrance and pumped his hand a few more times.

Adjusting his knees, TaekWoon shuffled back and lined himself up. HakYeon followed his lips up for a moment before falling back against the ottoman with a low growl; the possessive and arousal filled noise made TaekWoon shiver as he began to sink down.

"Taek! Wait-!" HakYeon jack-knifed to try and slow TaekWoon's movements but it was too late.

TaekWoon forced himself down onto HakYeon's dick, the relief at being filled fighting with the enormous pressure building in his guts. He only managed to get a few inches in before it became too much and he could only bounce up and down, enjoying the stretch of the flared head. HakYeon threw his head back and his hands came up to pinch at TaekWoon's hips; helping him keep a steady rhythm as he adjusted.

The insistent urge for more, more, _more_ ricocheted around TaekWoon's brain and soon he was trying to bare down again. The entirety of his lower torso turning solid as the mounting pressure returned; his thighs quivering as he struggled to lower himself further.

"It's alright, take your time." HakYeon cooed, his large hands moving to TaekWoon's legs and beginning to massage the overtaxed muscles. "We have time, just take it nice and slow baby."

TaekWoon whined. They didn't have time. He needed _more_.

Willing his body to relax took what felt like an eternity and TaekWoon was soon a whining and sobbing mess. He was so close but it just wasn't enough. Rocking his hips gently, TaekWoon slowly eased himself down until it felt like he really would explode if he took anything else. Arching back in pure desperation, TaekWoon braced his hands on HakYeon's slim legs and made small figure of eights with his hips; putting a little bit of pressure behind each downward rotation.

Just as TaekWoon was about to scream in frustration he felt his skin brush against HakYeon's crotch and, with a little twitch of the heavy seed's hips, the other man was inside of him - completely filling him beyond anything describable. The relief as the pounding mantra dissipated from his head made TaekWoon's shoulders slump and he fell forwards onto HakYeon again; the movement jostling the large cock buried inside him.

"Look at you." HakYeon's voice came out as pure gravel as he pulled TaekWoon into another heated kiss. "So desperate you took it all in. I knew we would fit perfectly together, Kitten, and you feel so _fucking_ good." 

"Stop… talking…" TaekWoon gasped as he continued to grind back slowly. "Just… take me already."

HakYeon didn't even reply as he shifted his legs up so his feet were braced on the top of the ottoman and he snapped his hips up into TaekWoon; sending him flying forward from the force of the thrust. TaekWoon let out a bitten off groan as HakYeon nailed his prostate and sparks of absolute pleasure scattered through his body.

"Please-" TaekWoon whined and HakYeon's breathy chuckle sent more shivers down his spine.

HakYeon slowly picked up speed as he slammed TaekWoon back against his hips using the tight grip on his waist as leverage. Once TaekWoon had regained his breath a little he pushed up on his hands, digging them into the sheets on either side of HakYeon's head, and began to rock back in counter to the heavy seed's movements. TaekWoon squeezed his eyes shut as he moved, the pleasure almost blinding as it flushed through his senses, and gave himself over to the good feelings.

"You're so _tight_ , baby." HakYeon groaned and lips rasped along TaekWoon's neck before HakYeon fell back onto the ottoman in a sweaty mess.

"More Hyung, please, I need more."

"I've got you, kitten. Take all that you need."

Gritting his teeth, TaekWoon pushed off the ottoman and sat back onto HakYeon's lap; the change in angle taking HakYeon's dick so much deeper into his body and TaekWoon almost forgot to breathe. For a moment both of them paused as the intenseness of the feeling overwhelmed them but soon HakYeon was moving again with a deep groan.

TaekWoon raked his fingers down HakYeon's heaving chest as he rolled his hips back and enjoyed the bright red marks that sprang up under his nails. Trailing his hands all the way down HakYeon's body, TaekWoon moved to his own trembling thighs and then down to his neglected cock. Taking himself in hand, TaekWoon began to jerk himself off in time with HakYeon's upward strokes and threw his head back in a moan.

HakYeon's answering moan was so low and dirty that TaekWoon felt his gaze drawn back to the man underneath him and he watched intensely as the leader watched back. With a mischievous smirk, HakYeon reached up towards TaekWoon and TaekWoon slowed his pumping in expectation of the heavy seed taking over but HakYeon's hand bypassed his dick in favour of spreading over TaekWoon's stomach.

"I can see my dick moving inside you. Can you feel it?"

TaekWoon blinked in confusion and he was about to look down when HakYeon pressed against his stomach and the feeling of being filled increased tenfold. The sensation of having HakYeon urgently moving inside and outside, all around, him stole the last of TaekWoon's control and he whimpered; speeding up his own hand as he jerked in desperation to reach his orgasm.

"Fuck, baby, look at you." HakYeon grinned, his hand continuing to trace the outline of his dick on TaekWoon's distended belly. "So hot and desperate for me; so wet and sloppy but so, so _tight_. You can't even take everything I give you but you want it so bad; you want more of it. Look at it trying to burst out of you but you still want more, always more."

TaekWoon whimpered at HakYeon's vulgar words but his mouth hung open uselessly in his pleasure filled haze and he couldn't even from a coherent thought to argue back. Increasing the movement of his hand TaekWoon could feel himself getting close as the fever reached an almost unbearable peak.

"You've already had two dicks inside you and you still want more." HakYeon continued. "Can your pack not satisfy you, Kitten? Are they not enough yet? Always more and more and more. _Fuck_ , you look so wrecked and you still whine like a whore for anything. Anything would do right? You'd take it so well, just like your doing for me, huh? You're doing so good, so good for me."

A particularly hard thrust send TaekWoon tumbling forward as HakYeon's words turned his body into jelly. HakYeon took the opportunity to ravish TaekWoon in a deep kiss; all the while continuing his mercilessly pounding. TaekWoon broke the kiss with a loud cry and threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Hyung- I'm gonna… I'm going to-" TaekWoon couldn't even finish as HakYeon surged upward to circle his arms around TaekWoon's chest and pulled him in for another filthy kiss.

The orgasm exploded through TaekWoon's body and he jerked uncontrollably in HakYeon's arms but the heavy seed continued to thrust ruthlessly into him despite the broken cries TaekWoon let tumble from his lips.

"Please, Hak- please-" TaekWoon sobbed.

Despite the relief of his own orgasm he needed HakYeon to follow him over the edge before the fire in his chest could be doused. HakYeon's movements seemed to take on a frantic quality and TaekWoon couldn't help clenching down on him as the pressure inside him slowly increased. The feeling of the knot slowly inflating and catching on his rim drew screams from TaekWoon until the older man's hips finally lost their rhythm and spluttered to a halt.

TaekWoon couldn't even draw a single breath in the moment of stillness before HakYeon's teeth were sinking into his neck in the perfect mirror image of SangHyuk's bite. The sharp brightness of the new pleasure that crashed into his body sent TaekWoon's mind into shutdown and he slumped in HakYeon's arms; completely trusting the other man to take care of him and protect him as the heavy seed's knot began to deflate.

TaekWoon barely noticed the soothing words muttered into his skin once the heavy seed unlatched his teeth a  while later and began to clean them both up. The slow rhythm of a heart beating down the fragile bond let a delicate warmth unfurl in TaekWoon's chest and he sighed as the flower bloomed next to the other two in his heart. Reaching out with his mind, TaekWoon hummed pleasantly as he felt the rest of the group sleeping safely nearby.

"Want… the others…" TaekWoon slurred into HakYeon's shoulder and the older man chuckled.

There was a small bit of jostling before the uncertainty and worry from earlier was completely erased from his mind as he was carried from the bathroom and back into the aromas of his pack mates. Settling back on the bed, a leg was immediately thrown over his own legs to lock him back into the nesting tangle. Everything just felt so easy and complete as he lay there that TaekWoon wasn't surprised when the now familiar vibration started up in his chest as he snuggled down into the warm limbs and sheets.

A hand ruffled through TaekWoon's hair and he arched into the touch, craving the gentle fingers even though he was packed between four other bodies. HakYeon let out a breathy snort above him and a chaste kiss was pressed against TaekWoon's forehead before the lips and hand withdrew.

Despite the languid calmness that had taken up residence in his body TaekWoon felt panic grip his chest and he shot up to grab HakYeon's wrist before he could move too far away from the bed.

"Hyung?"

"Don't worry kitten." HakYeon whispered warmly as he moved back to push TaekWoon down into the cocoon of the others' scents. "I'm just going to clean up a bit. I'll be right back so try and get some more sleep."

TaekWoon nodded reluctantly and loosened his hold on the leaders wrist so he could pull away. HakYeon let his arm slip out of TaekWoon's hold until it was just their fingers tangled together and then he paused. There was an electric charge in the soporiferous atmosphere and TaekWoon held his breath; barely there tingles spreading down his arm.

"I love you." 

The words were nothing more than an audible smile in the dimly lit bedroom but TaekWoon felt like he had been hit by shockwaves of a force that was off the scale.

"I love you too."

HakYeon chuckled again and let their hands drop entirely before turning back to the bathroom.

"Now sleep." The oldest scolded lightly. "The next wave will probably be close since I triggered the last one by accident."

TaekWoon nodded despite knowing the other man couldn't really see him in the gloom and relaxed back into the sheets; watching lazily as the bathroom door opened and closed again. Letting out a deep sigh, TaekWoon blinked a few times into the darkness and smiled happily to himself.

The bites on his neck protested as TaekWoon stretched out to get more comfortable; the reminder of what had just happened making the nice afterglow even stronger. Reaching up, TaekWoon grazed his fingers over first one bite and then the others before returning to press over his heart. His breath caught in his chest as the feeling of joy began too much to be contained in his chest and it almost exploded outwards, his mouth pulled painfully wide in a manic grin.

TaekWoon's feelings grew and grew as he lay in the darkness listening to the breathing of the others around him; feeling their own sleepy happiness drifting down the bonds to swirl into his. The sensation of being so connected to the other members in the way he wanted - at last - felt amazing and TaekWoon took another deep breath to fill his lungs with the pine and earth and musk of his family.

For a few moments he lay there pondering the fluttering in his heart and the warmth in his stomach, it felt as if all the positive energies from the bonds were gathering there, but eventually gave in to the bone deep contentedness seeping through him. Shifting slightly onto his side so as to burrow more into the pile of his members, TaekWoon slid his legs into the blankets and let the call of sleep finally win him over.

Just as he was about to drift off, an over-warm flush spreading through his body and making him feel droopy and tired, a sudden rustling came from his right and then a warm weight settled next to him; a heavy arm resting over his waist. Nimble fingers traced simple patterns over TaekWoon's sensitive skin before pulling him in closer so he was tucked completely into a tender embrace.

A ticklish breath appeared on his neck and face while tentative fingers trailed further across his back. The steady breathing slowly turned into large scenting gulps before JaeHwan finally pushed the last few centimeters forward and pressed his lips to the thin patch of skin behind TaekWoon's ear.

"Mmmmh, Taekie Hyung. Feel good."

"You just want cuddles." TaekWoon teased but tilted his neck to allowed JaeHwan more access.

"More than cuddles…"

"Naughty."

"Have you been naughty, Hyung?"

"What do you mean, JaeHwan-a?" TaekWoon mumbled, the sleep firmly gripping his mind making his lips uncooperative as he tried to speak but the embarrassment that JaeHwan knew what had just occurred in the bathroom caught up to him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but you got a little… loud." 

JaeHwan's sharp grin glinted in the darkness and TaekWoon felt his cheeks flush; the tingling heat continuing down his neck and on to his chest. The younger man had always had a dangerous edge to his energy, his status as a bird of prey making his usual beauty and noise give way to scolding embers in his gaze.

"Sorry to disturb you." TaekWoon gulped. "You can go back to sleep now. We should all get some-"

"But Taekie Hyung~" JaeHwan purred, pressing himself tighter into TaekWoon's side. "I'm too restless to sleep."

TaekWoon opened his mouth to tell his dongsaeng off for the behaviour when he felt _exactly_ what the younger man meant. JaeHwan began to grind his burning length against TaekWoon's exposed thigh while a restless hand flitted it's way down his spine to rest just in the cleft of TaekWoon's ass.

"Oh, Hyung, you really were naughty, weren't you?" JaeHwan laughed darkly as his fingers circled TaekWoon's sensitive hole.

"I wasn't-"

TaekWoon cut himself off with a choke as JaeHwan slipped two fingers into him and immediately began to scissor him open. The mix of slick and cum still inside him began to leak out and caused a loud squelch with each thrust.

"I know you're in heat but it's not fair to let the heavy seeds have you all to themselves, is it? Have you replaced HongBin and me so quickly?"

"N-no… I didn't-"

A gasp was ripped out of TaekWoon's throat as JaeHwan tugged his leg up and returned to his hole to use the new angle to brush over TaekWoon's prostrate in a slow tease. Despite being exhausted, mentally and physically, TaekWoon could feel the dreaded heat already pooling on his gut and he pushed his ass back onto JaeHwan's probing fingers.

"HakYeon Hyung really stretched you out, didn't he?" JaeHwan muttered hotly into TaekWoon's hair as he continued to pump his fingers in and out. "Did it feel good, Hyung?"

"JaeHwan-a, please-" TaekWoon whined. "No more…"

"You say that, Hyung, but your body… I could slide in right now."

TaekWoon moaned at the other's words, both from embarrassment and because he knew it was true. JaeHwan's touch had suddenly made him feel incredibly open and painfully empty as the cramping in his stomach made him curl further into JaeHwan's body.

"See baby? Your body knows what you need. Let me help you, yeah?"

"Yeah." TaekWoon agreed breathlessly and allowed himself to be manhandled so he was straddling JaeHwan and resting on his chest as the other continued to massage his sensitive walls.

"This is how HakYeon Hyung did it, right?" JaeHwan asked cheekily and TaekWoon frowned in confusion. JaeHwan laughed at his expression and began to explain. "Like I said Hyung, you were very loud and I got… curious."

TaekWoon flushed again and dropped his head to JaeHwan's bare shoulder to hide away from the other's gaze. It didn't really matter since they had all seen him become a complete mess with WonShik and then SangHyuk but it felt different, more intimate, to be spied on.

"Do you like the idea of me watching, Hyung?" JaeHwan asked, not missing a beat.

TaekWoon froze for a moment but eventually nodded into JaeHwan's chest and enjoyed the deep rumble he received in response. JaeHwan's free hand skated down his side and then disappeared to flap against the mattress until it hit skin. A sleepy groan sounded from the darkness but JaeHwan continued to shake the figure until HongBin rough voice grunted back with semi-coherence.

"HongBinnie, can you get the pills for Taekie Hyung?"

"Why?" HongBin's muffled reply came from close by. "Jus' take 'em af'er'ward."

"Come on Beans. Another wave just hit and it's important he has a new pill every wave otherwise they don't work. We all agreed we weren't ready to have another pack member just yet."

"Get 'em you'self." HongBin grumbled and TaekWoon heard the sheets rustle as HongBin turned over to end the conversation.

"I'm a little busy right now." JaeHwan huffed, his hand tightening on TaekWoon's hip and fingers curling to nail TaekWoon's sensitive spot again as he spoke. "Please HongBinnie. I'll let you help if you do."

Despite there being no physical movement, TaekWoon could tell that JaeHwan's words had caught HongBin's attention and he shivered at the thought of the two men making love to him together. Finally, there was a deep sigh from the other man and the bed dipped as he moved to grab the pills, popping one into his hand and then returning to lie down beside the couple.

JaeHwan accepted the pill with a thanks and pressed it to TaekWoon's lips. TaekWoon downed the pill quickly and returned to pressing his face against JaeHwan's skin; breathing in the pine scent of the other's arousal. JaeHwan chuckled and then TaekWoon felt him slide inside.

It was so much faster than any of the others had been but TaekWoon was so open and desperate it felt perfect as JaeHwan slid home and began to rock up into him.

"Shit Hyung." JaeHwan grunted as he lazily rolled his hips. "HakYeon Hyung really loosened you up, huh? I think HongBin could fit in nicely too. Do you want to try?"

"Try-?"

"Both of us. Together." JaeHwan whispered into TaekWoon's hair; a hand coming up to cradle the back of TaekWoon's head tenderly and his other bracing across his shoulders to hug them against each other.

"I-" TaekWoon felt his breath hitch and suddenly he wanted nothing more in his life. The stretch; the burn and the feeling of both his dongsaengs together. " _Please…_ "

 "Okay." JaeHwan spoke gently and kissed TaekWoon's forehead before raising his head to look at HongBin waiting quietly next to them. "You heard him, Beans."

TaekWoon heard HongBin swear quietly but he hurried to get into position behind them. One bent knee brushed against TaekWoon's spread ass cheek and he shuddered; the realisation of what was about to happen finally hitting him. Feeling his heart speed up and his breath beginning to get caught in his throat, TaekWoon tried to look over his shoulder to see what was happening but JaeHwan gapped his face in his hands and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"It's okay baby." JaeHwan's hand moved possessively to TaekWoon's neck and pressed down over WonShik's mating bite, grounding TaekWoon in a deep ocean of calmness as he waited.

HongBin paused while TaekWoon regained his breathing and let his hands smooth down the tense muscles of his back. Once TaekWoon was back in control, HongBin lined up and began to press in.

The first fiery burn of the stretch shot through TaekWoon and he reared backwards to try and escape the feeling but JaeHwan's arms around his neck and shoulders kept him pinned. HongBin paused again and TaekWoon tangled his fingers in JaeHwan's hair as he panted through the pain, the touch anchoring him as JaeHwan moaned from the tugging.

HongBin started up his forward motion again and JaeHwan pulled TaekWoon down into a passionate kiss to try and distract him. TaekWoon reciprocated as best he could until HongBin reached a point where it was too much again and TaekWoon needed to do _something_ to get through the sting. Throwing his head back, TaekWoon moaned loudly to find some release from how incredibly full he was.

JaeHwan's arms tightened around TaekWoon to hold him steady and it felt as if it was the only thing stopping him from flying apart from the pressure.

"Come on Hyung." HongBin grunted as he started up a shallow thrusting. "Take it."

"You can do it." JaeHwan added. "You've taken HakYeon Hyung's knot, this should be nothing."

TaekWoon could do nothing other than stay still and take what he was given. Resting his forehead on JaeHwan's he shared the air with the other Madararui as HongBin adjusted behind them. HongBin's lightly muscled arms looped around TaekWoon's waist and with one strong thrust he bottomed out.

"Ah _fuck…_!" TaekWoon yelled as there was a blinding moment of pain before it was washed away by a wall of pleasure.

JaeHwan let out a shuddering laugh in TaekWoon's ear before pulling him down into another kiss as HongBin started a slow and deliberate rhythm.

"Look at that…" TaekWoon snapped his eyes to the side as he heard WonShik's awed murmur.

The pack leader stared back at him with a heated gaze when their eyes locked and TaekWoon felt his body flush with lust all over again.

"I'd say you lucked out, Hyung." The Maknae's teasing voice jointed the other members moans as HongBin continued to fuck into TaekWoon. "Middle seeds are usually less bossy but I think JaeHwan and HongBin Hyungs might like it dirty, perfect for a little subby kitten like you."

TaekWoon simply moaned in response and allowed his head to be tugged back down for another kiss with JaeHwan.

"You like two dicks in your ass?" HongBin growled playfully; landing a light slap on TaekWoon's ass while he continued to pound away and even speeding up to completely wreck the man beneath him.

The new movements punched moans and whines from TaekWoon's mouth with every thrust and he began to beg nonsensical words as static filled his ears. The stretch wasn't too much more than HakYeon had been, as middle seeds were naturally smaller, but the feeling of having two distinct dicks inside him was so different and _so_ good that TaekWoon could feel himself melting from the pleasure.

As the feeling began to build TaekWoon tightened his hold on JaeHwan's hair; making the other hiss in pain. Before he could even think to release his fingers, JaeHwan had retaliated and tugged TaekWoon's head back so he was forced up right and into HongBin's waiting arms.

HongBin immediately smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss as he held TaekWoon in place. The new position caused TaekWoon's back to arch like a taut string as every part of his body trembled from exhaustion and excitement. It also gave JaeHwan leverage to move his hips and take over from HongBin as the younger man faltered during the kiss.

"You're squeezing us so tightly, Hyung." JaeHwan spoke through clenched teeth as he strained to keep up the fast movements. "Holding us together, like you always do. The heart of our pack."

Having JaeHwan drive up into him felt so mind numbingly different to HongBin's previous movements that TaekWoon didn't know how to react. Wilting into HongBin's arms, TaekWoon floated through the intenseness; just letting the pleasure - both his own and the others' - swamp him completely.

Placing one last kiss against TaekWoon's lips, HongBin shoved him back down onto JaeHwan's chest and restarted his own movements in counterpoint to JaeHwan's thrusts. The friction of both men moving inside of him and the added slide of his cock against the Tengu's abs sent TaekWoon straight over the edge; his release splattering on their stomachs and adding to the slickness of their skin.

The two Madararui continued to move in tandem as TaekWoon helplessly clung onto JaeHwan as his body was wracked with the bright pleasure.

The light from the bathroom door opening caught his attention and he sluggishly turned to see HakYeon stepping into the room with an amused expression on his face. The added light also highlighted WonShik lying on the bed, watching the activities of the three others, while SangHyuk gave him loud and messy head.

The sights and sounds of all his pack mates all around him made TaekWoon's gut coil tightly and he soon found himself coming for a second time as the others continued to break him apart. The clenching of his second orgasm drew loud moans from the two men buried inside him and HongBin growled behind him.

"Oh yes- fuck yes…"

At the same time, JaeHwan's hips sputtered out their rhythm and he pulled TaekWoon tightly against him.

"I'm- cumming-!" JaeHwan's choked out words didn't even fully form before he was clamping his teeth down just over TaekWoon's collar bone.

The bite caused a white out in TaekWoon's vision and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest from the feeling of the mating bond snapping into place. Before JaeHwan's bond had time to fully knit together and solidify in TaekWoon's mind HongBin's teeth clenched around the skin on TaekWoon's opposite shoulder and staked his own claim.

The two bites throbbed and pulsed together as the two new mating bonds fought to connect and strengthen the link between their souls. The other three bites also began to prickle with electricity as everything twisted and combined in TaekWoon's body.

He now held a mating bite from each of his pack mates on his skin and they were bound together for life. Intertwined and joined so intimately it felt as though they were of one soul. TaekWoon sighed as the tide of bliss swept through his body and finally purged the cruel and demanding heat from each of his cells.

It was finished.

They were mated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last bits of house keeping. ;)
> 
> I'm thinking about going through and updating the previous chapters. I feel like the practise I've gotten now means I can do more justice to the story.  
> Let me know if you want to see any changes, something added or would be interested in generally jazzing the story up a bit more.
> 
> Also, anyone who is talented at art (mucho respect to you all) please DM me of you are up for taking a request for drawings. I really really want to see my vision of TaekWoon with all these bite, call me greedy but it is my wish!!!
> 
> Send me a cheeky follow on Twitter @Giraffaholic1 if Ur interested or if u just wanna chat some more. I'd love to get to know u :))))))
> 
> That's all now. Peace x


	25. I've walked so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little in shock from Hyuk's latest release and Ravi apparently cloning (?) himself. These boys really are working so hard and creating amazing songs for us. I'm so happy and proud of their successes :).
> 
> Please excuse my late replies to Ur amazing comments, everything is just in a difficult place right now but I will work to get back to you. Your thoughts really mean the world and I treasure them.
> 
> A big thanks to @m00dym00nie for once again beta reading and dealing with my stressed as this comes to an end. I'm not ready fam :'(((((((
> 
> If you are enjoying the story (and are ready for the finale) please drop a kudo or comment to let me know what you think and maybe if it's different to what u expected? I love to hear from you so much.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter x

When morning proper arrived the pack was sprawled over every available space of the lavious bed, bare skin and silken sheets tangling together to create a calm haven in which they could rest and adjust to the enormous changes they were about to face. The only sounds in the room were the steady sighs of each member as they shared their sleepy breaths; the gentle puffs melting over the rush hour traffic multiple floors below in perfect symphony.

WonShik sucked in a deep breath through his nose as he basked in the dreamlike atmosphere floating around behind his closed eyelids. Slowly, the infrequent shifting and general noise of six boys pressed together became too distracting for WonShik to lie still - no matter how tightly he screwed his eyes shut. Letting out a deep sigh, WonShik rolled off his side and onto his back; drawing a grunt from SangHyuk as he crushed the other man’s arm slightly.

WonShik snorted out a laugh as SangHyuk sulkily snatched his hand away and rolled over in his sleep; the rustle of the sheets and the mankae’s disgruntled scent momentarily breaking the tranquil aura hovering around them. Reaching up to scrub at his face, WonShik blearily rubbed at his eyes and massaged his temples for a little while as his aching and exhausted body forced itself towards wakefulness.

Eyes finally peeled open and WonShik blinked away the static in his vision as he adjusted to the muted light. The hastily drawn curtains from the night before were still parted just enough to let several blades of fiery amber into the dreaming room; suspended stars of dust floated sluggishly around, in and out of the light. Blinking up at the ceiling, the Nekomata smiled softly to himself as he watched the mindless specks dancing together endlessly.

 _Endless_.

WonShik smiled again. That sounded nice, even just whispered in his mind. An endless love; an endless bond; an endless light.

The heavy seed's chest felt so incredibly light as he lay staring up at the ceiling; it felt as though he would float off the bed and join the twirling dance above him. Giving into the fantasy for just a moment, WonShik stretched his arms above him and spread his fingers; lazily watching the sun's rays play in-between his fingers.

Letting his arms fall heavily back against the mattress, WonShik chuckled to himself silently - the pure joy in his heart singing and ringing in his ears. Turning his head on the pillow, WonShik let his gaze wander over the slopes and mounds of his pack mates' bodies as the slept.

This was it.

 _This_ was _endless_.

When his eyes finally landed on one delicate face in particular, WonShik twisted onto his side facing the others on the bed.

TaekWoon's swollen and bright lips were slightly parted in the depth of his sleep as the glossy strands of his hair tumbled over his forehead. SangHyuk was pressed again the Retrograde's back, making the second eldest look fragile and small in a way WonShik found incredibly endearing, while HongBin was gathered into TaekWoon's warm embrace. The sight made WonShik's heart pound in his ears and his face hurt from how wide his smile grew to be.

Wonshik traced the contours of TaekWoon's face and neck as the older slept on. The bruises and scratches brought a heat to WonShik's cheeks as he thought about how they arrived on the smooth skin but they couldn't even hold a candle to the healing bites spanning TaekWoon's shoulders. The teeth marks were starting to scab and bruise but, to WonShik, it was the most beautiful sight of his life. TaekWoon had chosen them; given himself to them and they had given all of themselves straight back.

Tentatively reaching out adoring fingers, WonShik traced the delicate brow bone of his mate's face and nearly cried with happiness when TaekWoon nuzzled back into his palm. The room seemed to become brighter as joy and fear started to war within WonShik's chest. Everything he had ever hoped to dream of having in his life was suddenly sleeping soundly in front for him and it scared him how much he now had to lose if he fucked up.

Leaning forward slowly, WonShik pressed his forehead against TaekWoon's and breathed in the sweet and fiery scent. Everything about his quietly murderous Hyung was ingrained into his very being so completely it felt as though he had nothing left of his own, even in his own body.

"You became my light, TaekWoon Hyung, thank you." WonShik murmured, watching TaekWoon's eyes flicker beneath his eyelids. "Let me stay with you for as long as possible so I can thank you properly and endlessly for what you have given me. Thank you."

WonShik was about to pull back when he felt a long familiar urge bubble up in his stomach but instead of repressing it, like he had done for the majority of his relationship with TaekWoon, WonShik leaned back down and gently pressed his lips against first one eyelid and then the other. TaekWoon's breathing fluttered for a split second before settling back into the drowsy rhythm and WonShik forced himself to back off - TaekWoon needed his rest after the toll multiple matings would take on his body.

Reluctantly pulling away completely, WonShik sat up on the bed and swung his legs over the side. Padding over to the window, he grabbed a pair of boxers and a spare t-shirt on his way. WonShik opened the curtain slightly before slipping behind it and into a world of pure light. The highly polished windows made the city streets far below seemed magical and glistening as WonShik regarded them thoughtfully.

He stood enjoying the feeling of warmth on his face from the brilliant sunlight and the equally powerful blaze inside his body as the bond with TaekWoon hummed. The heat suffusing through him, inside and out. As he leaned against the glass looking at everything and yet seeing nothing, WonShik felt a sliver of molten energy separate from the core of the bond within him and start to stir.

Without having to turn and check, WonShik could tell one of the others had woken up enough to notice his absence. He was about to turn and reassure the owner of the fizzling strand in his heart that he was okay when a wave of hesitation and concern hit him. WonShik decided to remain still and wait - the other certainly knew he was aware of them so it could only take so long.

After a few aimless minutes of tracing nameless commuters on their way to work WonShik was rewarded with slender arms wrapping around his stomach and tickling hair pressed between his shoulder blades. Despite the raging curiosity, and need to comfort his distressed pack member, WonShik remained still and calm.

"What you thinking about; all by yourself?" HongBin eventually broke the silence with a preoccupied hum.

"How much we have been gifted last night." WonShik replied, still keeping his eyes glued to the bustle below. "And how much we have to treasure everything from now on. If it… if we…"

"I know, Hyung, I know. We have an awful lot to lose."

"We do."

They lapsed back into silence again as WonShik let his eyes drift upward to the cloudless sky and HongBon pressed his face harder into WonShik's back. The gentle weaving and swirl of the bond inside his chest continued to calm WonShik as he waited for the middle seed to relax and stop producing the sharp scent of caution and worry.

"TaekWoon is alright now, isn't he?"

The question caught WonShik off guard and he gaze flitted first to the fuzzy pile of bodies reflected on the window and then to the nearly visible head of hair poking up from behind his shoulder.

"Of course he is, Binnie. The heat has broken and we can take care of him until the aches are nothing but a distant memory."

"I meant… I just-"

"You mean… from before?"

HongBin's nod was barely a physical reply and more of a flush of relief down the bond as WonShik voiced the younger man's concerns out loud.

"It wasn't your fault, HongBin-a."

"I know, but if I hadn't been fooling around on a wet stage and then- and even after that, _after we nearly lost him_ , I let him get hurt again and again and I just don't-"

"Stop talking." WonShik commanded, whipping around to pull HongBin fully into his chest and push the other's head into the crook of his neck; releasing relaxing pheromones as he did so. "You can't blame yourself for these things."

"I'm not, I just-"

"No matter how many times those words come out of your mouth, I don't seem to believe them anymore each time they do. This is bigger than misplaced guilt for you, what's going on?"

"I just- sometimes I just feel so useless. I'm not the main singer or dancer in VIXX and I can rap but I'm not like you, WonShik Hyung. I feel like a dead weight professionally sometimes and in the pack- well…"

WonShik felt his stomach drop. Professional frustration was one thing - it was unpleasant and best to be avoided but in a competitive industry they had to play to their strengths and fan demand - but to have concerns over pack life? WonShik buried his nose into HongBin's hair and took a deep, calming breath before resigning himself to get to the bottom of his dongsaeng's issues.

"What about the pack?"

"I'm not important like the rest of you. Everyone has a role; a place and I feel… adrift sometimes. I'm not a heavy seed like HakYeon or SangHyuk or you. I'm not even a rare species like JaeHwan. I'm just a medium seed Inugami, a dog - common as muck and useless."

"What you are doesn't define you, or what you're capable of. You're the visual of VIXX, a great performer and the heart of our pack. You put everyone at ease and give brutally honest advice. We wouldn't be us without you; you know that."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"HongBin." WonShik interrupted with a frown. "We've talked about this. Everyone is important in a pack and nobody, _nobody_ blames you for what happened. Taekie Hyung doesn't have a bad word to say about you from the transition and we all care about you so much, surely you can see that it wasn't your fault."

"He's right."

The unexpected voice made both of the hugging Madararui twist around in shock to see SangHyuk sitting bashfully on the bed; TaekWoon now tucked into his lap along with JaeHwan. The maknae gently stroked through TaekWoon's messy hair before looking back up at them, his gaze determined.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday. It really wasn't your fault - none of it was."

"But I left him…" HongBin's voice was so small and fail that WonShik couldn't help tightening his hold.

"We all left him. The responsibility isn't down to one person, we're a pack and we all failed him. As for the night at the dorms - that's completely on me. I lost control; not you."

"Hyuk-"

"I shouldn't have said that to you, _ever_. Not a word of it was true. I trust you with my life and TaekWoon Hyung's life too. I'm really sorry. I was just-" SangHyuk blinked his eyes rapidly as a glassiness in them appeared and he looked down at TaekWoon once again. "I was so fucking scared for him."

The other two followed SangHyuk's gaze to stare at the peaceful expression on TaekWoon's face and felt twin lumps of emotion rise in their throats at the confession.The months of worrying and stress loomed over them but the small hum of the mating bond beating beside each of their hearts and the very real vision of TaekWoon tucked safely in their temporary nest settled the ache slightly.

"We were all scared." WonShik acknowledged carefully. "I still am, but we have to be strong and rely on each other now. We're more than a pack, we're mated. All of us."

"All of us." HongBin repeated dreamily in his arms.

WonShik smiled and nuzzled at the hair on the side of his head playfully. SangHyuk laughed from the bed at the sight of them but WonShik found himself lost in the sappiness of the situation. His pack, his mates and his family. It really was the only thing he could ask for at that moment.

"Yeah, Binne, all of us. We'll have to work on convincing each other of that as well as TaekWoon from now on."

"I don't-"

"Just let it happen, HongBin Hyung." SangHyuk called. "You deserve to be loved and valued for who you are and we want to do it. I, for one, would absolutely love to try out the move you did last night with JaeHwan and TaekWoon Hyungs but..."

"But what?"

" _But…_ just with you this time because, let's face it, a heavy seed is naturally… bigger."

WonShik felt heat diffuse through HongBin's face where he was pressed against him still. SangHyuk wiggled his eyebrows at them both in a suggestive manner and his smile widened mischievously as HongBin spluttered at his words.

"Really Hyuk-a? Can't keep it in your pants for one morning even?"

The sound of the eldest's voice, muffled in the duvet and rough from sleep, added to the joy already circulating in WonShik's heart and he watched the spiky head of hair rise up to peer around the room at them all. HakYeon assessed them all, his gaze landing on HongBin with a slight frown before he took in WonShik's embrace and relaxed; flopping back into the covers.

"It's because I'm not old like you and TaekWoon Hyung." SangHyuk taunted. "I don't need to sleep the day away after one late night."

"You little shit." HakYeon laughed, springing up onto his knees and chopping the grinning maknae on the neck in reprimand. "You will all get old one day."

"Nope, I'm going to be young and handsome forever."

"Who said you were handsome to start with?" JaeHwan's dry tone joined the teasing mix in the room despite the other man having not moved an inch or even opened his eyes as he lay with his head in SangHyuk's lap.

"I've never had complaints from you before, Hyung. Especially not when we have- _ouch_ !" SangHyuk suddenly cut off with a yelp and reached down to slap at JaeHwan's shoulder repeatedly in surrender. "Stop, stop, _stop_. Don't pinch me there."

WonShik grimaced in sympathy with the nearly crying maknae but couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his members happy and teasing each other. Deciding it was time to step in before the teasing got out of hand and TaekWoon got woken up with an elbow to the face or something, the Retrograde still needed to rest and recover, WonShik stepped forward.

"Alright alright, calm down a little. We should decide what we want to do next."

"Should I wake TaekWoon Hyung?"

"No that's alright, Hyuk-a, let him sleep. He'll probably be out for a few more hours anyway."

"Then let's join him, problem solved." JaeHwan drawled burrowing back into SangHyuk's lap.

"Actually… I think only one of us should stay with him and the others go back to the dorm."

"What? _Why_?" HongBin asked in alarm.

"I know you all want to stay with him, but it's just like the transition. TaekWoon's body is going to be unstable for a bit and all the pheromones from us could hurt or overwhelm him. It would just be for a short time and everyone else could get the dorms and nest ready."

"WonShik is right." HakYeon nodded in acceptance, sitting up on the bed and already looking more alert. "TaekWoon-a will need time to recover. Not only physically but mentally, he- we talked before his wave hit last night and he thought all of this was only due to hormones and instinct."

The room immediately exploded with a huge mix of pheromones from guilty and hurt to angry. WonShik quickly pushed out his own calming pheromones but found that there was already a much more effective scent spiking into the air. TaekWoon had unconsciously started trying to calm his pack even in sleep. WonShik smiled down at his standoffish but thoughtful Hyung and waited for the others to settle a little bit before speaking.

"We'll have the rest of our lives to be together and convince him otherwise. A little time apart will be better in the long run."

"And I suppose you'll be the one staying?" SangHyuk pouted and looked sullenly down at TaekWoon who was still sleeping on him.

"I was going to suggest it but I don't have to be the-"

"It should be you." HakYeon interrupted. "You need to talk to him."

"But I-" WonShik started to protest, not wanting to put himself above his members, but HakYeon's single raised eyebrow made his jaw snap shut.

"You stay with him, Hyung, you do need to talk to each other." HongBin repeated HakYeon's words. "You never sorted out what happened at the cottage, as far as I know anyway, I'd say it was about time to do that."

WonShik looked around at the others and while they looked sullen at having to leave their new mate, they all met his eyes and nodded in support. Feeling a swell of pride in his chest, WonShik stepped forward to sit down on the bed; pulling HongBin with him as he fell into the pile on the bed. The other members seemed to understand what he needed as they all shifted and reached out to make physical contact.

Sinking into the feeling, WonShik heaved deep breaths to pull as much of their essence inside himself as he could. His body sensing they were leaving and needed to hold something close as they were separated.

After a few serene moments of all lying together the others began to climb out of the bed and wordlessly get ready to leave. When SangHyuk began to move he passed TaekWoon over carefully into WonShik's arms and continued staring at the Retrograde for several more moments, his hand still entwined with TaekWoon's.

"Look after him, Hyung."

"I will."

When SangHyuk eventually pried his hand away TaekWoon began to fuss and shift so WonShik pulled him completely into his embrace and tucked then both back under the covers. TaekWoon settled easily in his hold and WonShik smiled fondly at the man in his arms. He remained lost in his thoughts until a throat clearing brought him back to reality.

"We'll see you back at home." HakYeon spoke gently as the members crowded around the door and silently waved goodbye.

"See you."

Once they had all left WonShik continued watching the door and hoping they would return. Being separated from the rest of the pack in a strange place made his anxiety spike and the thought of what he would have to do when TaekWoon woke up put him on edge but the logical part of his brain forced the feelings away. TaekWoon needed space to recover and sort out exactly how he felt about all the changes; this was the best way.

Settling back against the plush pillows, the heavy seed adjusted TaekWoon so the older was lying against his chest. The feeling of the slow heartbeat matching his own staccato rhythm washed a heavy calm over his body as he watched TaekWoon sleep. The angle of his body and neck meant that his own mating bite was on full display and WonShik couldn't help but reach out shaking fingers to trace the mark gently. The touch made TaekWoon twitch and mewl in WonShik's arms as a spark of warmth and pleasure flew down the bond between them.

Pressing down a second time drew out an even louder and more sinful moan from TaekWoon's lips and WonShik had to stop himself from doing it again, the whole reason for the morning was to let the other sleep; not start something else. Taking a deep breath, WonShik let his head fall back against the pillow and he closed his eyes as he focused on the heavy breathing from the man on top of him. The tranquility of the room and gentle sounds left WonShik feeling heavy and detached from the world as he lay back and soothed fingertips over the length of TaekWoon's spine.

It was easy to drift off in the quiet atmosphere and before he knew it WonShik was blinking his hazy eyes open into the dim light of the afternoon sun. Looking around himself he could see his phone flashing with a notification which must have woken him up and WonShik twisted on his side to pick up the device.

The message came from HakYeon on the group chat to let WonShik know they were ready for them whenever TaekWoon was awake. WonShik shot back a quick reply before returning the phone onto the table and turning back around to see TaekWoon.

The other man was curled up on his side facing WonShik and one hand reaching out to rest on WonShik's hip. WonShik's lips quirked up at the sight and he shuffled down in the sheets to bring them face to face. Reaching out, WonShik swept his fingers through the halo of hair around TaekWoon's face and carefully watched the other's face. As WonShik continued to massage TaekWoon's head the other scrunched up his face and began to mash it into the pillow in complaint.

"Are you awake, TaekWoon?" WonShik murmured, watching the feline rubbing his face against the soft fabric with a small smile.

"No." TaekWoon moaned and continued trying to escape the light in his eyes.

"Come on, Hyung. You've slept all day; it's time to wake up and go home."

"Mhmm… home…"

"Come on, let's get up now."

WonShik ruffled TaekWoon's hair playfully before sitting up in bed and watching the other remain in denial for a few moments longer. Eventually, after WonShik had started to tickle him insistently, TaekWoon sat up as well and immediately drooped over to lean on WonShik's shoulder.

"I'm up."

"Yes, but you're not moving very far are you?" WonShik laughed, and bounced TaekWoon's head on his shoulder. "Come on, do you want to clean up?"

"Yup."

"Shower or bath?"

"Yup."

"So bath?"

"Yup."

"Okay then." WonShik snorted and ruffled TaekWoon's hair again one last time before lowering the other back down to the mattress.

Climbing off the bed, WonShik heading into the bathroom to get the monstrous bath heated and filling. WonShik sat waiting for it to reach the right temperature with his hand dangling in the water as he contemplated what he should say to TaekWoon. It was important to get this right, TaekWoon had already mated with them all but they still needed to do things properly and if what HakYeon said was true they had a lot of ground still to make up.

It was difficult to get everything he wanted to say organised on his head as it all clamoured to be said and finally voiced into the air. WonShik had never outwardly told anyone about his feelings and it was scary to confirm it once and for all. At first he had thought he was broken and strange for loving a human man and, as it developed further, the idea of being in a romantic relationship for longer than a breeding season had made him even more unsure. The thoughts and desires he held were so atypical for his kind, and especially for a heavy seed of his family heritage, that it felt almost impossible that everything he had wanted was now a reality.

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, WonShik climbed to his feet and, leaving the water running, his stripped off his clothes before returning to the bedroom. TaekWoon was sitting up in bed, a pillow crushed in his arms as he looked around in concern. Upon seeing WonShik enter the room his frown eased but the heavy seed could tell the other was still on edge.

"Where are the others?" TaekWoon asked once WonShik had perched on the edge of the bed.

"They went back to the dorm to get everything ready for this evening and give you some space."

"This evening?"

"Yeah, a meal to celebrate our mating." WonShik smiled happily but WonShik's awkward shifting made him worried they had done something wrong again. "It's our custom to hold a meal in honour of the mating but if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to!" TaekWoon hurriedly reassured him. "It's just- why didn't you wake me? We could have left with the others…"

"It's difficult being away from them, isn't it?" WonShik nodded knowingly. "We'll see them soon. You needed the sleep and to recover from the bonding process. It will have been very taxing on your body."

"I'm okay."

"I'm glad because I'd like to do it again some time." TaekWoon choked at WonShik's words and turned bright red as he stared down at his pillow in embarrassment. "But not right now. Let's get you into the bath and then we can join the others, okay?"

"Okay." TaekWoon sullenly agreed, a flush still very visible on his cheeks.

WonShik leaned over to gather TaekWoon in his arms but as he began to lift him off the mattress TaekWoon groaned in pain.

"Does it hurt?" WonShik quickly put TaekWoon back down and began to feel along the tense muscles.

"No, it's just a bit… achy and tight." TaekWoon grimaced as WonShik prodded a particularly tender spot.

"A bath will help with that. Just bear with me for a few moments."

WonShik gathered TaekWoon back up again and slowly lifted him into his arms. TaekWoon still whined a little in pain at being moved but he soon relaxed in WonShik's hold. Walking into the adjoining room; trying to jostle the other as little as possible, WonShik didn't even stop before descending the steps into the walk-in bath.

TaekWoon seemed to perk up at the feeling of warm humidity on his skin and the sound of running water caught his attention; making him struggle in protest.

"No, wait Hyung. I've changed my mind. I don't want-" Before TaekWoon could even finish WonShik had sat down in the steaming water; submerging them both in the liquid.

" _Dick_." TaekWoon huffed but he relaxed into the water and WonShik's arms easily.

WonShik smiled at TaekWoon's half hearted insult and settled the other man so he was straddling him on the seat lining the bath. Leaning back, TaekWoon followed him to rest his forehead on WonShik's shoulder with a deep sigh.

"Does it feel better?"

"Much better." TaekWoon sighed and closed his eyes as he turned floppy in WonShik's arms.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Nope."

WonShik snorted and moved his hands down TaekWoon's back to settle under his ass and pull him forward; into a more comfortable position. TaekWoon sighed and shifted closer still blissed out from the warm water and strong dominant scent WonShik was releasing. The position felt so natural and comfortable that WonShik wanted to stay in that moment forever but as he looked down at TaekWoon's frizzy hair the afternoon at the lake flashed through his mind and his froze.

TaekWoon picked up on the sudden tension in his muscles, how could he not the way they were pressed against each other, and he looked up in concern. WonShik was still so wracked with guilt and nerves so he could only watch as TaekWoon scanned his face before lifting a hand to gently caress his cheek.

"Are _you_ okay WonShik-a?"

"I- I…" WonShik gulped as he stared into the depths of the other man's eyes before reaching out to turn of the running tap. "We need to talk."

TaekWoon paused at WonShik's words and drew in a sharp breath. Seeing the doubt and sadness taking over the the happy expression that had previously resided on TaekWoon's face made WonShik want to take it all back and not face the conversation yet, but he had already come too far.

"Alright?" TaekWoon nodded, sitting up straighter and putting some distance between them. "It's not- you don't… regret it, do you?"

"What? No! No, of course not. Taekie- this is the best thing that has happened to me and I will never, _never_ regret it."

"Oh… okay, I just thought-"

"This is why we need to talk. I don't think I've explained it very well to you at all."

"Explained what?"

"Everything. The pack, you, and… us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us." WonShik looked down at the cloudy water and inhaled the sweet scent of the oils and soaps around the bathroom before continuing. "We're mated now and that's a commitment. We're bonded for life, all of us, and that includes pack bonds as well as… as well as romantically.

"Your heat was triggered by your body's acceptance of our courting - the scenting and biting we've all been doing - as well as the natural pheromones we release from being attracted to you. The depth of these feelings… the triggering... it couldn't just happen because of the instinctual urge to mate and protect a retrograde, it's more than that. I'm sure the others will tell you in their own ways; when they're ready but- I need to tell you. I've hurt you enough, and for far too long, as it is."

"Tell me what?"

WonShik watched a swirl of bubbles on the surface of the water for a few heartbeats before looking up into TaekWoon's face. The older man's face was a shattered mirror of hope and fear as tears gathered in his eyes and he searched WonShik's face in desperation.

"You're _it_ for me, TaekWoon Hyung, you're my true mate and I love you with my entire soul."

"I-" TaekWoon cut himself off with a small sob as tears began to overflow from his eyes and join the droplets of sweat already trailing down his face from the humidity.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot and it took me so long to tell you. I know you must have thought all sorts of things since we met; the worst being that I was only attracted to you from the pheromones. I'm so, so sorry. If I could go back and change it I would in a heartbeat.

"From the moment I met you… I _knew_. At first, I hated the power you had over me. The desire to be close to you and make you laugh and feed you food, it all just... seemed to point out how abnormal I was - being in love with a human… I thought it was wrong.

"But it was everyone else that was wrong. Over time I saw how vital and _good_ you were for our pack. You soothed and cared and kept us together in ways I don't think I can even begin to explain. As the relations between our species changed it all became… _possible,_ but- but I thought you weren't interested. I can see now that it was us that pushed you away and you were just trying to be respectful of the distance you thought we wanted. We didn't want it, Hyung, we never wanted to make you feel so isolated. I'm sorry."

WonShik grabbed both of TaekWoon's hands from out of the water and clutched them together. TaekWoon simply stared back at him as tears streamed down his face and his lips quivered with the effort of holding back.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry Hyung. I hate that we made you feel that way; especially because all that time I was planning the best way to court you and building up the courage to say something. I was a coward and you got hurt because of me.

"After the accident - oh god Hyung - we thought we'd lost before we could tell you the truth. It made me feel so helpless, to see you taken away from us like that and to know we couldn't help? It destroyed me, and my jaguar wanted nothing more than to defend our mate but we couldn't. I would have died with you in that moment.

"The transition changed everything. You were injured and sacred and changing; we all thought being your friends and supporting you was more important but I messed up again. I'm sorry I kissed you back at the cottage, not because I regret kissing you but, because it meant our first kiss wasn't meaningful. I messed with your head and your emotions because I was scared and selfish and I'm sorry. I'm going to be better from now on, so please trust me to take care of you."

Silence filled the bathroom when WonShik finally forced himself to shut up. His heart and mind were still racing a mile a minute as his words echoed through his mind, not at all what he had practised all morning in his head but somehow perfect in how raw and honest they had been. The sound of water dripping from the tap counted out the moments TaekWoon didn't accept his apology and with each splash WonShik's hopes washed away.

Finally, TaekWoon took a deep sniff through his stuffy nose and squeezed their joined hands; smile wavering as he continued to cry but slowly his face morphed into a disbelieving laugh.

"WonShik… I- I love you."

The whispered words were barely intelligible through TaekWoon's sobbing but to WonShik they were perfect. The simple sentence held so much more emotion and meaning than any bumbling sentences and winding explanations ever could. Those three words, spoken to him, meant TaekWoon had forgiven him; had accepted him; trusted him and to WonShik that meant the world.

Reaching a shaking hand up to cup TaekWoon's head, WonShik's gaze flitted down to his lips before moving back up to his Hyung's watering eyes. TaekWoon watched the movement hazily and as soon as their eyes met he drifted forward to press their lips together.

The kiss was more a sharing of sobs and tears as they breathed each other in. WonShik licked along the seam of TaekWoon's mouth and the other's lips parted easily under his ministrations. Slipping his tongue inside, WonShik swept it over TaekWoon's tongue and then over his teeth before with withdrawing and leading the open mouthed kisses.

Finally, WonShik pulled away and TaekWoon presses his forehead against WonShik's as their chests heaved against each other.

"I love you too, TaekWoon."

WonShik watched TaekWoon shift back to smile down him warmly and he felt his heart pound in his chest at the sight. Before he could say another word TaekWoon had already leaned back in to press the sweetest kiss against his lips.

They continued to explore each other and reaffirm their bond until the water turned cold and WonShik carried TaekWoon back out of the water. Wrapping a fluffy towel around the other, WonShik busied himself gathering their things so they could catch a taxi back to the dorms. His entire head felt floaty and bright as he teased TaekWoon all the way though getting dressed and the journey back.

When the door to the dorms opened WonShik stayed back to watch TaekWoon being enveloped by the arms and laughter of their pack as the scents of wonderful food and home seeped out into the corridor. JaeHwan noticed him standing by the edge of the door and heaved him into the group hug as they all pressed together and sucked in scenting breaths one after the other.

"I missed you guys." TaekWoon whispered where he was pressed into SangHyuk's chest and looked around at all the members.

"We missed you more, Taekie Hyung." HongBin gushed. "We made all your favourite foods, and all of mine and all of Hyuk's and all of HakYeon Hyung's and all of-"

"Yes, we get it." JaeHwan huffed as he slapped a hand over HongBin's mouth. "We have a fuck tonne of food. Come and eat."

"Of course. I'm starving." TaekWoon laughed.

WonShik's face split with a manic grin as he watched TaekWoon accept JaeHwan's offered hand and be dragged into the kitchen. He laughed as all the other members scrambled after the pair to point out what dishes they had helped create and get TaekWoon to try it first when he noticed a presence by his side. Turning to see HakYeon smiling just as fondly after their pack he bumped the older with his shoulder.

"You did good, WonShik-a."

"No, Hyung, _we_ did good. Look at our pack, they're happy."

"They are." HakYeon agreed and took WonShik's hand in his own. "Let's go join them shall we?"

WonShik allowed himself to be tugged into the kitchen and be guided into a chair at the head of the table. The sights and sounds of the dinner made the time pass by in a haze of happiness and affection that would be imprinted in WonShik's heart for the rest of his life.

When the final plate was scraped clean and they all sat back in their seats with sated stomachs and aching cheeks the warmth of the atmosphere fizzled into a sleepy joy.

"Let's do this more in the future." SangHyuk moaned, rubbing his stomach in contentment. "I want to eat like this all the time."

"And get fat?" JaeHwan teased.

"I don't mind being fat." SangHyuk shot back.

"But your many, many fangirls might mind." HongBin giggled.

"Nah, they'd love me if I was ugly and the size of a house. I'm just cute like that, size and looks don't matter if you're a good person."

They all giggled as SangHyuk blew out his cheeks and pressed a finger against them cutely; making little whining noises as he did so.

"That's gross." JaeHwan scoffed.

"You think I'm cute, don't you Hyung?" SangHyuk turned his attack on TaekWoon who simply shook his head in astonishment.

"So cute I think I need a picture to remember this moment. HongBin-a, could you get my phone from my bag please?"

"Sure, Hyung." HongBin happily agreed and bounced off to retrieve the item.

The rest continued their gentle ribbing of the maknae while they waited and HongBin soon returned but WonShik noticed a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong Beans?"

The others all froze and turned as well to see the Inugami in the doorway.

"The meds…"

WonShik stood from his chair with a loud grating sound in the quiet kitchen and walked over to see the strip of pills in the younger Madararui's hands.

"What about them?"

"There's some left… did we…"

"Don't worry, HongBin-a, we used one pill between the two of us, remember?" JaeHwan reassured the others.

"Oh… oh yeah, but…"

"I'm sure it will be fine." TaekWoon tutted, leaning back in his chair to grab his phone and the slip from HongBin. "Let's take a picture."

WonShik remained standing for a few moments longer, his doubt and worry growing as he considered the options but they had all been so careful it was unlikely something had happened. Shaking the thoughts from his head, WonShik moved into the frame of the photo and leaned over to hug HongBin against him as they all smiled.

JaeHwan and TaekWoon began to fuss over the filters and framing of the picture as the others lazily began to clean up and chat a bit more in the relaxed atmosphere. When everything was cleaned and put away, WonShik surveyed the kitchen and each of his members with pride. They were scattered in small groups: HongBin and HakYeon were falling asleep against each other while JaeHwan, SangHyuk and TaekWoon argued over something on TaekWoon's phone.

The sight of the retrograde cutting of his argument in full swing with an enormous yawn made WonShik chuckle and he stepped behind the threesome to put his hands on TaekWoon's shoulders. Shaking the other man slightly, WonShik leaned down to speak into his ear.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm…"

"Do you want to move, Hyung?" SangHyuk asked, having listened in to the conversation.

"Yeah." TaekWoon whined and lifted his arms out in the sign to be picked up in the stronger man's arms.

WonShik and JaeHwan shared a look before snorting.

"This is even better than when he was on drugs." JaeHwan muttered, but his huge smile showed just how much he was enjoying the softer side of their Hyung.

"Up we go." SangHyuk groaned as he lifted TaekWoon up and carried him out the room; JaeHwan trailing behind.

WonShik shook his head at their silliness and moved to wake the others, not wanting them to hurt their necks sleeping awkwardly, while he kept one ear on the others. The footsteps moved down the corridor until TaekWoon's voice made them all falter.

"Why did you go past the bedroom?"

"I was heading to the living room so we could cuddle some more and maybe watch a movie. I want to spend as much time with you as possible now that I can." SangHyuk explained.

"Oh, okay." TaekWoon happily agreed.

"But we can go to the bedroom if you want, TaekWoon Hyung. I'm sure we could do some... pack bonding in there too." JaeHwan's flirty voice was like a tidal wave through the apartment and suddenly everyone was alert.

HongBin was suddenly up and out of his chair in a flash and the door to the bedroom was kicked open. WonShik laughed at TaekWoon's embarrassed squeak and he turned to HakYeon who's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"We should probably join them…"

"Yeah, to make sure they don't go overboard."

"You are one to talk, Hyung." WonShik teased. "As I recall you were the one that fucked him in the bathroom."

"Touché... touché."


End file.
